


Toy Soldier

by YamiBaki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Romance, F/F, F/M, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gang Violence, Hacker Reader, Hacking, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lazy reader, Multi, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is secretly bad-ass, Reader-Insert, Sans Being Sans, killing monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: She's supposed to be a Soldier who always keeps her composer.She holds the weight of the world upon her shoulders, holding onto it so that no one else has to.No one is supposed to know what she's really like, what she really does. She's meant to be strong, calm, patient and intelligent. The human race is getting out of hand, a new anti-monster group is growing in power and monsters are getting dusted left and right. She can stop it, she knows she can, but will she be able to handle that responsibility while controlling her emotions?  I guess that's what happens when you're a soldier... You're never supposed to drag your group into battles that you can handle unless you absolutely have toYou're suppose to set an example, you NEED to be the leader, they all look to you for guidanceIf anything gets out of hand, you need to be on the front lines for battle, to fight with them...





	1. Hacker...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvergreenEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/gifts).



_“The other half of the money will be wired to your account once the target has been eliminated,”_ the gruff voice on the other side of the phone explained, letting out a soft, knowing chuckle. _“I know you won't let me down.”_

 

With a soft click, the phone call ended. 

 

A sigh escaped tired lips, as the person on the receiving end of the line placed the phone down. Nothing lit that darkened room except the soft glow of the laptop, which screened a picture of the target, their current location, their call logs and their bank account. The hacker's eyes gazed at the screen with expert eyes, already knowing what they should do and how to do so. “Elimination done.” They mumbled, moving the mouse over to another page. 

 

An email. 

 

With a throwaway account as the sender, the hacker began to type away a small message to their target's most beloved people, his wife and 16 year old daughter. 

 

Now, elimination could have meant a multitude of things, death was the one that seemed to cross many people's minds when the word was spoken. But the hacker knew what their client wanted. It was a simple request, and the price that had been offered for such little effort was worth it. 

 

By elimination, the client meant to get him out of the family picture. 

 

“Say goodbye to your picture perfect life.” The hacker mumbled under their breath, feeling little to no remorse as the began to attach every single example and proof they had on the man. The calls to that very expensive escort service, the pictures of him out on dates with a prostitute no older than 17, the records showing the money spent on various items for women such as perfume, make up and clothing for someone other than his wife and daughter. This man, a simple office worker who had a very high position at a successful company, had been cheating on his wife with various women.  

 

He had even paid and slept with his daughter's teachers, friends, neighbours and bosses. 

 

There was no reason for this shameless man to have a happy life, if he didn't appreciate it at all. Therefore, this job would be done swiftly, and perfectly. Their client was in love with this man's wife, but never interfered because he wanted nothing but the woman's happiness. However, the moment he saw the man cheating, he sought the hacker out for some help. 

 

_**Your husband is a very... Caring... Man.** _

 

They wrote, scoffing at the small message they wrote, checking over everything before moving the mouse to click send. Even if the woman wanted to respond, there would be no way for her to do so, since this was a throwaway account. The wife will most likely be in hysterics, considering the fact that she had actually stayed faithful to the man, even though the opportunity to cheat had been there on multiple occasions. They would know, they had done a quick check on the wife and everything just to make sure, and she was perfectly fine. The wife wouldn't handle the news well, but she is a smart, classy lady at her age and she'll most likely leave with her head held high. 

 

The daughter, on the other hand, would sob uncontrollably upon finding out. She was close to her father, and it was obvious to anyone that she adored and looked up to the man. It would be a double, no, _triple_ betrayal. Not only had her father cheated on her mother, but also slept with her _underaged_ friends, and even her favourite professors. No doubt this would traumatize her in some way or another, but at the very least it would wisen her up in the ways of love and lust. 

 

For extra measure, as a gift to their client, the hacker made sure to send an anonymous tip to the police, with an attachment of the picture of the man with the underaged girls. He'd be eliminated from the family permanently by then, spending some time in prison will hopefully teach him a lesson.

 

“Target eliminated.” Was all the hacker mumbled, reaching out to pluck their energy drink from their dirty desk and drinking it. This job was never as easy as this one was, but pay was pay. Placing the drink down, they reached for the phone and made the call to their client. It was better to let them know that the job had been done now, rather than wait for the next day. 

 

They will appreciate the hacker better that way, and most likely recommend them to his friends. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As expected, the client had been very pleased with the elimination, and had even recommended the hacker to some friends, bringing in the customers and the money in as little as two weeks. 

 

It kept the hacker busy, and on the bright side, they had something to do rather than just laze around and hope for more work to pop up. A majority of the jobs were the typical, 'find the wife cheating,' and 'follow this suspicious person and see what they're up to,' and even the occasional 'is my daughter/son's lover trustworthy.' One job, in particular, captured their attention. 

 

It was about a monster. 

 

Monsters have been apart of society for about nine years now, and although the hostility towards them wasn't as strong as it had been in the beginning, it was still pretty bad. Then again, racism was the same way, humans were horrid creatures like that and hate it when it's pointed out. They try to deny their racism, their sexism, their hatred, but spew out crap the second they see a chance for it. The monsters had so much to offer, and with their gold, they had become richer than humans. That may have been one of the many things that fuelled human hatred, if not than it could be their intellect and kindness. 

 

The job was simple, to track down this monster and find any dirt on them. 

 

With fast fingers, the hacker tapped away on their keyboard, hacking into the monster's accounts, computer, phone log and so on. But there was nothing bad, just the regular chats with friends and family, posts online about funny jokes and some pictures of them at their job, and even a few game accounts here or there. There was no dirt on this person whatsoever, all that you could find was a kind, bunny monster who worked at an ice cream stand called nice cream. 

 

Of course, informing the client was not pleasant, they were sure this monster was evil and out to get the human race. 

 

 _“Look, I don't care what you do, just find dirt on that vile creature,”_ the client hissed, the hacker could hear the venom in his tone through the phone. _“Hell, plant some dirt if you have to. Anything's fine, anything that will get that creature off of the streets and out of my sight.”_

 

“Has this person done anything to harm you and/or your family, such as threaten, hurt, stolen-”

 

 _“NO! HE JUST_ EXISTS! _”_ The client interrupted, causing the hacker to frown. They had no problems with monsters, the very few the hacker has had the pleasure of running into had been nothing but kind to them, much kinder than any human on this earth has ever been to them. _“Look, just do something to get him in trouble and arrested. I don't want him harassing anyone with that stupid smile or his disgusting treats-”_

 

“I'm afraid I can't do that sir,” the hacker informed, making sure their anger is heard through the phone. It was better to not allow anyone to walk all over you, that included the clients. If they think they are safe and can boss one around, then one will never earn respect nor be feared by anyone. “This person has done nothing wrong, your hatred and racism shouldn't be-”

 

 _“You listen to me you little rat!”_ The client interrupted for a second time. “I _am the one paying_ you, I _am_ your _boss! You will do as_ I say, _or I_ will _have you arrested before you can even blink!”_ They roared, letting out a soft huff when the hacker did not respond. “ _Now get rid of that monster!_ ”

 

The line was quiet for a moment, until the hacker let out a low, slow laugh. This man did not know what he had just gotten himself into.  

 

“You sir, have just made yourself a pretty powerful enemy...” The hacker laughed, hearing the man question them through the other end of the line. “I shall be seeing you on the news.”

 

With that, the hacker hung up the phone. The man had tried over and over again to call back, but it was to no avail. By now, the hacker had pulled down and put away all of the monster's information. With a wicked smile and fast fingers, they began to tap away online until finally, they found what they were looking for. 

 

Their ex-client had more dirt on himself than the monster would ever have. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

_**Man arrested and charged with several counts of child-pornography.** _

 

As the hacker had predicted, they saw their ex-client on the news. Yes, the man had underaged girls on his computer, a majority of them being 16 to 17 years of age, but since they were minors that was still considered child-pornography.  

 

The hacker watched as the man was taken away by police, handcuffed and shoved into the back of a cruiser. Multiple reporters and the like were surrounding the man and the police cruiser, each one asking various questions and trying to get some answers. This man was a politician, one who worked with the secretary of the mayor of their city. The man's wife and three sons watched in the background, each with an expression that was a cross from shame and disgust. They refused to answer the press, all the while making their way towards their car, trying to follow the cruiser to the police station. 

 

A chuckle escaped the hacker's lips, their legs propped up onto the coffee table before them while they sat upon the couch, empty fast food wrappers and trash surrounding them. “Told you...” The hacker muttered, taking a swig of their water before placing the bottle down. 

 

Their phone beeped, indicating that the hacker had a new text, most likely from a new client. With work needing to be done, the hacker heaved a tired sigh and sat themselves up, reaching out for the phone and checking who it was. With a smirk, knowing that their next job was going to be a fun one, the hacker let out a small hum before standing.  With a quick glance at the television, they couldn't help but laugh at the irony of things. 

 

There in the corner of the screen, with a look of utter concern, was the nice cream bunny with his cart in tow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	2. [Y/N]!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/

“[Y/N]! WAKE UP!”

 

A groan escaped her lips as she sat herself up on her bed slowly, like a vampire awakening from slumber. Her sheets sprawled around her with one of her pillows laying on the ground. The room was a mess, with trash thrown here or there, clothes all in a pile in the far off corner of the room, her hamper nowhere in sight, and her closet door opened and pretty much empty with an article or two of clothing inside. All around her walls were posters and pictures of her favourite bands, games, friends and family. The room was pretty plain now that you think about it, but home was where the heart was, and her heart was definitely in that room. 

 

Apparently, she must have taken a while to respond or move, for the door slammed open as though it had been kicked without a moment's hesitation. “[Y/n]! Hurry up we have to be at school soon!” Her friend, Anne Marie, scolded. She stood at the door frame, arms crossed over her chest with a deep frown like that of a disapproving mother. 

 

“I'm awake... Five more minutes...” The [h/c] haired girl mumbled, leaning back to slump the back of her head against the pillow. She was not, nor will she ever be, a morning person. A night owl was more of who she was, proud and vicious with a loving relationship to the dark of night and enjoying the sweet sight of the moon and stars. 

 

“Oh no,” Anne Marie began, making her way into the room, nearly tripping over a few discarded bits of trash on the floor. ''No no no, you need to get up and get dressed, class is starting soon and I am not walking around campus alone.” She hissed, pulling on [y/n]'s arm and lifting her up into a sitting position. This happened almost every morning, and lately, it's been getting worse and worse. 

 

“But... I dont wanna-”

 

“I don't care what you want.” Anne Marie hissed, pulling [y/n] to stand before rushing over to the clean pile of clothes she had in another corner of the room. “God, you never do anything so why do you never have clean clothes?” She grumbled to herself, turning around to send the girl a glare from over her shoulder to stop her from falling asleep. Making sure [y/n] didn't head back to bed, she turned back to the clean pile and pulled out a baggy pair of pants and a Micky Mouse t-shirt. Walking over to her friend, she shoved the clothes into her arms and stormed out of the bedroom, but not before sending her a look. “You better be downstairs in 10 minutes, tops. OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR NINTENDO 64.”

 

_Slam!_

 

[Y/n] had changed and was downstairs in 5 minutes, brushing her teeth along the way with a frantic look on her face. She had searched forever for that 64, especially in that transparent colour, she wasn't going to let her friend/roommate destroy it. But to her relief, the gaming console sat in its place, unharmed and resting peacefully at the ready to be played with. 

 

She could practically hear it calling her name, begging her to pop in some good old Legend of Zelda and play the day away... 

 

“Are you done?” Anne Marie asked, popping her head out of the kitchen for a mere second to make sure [y/n] was there. Her long, curly red hair bounced with each move she made, her bright green eyes checking [y/n]'s appearance from her worn out shoes to her messy hair. She wanted to say something, but she knew that even if she did not only would her words fall on deaf ears, but also there was no time to really give the girl a full make over. With a sigh, Anne Marie walked out of the kitchen with a glass of apple juice and a muffin in hand. ''Here, eat and grab your backpack.'' Was all she said, before turning on her heels and walking off. 

 

[Y/n] just watched with a bored expression on her face, her toothbrush hanging from her lips with her right hand holding onto the muffin, and her left holding onto the glass of apple juice. Anne Marie knew that [y/n] hated the taste of apple juice after brushing her teeth, but she guessed that was what she got for not getting up to get her own breakfast. 

 

It was just another typical morning in their apartment, she guessed. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“-When we think of this, there are many other such experiments that society has benifited from, as well as those that-”

 

The professor droned on and on about many psychology tests that had been done throughout the years, and which ones were the ones that had failed and the ones that had helped society better understand more of human psychology. 

 

[Y/n] wasn't really interested in psychology, but took the class when Anne Marie had begged her to go. Anne Marie had problems making friends due to her forceful and some-what bossy nature, she had lost so many people as friends and it's made it hard for her to talk to others for fear of having them leave her. [Y/n] was the first friend she's made that didn't leave once she found out Anne Marie's personality, the red haired girl became close to [y/n] and wanted to do everything with her. 

 

“Mrs. [L/n]!”

 

A groan escaped her lips as she sat up, eyes tired as she turned her head to stare at her professor. He was a jerk, getting angry at anyone that didn't bother to pay attention to him, but he seemed to like targeting her more. It was probably due to the fact that even though she slept a lot in his class, she still had a pretty high score and was able to answer a majority of his questions. This both amused and annoyed her and the professor. 

 

“Sleeping in class _again_ I see,” he mocked, turning around to glance at all the other students, before returning to stare her down. “Tell me, which psychological experiment do you believe was a failure?” 

 

There he went again, trying to test her like he always did. But as always, she had come prepared. Just because she likes to sleep, is overall lazy and doesn't appear as though she puts a lot of effort into anything didn't mean she wasn't smart. With another tired groan, the [h/c] haired girl turned to the man with an annoyed expression. She was getting pretty sick of his shit. “The Beneficial Brainwashing Experiment by Dr. Circa Camron.” She grumbled, trying not to smirk when her professor just gritted his teeth and turned to walk down the steps, returning to the front of the classroom in order to explain. 

 

“Yes, _correct_. Beneficial Brainwashing was an experiment done by Dr. Circa Camron, and at the time he had thought he had found a cure for Schizophrenia and would force his patients to listen to audio recordings on a loop-”

 

_Bam!_

 

By now, [y/n] had stopped paying attention to the man and slumped her head down onto the desk. She knew all about these experiments, and what she needed now was sleep. Her professor wouldn't bother with her anymore, especially since she had answered his question correctly even though she had been sleeping before. All she wanted to do now is sleep, that's all she needed.  

 

Anne Marie, who was sitting down next to her let out a soft sigh, shaking her head with a smile on her face. When the professor wasn't looking, she took her jacket and placed it over [y/n]'s shoulders. She may not know what it was that kept the women awake at night, be it games or assignments, but she knew that at least it didn't affect her studies. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The sound of a multitude of students reached their ears, as they ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Anne Marie ate her lasagna while reading her textbook, trying to memorize what she could before her next class, not bothering to acknowledge the slight stares that were thrown her way. [Y/n] chewed away at her burger, her eyes glued to her phone as she tapped away at the messages she had received. 

 

“Hmm, what are you doing tonight?” Anne Marie asked, writing down a couple of notes in her notebook. “I'll be going to this study group, I wanna... I wanna see if I can make some more friends...” 

 

[Y/n] took a sip of her drink, swallowing her food before responding. “I'm just ganna go straight home and sleep... I'm tired...” 

 

“When _aren't_ you tired?” The red head grumbled, before heaving a sigh and going back to her work. She already knew how [y/n] was, so this was nothing new. The [h/c] haired girl never wanted to meet new people or go anywhere else with anyone. She had tried to drag [y/n] along with her for some group dates or to head to some parties, but she would always return to find her sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms, or at a fast food place ordering something to eat. “Why don't you come along? I'm sure you'll find someone there you can relate to.” 

 

[Y/n] just shook her head and ate her fries, leaning back against her chair and gazing up at the ceiling. “Naw, I've got work to do.” She mumbled, ignoring the confused gazes she received from her peers.  

 

Anne Marie just sighed, going back to scribbling her notes. “You're still working for your uncles at that detective agency?” She asked, reaching over with her free hand to take a quick bite of her meal. 

 

“Yeah,” [Y/n] mumbled. “They need my help with one of the computers, and I'm the only one that can track and trace some of the calls their clients ask them for.”  

 

Anne Marie let out a soft hum, her lips pursed into a straight line in concern. She knew that [y/n] worked part time with her uncles at that detective agency, but that couldn't be a good part time job. All she ever did was trace and track calls, work on their computers and file a couple of things. “Don't overwork yourself...” The red haired girl told her softly, watching as her friend waved her hand about aimlessly, as though telling her not to worry. “You know what? You're coming with me, you need to get out some more and make some more friends.”

 

[Y/n] let out a groan, but is immediately interrupted by Anne Marie, who reaches over the table to grab her by the front of her shirt. She pulled her to a proper sitting position and stands, crossing her arms over her chest, staring her down with a deep frown on her face. “No, no groaning or any of that,” she begins, ignoring the curious eyes of other humans and very few monsters in the campus cafeteria. “You don't go out much, and you rarely have any friends,” she immediately shushed [y/n] before continuing, knowing that the girl would have tried to argue. “You need to enjoy life while you're young, you're wasting away. So tonight you're coming with me to that study group.” She felt victorious when [y/n] didn't utter a single word to her. Sitting herself down, she continued to eat her meal and take her notes, pleased that tonight she'll be going out with her best friend to make even more friends. 

 

Or so she thinks. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The phone began to buzz against the wooden desk, Anne Marie's name showing up on the screen. Reaching out to it, she locked the screen and allowed the phone to continue, before taking the caller to voice mail. 

 

“You had plans prior to this?” The detective, her uncle Marshall, asked with a raised brow. His cigarette hanging from his lip as he typed away on his laptop, trying to finish writing up his notes for his current client to read over. 

 

“Yeah, but I didn't wanna go.” Was all that [y/n] said, before turning her attention back to her own laptop screen. She was currently reading up on her client's request, checking the wife's emails and making sure she isn't cheating on him. But by the looks of where those emails had been going so far, he'll be divorce in less than a week. Also, he'd most likely knock out his brother for helping the man's wife cheat on him. 

 

The door to the small office opened, and her other uncle, Leo, walked in with a tray holding three cups of coffee and a bag of doughnuts he most likely purchased from the doughnut shop across the street. Their agency was conveniently placed around areas where they can access both food and electronics. “If ya had plans, ya should have just gone rather than come here.” Her uncle Leo lightly scolded, placing a cup of coffee down onto the desk in front of her. “Ya should've gone with your friends and had fun, what's so great about spending time with two old geezers?” 

 

[Y/n] just shrugged and picked up her coffee, taking a sip of it and sending the two men a lazy smile. “You two geezers don't try to pressure me into meeting new people.”

 

“A group date?” Uncle Marshall asked, looking at her with a surprised look on his face. For as long as he's known [y/n], he knew she was never interested in dating or the like. Never in his life time would he think that she'd be invited to a group date, but of course, when she _is_ invited to one she decides to ditch it and come to their office to work. 

 

[Y/n] just hummed. “Anne Marie called it a study group... To make new friends...”

 

“You should have gone,” her uncle Leo grumbled, sitting down at his own desk. He took a sip of his coffee before placing down. Picking up a couple of files, he heaved a sigh and placed it in the rejected pile. “What's with all of the monster related workload?” He asked, his face showing nothing but utter disgust. Her uncle, much like the rest of her family, didn't have problems with monsters. Monsters have done nothing to show any sort of sign that they wanted to harm or anything, much like how humans were, and they were just as much clients as any other human was. Why humans continued to hate them was a mystery, and a pain in the ass for the three of them. 

 

“I had a client threatening me to plant dirt on an innocent monster to send him to jail,” [y/n] commented, grabbing a doughnut from the bag and taking a bite out of it. “I had his ass thrown in jail, bastard had child pornography in his hard drive.” 

 

Her uncles turned to her with wide eyes. “That was you?!”

 

With a smirk on her face, she just sent them both a nod. They both knew what she was capable of, and they were pretty proud, [y/n] had a strange sense of justice, only helping who she thinks is worthy of help and other times becoming the enemy of others who threaten or looked down on her. The rest of the night the three of them did their work, occasionally chatting with one another and commenting their thoughts on certain clients. 

 

The phone kept ranging that night, but [y/n] made no move to answer it. She knew what she would get the moment she did, and she wasn't in the mood to get yelled at for not going to a study group she didn't want to go to in the beginning. 

 

Eventually, the calls stops and [y/n] had forgotten about the cellphone. Anne Marie must have given up by now, knowing that there was no way to get into contact with someone who could be as stubborn as [y/n]. If she had something to say, she'd say it the very next morning, when the two were back in their shared home and [y/n] was draped across her bed dead asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	3. Saving A New Friend

Anne Marie hadn't been home in three days, but [y/n] wasn't worried. She had a tracking device installed into Anne Marie's cellphone, and with all the recent incoming and outgoing calls that had been received and made, [y/n] knew that her friend was alive and well. She had chatted happily with her new 'friends' over the phone, a few of them being pretty punny and others being rather loud. 

 

So as long as Anne Marie was safe and sound, [y/n] had nothing to worry about and she could skip school and sleep in as much as she'd like. 

 

Or so she had wanted. 

 

_Slam!_

 

“[Y/N]!” Anne Marie exclaimed, her voice echoing around the large, empty house. Upon hearing her voice, the [h/c] haired woman slowly sat up on her bed, letting out an annoyed groan when she heard a pair of footsteps storm their way up the stairs and heading towards her room. It did't take long for her bedroom door to be slammed open, receiving the same treatment as that of the front door. “[Y/N]! Why are you still sleeping?! You need to get up and get to class!”

 

“Ugh... I don't wanna...” [Y/n] whined, leaning back and falling down to her bed, her head hitting her pillow softly. 

 

“Hurry! I have some friends I want you to meet!” The red haired exclaimed, running to the pile of clean clothes and pulling out the only thing that didn't have a coffee stain on it. A pair of black jeans and a dark grey shirt. “Here! I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't been home in three day,” she explained, pulling [y/n] up off of the bed and pulling off the girl's cat shirt and pajama pants. “Then again, you probably haven't had a proper meal since I left, anyways! I met these great people! I'm sure you'll love them too!”

 

As she kept on talking on and on about her new friends, [y/n] followed behind her with her regular tired expression around the campus. Anne Marie had mentioned that aside from her new friends being human, she had also made friends with a couple of monster who went to their university and worked in the science department. 

 

“-And they're really smart too! You can learn a lot from them, one of them actually likes this Japanese cartoon, it's okay. I don't like cartoons, but to each their own-” Annie Marie rambled, all the while she and [y/n] made her way through the large crowd of people and tried to make it to campus on time. Like always, there were protesters outside of the university, a majority of them being students who were against the fact that monsters were also going there to study. _'Idiots...'_ [Y/n] thought, walking down the path to avoid them. _'They're wasting not only everyone else's time, but their own.'_

 

Once away from the crowd, a sigh escaped her lips. They did this everyday, and the school will eventually have to call the police to arrest them for disturbing the peace. And if they didn't do something soon, then _she_ would. As she walked on, she couldn't help but think about how quiet it had gotten. “Annie?” [Y/n] asked, turning around only to see no one behind her. She must have lost her when she walked off to avoid the protestors, then again she doubt Anne Marie would have stopped to see if [y/n] was still following her. With a shrug of her shoulders, the [h/c] haired woman just turned and continued to make her way towards the entrance of the school building. 

 

“B-BUT, I WAS JUST-”

 

“Shut up you monster! You shouldn't be here!”

 

These words caused her to stop in her tracks, her ears picking up the source of the voices, coming from the alleyway she had been passing by. Turning her head, she felt her once tired self fill with anger at the sight. 

 

A monster, a tall skeleton with a nervous and frightened expression on his face, was pressed against the dirty wall by three male students. She didn't have knowledge of every student that went to that school, but she knew which ones were the bad ones and the troublemakers. And these three were on the list of troublemakers. They were on a scholarship for their football and two of them had small criminal records for Vandalism and fighting. Turning her body, she made her way towards them, a deep frown on her face when she heard the sadness and fear in the monster's voice. 

 

“I-I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIND MY BROTHER, I MEAN NO HARM.” The skeleton tried to convince them, flinching when one of them lifted their hand to try and hit him. The others let out a bark of laughter, one of them searching the bag that the skeleton had with him. 

 

“What the hell is this?” One of the men asked, pulling out a tableware that held some pasta inside. 

 

“O-OH, THAT IS FOR MY DEAR BROTHER, HE HAD FORGOTTEN HIS LUNCH AND I-”

 

**_Crash!_ **

 

The men laughed as the tableware hit the ground and spilled all of its contents, all the while the skeleton watched with a saddened expression on his face. This not only saddened [y/n], but it enraged her. The monster had done nothing wrong, he just wanted his brother to eat his lunch, no doubt something that meant a lot to him and that he had made with his own two hands. How could these bastards be allowed to live peacefully on this earth, and this kind monster have to suffer all of this. Pulling out her cellphone, she began to take a multitude of pictures, happy when the 'click' of her camera was loud enough to capture all of their attention.  

 

“I wonder what will happen... If I send these to the police?” She asked, taking better pictures now that the men had turned around. They stared at her with wide eyes, surprised to see a girl just standing there, before one of them gritted their teeth and sent her a glare. 

 

“Get out of here, can't you see we're-”

 

“Assaulting and harassing the innocent? I'll be sure to report you and hopefully, make sure you lose your scholarship, reputation and your freedom.” She interrupted, saving the pictures and pocketing the phone. The men looked shocked, before all of them turned their body to her. They could over power her, throw her down and destroy the cellphone so that there was no evidence, if the government knew they were harassing a monster, then the new monster laws would have them punished and they'll be with a record, and that small smudge on their record could destroy their chances of ever getting a good job. 

 

The skeleton watched with worry in his eyes as the group of men turned away from him and walked towards her. He sent her a look as though he were pleading with her, telling her to leave. But turning to him, she just shrugged her shoulders and stuffed her hand into her [f/c] hoodie, looking rather calm about the whole situation. She hated fighting, but if that's what she had to do to stop this sort of thing from happening and to protect this monster, then she'll kick a few asses. 

 

One of the guys, most likely the leader, extended his hand out to her, a scowl on his face as though that would get her to listen to him. “Give me the phone and run away, we won't hurt you if you leave.”

 

[Y/n] just rolled her eyes at them and shook her head, disappointed with his choice of words. “So if I don't give you what you want, you'll hurt me?” She asked, raised brow. “Threatening me is not good, I have every right to defend myself if ya try to touch me kid.”

 

But of course, they never listened. 

 

Without another word all three men ran at her, arms extended at the ready to grab her smaller person. But hopping back quickly, she reeled her leg back and made sure to kick him in the jaw as hard as he could. He was down in seconds, knocked out and spread out on the ground. The others looked surprised, not actually expecting her to fight back, nor expecting her to knock the football player out like that. She just shrugged her shoulders once more and placed her leg back onto the ground, poking at the man with the tip of her foot. “I was taught self defense at a young age, I'll fight you if I have to.” They began to look unsure, turning back to the monster before turning to her once more. They knew that she was there protecting the skeleton, and they didn't really want to be knocked to the ground by her. With a grunt, they just turned on their heels and ran off, stepping onto the tableware and breaking the poor plastic to pieces. 

 

She waited until they were out of sight before letting out a sigh, it was too tiring to just up and fight like that all of a sudden, but on the bright side at least the monster was alright. Walking up to him, she couldn't help but feel sad as he knelt down to pick up his bag, his eye sockets staring down sadly at the ruined spaghetti and broken tableware. “You uh... You okay, sir?” She asked, standing next to the skeleton.    

 

“O-OH!” He exclaimed, turning back to her and standing up, his hands on his hips with a bright smile on his face. “WHY, YES I AM. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE ASSISTANCE, HUMAN.” He thanked, his smile causing [y/n] to send him a lazy smile of her own. 

 

“No problem pal,” she said, turning to gaze down at the spaghetti. “Uh, sorry about your brother's lunch... They serve pasta in the cafeteria so, you don't have to worry about him going hungry.”

 

The skeleton nodded, before heaving a small sigh. “IT IS ALRIGHT, BUT I THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE, HUMAN?” He asked, his eyes staring down at her expectedly. He was so kind and precious, [y/n] made a mental note to get those other guys into some serious trouble as payback for harming this precious child. Taking her hand out of her pocket, she extended it to him and nodded. “I'm [y/n], nice to meet you friend.'' He took her hand in his much larger ones, his eye sockets somehow shining brighter than the stars as he shook it. 

 

“H-HUMAN, YOU ARE WILLING TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He asked, only gasping when she gave a firm nod of her head, completely serious. “WOWIE, MY SECOND HUMAN FRIEND, RIGHT AFTER FRISK. TODAY HAS BEEN A ROLLER-COASTER, BUT I WILL NOT LET IT GET TO ME!”

 

“Yeah,” she agreed, shrugging her shoulders once again. “Silver linings... I guess...” She mumbled, letting out a chuckle when he hadn't let go of her hand. The bell rang and sounded off in the distance, letting her know that she was most likely late to class. “Late for class, huh?” She asked herself, not that she really cared much about going to university or anything. The real reason she was there, was because Anne Marie had signed them both up, not realizing that she was older than her by about a couple of years. 

 

“AH,” Papyrus gasped, turning to her with an apologetic expression. “I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU HERE FOR SO LONG, HUMAN [Y/N]. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER TO MY PLACE FOR SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?”

 

[Y/n] hummed and raised a hand to place it under her chin, thinking for a minute. It's been a while since she's had a nice day off, and she was craving some homemade dinner. Eating take out for as long as she had been only serves to disgust after a while, no matter how much she claimed she loved it. Turning to him, she took out her phone and put on her contacts, before handing it over to him. “Sure, I could go for some pasta,” she began, enjoying the way his eye sockets gleamed in excitement. “I gatta go for now, but we should text some time.”

 

Taking the phone from her hands while handing her his own, he began to tap away at it with his bony fingers, letting out a soft, 'Nyeh heh heh' under his breath. Handing the phones back to one another, they chatted for a bit, before [y/n] walked him down the safest path away from any protestors that could hurt him. Saying their goodbyes, the two went their separate ways, and for once in a long time, she felt refreshed. It's been so long since she had someone with that sort of personality around her, it reminded her of her brother, who she rarely saw anymore but texted every once in a while. 

 

She'll be texting Papyrus soon, and she had a feeling they'll probably be the best of friends. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

She had been scolded, by a less then amused yet very worried Anne Marie. She was sure that [y/n] had gone home, but seeing her in their next class eliminated that possibility. [Y/n] just told her that the protestors had stopped her, and she had had a hard time running away.

 

It wasn't that [y/n] didn't trust Anne Marie, she just didn't want to worry her any more than she already was. That, and she was so used to not telling anyone anything that she did, had seen or heard. It was out of habit, mostly because of what her job really was. She didn't like talking about it, and she knew that Anne Marie was none the wiser, so it was better to let her believe the lies she told her instead. 

 

“My new friends were really excited to meet you,” Anne Marie whined, as she made dinner for the two of them. “They were disappointed when you didn't arrive before the bell rung. But I guess it was all those stupid protestors fault, I wish the dean would do something about them.” She complained, all the while [y/n] rested her head upon the table, groaning to let her friend know that she was listening. Anne Marie wouldn't let [y/n]'s arm go, making sure they were together throughout the whole day so that they weren't separated. 

 

As soon as they arrived home, unable to meet up with Anne Marie's friends who were busy afterwards, the red haired woman had dragged [y/n] towards the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She knew that [y/n] would have climbed the stairs and head straight to her room, probably to type away at her laptop for a couple of hours, or sleep. 

 

“-Also, one of them, Jane, has a name just like mine.” Anne Marie explained, chopping the tomatoes and placing them in a blender, ready to churn them into sauce for their pasta. “Her full name is Mary Jane Anderson. It was strange, but she's fun to be around, you'll like her.” [Y/n] just hummed and rubbed her face into the table, pouting that the table wasn't as comfortable as she wished it were. She just wanted to sleep, that's all she asked for, but Anne Marie wanted someone to chat with, and since she was the only one there, she had to stay. 

 

The things she did for her friends.

 

As she was slowly drifting off to blissful slumber, finally finding a comfortable spot on the table to rest her cheek on, her cellphone buzzed. She let out an annoyed sigh and pulled it out of her pocket, grateful that it was her regular phone and not her work cell. That one was something she tried to keep hidden from Anne Marie, she didn't like taking it with her but she needed it around should anything happen. Glancing at the screen, she couldn't help the soft snort that escaped her. Papyrus had texted her, and his screen name was beautiful. Without hesitating much, allowing Anne Marie to keep on rambling like she always did, she opened up the text and read it with a small smile on her face. 

 

 **Papyrus the Great -**  

HELLO HUMAN, I CAN REST EASY KNOWING YOU HAVE RETURNED HOME WELL, YES?

 

 **HUMAN [Y/N] -**  

Yeah, I'm good. You?

 

**Papyrus the Great -**

THAT IS GOOD, AND I AM DOING WELL. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE FREE ANY TIME SOON FOR THAT FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?

 

 **HUMAN [Y/N] -**  

... 

...I'm free next week Wednesday, I am expecting great pasta. 

 

 **Papyrus the Great -**  

OF COURSE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY PASTA IS THE VERY BEST, YOUR MOUTH WILL BE EXPLODING WITH FLAVOUR. I HAVE LEARNED FROM THE VERY BEST. 

 

**HUMAN [Y/N] -**

I won't be disappointed. 

I can't wait. 

 

The two continued to text back and forth, before they said their goodbyes. Anne Marie hadn't noticed that [y/n] had been on the phone, still rambling about her friends as she placed a plate of pasta down before her. “When we get the chance, I'll introduce you to everyone.”

 

“Sure.” Was all [y/n] could mutter, eating the meal slowly and continuing to listen to her friend speak. The night went on as per usual, they ate and [y/n] found a way to escape to her bedroom. Anne Marie didn't really stop her, too busy answering a call from her new friends to really stop her, leaving the [h/c] haired girl to her work. Sitting upon her desk, with her laptop open, she began to type away. Hacking into the school system, she found the file that belonged to those three students and began to search around to see if there was anything she could find on them. 

 

Yes, it was stupid of her to just do this over a small dispute, but she believes that they'll never learn their lessons if she didn't do something. 

 

Digging deeper, she found a couple of things that she could use against these guys. Things involving criminal records that were hidden by a family friend who so happened to be a police officer, of crimes much worse than that of just simple brawls and vandalism. 

 

“What goes around,” she muttered, clicking send and watching as all of the files were sent straight to the dean, a smirk on her face as she leaned back against her chair.“Comes around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	4. Anne Marie's Friends

A week had gone by, and it was Wednesday, the day that she would be heading over to Papyrus' place for some pasta. [Y/n] was actually looking forward to it, especially since she and Papyrus had actually been texting and calling one another a majority of the time. They had grown close, to the point where he had admitted that it felt as though he had a true best friend. 

 

From what [y/n] had been told, Papyrus' first friend Frisk had been 7 when they had met, and now Frisk was 16 and living their own life with their other friends. Papyrus' brother had also grown to be a little too busy, not that Papyrus minded much, he liked that his brother was out and about rather than staying home being a 'lazy bones' as he had put it. His other friends such as Undyne and Alphys had also not been hanging out with him as much as he'd like, and being truthful he was beginning to feel rather lonely. 

 

[Y/n] had made a bone pun, and he had told her not to, but he liked the pun and she knew it he did.  

 

It made [y/n] feel sort of bad for him, and had declared herself his current besty, if he needed anything from her, all he needed to do was ask and she'll see what she could do. Actually getting laundry done for once, [y/n] had picked out her most comfortable outfit, a pair of jeans and a pizza printed shirt, along with her favourite [f/c] hoodie. She made sure to be free of work and homework so that today she could spend it with Papyrus, who wanted to introduce her to his brother and share a large plate of friendship pasta togeather.  

 

“[Y/N]!” Anne Marie called out, running up the stairs and towards her bedroom, kicking the door opened with a large smile on her face. “[Y/n] wake- oh, you're awake.” She muttered, eyes wide in surprise to see her friend standing there with her phone out, at the ready to make a call. Shaking her head, Anne Marie walked in and grabbed [y/n]'s wrist, pulling her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. “That's great! We need to hurry, my friends are at another friend's house they're pretty excited to meet you-”  

 

“Your... friends?” [Y/n] asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  

 

“Yeah, we're heading over to their place so that you can meet them all.” Was all Anne Marie said to her, while dragging her out of the house. But this only served to further confuse the [h/c] haired woman, as she pulled her wrist out of her friend's grasp. “But, Annie, I have plans today to meet with a friend.” She tried to explain, waving her phone around in the hopes that the red haired woman would understand. Instead of understanding however, Anne Marie just frowned and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. She didn't seem to like this at all, and was hoping that [y/n] would understand her. “Well tell your friend you'll see them next time, we have to go now if we wanna get there on time.”  

 

“Annie... I've planned this meet up since last week, my friend is expecting me.” [Y/n] urged, not wanting to be too rude. Anne Marie was rather sensitive, as well as being rather bossy and loud. She'd have told her off by now, but the last thing she wanted was to make the other girl cry.  

 

Anne Marie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “But I've been wanting you to meet my new friends since forever! I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind, I just don't want mine thinking that I'm lying about you existing!”  

 

Before [y/n] could protest, her cellphone rang. Upon the screen was Papyrus' name flashing, no doubt calling to see where she was and if she had found the place alright. Heaving a tired sigh, she lifted her index finger to show Anne Marie that she'll only be a minute, before answering the phone and pressing it to her ear. “Hello?” She asked, already wanting nothing more than to nap. Anne Marie really knew how to drain a person of their energy.  

 

 _“UH, HELLO HUMAN [Y/N]...”_ Papyrus greeted, sounding rather nervous and saddened.  

 

“Hey, what's wrong?” [Y/n] asked, feeling concerned for her friend. She hoped that the skeleton was not having any sort of trouble with anyone else, if he was then she'd make sure they'd never see the light of day ever again. She had made sure those three had gotten the jail time they needed, not just for the fact that they had harassed and tried to harm Papyrus, but for their other crimes that had gone under the radar thanks to one of them having a family friend who was a police officer. She had found the file on the three that had been hidden away, and sent it to the dean, who later had the three expelled and arrested. As it turned out, the three football players had gang raped and beaten three girls, two human females and a monster girl. Of course, seeing that they hadn't been arrested or charged had enraged her, so of course she was pleased when they had police officers rush to the school and bring those students out in handcuffs. 

 

 _“WELL... IT SEEMS THAT WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MEET UP TODAY... I APOLOGIZE...”_ He explained, background noise indicating that he was not alone.  

 

Disappointment filled her, but she understood. Anne Marie seemed to have gotten what she wanted, now she will have to go and meet the red head's new friends with little to no complain. Suppressing a sigh, [y/n] just shrugged her shoulders as though Papyrus could hear and just nodded to herself. “It's alright, I understand,” she told him. “Next time I guess, I was looking forward to hanging out with you pal.”  

 

 _“AS WAS I... BUT FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH SOME SPECIAL APOLOGY SPAGHETTI!”_ He announced, sounding rather confident in his pasta making skills. [Y/n] let out a soft chuckle and nodded, Papyrus wouldn't be too happy to hear her sound so sad, so she will try to hide it.  

 

“Alright buddy, I look forwards to it.” The two exchanged a few more words, before saying goodbye to one another. Hanging up, [y/n] turned her head to see Anne Marie staring at her with bright, expecting eyes. No doubt she was listening in on the conversation, and her smile indicated just how happy she seemed to be with the whole ordeal. Pursing her lips, she pocketed her phone and sent her a shrug. Anne Marie let out a squeal in excitement, reaching out to grab [y/n]'s arm and drag her right out the door.  

 

She may not be hanging out with Papyrus like she wanted to, but at the very least she'll be somewhere with free food, so there was that silver lining at the very least. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

When they had arrived at the destined house, [y/n] wasn't expecting a fish woman to open the door with a slam and pull Anne Marie in for a hug, calling her punk and everything. [Y/n] knew who this woman was, especially since she had gotten a lot of requests to have her arrested. But how can you arrest one of the very best monster police women in the whole area? She actually did her job, and she had no dirt on her doing anything bad.  

 

Unlike that police officer that helped hide those three football players' file.  

 

“Nice to meet you punk! I'm Undyne!” She greeted, sticking her hand out for her to shake. Undyne was a very intimidating woman, but she was kind, [y/n] knew she was. There are a multitude of videos up online of Undyne in action, a majority of the female police officers in the force loved her, and she was always the first to jump to someone's rescue. [Y/n] sent Undyne a small smile along with a quick nod in greeted, pulling one of her hands out of her pocket in order to shake hers. She took the woman's firm grasp, as though to show her that she was also strong enough to protect herself...

 

And gave it a weak shake, causing the woman to scoff in surprise at first, before she let out a laugh. She had not been expecting that, but it did amuse her. “Well, we heard a lot about ya punk, come on in! Tori and the others want to meet you.” She exclaimed, moving away from the door and opening it wide enough for the two of them to enter.  

 

[Y/n] didn't need to turn to glance at Anne Marie to know that her roommate was smiling widely, for her happiness was radiating from her very being like a heater. As long as she was happy, she had no problem with these people. Entering the place they made their way towards the living room, and it was a rather pleasant surprise. The house was large and everyone fit in perfectly, with high ceilings and wide rooming. It held a warm glow, one that reminded her of her own home and made her miss both of her parents. Aside from a couple of other monsters inside sitting upon the couch and chatting with one another, there were also a few humans. Two guys and three girls, the biggest surprise happened to be the sight of the Ambassador of monsters, who sat there on one of the cream coloured couches simply chatting away happily with a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. 

 

“Oh, hello my child,” a soft voice spoke, causing [y/n] to turn away from the sight and see a large goat woman, who sent her a sweet smile in return. She knew a lot about this woman as well, she had raised the ambassador and fought against anyone who tried to take them away. She was very kind, a teacher at a monster-human school and had won a couple of 'teacher of the year' awards. “My name is Toriel, you must be [y/n]! Anne Marie has told us so much about you.” 

 

“It's a pleasure.” [Y/n] greeted, lazily shaking her hand like she had with Undyne. The goat woman blinked in confusion, before letting out a soft laugh and mutter something about her resembling a friend of hers under her breath. She sent [y/n] a small nod, moving her away from the entrance to the living room and walked with her towards the couches where everyone sat.  

 

“Has everyone greeted our new guest?” She asked, before turning to the Ambassador. “My child, have you introduced yourself?” The ambassador shook their head and stood, straightening out their clothes before making their way towards [y/n]. Standing before her, they stuck their hand out and was just about to greet them, until a familiar booming voice captured everyone's attention. 

 

“HUMAN [Y/N]!?”  

 

Everyone seemed to have jumped in surprise at the booming voice, each one turning their heads to the source of the sound. [Y/n] simply smiled and slowly turned her head to see him there, jaw to the floor in shock. Papyrus was standing on the stairs, probably returning from somewhere upstairs when he noticed [y/n]. His eye sockets were wide in disbelief, but the [h/c] haired woman was sure she could see stars in them. “Yo, Paps,” [Y/n] greeted, lifting her hand up to give him a weak wave. “Didn't know you'd be here.” She couldn't help but let out a laugh when he rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug tight hug. He even lifted her up off of the ground and swung her around, letting out a laugh of his own.  

 

Finally putting the her down, the taller skeleton stared at her with the widest smile upon his face, holding onto her hand with his cheek bones giving a soft, orange tinge. “HUMAN [Y/N], I DID NOT KNOW YOU KNEW HUMAN ANNE MARIE. WHAT A SMALL WORLD INDEED.”

 

“[Y/N]!” Anne Marie exclaimed, rushing over with a shocked expression on her face. “Why didn't you tell me you knew Papyrus?” She looked really disappointed by this news, pouting when all [y/n] did was shrug her shoulders at her, before stuffing her free hand into her pocket. She had a feeling that Papyrus was here the moment Undyne opened the door. She knew the fish monster was related to the taller skeleton when he had said her name in one of their conversations, she had expected it. 

 

“Well, this is quite a surprise,” Toriel giggled, turning to the three with a small smile. “Why don't you all get to know each other while I get the table set up for dinner?”  

 

“Let me help my queen!” Undyne exclaimed, hopping from the couch where she sat next to a yellow dino and ran towards the kitchen like a blue blur.  

 

“AH THAT IS RIGHT!” Papyrus gasped, turning to [y/n] with the brightest smile she has ever received from someone who wasn't family. “HUMAN, YOU WILL BE HAVING MY DELICIOUS APOLOGY SPAGHETTI! I SHALL GO AND HELP, PLEASE GET ALONG WITH MY OTHER FRIENDS,” with a little push, he moved [y/n] towards the ambassador and turned on his heels, running after Undyne towards the kitchen. “I SHALL RETURN!”  

 

A giggle escaped the young teen's lips, causing [y/n] to turn to them and shrug their shoulders with a lazy smile on their face. Papyrus was too precious for his own good. After their giggles died down, the ambassador cleared their throat and stuck out their hand and smiled. “I'm Frisk.”  

 

“Frisk?” [Y/n] asked, eyebrow raised in confusion. It was a strange name, and she could have sworn she had heard it before, not in the newspapers or anything, but somewhere else. All Frisk did was nod, before taking her hand and guiding her towards the couches where everyone else sat. Frisk was kind and very hospitable, offering [y/n] a seat on the couch and introducing her to all of the others. 

 

There were many names thrown about that made it a bit hard for her to memorize, Asgore, Alphys, Flowey, Mary Jane, Jonathan, Marcus, Anna and Alice. Another name had been in that mix, but it was so lowly spoken that she was unable to catch it fully. With a quick 'hi' and a small wave, they all went back to their own conversations, even bringing Frisk into it. The cream coloured couches were comfier than they looked, and [y/n] felt like she could sleep there forever. However, just before she could close her eyes, a soft chuckle was heard from beside her. 

 

“Feeling a little tired there kid?”

 

Turning, she met with the skeleton she had come to realize was Sans, Papyrus' brother. He was the 'lazy bones' that always seemed to make puns whenever he could, or so sayeth the great Papyrus. A soft chuckle escaped her, allowing herself to relax deeper into the couch until she was half laying down and half sitting in a rather sloppy manner, hands deep inside of her pocket. “I'm 'bone' tired.”

 

This took the skeleton by surprise, but he let out a soft, heartfelt chuckle. “Heh, good one,” he told her. “So, how'd you know Anne Marie?”  

 

“We're roommates,” [y/n] explained, moving her shoulders to make herself a little more comfortable and closing her eyes. “We have some of the same classes, and she's the reason why I'm going to University again...”

 

Sans turned to her with a raised bone brow. “Again?” Of course he'd be surprised, anyone would be. Everyone always assumed that she and Anne Marie were the same age, but she had graduated University early. Anne Marie had begged her to go to the same school together, since she didn't want to go alone. And being the sucker that she was, [y/n] had signed herself up and went with her, taking a few of the same classes. 

 

Before she could answer Sans, Undyne burst into the living room and calls for all of them to get to the dining room because dinner was ready. Everyone got up and left, laughing and chatting among themselves, leaving behind [y/n] and Sans. With a sigh, [y/n] moved her hands and tried to get up only to see a boney hand extended towards her. Sans had waited for her with a smile on his face, wiggling his fingers a bit. “Ya need a hand there kid?” A chuckle escaped her lips as she reached out and took his hand, allowing Sans to pull her up into a standing position. He was surprisingly strong for a tiny skeleton, but then again he was a monster, so it was no surprise that he was stronger than humans. Or, it could just be that [y/n] wasn't really trying. 

 

“Thanks pal.” [Y/n] thanked, letting go of his hand and stuffing it into her hoodie pocket. 

 

“No problem bud.” Sans welcomed, stuffing his own had into his pocket. 

 

The delicious scent of food reached their nostrils, causing them to drool slightly. With a quick glance to one another, they turned to make their way into the dining room. Everyone there commented on how slow they were, letting out a laugh when the two of them just shrugged in sync, before making their way towards the only empty seats available. Papyrus had been kind enough to leave them two seats open on either sides of him, bouncing excitedly. 

 

Dinner looked like it would have been fun. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The meal was delicious, and Papyrus almost shed a tear when [y/n] was the only one to finish his pasta and ask for seconds. A lot of them had been surprised to see her eat so much, then again Anne Marie had told them that for someone who did nothing but laze around playing video games and sleeping all day, she ate a lot. Toriel seemed more than happy to feed her more, even more so when she had found out that [y/n] ate a lot of junk and fast food. 

 

Papyrus also let out the most overly-dramatic gasp that she has ever heard, telling her to give him her address so that he can come over and bring her some healthy home made spaghetti to eat. 

 

At the moment, everyone was drinking tea and chatting with one another, with [y/n] being rather fascinated with Flowey. The flower, however, did not seem to like her. “Quit poking me!” He hissed, trying to bite her finger off but missing when she pulled away. [Y/n] giggled and continued to try and poke Flowey. She was laying down on the table, using her free arm as a pillow and resting her cheek against it as her half finished tea sat next to her. Her eyes were growing heavy, but she fought off sleep in favour of messing with Flowey for a while. “WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME!?” Flowey screeched, turning to send her a glare. She just smiled back, amused by his rage and letting out a soft chuckle. 

 

“You, you should be scared of me,” he hissed, his face contorting into a creepy expression as he let out a laugh. “I can haunt you in your nightmares, and I can steal your soul.”

 

“That's nice...” [Y/n] responded with a yawn, reaching for Flowey's pot and pulling it close into a lazy hug. A grunt escaped him, as he glanced around for Frisk or anyone that could come to his rescue. But everyone else was too busy with themselves, just chatting about who-knows-what and not paying attention to the lazy human who was now sleeping soundly with him in her clutches. “Traitors!” Flowey grumbled, before heaving a sigh and accepting his fate. 

 

This human was different, he could tell. Her soul, which was very hard for him to see, was a pretty shade of yellow and orange. He, being one of the very few who could sense and see human souls and hear their wavelengths, was surprised when she entered the house and he became completely unable to see or hear it. She was good at hiding it, burying it deep within her and making it nearly impossible for him to do anything aside from pulling it out forcefully with magic. Of course, if he even tried to pull it out, he'd be smacked or sprayed with water for trying to initiate a fight. 

 

This human's soul must either be very strong... Or very vulnerable, that is why it has to be well hidden. 

 

Sitting there, this close to her, he could hear the hum of her soul just faintly. It was at rest, finally receiving the sleep it desperately wanted, and it sounded happy. A hum escaped Flowey's lips, as he leaned down a little closer to the human woman, examining her face and her soul as best he could. She was young, but she had some dark circle's under her eyes and her hair was slightly messy and unkept, she also looked like she has seen and been through some things, similar to Frisk but something much worse. 

 

Speaking of Frisk, the two shared similarities now that Flowey got a good look at her. They had similar noses, and their lips were also the very same. If they would stand next to one another, and she stood up straight rather than hunch over and actually bothered to comb her hair, the two would look like siblings. A grumble escaped her lips, causing the flower monster to jump back slightly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't understand what the human was muttering about, but the way her soul began to suddenly change faintly, he was pretty sure they were having a rather unpleasant dream. However, they looked calm, very composed as though they were undisturbed. 

 

“You're hiding something...” Flowey hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was watching, before he leaned down to the human's face and narrowing his eyes. “I don't know what it is that you're hiding... But I want to find out...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	5. Her Soul Is Dim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note huh? Well I just wanted to say that I actually have this playlist on Youtube that gives me the inspiration to keep writing the chapters for this story. I wonder if anyone can find it, since I made it public. I'm telling you all this because those songs relate to [y/n] and what she feels/does/and is. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want to know what specific songs match reader or what the playlist is called.

“The money has yet to be wired to my account,” she hissed, feeling her anger boil up inside her as her grip on her cell tightened. “We had a deal, if you do not pay your end, I-”

 

 

 _“There is nothing you can do and you know it,”_ the client told her, she could practically feel his smug smile through the phone's receiver.  _“_ _You did me a favour, and I see no need to pay a_ _lowly hacker. Now that that is done, I thank you for your-”_

 

 

“You have made yourself an enemy, and a very powerful one at that.” She threatened, typing away at her laptop with one hand and already finding what she could on this man. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself down, speaking to the man as though her anger from before was never there to begin with. “You have been warned, and now you will pay the price.”

 

 

 _“There is nothing you can do, I know there isn't.”_ The man responded, his smug tone now gone, replaced with uneasiness. _“I know that you cannot do anything, I have re-enforced my security systems and all of my electronics are secure-”_

 

 

“Security system password is 25-1-13-9-2-1-11-9,” she told him, pressing the enter key on her laptop's keyboard. “I have unlocked every single one of your doors and windows, making your house vulnerable to break in and robberies.”

 

 

Over the phone she could hear the security system beeping and letting the man know that it had been deactivated, along with a few locks unlocking with a soft 'click.' The man let out a loud gasp, his voice picking up in pitch while the phone sounded as though it were being moved and brushed up against something, most likely his cheek. _“How did-”_

 

 

“Cellphone password is your social insurance, not a really good password,” she muttered, surprised to see the crime that her client had committed. Why was this man not placed in jail? Oh, it appeared that slapping a couple of bills here or there saved him, but [y/n] won't be having any of that. Not at all. “I see your daughter has a record too... But she's been let out on bail, nothing too bad just for a couple of disturbances of the peace, protests and... Oh, she's a pro-monster protestor.”

 

 

_“D-Don't do anything to my daughter! I'll pay you! I'll pay! Just, don't do anything to her-”_

 

 

“I have no reason to do anything to someone who hasn't done anything wrong,” she explained to him, trying not to smile knowing she had one this round. “You, on the other hand, already refused to pay your end of the deal, and with what you've done... A visit to jail will make your daughter proud to call you daddy.” 

 

 

The other line stayed quiet, all the while she prepared the file to send to multiple judges and lawyers who did not like this man. Apparently she wasn't the only enemy her client had, he was just very hard to find evidence to use against him so that he had a one way ticket to jail. She would have assumed that he had hung up on her, but the sound of his pacing and heavy breathing reassured her that he was still on the other line. Another couple of minutes passed by until he finally spoke, taking a deep breath first in order to calm his nerves. _“I'll pay, just please... Don't-”_

 

 

But of course, [y/n] didn't let him finish. Pressing the 'Enter' button, she watched as the little loading circle with the words 'sending' underneath it popped up on her screen. “You've made a grave mistake...” With that, she ended the call and put the cell on vibrate, before leaning back against her chair and stretching. She was tired beyond belief, but the work needed to be done. Glancing towards the bottom half of the screen, she heaved a deep sigh at the time, lifting her hand to rub her tired eyes. 

 

 

4 AM. 

 

 

Waiting for the emails to finally send, she saved everything about this man into a file and placed it within one of her many USBs, before safely removing it and turning off her laptop. It died down until it was finally silent in her room, the only sound coming from her standing and shuffling towards her bed. Kneeling, she opened one of the floorboards underneath her bed and picked up a small box. Inside there were multiple USBs, each one with a letter and a number labeled on top. Placing the USB into the box, she closed it and placed it back in its hiding spot, before closing the floorboard and standing back up. A yawn escaped her lips, her exhaustion finally catching up to her. Without much of a care in the world, she leaned forward and fell on top of her bed, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep without a second thought. 

 

 

She needed to wake up 'early' tomorrow, for her dinner plans with Papyrus...

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

His brother had been happier lately, he's noticed. Papyrus would text or call someone and chat with them for hours on end, something Sans had been confused and worried about the first few times, but when he noticed how happy he was, he let it slide and continued on with his life. 

 

 

It wasn't until he asked his little brother who it was that he had been talking to one morning, that he had learned the whole story. 

 

 

He had been enraged when he heard about the guys who had cornered his brother, and had been more than pleased when he saw them being taken away by the police one morning at the University. But he was wary of the one that had saved him, especially since his brother talked so much about them. Were they just using his brother's kindness for something? What were their actual intentions? He had little trust for humans, especially those whom he hasn't met in person. But Papyrus seemed to trust them whole heartedly, calling them and texting them whenever he could, chatting happily and groaning when the 'friend' on the other line made a joke about something. Then again, Papyrus was too trusting, was it really worth letting them continue this routine of talking and texting one another?

 

 

A week had passed and his brother had been rushing around the house, cleaning it up and getting ready to make some of his special friendship spaghetti for the 'friend' that had saved him. In all honesty, Sans didn't want to leave his brother in the house alone with some random human that could harm him, so he did something he still regretted to this day. 

 

 

“SIGH...” Papyrus said with a saddened expression on his face, causing the shorter of the two to flinch. Sans was taking him to Toriel's house to meet up with his, Alphys' and Undyne's new friends, as well as have dinner with everyone to get to know each other better. He was reluctant at first, but Sans had pulled out the ultimate weapon... 

 

 

He had called Undyne. 

 

 

After a chat with her, Papyrus gave in and called his friend, canceling their plans and going with Sans. It made the shorter of the two feel bad for doing that to his baby brother, but Sans would rather have Papyrus safe and sad one day, than in danger and turned to dust forever. He'd go on a rampage if that ever happened, and he knew that it wouldn't leave a good impression on the humans or on Frisk.

 

 

When they entered the house, Sans immediately greeted everyone and chatted with Toriel and Frisk, laughing at the jokes they made before sparing his brother a glance. Papyrus was sitting at a chair at the dining room table, glancing down at his phone with a saddened expression. He was _really_ looking forward to meeting up with his friend today, wanting nothing more than to share some spaghetti with them and introduce them to his brother. Papyrus had done what he could to give Sans the impression that his new human friend was good, and that they would get along well with one another. The sight did hurt his soul, but Sans knew that Papyrus would get over it eventually. He hoped that the new friend Anne Marie was going to introduce to them would make his brother smile, since he knew how much his brother loved to make friends, especially with kind human who held no hostility towards monsters. 

 

 

After a while, Papyrus got up and went upstairs to charge his phone in one of the guest bedroom, his feet dragging along behind him as he muttered 'SIGH' over and over again under his breath. Sans watched him and heaved a sigh, leaning back against the couch. “You okay?” Frisk asked, a concerned look on their face. Sans turned to the teen and nodded, heaving another sigh while lifting a bony hand to rub his skull. “Yeah, I'm good... Just worried for Paps' is all...”

 

 

“Wasn't today the day his friend was supposed to come over?” Frisk muttered, turning their gaze towards the stairway with a frown and a look of concern crossing their face. “He was really excited about it, he wanted me to meet them too.”

 

 

A third sigh escaped Sans, as he nodded at the brunet. He didn't want his brother to feel sad, but it was the only way he could keep him safe. With the rise of all those anti-monster protestors and the attack against monsters also rising, there was no way he could let his brother stay home on his own. Going back to his chat with Frisk, the two joked about like old times, with a thought in the back of his mind on how much Frisk had grown.

 

 

He was still amazed with how the human body works, especially when it involves age. 

 

 

“Has everyone greeted our new guest?” Toriel asked, causing Sans and Frisk to turn their heads and see _her_. To the goat monster's side was a girl, shoulders slumped, tired expression on her face with a lazy smile pointed towards them all in greeting. Anne Marie was smiling behind them, before making her way towards the others. This must have been the friend she desperately wanted everyone to meet, the one she claimed was 'lazy yet fun to be around.' Toriel turned her attention towards Sans and Frisk, soft smile on her face as she gestured towards the new guest. “My child, have you introduced yourself?”

 

 

Sans couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her, wondering why she looked the way she did. From what he had noticed about human females hers and Anne Marie's age, they normally made sure they looked good for when meeting new people.

 

 

But she was different.

 

 

Her hair was a slight mess, as though she had combed it but it had gotten messed up on her way there, her clothes were a little _too_  casual, comfortable even, and she didn't look anything like the other girls who had arrived. Anne Marie herself was dressed up beautifully, make up done well and even her perfume was nice.

 

 

Her soul was the one thing that seemed to bother him, since he just couldn't find it as easily as he could with other humans. He knew it was there, since the wavelength was very low yet still detectable if you paid close attention to it. But it was so well hidden, as though there was something within that soul that needed to be kept hidden, to be kept away from anyone's reach. This was concerning, but not to the point where he was sure she was capable of murdering them all when they had their guard down. Frisk stood and straightened up their close, turning on their heels to walk up to the girl with a bright smile on their face as they extended their hand to greet her, however before they could say anything, Papyrus' voice startled them all. 

 

 

“HUMAN [Y/N]!?”

 

 

Sans jumped in his seat, ready to attack to protect his brother, until he saw his brother pick her up and hug her tightly, the two of them smiling at one another as though they had been friends for eternity. Anne Marie was also shocked, not knowing that her friend already knew Papyrus. They all chatted among themselves, before Toriel left towards the dining area, ready to set up the table for dinner. Undyne and Papyrus ran after her, ready to get the rest of the meal and his pasta ready for his friend to try. Not that it was a surprise to anyone, since they all already knew how much he had wanted her to try his spaghetti.

 

 

She greeted everyone and sat herself down next to him after Frisk offered her a seat, and all he could do was study her. She really did live up to the 'lazy' status, she also seemed rather laid back, kind smile on her face as she watched Anne Marie get along with others. It was quiet between them for a moment, as Sans watched her intensely, raising a brow bone at her when she wiggled and made herself a little more comfortable on the couch. 

 

 

“Feeling a little tired there kid?”

 

 

He asked, watching with an amused smile when she turned to stare at him, surprise flashing through her eyes for a mere second, before disappearing. This was the girl that had saved his brother from those three other humans, and the one who would text and chat with him whenever the two had the chance. She must also be the one to make his brother groan whenever she threw a pun or a joke here or there, but even Sans knew that Papyrus liked those puns and jokes, his smile never lies. A chuckle had escaped her, rumbling through her chest to the point where he felt it in his own, as she relaxed further into the couch, until she was half laying down and half sitting in a rather sloppy manner, hands deep inside of her pocket. 

 

 

“I'm 'bone' tired.”

 

 

Sans would be lying if he said he didn't find that funny, it had caught him by surprise, even more so since he was only used to Frisk and Toriel making puns around him. Letting out a chuckle of his own, he felt himself relax a little more in her presence. It was a pleasent surprise, to have someone else there to make more puns with aside from Frisk and Tori. “Heh, good one,” he told her, taking notice of the soft hum he could pick up from her soul. “So, how'd you know Anne Marie?”  

 

 

He watched her shrug, taking in her appearance more so than before. Although she was not like most female humans, she looked much more comfortable than the others, allowing herself to let loose around them. This was something he didn't realize the first time she came in, but now he was seeing it clearly. 

 

 

She looked and acted the way she did not because she didn't care about looking good in front of them like Anne Marie and their other friends were, but because she was comfortable enough around them to let her guard down completely. And with how she acted around Papyrus, it was clear to Sans that she could never hurt him, especially with how she treats the taller skeleton as though he were part of the family. She treated Anne Marie the same, he could tell from the way the red haired girl would talk about her so fondly. 

 

 

“We're roommates,” [y/n] explained, moving her shoulders to make herself a little more comfortable on the couch and closing her eyes. “We have some of the same classes, and she's the reason why I'm going to University again...” 

 

 

Sans turned his head towards her sharply, eye sockets widened slightly in confusion. He knew that humans aged faster than monsters, and he knew that University took them a couple of years to finish, so why would she be taking it again? Unless she flunked the first time, or she had already graduated before. “Again?” He asked, bone brow raised in questioning. But before she could respond to him, Undyne burst into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. Sans watched as everyone stood and made their way towards the dining room, Flowey in Asgore's hands with a frown on his face, and his two leaves for arms were crossed over his small 'body.' 

 

 

Pushing himself off of the couch, he gave a small stretch, before turning to her and letting out a soft chuckle. She looked like she didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. With a struggle, she placed her hands onto the couch and slowly pushed herself up. Extending his hand out to her, with a soft smile on his face that surprised even himself as he wiggld his fingers a bit. “Ya need a hand there kid?” She glanced at his hand for a mere second, before letting out a chuckle, before taking it with little to no hesitation. 

 

 

She was surprisingly heavy, as heavy as someone like her could be. She wasn't exactly 'fat' per say, but she was definitely heavier than Anne Marie or any of her friends. She must either have muscles, or was just as lazy as him and didn't really bother much with moving around. 

 

 

“Thanks pal.” [Y/n] thanked, letting go of his hand and stuffing it into her hoodie pocket. 

 

 

“No problem bud.” Sans welcomed, stuffing his own had into his pocket. 

 

 

With that, and the delicious smell of food, the two made their way towards the dinning room. All of the seats had been taken, but his brother had saved them both a seat, one on either side of him. 'He's so cool.' Sans thought, as he sat himself to the right, while [y/n] sat to Papyrus' left. He took notice of the excited look on his brother's face, and how happy she was to chat with him, even if Papyrus was the one talking the most, and she only responded with a couple of words or so. 

 

 

Maybe she wasn't as bad as he had first assumed she was. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

She answered all of their questions as much as she could during dinner, all the while eating more than a majority of them. Sans had learned quite a lot about her, although something bothered him every time she answered certain questions. 

 

 

Her face was so composed, and she ate while listening to those around her. But when a certain question was thrown her way, such as about how many people were in her family, her soul's wavelength would go lower and lower, almost as though hiding itself to the point where Sans had to strain himself and concentrate as hard as he could to hear it. If he didn't, it would seem as though she were soulless. She would smile and answer them, letting them know that it was only her, her brother, her parents, grandparents and two uncles. 

 

 

When Toriel asked about her job, her soul froze for a mere moment, almost as though it had stopped with time itself, and Sans had startled everyone when he sat up abruptly. Even Flowey, who had been eating as best he could with a fork, dropped the fork with a look of utter surprise on his face. When a human soul stops sending out waves or humming, it meant that it had been destroyed completely. But he allowed himself to relax and slump back down into his seat when it started up again, right as she answered Toriel's question. She worked as an IT and helper at her uncles' detective agency, tracking and tracing down calls, answering the phone, writing up notes and filing a few things. Sans was beginning to suspect that something was up, she seemed too calm for her age, too composed and relaxed, especially around them. 

 

 

He could understand why no one else could feel what he was feeling or suspecting her like he was, it was because someone who could hear soul wavelengths as strongly as he could were rare, and he knew that Flowey also had that sort of power. To the others, the monsters in the room, it was just a dim soul, but that was normal for them since the older a person is the calmer the soul, unlike Frisk's soul who was very strong and rowdy when they were only 7 and everyone could hear it clearly. 

 

 

That kid's soul had given Sans so many headaches back in the day. 

 

 

When Papyrus asked what she was studying at the university, Sans felt her soul regulate back to normal, hiding itself and not showing much like it had been when she had first arrived. So that was a question that didn't worry her, unlike the other questions. 

 

 

Why did those other questions unnerve her? Was there something she was hiding that she didn't want anyone to know?

 

 

After dinner, Toriel and Asgore both brought everyone some after-dinner tea, before everyone made their way towards the living room. Undyne and Frisk had decided that watching a movie before everyone headed home would be a great idea, and they all went to pick out something to watch. Sans sat himself down onto the couch next to his brother with mug of tea in his hands, before he glanced around. He couldn't find Flowey or [y/n], they weren't anywhere between the humans or where the monsters all sat. He let out a small frown, while everyone told Frisk which movie they decided they wanted to watch, his brother wanting to watch a Disney movie. He had grown fond of those over the years, even owning a few posters of his favourite Disney characters in his room. 

 

 

His favourite character so happened to be Goofy. 

 

 

“Where's [y/n] and Flowey?” Sans asked Toriel, who glanced around before turning back to him with a smile. “I think they're still in the dining room, I'll go get them.” She told him with a small nod. She was just about to turn around and go get them both, but Sans stopped her before she could. 

 

 

“It's okay Tori, I'll go get 'em.” He told her, getting up off of the couch, mug of tea still in his hands, and turned to make his way towards the dinning room. Upon entering, he was surprised to see her naping there peacefully, arm wrapped around Flowey's flower pot, with said monster leaning down against her head. His eyes were closed, as though he were concentrating hard and trying to listen in on something. 

 

 

“What're you doin' pal?” Sans asked, letting out a chuckle when Flowey jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, before turning to hiss at him. “You're not plannin' on taking her soul, are ya?” He asked, completely serious as he made his way closer towards the two. 

 

 

“Ha, wouldn't you like to know, comedian,” the flower monster grumbled, before leaning down to her again, closing his eyes. “I'm sure you also noticed it, her soul.” This didn't surprise Sans at all, especially since he's been meaning to speak to Flowey about the girl. Of course Flowey would notice, and of course he'd try to concentrate to listen to the soul as much as he possibly could. The soul's wavelength was dangerously low for a human, and they needed to make sure she was someone trustworthy. 

 

 

“Yeah, I did,” he confessed, placing his mug down and stuffing his free hand into his hoodie pocket. “What of it? Paps seems happy with her around, and she hasn't shown any signs of wanting to hurt anyone.”

 

 

Flowey just let out a grumbled and sat back up, turning to Sans with a scowl on his face. “I know that!” He hissed, crossing his leaves over his small body. “I just find it strange, Frisk hasn't even noticed and they are pretty sensitive to souls too.”

 

 

Flowey did have a point, it had been strange that Frisk had been nothing but smiles all night next to the girl. If anything, he's notice the way Frisk would gravitate towards her, starting up random conversations and laughing at what she would tell them. If he didn't know better, it was almost as though the brunet was already fond of [y/n], looking up to her as though she were the greatest friend they've ever had. Frisk looked, for a lack of better words, very comfortable around her. “That, and that the two of them look pretty much alike.” Flowey muttered, his eyes examining [y/n]'s face once more. This caught Sans' attention, as he snapped his head towards the flower monster with wide eyes. Before Flowey could ask what the hell was wrong with him, Sans made his way to where she laid, pushing Flowey aside and examining her face. He brushed her hair aside, making sure not to disturb her and allowing his pin pricks for eyes to examine her. 

 

 

Flowey had been right. 

 

 

The two shared similar features, similar noses, and their lips were also the very same. Both had long lashes, and their nose seemed to crinkle slightly when bothered while they slept. It was there that it dawned on Sans, the very same thing that had been bothering him since she arrived but he had chosen to ignore it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard until he heard it.

 

 

It was faint, but it was _there_. 

 

 

“Their souls... They share a similar wavelength...” He gasped, taking a couple of steps back. Flowey stared at him with wide eyes of his own, before turning towards the sleeping human female. Sans was right, that was the small bit of her soul that he had felt and was trying to pin-point where he had felt it before.

 

 

“I think...” Flowey began, eyebrows furrowed before turning towards the 'smiling trash bag' with a frown. “I think... They're related...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	6. A New Anti-Monster Group

_“Pretty little girl...”_

 

_His hands were reaching out for her, but there wasn't much she could do. It was either her, or the others, and she'd be damned if she allowed him to touch them._

 

_The others cried and called out to her, one boy in particular reaching out to grab her shirt and pull her back. The man hissed at him, slapping his hand away before pulling her away. They called out for her, but she sent them a knowing look._

 

_She'll be fine..._

 

_They didn't have to worry about her..._

 

_She'll be just fine..._

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“So kiddo,” her uncle Marshall began, placing a cup of coffee down at her desk, taking a seat on the edge of it. “How was that dinner party you went do? Did you finally meet Anne Marie's friends?”

 

[Y/n] told her uncles everything, and in turn they told her everything in return, be it from top secret cases to just simple encounters they had. Their family had a tendency to tell each other the truth, because they knew there would be no one else to believe them or understand them, and it was very therapeutic to get something off of your chest, even if it was a sexual encounter or something. 

 

They tried not to judge. 

 

“It was okay...” She grumbled, lifting one hand to rub her tired eye, while using the other to pick up the coffee. “Met some awesome monsters... Fell in love with a monster plant... Best friend was actually friends of Anne Marie's...”

 

As she took a swig of her coffee, her uncle Leo walked in, slamming the door open before closing it behind him with force. He stormed towards his desk and slammed down a file, one that most likely made him want to strangle the person who had given it to him in the first place. “Whoa, what's wrong Leo?” Uncle Marshall asked, standing from his sitting position on his niece's desk and making his way towards his brother's desk. Uncle Marshall was much calmer than her uncle Leo, really laid back and the kind that could be compared to light rain on a spring morning. Her uncle Leo, on the other hand, was serious and quick to anger, the kind to be compared to heavy rain on an autumn night. 

 

Uncle Leo kissed his teeth with a loud 'tsk,' and booted up his computer, before reaching over to pull out a number and pick up the phone on his desk. “Read the damn file, I want to follow through with it, but the chief of police won't let me, fat bastard.” He growled, pointing at the file he had slammed on the table. 

 

[Y/n] and Marshall spared each other a glance, before Marshall moved to pick up the file. Opening, he read through the first page, before his eyes widened. His head turned sharply towards his brother, his once calm expression turning serious and expecting some answers. “Are you serious?” He asked, rage growing in his eyes when his brother just sent him a nod. 

 

“Yeah! I'm ganna do everything I can to prevent more from happenin' and get this case back to the police damn it!” Leo growled, before turning back to his phone. “I don't care if he's in a meetin'! Tell him this is detective Leo Justice and if he doesn't talk to me now he won't be able to talk to me for months! I'll make sure he regrets dropping this case, I swear it!”

 

“God damn it!” Marshall growled, his hands clenching onto the file and crumpling it a bit. [Y/n] flinched a bit when her uncle Marshall raised his voice, she hasn't heard him raised his voice since that incident that happened to her family when she was 6.  

 

“Did... Something happen?” She asked, eyebrow raised rather high at their reactions. Her uncles had a strong sense of justice, living up to their surnames, and when there was a case that others gave up or refused to follow up, they'd take it up. But this was rare, this was the first time that the two of them had received a case that had been not only rejected by the chief of police, but it pissed both of her uncles off to the point where they looked just about ready to beat someone into submission. 

 

Turning to her and simply staring into her eyes for a couple of minutes, Marshall turned back to his brother to exchange a glance, and once he received a nod, he turned back to his niece. Inhaling a deep breath through his nostrils, he calmed himself down, before walking up to her, file in hand. “How many monsters do you know?” He asked, staring at her straight in the eyes. 

 

“Er... 7?... 8 if you include the dude at the burger joint I go to...” She explained, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

She noticed the way her uncle shook his head, looking almost as though he didn't want to tell her. But even if he didn't tell her, she'd find out eventually, one way or another. His niece was a smart girl, graduating early and already knowing more about life and criminal justice at her age than anyone else he's ever met. Lifting the file with an uncertain expression, he placed it down gently before her, before moving his arms behind his back. He watched intensely as she picked up the file slowly and opening it, her eyes reading through the page before widening. Her once tired expression turned to utter shock, as she stood from her seat slowly, her chair being pushed back. Leo had also been watching, paying attention to the man on the phone while cursing him off in a dangerously low tone, and making sure to keep a keen eye on his niece's expression. 

 

“You better tell your monster friends kiddo...” Uncle Marshall told her, feeling himself grow angrier when she looked up at him, eyes showing slight fear and sorrow for those around her. She looked so helpless and in disbelief, it made him want to keep her away from the cruel world. They had almost lost her once, so their thoughts were justified. But they knew she wouldn't want that, and they knew she'd be able to handle anything thrown at her, even if it was as sudden as this was. “Tell them... To be careful of where they go...”

 

She knew he wasn't saying that to be rude, he was not the monster-phobic type, he had a good reason for telling her that. The newspaper clipping with the picture was like swallowing something bitter, especially when she read what the journalist had written. 

 

_**New Anti-Monster Group 'Humanity's Survival' rises. 12 Monsters found dusted.** _

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The monster community was struck right in the emotions, the sight of them all gathering to pay their respect to the deceased was overwhelming. News stations, the ones that were brave enough and weren't as monster-phobic as others had arrived on the scene, filming everything live to show everyone around them. Ebott News crew was always the first on the scene, known for being a no-bullshit news crew and rarely tampering with their footage and photos like a majority of the media outlets that existed out there.

 

The families of the deceased monsters cried, before sprinkling the dust on those monsters' favourite items. They all bowed their heads and kept quiet, one of each of the family give a speech about the deceased, much like humans did in their own funeral. The sad thing about it all, aside from the sight of monsters of various ages shedding tears for their lost loved ones, was the sight of anti-monster protestors on the sidelines all cheering. They were happy, absolutely ecstatic that some monsters had been killed and were gone from this world. 

 

One of the reporters moved to where they were, filming them and voicing out her disgust at how insensitive the human race could be. But this only made it to turn their hate away from the monsters towards her, and one of the women punched the reporter square in the face. This, of course, counted as assault and the police had gone to take all of the protestors away, even if they, too, were glad that a couple of monsters were all killed. 

 

[Y/n] watched from the sidelines, hood up hiding her face, sweat pants dragging by her sneakers as she glared at them. She wanted to pay her respects as well, but she did not know the monsters personally, and it was not her place to just step in. 

 

She couldn't help but grit her teeth, her right hand fisting in the pockets of her hoodie, while the other clenched tightly onto the golden flowers she held in her left hand. She planned to leave them on the monster memorial, right when no one was around to show her respect. She felt so worthless, so weak and unable to do anything. It's been nine years, how can the human race still hold so much hate towards a species that hasn't done a single thing wrong? Then again, she was talking about the same human race, the same race that had issues with others of a different skin colour, religion or sexual orientation.

 

It disgusted her, and it made her sick to her very core when she thinks about it. The human race needed to stop all of this bullshit, it was so stupid to be so hateful towards the kindest beings on this very earth, whose souls were made of nothing but pure love. Taking a look at the large crowd of monsters, she spotted a pair that broke her heart. 

 

Papyrus and Sans. 

 

Papyrus looked so heartbroken, his eyes coated in orange fluids, almost like tears as he held Flowey in one hand. His boney shoulders were trembling, and he held one of the same golden flowers that she did in his free hand, much like many of the other monsters did. A quick look around, she spotted Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel, even the cat monster she had befriended at her favourite burger joint was there. Sans, who stood next to his brother, had his head bowed and his hood up. His boney hand clenched tightly onto the single golden flower, his own shoulders trembling as though he were both saddened and enraged by this situation. 

 

He looked exactly like how she felt. 

 

A sigh escaped her, as she continued to glance around, almost as though inspecting the area. Everything seemed fine, the police had taken pretty good care of the protestors, the reporter continued with her report, -a very tough woman indeed- and the monsters continued their ceremony without stopping for anything. She was just about to slowly make her way towards the brothers and the other monsters, all in the hopes that she wasn't being disrespectful with arriving and appearing, until she saw it. 

 

A group of hoodied teenagers, each one glancing around sharply, making hand motions and glancing at the protestors. 

 

This was very suspicious, especially after everything that's happened. It then dawned on her that these people could actually be apart of the anti-monster group that had dusted those monsters in the first place. That very thought enraged her, as she quickly whipped out her cell to take a couple of pictures of them just in case, saving them before pocketing her cell. She kept a close eye on them, watching their every move and getting ready to jump should one of them make a run for it and try to dust another monster. 

 

She had seen many movies throughout her lifetime to know that that was a possibility. 

 

The three of them continued to chat, until a shorter one, a female judging by her figure, pointed at [y/n]. The others immediately turned their attention towards her, the upper half of their faces covered by their hoods. Their eyes went from her, to the golden flowers that she held clenched into her left hand. One of them, the tallest one, turned to tell the other two something before pointing behind him. 

 

There was a grey van parked behind them, with a driver at the front. 

 

They listened to him, sending one last glance at her, before turning to run towards the van. [Y/n] lifted her guard, her legs spreading as she hunched down. She was ready to fight and run after them if she had to, no one was going to try anything while she was there. The two of them stared each other down, the tall man just shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, looking rather relaxed and not once taking his eyes off of her. It felt like hours had passed between the two of the them, when it was only a couple of minutes. 

 

Finally, he moved. 

 

Taking a hand out of his pocket, he made a motion with his hand and fingers. It was as though he were telling her to circle the place, before taking a turn at an alleyway and coming to see them at the van. She wasn't stupid enough to climb into a van without being cautious, so she gave him a swift nod and took out her cellphone with her right hand, typing away as fast as she could with her thumb. 

 

**Uncle Mar-Mar -**

At the monster funeral. 

Group of suspicious people spotted on the other side, where protestor stood.

Wearing all black pants and hoodies. 

Two men, two women. Woman driver. 

Going to meet them, something happens to me, I'm wearing tracking device in my back tooth to the right, in the crown filling.  

Large grey van, tainted windows, visible long scratch mark on the right side, bullet hole near the driver's end. 

Will contact you ASAP. 

See attached photos. 

 

With that message sent, she pocketed her cell and turned back to the man, who was still staring at her, waiting. She sent him a nod, and he sent her one back, before turning to walk away, leaving her alone in favour of returning to his friends at the van. [Y/n] heaved a deep sigh and turned on her heels, holding onto the golden flowers and disappearing into the darkness of the alleyway. She did not know what she was getting herself into, but she knew her uncles would be tracking her every move the second they got that message. 

 

As she left, she failed to notice the two pair of eyes that watched her leave. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“You felt that, right?” Flowey whispered, staring at Sans while keeping an eye at the kitchen entrance, making sure Toriel hadn't heard them. They two of them were sitting in Toriel's dining room, the air heavy with the silence of everyone. They knew all 12 of the monsters that had been dusted, and hearing what had happened to each and every single one of them was a blow to them all. Especially to Frisk, who had grown up with those monsters. 

 

They had all returned home in silence, not a single one of them saying a word nor looking at one another after that. Sans could still hear Papyrus sniffing in the living room, as the others chatted with one another in hushed tones, comforting each other. Sans had sat himself down at the dining room table, keeping Flowey at his side since he knew they had something private to discuss together. 

 

“Of course I did, kinda hard to ignore it.” He murmured, his eyes sockets were blacked and his normal smile was pulled into a tight frown. 

 

While they had been at the funeral, they had felt a strong wavelength, waving up and down at various high and low pitches. It was almost as though someone was preparing themselves to fight, similar to that of Frisk when they had done a genocide run, before changing their mind and doing a true reset in order to save them all from the underground. A lot of others had noticed it, and kept their heads low. They feared that a powerful human was out to get them all, and even Papyrus was uneasy, Toriel and Asgore kept Frisk sandwiched between them, while Undyne wrapped her arm protectively around Alphys. Sans and Flowey exchanged a look and turned their heads towards the source of the soul's wavelength, only to see _her_ there. 

 

She was hidden in an alleyway, golden flowers in one hand and taking a fighting stance. What took them by surprise was that her eyes weren't on the monsters, but towards someone else, someone across the street in a black hood. They knew right away that it was [y/n], since her soul was familiar to the two of them, and her face could be seen from the side. They knew she wasn't there to cause trouble, especially since she held those flowers and had kept her distance respectfully, the bonus had been that she was protecting them by warding off whoever it was that she had been staring down. 

 

“Who is she? What is she doing?... Maybe her soul is stronger than Frisk's...” Flowey grumbled to himself, not really caring if Sans was listening to him or not. 

 

The night they had found out, or _assumed_ that Frisk was related to [y/n], they had made a deal to keep quiet about it until they had proof. Flowey wanted to wake her up and question her, but with Sans there glaring at him and threatening to spray him with weed killer, he had agreed and kept his mouth shut. The group ended up staying the night, and in the morning they had all pitched in some cash to buy everyone some breakfast. She didn't seem to have a problem sleeping at the table, looking as though she was already used to that position just as Sans was, and coughed up her share of the money without flinching. Flowey had taken the opportunity to take a quick glance into her wallet, surprised to see a that it was just like any regular old student's wallet. Then again, he wasn't really all that sure as to what he was really expecting. 

 

Sans had joked and chatted with her, acting like he normally would and staring Flowey down, silently warning the plant monster to do the same. It surprised everyone there to see how fond of the flower monster [y/n] really was, going so far as to keep him by her side, stopping the others from bothering and spraying him with a water bottle and even feeding him some of her doughnut when he 'demanded' she give it up for him. 

 

“Do you think... She knows who dusted those monsters?” He asked, trying to keep it down and turning to Sans. The short skeleton didn't utter a word, nor did he move, he knew that she knew something, but he had no idea what it was. She was a normal human girl when they had met, and had been a normal human girl when she had left the house with Anne Marie. There was nothing about her that screamed she was a threat so they think she's perfectly fine. 

 

Today however, raised a lot of questions with them. 

 

“She doesn't, and I don't think she knows she's related to the kid,” Sans responded, the pin pricks finally returning to his eyes, much to Flowey's relief. “She looked Frisk straight in the eye like she would any normal person, not a single reaction. The real question is... What is Frisk to them and why did her family not do anything about a missing child?”

 

'Tsk was all that escaped Flowey, before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever... I just know that she's strong... And she's hiding more than she lets on...” With that being said, he turned to Sans with a serious expression, right as Frisk and Papyrus entered the dinning room, walking up to them with forced smiles on their faces and questions dancing on their togues. 

 

“Kind of like you... You smiling trash bag...”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Climbing into a stranger's van is a big no-no for anyone unless you knew said stranger personally, and what she had done was something that would have parents everywhere gasping in horror. 

 

The taller man had asked her if she was pro or anti monster, to which she prepared herself for a fight, before letting him know that she was pro-monster and would not hesitate to kick him square in the crotch without a second thought should he try anything. But he just chuckled and pulled down his hood, enough for her to see his shining blue eyes and platinum blond hair, smiling down at her in greeting. 

 

Jonathan, one of Anne Marie's new friends. 

 

“Don't worry,” he began, lifting up both of his hands to reassure her that he was unarmed and meant no harm to her being. “We're just here keeping an eye on the monsters so that they're safe.”

 

She didn't believe him, but she nodded at him, letting the man and the others know that she was listening. Jonathan just chuckled at her cautious nature, turning his head towards the monsters with a sad smile one face. He understood why she would have her guard up, especially here and now out of all places. “I knew one of the monsters that had been dusted, his name was Marzy. He was attacked and dusted by that anti-monster group when he was going back home from my place...” He murmured, glancing down at his shoes, his eyes showing nothing but utter sorrow and loss. “I ended up... Organizing this group with a couple of friends to combat them... And seeing you I know that you also like monsters...” He smiled back at her softly, before extending his hand, as though expecting her to take it. 

 

[Y/n] took a quick step back, her eyes never leaving his form with her guard up. If he even tried to pounce, she'd most likely break his neck without a second thought. He just retracted his hand and stuffed it back into his pocket, the smile never leaving his face. “We want you to join our group... We know that with your skills, we can find justice for those monster families and prevent any more deaths from happening.”

 

“I saw what you did for that skeleton monster,” a new voice began, as one of the girls climbed out of the van. “I saw how you took pictures, and how you knocked one of those guys out with just a kick. _Please_ [y/n], you'd be beneficial to our cause.”

 

“Your masks...” [Y/n] began, watching as both the girl's and Jonathan's face twisted into that of confusion. ”I'll go with you, but I want you all to take off your masks.”

 

They all furrowed their brows and looked to Jonathan, uncertainty crossing their faces as though not sure if it would be a good idea or not. They had kept themselves well hidden this whole time, would showing her their faces be a good move? Jonathan stared [y/n] straight in the eye without a word, as though examining her and checking to see if it was a smart move, before turning to the others and sending them a nod. They all turned to one another, nervous about all of this but they trusted Jonathan, so with a deep breath, they reached up and pulled off their masks. One by one their faces were revealed, faces that she recognized instantly. The other man in the group so happened to be Marcus, another friend of Anne Marie's, as for the two girls, one happened to be the head of the chemistry club back at the university named Rosa and the other was studying to be a chef, her name being Monica. 

 

Whipping out her cell, she quickly took pictures of them, saving them and sending them to her uncle without a second thought.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!” Rosa growled from the driver's seat, looking just about ready to jump out and confront [y/n], only to have Marcus shush her and telling her not to worry. Monica seemed worried, but with a quick glance to Jonathan, she knew that there was nothing wrong with this. Pocketing her cell, [y/n] kept her hand in her pocket and sent the blond a nod. “I'll go with you, but only to check things out.”

 

“Jonathan, I don't see how she could help us,” Rosa complained, already showing her hatred for [y/n], ignoring Marcus' request to calm down. “She's not anything special, she sleeps all day in class and she's _really_ lazy, thats what Anne Marie told you, remember?”

 

“Her uncles are Marshall and Leo Justice... Justice is literally, _in her name_.” He explained, his eyes still on [y/n], smile in place as she stared him down. “She's _very_ beneficial.”

 

Before Rosa could continue to complain, Jonathan extended his hand towards her once more, before nodding his head towards the van. “Won't you join us? We just want to work together to allow monster kind to be fully accepted into human society, as equals,” he explained, taking a step forward and smiling a little wider when he noticed that she didn't take a step back. “We know that together, we can save more people from that anti-monster group. _Please_ [y/n], for Papyrus' safety too...”

 

[Y/n] glanced down at his hand, then towards the others. Monica and Marcus were silently pleading with her with their eyes, Monica sending her the sweetest smile that could rival that of Papyrus, and Marcus keeping a blank expression. Rosa was just seething, sending her a glare and challenging her to try something. She looked just about ready to jump right out of the car and fly kick her, but even if she tried [y/n] would fight back. Inhaling a deep breath, she nodded, watching as Jonathan smiled brightly along with Monica, the two looking like children that had just gotten their favourite toy for Christmas. A sigh of relief escaped Marcus, as a ghost of a smile danced on his lips, all the while Rosa just pouted, grumbling under her breath. 

 

If her parents saw that she was getting into a grey van with black tainted windows in a hidden alley, they'd have heart attacks. 

 

At least her uncles knew where she was and where to find her should anything serious happen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these chill songs are really fun to listen to, my favourite one on replay for [y/n] has to be The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	7. Pasta Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are the reason I keep updating as fast as I'm updating. Also, I give up on chapter names, I have no idea what to call them.

“Now, PUNCH THE TOMATO!” Undyne cried, lifting her arms up in expectation. Her eyes watched the human's every move, excited to see if her amazing teachings have bore fruit. 

  

A hand moved to gently caress the tomato in a slow and lazy fashion, watching it as it rolled away from her with a small nod. You go small tomato, find your way to freedom. 

 

A groan escaped the fish monster's lips, her hands gripping her face. She'd heard that [y/n] couldn't cook, but now she was starting to see that it wasn't that the girl _couldn't_ cook, it was more like she didn't want to. Removing her hands, she turned to the [h/c] haired woman and heaved a sigh, before explaining again. “ _Punch_ , not _pet_ the tomato. You know? Like, BAM!” The former royal guard exclaimed, grabbing the tomato and giving it a strong right hook. The tomato exploded its red juices around her and on the counter, as [y/n] duck her head just in time to avoid getting any on her. A roar of victory escaped Undyne's lips, as she gave a victory pose. 

 

“Cool...” [Y/n] told her, impressed look on her face as she nodded towards the her. 

 

“HUMAN [Y/N]! I HAVE BROUGHT MORE TOMATOES AND SPAGHETTI NOODLES, I SHALL GET THE WATER BOILING WHILE YOU TWO MAKE THE SAUCE!” Papyrus announced, walking in with a bag of vegetables and packages of pasta noodles. He sat the items within the bag down onto the kitchen table, before making his way over to the counter and pulling out a large pot. “THIS WILL BE THE BEST FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI WE HAVE EVER MADE!”

 

“That's right, punk!” Undyne agreed, nodding her head at her skeleton friend, before turning to [y/n]. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the shorter girl, taking in [y/n]'s odd choice in clothing. The woman wore a pair of basketball shorts, grey socks and a whit shirt with a blue lowercase t on it. “I think you should let me and Papyrus handle dinner here, punk. You go out and watch some TV with Alphys and Sans.”

  

Before [y/n] could speak, a pair of hands grabbed her armpits and lifted her up effortlessly. “NOW NOW HUMAN [Y/N], ALLOW US, _MASTER CHEFS_ TO CONCERN OURSELVES WITH DINNER,” Papyrus boasted, walking to the entrance of the kitchen and placing her down like he would a small child. “NOW, YOU WAIT HERE WITH ALPHYS AND MY BROTHER, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THE VERY BEST TASTING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE EVER EATEN!” [Y/n] turned to him and stared for a minute, before shrugging her shoulders and doing what she was told. Making her way towards the couch, she plopped herself down next to Sans who was watching TV, as Alphys examined the Nintendo and other gaming consoles that [y/n] had in the glass casing of the television stand. 

 

“Hey kid,” Sans greeted, turning to her with a lazy smile upon his face. “How's it goin'? You got tired of cooking?”

  

“Got kicked out,” she explained, shrugging her shoulders. “Wasn't 'master chef' material... Wasn't _saucy_ enough...”

 

A chuckle escaped Sans, before he turned back to the random show he was watching upon the television. “It will be im _pasta_ ble for you to be as good of a chef as my bro.”

 

“I spa _get_  what you mean.” She responded, as the two of them just sat there, both sinking into the couch comfortably and making terrible cooking puns. Sans was winning, but he said she got a star for trying. 

  

“U-Um... Miss [y/n]?” Alphys asked, capturing the girl's attention. She was still nervous around [y/n], this being the first time the two of them had actually spoken face to face since they first met a week ago. Sans had informed everyone of seeing [y/n] at the funeral, letting them know that she had kept her distance in order to pay her respects before leaving her golden flowers when everyone had left. This had touched their souls, since they hadn't known her for long and already she was kind to monsters, more so than many other humans that they had met. Not even Anne Marie or their other human friends had been there. “I-Is there a way f-for me t-to watch s-some anime on y-your TV?” 

 

[Y/n] let out a soft hum, as though she were thinking about it before slowly sitting up and reaching over to her coffee table, grabbing her remote and pressing a couple of buttons on it. Once she was at the right channel, she walked over to the glass casing and turned on her PS4. As soon as she was in, she put on Netflix and began to check down the listings for different animes. “Er, I'm not sure what you're into, but these are what they have...” She told Alphys, turning to the girl with a shrug. 

  

Sans and Alphys were staring at the screen with wide eyes, almost as though they were seeing something they've never seen in real life. 

  

“You good?” She asked, before Alphys let out a soft squeal under her breath. No longer as nervous of [y/n] as she had been before, she moved towards her and glanced up at the television. “I-I've never seen this s-sort of thing before... A-Anne Marie said she d-didn't watch anime...” 

  

“Ah, right...” [Y/n] mumbled, giving the yellow dino a slow, lazy nod. “Er, this is mine... Not Anne Marie's, I don't watch a lot of animes, but I have a few favourites...” 

  

“D-Do you watch M-Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? The first season was great but the second season was just horrible!” Alphys began, explaining on and on about her favourite anime, and how in the underground that was all that she could watch. Arriving here on earth, she hadn't really been able to watch much anime because she had been working as an assistant in a lab, but she had been able to catch up on a few of them such as Fullmetal Alchamist and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. 

  

[Y/n] just nodded and went to a well known anime, one that she watched with her brother for a couple of years now. “You'll like this one then, it's one of my favourites.” With that, she placed it on the first episode and let it play. It wasn't long until the whole screen began to play the One Piece anime. Without much of a word, Alphys sat herself down into one of the single persons couch and watched with a large, excited smile gracing her lips, eyes glued to the screen. [Y/n] sat herself down next to Sans, placing the PS4 controller down onto the coffee table and relaxing herself.  

  

“Thanks for that kid,” Sans began, turning to her with a grateful smile on his face. “Alphys has been even more nervous than usual, and she's been wanting to chat with you for a while now.” And he meant that, he knew that Alphys has been interested in befriending [y/n] since they met, since [y/n]'s personality was different from Anne Marie's. Alphy's and Anne Marie's personalities just didn't go together, making the young dino monster feel rather nervous and insecure when around her. She felt that she would get along better with [y/n], whose personality was familiar to hers and it made her feel a little more relaxed around her.

  

“No problem bud,” [Y/n] responded with a soft smile, turning to Sans and sending him a nod. ''She seems like an awesome person, I love havin' her as a friend.”

 

Every now and then, they would hear sounds coming from the kitchen, mostly of Undyne and Papyrus roaring and laughing, followed by sounds of plates, forks and other such utensils being clinked together. When Papyrus had told her that he'd come over to make sure she ate a real meal, she didn't think he'd appear at her house one week after the funeral ceremony, with Sans, Undyne and Alphys in tow and a bag of groceries in hand. She had no problem with it, since she had slept in all morning due to Anne Marie heading out to Mary Jane's place and she had the whole house to herself, so stepping aside she allowed them all in to do their thing. 

  

Undyne had whined and picked her up, holding her in a headlock while giving her already messy hair a noogie, about why Papyrus had her cellphone number and she didn't? Of course, this led to Sans somehow adding his number into her cell when she wasn't looking, along with Alphys and Undyne, and even going so far as to adding Frisk's, Tori's and Asgore's cell number. It's actually the first time her personal cell had more numbers other than that of family.  

 

After a long while and a couple of episodes in, Undyne and Papyrus entered the living room, each one holding a plate of freshly made pasta. “Thanks...” [Y/n] thanked, taking the plate with a soft smile from Papyrus' hand. She actually liked his pasta, even if Anne Marie asked him how long he had cooked the noodles for or how he even got the sauce to be chunky. Anne Marie didn't mean that to be rude, but she did have issues keeping her criticism to herself. [Y/n] just seemed to like the taste, it was tangy and it reminded her of her dad when he would cook on those rare occasions.  

 

Those were fun days of her childhood.

  

Undyne and Papyrus sat themselves down, Undyne with her girlfriend and Papyrus on the other side of [y/n], keeping her in between the skeleton brothers. As they ate, with jokes and some conversations, a few of them capturing  Sans by surprise. The last thing he expected was for her to have an extensive knowledge on computers, psychology and criminal law. Then again, she _did_ have uncles working at a detective agency. “WOWIE HUMAN [Y/N], YOU SURE EAT A LOT... WHY DO YOU EAT A LOT?” Papyrus asked, watching as she walked into the living room, her second plate of pasta in hand. 

 

“I dunno,” she told him with a shrug, sitting herself down with them. “Guess it's because your pasta making skills are so good.” This seemed to make Papyrus blush, before he puffed out his chest, feeling very proud of himself. 

 

“Heh, yeah bro, you're pretty cool like that.” Sans added, sending [y/n] a wink when she turned to him, her cheeks full of pasta while she chewed. He was still suspicious of her, and slightly cautious, but being with her made it sort of hard for him to think she was anything but kind. She made his brother happy, and she went with the flow when it came to Undyne, allowing the fish woman to be herself around her, not to mention her calm demeanor actually calms Alphys down. _'I can kinda see how she could be related to Frisk...'_ The shorter skeleton thought to himself, shoving some pasta into his mouth as the doorbell rang. 

  

_Ding dong!_

 

A groan escaped [y/n], as she placed down her plate of pasta onto the coffee table and stood, making her way towards the front door while dragging her feet along with her. A chuckle escaped Undyne as she watched the girl, before she turned her attention to the shorter of the two skeleton brothers. “She's just like you, that punk.” Before Sans could respond, a high pitched, annoying screech echoed around the house, causing them all to cringe at the source. 

  

“-Monsters in here! You should know better, so get them out before I call the police!”

 

A glance was exchanged among all of them, before they all got up and walked towards the front door to make sure you were alright. Upon arriving, they watched as this elder woman, hair in a bun while she wore dress pants and a white button up, screeched and scolded [y/n]. But [y/n] just stood there, shoulders hunched with a tired expression on her face, not really listening to what the woman was yelling at her about. Undyne took a step forward, going into cop mode and looking between the woman and [y/n]. “Is everything alright?” She asked, jumping when the woman let out a shriek and jumped back. Her eyes wide as saucers, as she stared at Undyne, before she turned her gaze towards [y/n], and back to undyne. 

  

“Listen,” Undyne began, lifting her hand towards the woman in order to calm her down. “If there's a problem here then-” 

  

“Don't _touch me,_ you filthy monster!” The woman hissed, causing [y/n] to stand up straight and narrow her eyes at her. The woman then turned to the [h/c] haired girl, deep scowl on her face as she crossed her arms. “How _dare_ you have these filthy monsters here? Get them out, or I _will_ report you to the authorities!”

 

“Cool beans,” [y/n] told her with a lazy nod, pulling out her phone and typing in a number, before extending it towards the woman. “Call them, it'll be fun seeing you get taken away in a cruiser.”

 

The woman looked at [y/n] absolutely flabbergasted, how could she even _think_ that the woman would be the one arrested, and not her? “ _Excuse_ me-”

 

“Aside from the fact that I work at a detective agancy and I have a short knowledge on how certain laws work, my uncles are _Leo and Marshall Justice_ , my father also has a _lot_ of connections and Undyne here is a high ranking police officer,” she explained, watching as the woman stared at her, eyes wide and face paled. “Even if you call the police, you'll be the only one arrested. My friends haven't done a single thing wrong, and you're the one barging into my house and spewing profanities, harassing me _and_ you're on private property.”

 

“Private property?” The woman hissed in disbelief. “I'll have you know-”

  

“-That I bought this house, and this plot of land was a gift from a family friend,” [y/n] interrupted, waving her cellphone around aimlessly with 911 written upon the screen. “Also, you'll be surprised that my grandparents are the landlords of this area, so unless you really want to, we can call the police right now.”

 

The room was silent, as all eyes turned to the woman, waiting to see what it was she was going to do. The elder woman was speechless, trying to find something to fight her with, only to open her mouth and have nothing but a squeak come out. When [y/n] just raised a brow at her, the woman let out a scoff and turned on her heels, storming out of there without another word. She cursed and grumbled under her breath, before heading back to her home next door. With a roll of her eyes, the [h/c] haired woman walked over to close the door. 

  

“Well, back to pasta and anime.” She mumbled, turning her cell off and putting it in her pocket, before walking towards the living room, leaving her friends standing there with a shocked expressions on their faces. It wasn't long until Undyne snapped out of it first, a large smile crossing her face before turning on her heels to run after [y/n]. Without a second though she picked up the shorter girl and hugged her, before putting her in a friendly headlock. “That was great punk!” 

  

“WOWIE HUMAN, THAT WAS VERY KIND OF YOU!”

  

“Th-That was a-amazing [y/n]! You were s-so brave!”

  

With their words of praise, the two other monsters turned and made their way back to the living room. As they left, each one giving [y/n] compliments and asking a couple of questions, Sans just stood there. His eyes were wide in surprise, not only because of what she had done and said, but because of what he saw and felt.

  

Her soul, the dim one that always kept itself hidden, was shining. When she spoke to the woman with a composed face, her body took on a stance as though she were ready to fight and defend. Her soul's wavelengths began to waver at a semi-low pitch, thumping loudly and shining in her chest. He saw it, the justice and bravery in her soul, a colour mix unlike he's ever seen before, with that small hint of determination that Frisk always held. 

  

The soul was almost out of her chest, to where he could have investigated it, but it was very much hidden. Had this been a very serious situation, one that would have put her or anyone around her in serious situation, he was sure that her soul could be up against her chest to where he'd be able to examine it properly, since it wouldn't be as hidden as it normally is. 

 

She was so full of surprises, Sans wonders if he'll ever be able to figure her out.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

[Y/n]'s family wasn't as secretive as she was, and she was grateful for that, she would never want any of them to be like her. Her mother was all smiles and kind to anyone who showed her kindness, a young mother that would throw a plastic spatula at you if you mess up her kitchen.

  

Her father on the other hand, was the complete opposite, he was someone that could be compared to Mr. Gregory House at work, but that was only towards the people he knew would give him bullshit.  

  

Her brother was similar to their mother, bright smile on his face and very energetic. He was the kind that loved to be around people, to be social and care for anyone that was in need. The kind that would always have monster candy in his pocket, ready to pull it out and give it to his friends if they needed some comforting. 

  

[Y/n]'s grandparents were very strict people, her grandfather being born right as the second world war was finishing up, along with her grandmother. They were strong people who did what they could to help anyone in need, but they weren't easy to take advantage of just because they were all smiles and pie. Her grandfather had also been a military man, with her grandmother having her own set of skills of being a nurse. 

  

All in all, her family was pretty no nonsense, but only when it needed to be that way. 

 

“I'm actually amazed you guys are okay with this,” [Y/n] muttered, her hands flying across the keyboard of her laptop, an empty tableware sat next to her with a few noodles and pasta sauce inside. “You know, with the whole pro-monster group I joined a week ago.”

 

She was at her house in the middle of the night upon on her couch, laptop resting on her lap while helping her two uncles to track down someone that had been suspected of being apart of the anti-monster group known as Humanity's Survival. Sans and the others had long since left, with Papyrus insisting that she keep the rest of his friendship pasta, so that she had something to eat other than 'greasy fast unhealthy fatty foods' as Papyrus called them. Anne Marie had called to let her know that she was sleeping over and staying with her new friends, ones that weren't monsters, leaving her with the house for another couple of days

 

A scoff escaped Leo, as he turned away from the file he had been reading in order to turn to her, scowl on his face while pointing at her with his pen. “Of course I am, but you shouldn't scare us like that! What the hell was up with that sort of text message?” He asked, shaking his head at her. “I outta spank ya for scarin' the living daylights out of me!'' 

 

[Y/n] let out a wolf whistle. “Kinky.”

 

“Don't start with me kid.” Leo grumbled, but his smile gave it away. He loved his niece, and he found her jokes hilarious, even if he denied it and tried to hide his smile. 

  

“Still though kiddo, your uncle Leo is right.” Marshall began, finishing up the pasta that he had found. The two had been searching her fridge and found the pasta, they were the reason why the spaghetti Papyrus had left her was now long gone. “You have to be careful nowadays- This tastes like your father's pasta.”

 

“Right?” [Y/n] agreed, letting out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Now back to business,” Leo began, picking up a piece of paper. “This anti-monster group have been causing a lot of damage to private and public property around monster neighbourhoods, a couple of monsters have been cornered and beaten to near-death on Adventure lane, and one of the police cars that a couple of monster cops used had been attacked, graffitied and turned over.”

  

“There have also been word that they're planning on attacking Asgore and the ambassador of monsters in the next open conference with the president and mayor,” Marshall continued, picking up a piece of paper and handing it over to [y/n]. “Leo and I are going there next week to make sure those two are safe, have your friends at that pro-monster group found or done anything as of yet?”

 

Taking the paper, [y/n] gave it a quick read before placing it down. She turned back to her laptop screen and pulled out a couple of pictures of students from her school, including a couple professors and turned the computer over for the two detectives to see. “From what they've gathered through the grape vine, these people are the ones who are anti monster, one of them was even bragging about her parents, saying something along the lines of feeding money through the web and converting them to bit coins and helping Humanity's Survival with their crimes.” 

 

“I'll need that person's name to investigate,” Marshall muttered, writing the names at the bottom of each picture into his notebook, so they can go and interview them later on. “Make sure your monster friends stay away from certain areas that are anti-monster and have no problem attacking them without a second thought. Areas such as Maker Road, Mascaraed Lane, Blue Avenue and Prevail Street.”

  

“How good is that kid, what's his name, Johnny?” Leo asked, writing something down. “They seem like good kids, but I got a feelin' that they're just a couple of children runnin' around and playing detective.” Unlike Marshall, Leo didn't like Jonathan or any of the others in the group. Leo always assumed that they just called themselves pro-monster avengers and didn't really do much except report suspicious activity, causing nothing but trouble for the authorities. 

  

[Y/n] shrugged her shoulders and turned her computer around once her uncle Marshall had finished writing down what he needed, quickly putting away the pictures before going back to work.. “When I went to their 'hideout' they seemed determined to find all of the members of Humanity's Survival. I just sat there and watched them do their work, it was kinda fun.”

  

“Somethin' useful, I hope?” Leo asked with a raised brow.

  

“Er, more like a fun hangout with friends.” [Y/n] confessed, remembering her time there.

 

She was sure they were suspicious, especially with how they acted and all, and with how rowdy and loud Rosa acted. Turns out their hideout, which happened to be an abandoned barn house a couple of miles away from Marcus' home, a barn house that belonged to his parents, was nothing more than a place for them to discuss things. Jonathan explained that they had just started, and although they didn't look like much now, at least they were something. [Y/n] had sat herself down on some hay, which had a chicken sitting next to it, and just observed them. They talked about who was suspicious and who wasn't, with Monica writing things down on paper, Jonathan writing some info on a white board they had with them, and Marcus on his laptop researching. 

 

Rosa'd threaten to punch [y/n] if she leaked info out, but [y/n] just shrugged and watched, trying not to laugh or tell her that she held information that she'd have to kill if it were leaked before relaxing into the hay. It was so comfortable, she ended up falling asleep. Her uncles, who hadn't heard from her, tracked her down and ran into the barn, guns drawn at the ready to fire. She had woken up to Leo checking if she was alive, shooing away the chicken that had fallen asleep on her chest, while Marshall questioned the others. 

 

Jonathan just smiled and told them that they were doing nothing, just hanging out and discussing school. Rosa was glaring daggers at [y/n], and once Leo stepped away from her, letting her stand, the raven haired woman ran up to her at the ready to strangle her. 

 

[Y/n] swears up and down that she did not mean to roundhouse kick Rosa in the face, not on purpose at least. 

  

“Keep an eye on them kiddo,” Marshall told her, sending her a quick wink. “Make sure they don't do something that'll get 'em into trouble.”

 

“Sure, why not.” Was all [y/n] had responded, before she let out a soft laugh. “I found who you were looking for.”

  

She has never seen her uncles rush to her side so fast in her life, not since she was a kid. Taking a seat on either side of her on the couch, Leo holding a notepad while Marshall gripped his cell, they stared intensely at the screen. “There are two of them, women, and they seem to be around the areas you just named, uncle Marshall,” she explained, moving the map to show them, pointing out the area. “Right here, in between Blue avenue and Prevail street. They have a history of violence, and hold a small criminal record for desturbing the peace, and assulting an officer.”

   

“What about their call logs?” Leo asked, moving his gaze away from what he had been writing down on his notepad. 

 

“Here they are,” [y/n] pulled up the call logs, with recordings of them making an appointment to attack a certain skeleton monster that lived in a familiar street. This info hit [y/n] right in the soul, but she calmed down, knowing that her uncles will do everything in their power to prevent this attack. “They're planning an attack on a friend of mine who lives in a different area, they actually admit to buying guns from an illegal source, and it looks like they're connected to that bank robbery that happened just a month prior to the death of those 12 monsters.” 

  

Without hesitation, Leo and Marshall hopped off of the couch and did their thing. Marshall called up an old friend at the police station, letting him know about the information, while Leo grabbed as many files as he could, before calling up someone they knew in the FBI that was looking for whoever it was that was selling those illegal guns to gangs and underground Mafia members. 

 

[Y/n] sat back and continued to track down everyone connected to those women, gritting her teeth as she tried to figure out if she could put a few of them in jail herself. She was very fond of Papyrus, since his happy and energetic personality reminded her of her brother and because he was just such a kind-hearted person, if anyone plans on hurting him or anyone else that she cared about...

 

She wonders if there's a way to have someone thrown into solitary confinement upon sending them to jail...  

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**_“-Two women found guilty of purchasing illegal guns, planning an act of terrorism and even distributing illegal drugs, have been arrested today along with 10 others at around-”_ **

 

''Oh my.” Toriel gasped, as she, Papyrus and Frisk sat down around the living room on her cream coloured couch, all the while Asgore stood in the kitchen with Sans, fixing them all a drink. Toriel had welcomed the two skeletons into her home with open arms, allowing the two of them to share the guest bedroom, after they had lost their home to an explosion.

 

From what Undyne and her co-workers at the force had discovered at the crime scene, a gas leakage had somehow ignited a fire, causing the house to explode. Fortunately for everyone, Papyrus had taken himself and Sans to go see [y/n], who had texted them earlier in the day to meet up and go see a movie with her and Anne Marie. Undyne and the police had all made a statement that it had nothing to do with the Humanity's Survival, the anti-monster group that had been out on the rise as of late, and that it had all been an accident. The skeleton brothers' home was just at the edge of the neighbourhood, near a forest and a long ways away from the other homes, so no one else was harmed and no damages aside from their house was caused.   

 

If it hadn't been for [y/n], who had invited Papyrus out for the day, the two skeleton brothers would have been killed in that explosion.  

 

**_“-Sources are saying that the tip they had received was from an annonymous source, more information on the subject tonight, at 7-”_ **

 

“WOWIE,” Papyrus gasped, turning towards the other two with a nervous expression. “AT LEAST NO ONE WAS HURT THIS TIME, RIGHT MY QUEEN?”

 

Toriel nodded with him in agreement, and continued to chat about the whole ordeal, leaving Frisk sitting there upon the couch with their own thoughts. Something had to be up, that whole explosion thing had to have been nothing more than a setup. They have been dealing with monster hate groups for nine years, ever since they were 7 years old, so they know when something was done as an accident or when something had been planned. On the day that Sans' and Papyrus' home was destroyed, Frisk had called and texted [y/n] over and over again, letting the girl know that they had been happy to know that she may have saved her friends from death. All [y/n] said was that she might have just gotten lucky, before making an explosion pun.  

 

To regular people, that would have been very insensitive of her, but to Frisk, that was [y/n]'s way of comforting them and they appreciated it more than anyone. 

 

Ever since their first meeting, Frisk couldn't help the connection they felt towards the woman. Something there that they never felt with anyone else, and they weren't talking about a crush. It was as though she was a long-time friend, she acted that way too. The way [y/n[ conversed with people, the way she'd shrug, or just let her guard down around others, it was as though everyone she spoke to was already a friend, no doubt about it. Soon, she'd treat them like family, just like she had with Papyrus. There's no doubt in everyone's mind that she adored Papyrus, treating with such gentleness that it was obvious she cared deeply about him, like a younger sibling of hers. 

 

That was one of the many things about the woman that Frisk liked. 

 

Seeing the two in a deep conversation about recent news, the brunet stood and made their way towards the stairway. Walking upstairs ad to their room, they opened the door and heaved a soft sigh, closing it with their foot. They were the ambassador of monsters, but somehow they felt as though there's nothing for them to do. They wanted to help, to stop the harm on monsters or humans associated with monsters, but the human race was just so closed-minded that it made Frisk lose faith in humanity. 

 

A soft knock at the door snapped Frisk out of their thoughts, as they let out a soft 'come in' to whoever was there. 

 

Opening the door, Sans walked in slowly, strange expression on his face. He looked nervous, no doubt having a question on his mind like he always did. Ever since everyone started texting [y/n], Sans'd start asking strange questions, a majority of them having to do with [y/n] herself. What do you talk about? Has she told you anything new? Do you know anything about her? Do you talk about your favourite things? 

 

Everyone'd tease Sans, saying that he could just ask [y/n] himself since [y/n] was an open book, but Sans would just mumble about her being too secretive around him and denying any feelings he may have for the [h/c] haired woman. This did nothing to stop the teasing, and it'd get worse for him if his face turned blue with embarrassment. 

 

“Uh, hey kid,” he greeted, glancing around the room, looking for Flowey. “Got a minute?”

 

“Yeah, what's wrong?” Frisk asked, taking a seat on their bed and patting the spot next to them, just like Sans would do when they had a problem. 

 

Sans wordlessly closed the door behind him and shuffled his slippered feet inside, taking a seat on the bed next to the kid he'd helped raise and watch grow up from a child to a teenager. Lifting up his hand, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not sure how he should start or what he could say that wouldn't make him sound strange. Frisk didn't have to be a psychic to know what Sans was going to say, and the nervous blush on his face only showed Frisk that they were right. 

 

“Uh, hey kid, you spoke with [y/n] recently right?” He began, his blush growing a little more when Frisk let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Yeah I did,” they responded, a smirk crossing their face. “We just chatted a bit... Talking about stuff... Bringing _you_ up...” Frisk watched Sans intensely as they spoke, doubling over in laughter when Sans whipped his head towards them, eye sockets widening and face growing in colour. Noticing that Frisk was just pulling his leg caused the skeleton to heave a sigh, shaking his head and letting out a soft chuckle of his own. He had taught the kid well, they joked a lot more now than they did back in the day. 

 

“Very funny kid,” he chuckled, as Frisk's laughter died down. “But... Seriously... Uh, about [y/n], she hasn't... Said anything to you? About family?... Or her siblings?”

 

Frisk hummed and racked their brains, trying to see if [y/n] had ever told them anything about herself, like family and so on. [Y/n] didn't really talked much about herself, just the basics like favourite food or video game, everything else would either be dodged or just answered in a way that didn't have a proper answer. “Er, no... She _did_ tell me she had a brother around her age, but that's it,” Frisk explained, turning to the skeleton with a raised brow. “Why?”

 

Sans heaved a sigh and glanced down at his feet, a conflicted expression on his face. His mind swirled with thoughts, wondering if it would be alright. Should he tell Frisk? Would it be any good? No, it'd be best if [y/n] found out and told Frisk himself, meddling would cause problems. But another problem he had, was what he would tell Frisk for asking such a question. “Uh... Well...” The skeleton thought, trying to come up with an excuse. Frisk was a sharp kid, they would know when Sans was lying through his teeth and would keep drilling the skeleton for answers, to the point where they'd get Toriel in on it. And Sans knew he couldn't lie to Toriel, she could smell bullshit a mile away. Swallowing hard, the skeleton turned to Frisk and told them the first thing that came to mind, a small fib that would throw the kid off. 

 

“Er, I was wondering if she was single for a date?”

 

He was right, it _had_ thrown Frisk off, but now he was wondering if he had made a _grave_ mistake with that small _Fibula_...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UR Maker Road, LAZY Mascaraed Lane, Blue-SPOOKY Avenue, DARKNESS Prevails Street. -Eyebrow wiggle-
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	8. Witness Her Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have an idea on what to call the chapters, don't hesitate to let me know.

_Pretty little girls listen..._

 

_Pretty little girls dance..._

 

_Pretty little girls do as they're told, or they get a bullet to the head..._

 

_He kept yelling at her, cursing, throwing things around. His hand was bleeding, a deep bite mark on his right hand and as his left covered it. [Y/n] just growled, staring at the man with a angry look on her face. Behind her, whimpers could be heard, each one from different children. Three other kids, 2 boys and 1 girl, all growled at the man as well, one of them holding a stick._

 

_Turning to them, the man hissed and picked up a plate, flinging it towards them._

 

_Smash!_

 

_The kids all screamed, some getting cuts and others moving away just in time to avoid the sharp porcelain shards that bounced off the dirty floor. The man reached out while they were distracted and tried to grab one of the boys, who let out a scream in terror and tried to squirm out of his grasp._

 

_Pretty little girls behave..._

 

_Pretty little girls don't fight back..._

 

_[Y/n] didn't hesitate to grab the shard of glass, and stab the man in the arm..._

 

_Pretty little girls need to fight to survive..._

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Sans the Man -**

Hey kid

U up?

 

Sans gazed up at the screen, before glancing at his clock on the nightstand. 4 AM, Papyrus was asleep next to him and he found himself awake, unable to sleep anymore and in the mood to speak with anyone. No one he knew he was up this late, and there wouldn't be anyone he could really chat with about anything. He wanted someone to talk to until he grew tired and went back to sleep, and [y/n] seemed to be the only option. With a sigh, he gazed up at the ceiling, wondering about the events that happened earlier in the day. Turning, he placed the cell on the nightstand and turned back to stare at the ceiling. There was no way [y/n] would be up, not at this hour, he didn't even know why she was the first one he thought of when wanting to text someone. 

 

Frisk had stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. Sans felt the beads of sweat dribble down his skull, knowing that Frisk's mind was racing. The kid was nothing but a flirt, and no doubt they'd be a matchmaker if given the chance. 

 

Without really waiting for a word, Sans took the opportunity to hop off of the bed and run out the door, escaping before he could get hassled by the brunet. 

 

A soft 'ding!' Caught his attention, his hand immediately flew to make a grab for his cell. With a quick glance towards his brother, he pulled the cell close to his face, hoping the dim light wouldn't wake the taller of the two up. 

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -**

Am now. 

'Sup?

 

Sans didn't know whether or not it was a good thing that she was awake at this time. Had he woken her up? He felt bad about that, even more so now that he felt rather happy that she was awake, since he now had someone to talk to. 

 

Not really knowing what he should say, he typed in something he simple, just a quick conversation starter and prayed to the stars above that she'd continued the conversation rather than leave him talking. 

 

 **Sans the Man -**  

Uh... 

Thnks again... 

If you hadnt invited Paps out, we'd be ash by now... 

 

Not really waiting a lot, [y/n] had immediately texted back. This only served to make Sans a little happier, knowing that at least she wasn't going to make him wait. 

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -  **

No prob, pal

Lucky break I guess

Didn't wanna suffer that rom-com alone. 

 

 **Sans the Man -**  

Movie didnt tickle ur funny bone?

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

I'd lie and say yes it did

But I don't want to tell a fibula

 

A chuckle escaped him, causing his free hand to fly up to his mouth. The last thing he wanted was his brother to wake up and scold him, even more so if he were up late texting [y/n]. Papyrus really liked the [h/c] haired girl, and would either scold him for waking her up and keeping her up late, or scold [y/n] for being up late and making puns with his brother. 

 

 **Sans the Man -**  

Good one kid

Were u sleepin?

Sorry bout waking u

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

Let me tell you something I don't let anyone outside of family know

 

This seemed to captured Sans full attention, laughter dying down and expression turning serious. He waited for her to finish typing, staring at the screen in waiting, hoping she wasn't messing with him. 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

I feel like I can trust ya

More than a majority of my friends

I don't sleep much at night, I have my reasons

 

Sans didn't respond, re-reading the text over and over again, as though trying to decipher a message. She feels like she could trust him? He doesn't recall making a comment or doing anything to make her trust him, not that he didn't mind. He felt kind of special that she would see and trust someone like him, and maybe, he could trust her and take everyone else's advice. 

 

Maybe he could speak with her and ask her questions, since she was _supposedly_ an open book. 

 

 **Sans the Man -**  

I kno wat u mean kid

Can I trust u 2?

 

She didn't hesitate to respond. 

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -**

Yeah, with anything 

Ya don't have to tell me anything

Unless ya want to

 

Sans contemplated for a while, before heaving a sigh. If he could trust her, like he felt he could, maybe confiding in her would help. These texts, he had to keep them hidden from his brother and friends. They'd be all up in his figurative ass about this topic, and no one other than Frisk knew as to why he had nightmares. Sucking it up, he began to type, not really sure where things would go from here, if he'd mess up the comfortable friendship he has with her, or if he'd only strengthen it. 

 

 **Sans the Man -**  

The reason I messaged u was cuz... 

I had a nightmare...

I dont really kno how 2 explain wat they're bout but... 

They're bout a time wen things were bad 4 me...

 

She didnt respond as fast as she had before, and by now he feared that he may have confided too much in her. Did she think he was lying? Maybe she thought he was joking? Either way, he couldn't stop that sinking feeling within him, as though he had screwed up something really important. 

 

With a sigh, he placed the phone on the side table and turned around, it was late anyways. He took the risk, and this was the result. His mind was racing, and his eyes were stinging, begging for him to close them and finally fall asleep. But that'd be harder now that he couldn't keep all of those thoughts out of his mind long enough to sleep, it'd be another night of never sleeping, and a day full of naps.  

 

_Ding!_

 

The soft sound of a message received on his phone caused him to tense up, his racing mind freezing. Turning to gaze at his phone from over his shoulder, he let out a soft breath. The soft glowing illuminating the dark room, calling for him to pick it up and check, _check the message she had sent him_. Swallowing hard, he sent his sleeping brother a quick glance, before turning to the cellphone. By now it had dimmed down, and Sans moved his body slowly around in order to face his cell.

 

His brother stirred a bit, causing Sans to stop for a moment, before letting out a sigh of relief when his brother failed to wake up. Reaching over slowly, he plucked the cell from the side table and unlocked it to check the message. 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

Was it about a time where things were rough

You were sure you'd be there forever

And ya know that you're no longer there

But ya can't help the feeling that you'll return to that time

That you'll wake up and realize that everything up until now...

Was just a dream your mind made up to spare you from all of that shit?

 

By now Sans found himself sitting upright on the bed, knees propped up and gazing down at his cell. The soft light of his cellphone's screen illuminated his face, as a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. It wasn't grand, but it was enough to make him let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. 

 

She knew...

 

She _understood_ that feeling, a feeling that he was sure many others would probably brush off or tell him to get over it at his age. 

 

But why did she understand though?

 

**Sans the Man -**

Yeah... 

How'd U kno kid?

 

Her response caused him to feel so conflicted, happy to know that she understood him even just a tiny bit, yet slightly saddened that she understood. These feelings were not something he'd wish on anyone, that fear of waking up every morning thinking you'll see something you don't want to see, hear something you don't want to hear, and know something you don't want to know.

A never ending fear that ate away at you every waking moment, and made laying down to rest the most terrifying part of the day, because you don't want to wake up knowing that all the happiness in this world that you've experience up until now was nothing more than just a dream, a figment of your imagination. 

 

_Ding!_

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -**

...

I also have nightmares... 

I'd rather not talk about em...

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Up and down her chest went, sleeping soundly on the couch in the barn, as four pair of eyes stared down at her sleeping form. One arm dangled off the seat, her head resting against the only cushion there, while her other arm was draped over her eyes to block out the light. 

 

 

“Ugh, why is she even here?” Rosa asked, arms crossed over her chest as she sent Jonathan a scowl. She was disappointed in the blond, and knew the others were too, since he was the one that recruited [y/n]. “She does nothing but come here, lay down and sleep, not even contributing to the group!”

 

 

“Rosa's right Jon,” Marcus muttered, hands shoved into his pockets as he stared at his laptop screen, not really sure where to go from where he was. He was trying to see if he could find any sort of info on social media, but everyone was cautious about what they typed. The police monitored eveything now, and people were abandoning their accounts. “[Y/n]'s _really_ here just to mock us, just like how she mocks the university's professors.”

 

 

“She doesn't _mock_ the professors,” Jonathan tried to justified, gazing down at a sleeping [y/n] with an uncertain expression. “She... Puts them in their place...”

 

 

When he had recruited [y/n] a month ago, he was sure that she'd help them. In the end, she just appears before they all do, sleeps the whole time she's there, and leaves before they all could blink. Then again, he could understand why she'd be bored coming there, they haven't been as active as he wished they were.

 

 

They used to be able to find out who was an anti monster and a pro monster protestor and report them to the authorities anonymously, but now with everyone being quiet, it was hard for them all to do anything. No one on campus wanted to talk about it, and the monsters tried to steer clear of any human, a small handful of them speaking with Jonathan since they knew he spoke with Alphys every now and then. 

 

 

Monica walked up to the blond with a small frown on her lips, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry Jonathan,” she whispered, before glancing down at [y/n]. “But they're right...”

 

 

She didn't hate [y/n], the opposite really, but she couldn't go against what her friends had said. The woman wasn't doing anything that could benefit the group, and the only reason she'd been afraid to tell them that she thought it would be best to kick [y/n] out, was because her uncles were famous detectives. 

 

 

Jonathan didn't want to say anything, but as the leader of their group, he knew he had to do something. With a sigh, he gave in and sent them a small nod. “Alright, we should wake her up.” He suggested, watching as Marcus placed his laptop down on the small, used coffee table his parents gave him. A smirk grew on Rosa's lips, one that caused the others to shiver since they knew she was a fighter and she held a grudge against [y/n] after that kick a month ago. 

 

 

“Allow me.” She offered, and was already around the couch facing [y/n] before anyone could stop her. Reeling her arm back, she was about to land a powerful right hook to [y/n]'s nose until Jonathan screamed for her to stop. 

 

 

Shooting her eyes open, [y/n] lifted her hands and gripped the couch tightly, before using her upper body strength to lift her legs. Without a word, she brought them together and gave Rosa a powerful kick to her face, throwing her off to the side with a grunt. 

 

 

“Rosa!” Marcus gasped, running to her side along with Monica, who squeaked in horror when she noticed her friend's nose bleeding. Jonathan stood there in shock, surprised that [y/n] had reacted in that way, yet knowing in the back of his mind that it was unavoidable. They had forgotten that she was the same girl that had knocked out a jock two times her size with one kick to the jaw. 

 

 

Sitting up, she let out a soft groan in annoyance, before glancing around the room. “Where... Oh yeah the monster avengers...” She grumbled to herself, letting out a sigh. She didn't want to be there, but her uncles had asked her to. If anything, that was her last day there, since she'd noticed that they weren't much of a threat and there wasn't anything for them to do other than disband now that everyone was being cautious about what they talked about and with whom. Her uncle Leo had even told her to leave, since there wasn't any reason for her to still be there. 

 

 

“You bitch!” Rosa hissed, as the [h/c] haired woman turned to her with a raised brow. “Why the hell did you-”

 

 

“Oh shit... Sorry about that...” [Y/n] apologized, letting out a yawn before stretching. “I'm uh... I know self defense so...” She tried to explain, before shrugging and laying back down on the couch. “Let's just say I was attacked in my sleep once... _**Once**_...” She muttered that last part darkly, before closing her eyes. Her arms were crossed behind her back, legs crossed as she waited for them to say something. 

 

 

“What the hell was that?!” Marcus growled, turning to face [y/n] at the ready to attack until Jonathan stood in his way, blocking him with his arm spread wide. Marcus looked just about ready to punch him, but with one look from Jonathan, he calmed himself down. A scuff escaped his lips, sending one last glare in [y/n]'s direction before turning back to Monica and Rosa, who were trying to stop the bleeding.

 

 

They were angry that Rosa was harmed, and Jonathan knew that, but seeing the way [y/n] attacked without hesitation, he knew that Marcus would also be laying on the floor with a bloody nose. A sigh escaped his lips, headache now forming. He was the leader of this group, had formed it and needed to guide them in the right direction, but [y/n] was throwing everything down the drain. She was apart of their crew, yet everyone hated her for her lazy ways, and he didn't know what to do to please everyone happy. 

 

 

“Jonathan,” Monica whispered, her eyes pleading with him to tell [y/n] to leave. “Please, for the group.”

 

 

They were right, he needed to be a leader. He needed to kick [y/n] out, it would be for the best, for all of them. However, just as he turned to speak with her, she was on her phone, murmuring in a low tone. She had an expression he's never seen on her before, and her grip on her cell tightened. She was serious, and it sent a chill down his spine. “I'll see what I can do.” With that being said, she hung up on whoever she'd been chatting with, and pocketed her cell. Hopping up off of the couch, she glanced around the room until her eyes landed on Marcus' laptop. 

 

 

“Hey!” The raven haired teen growled. “What the hell are you-”

 

 

“Marcus I am not in the mood for your shit,” she hissed, sending him an icy look before stabbing a USB into the slot and closing down all of his previous windows and social medias. “Sit down, shut up and let me work.” The laptop showed a small window, letting her know that the USB had been recognized. “You better pray this small thing has the capacity to handle what I'm about to do.” Opening a file she had, she watched as the screen blackened, before a million files and pictures showed up. Multiple pictures that ranged from professors, to CEOs, to even politicians appeared. She flipped through them at max speed, her eyes gliding across the screen until she found it. “There you are.”

 

 

Manuel J. Anderson. 

 

 

“That's...” Monica whispered, hands flying to her mouth to stop her gasp from escaping. The Marcus and Rosa turned to see what she was shocked about, until they saw the screen of the laptop and what [y/n] was doing.

 

 

“Mary Jane's dad...” Marcus muttered, his own eyes bulging. He's only ever seen people do that in movies, it's strange seeing it in reality. 

 

 

“Well, you're looking at an anti-monster supporter,” she explained, before moving her mouse and opening up a file with his name on it. Without wasting time she began to work her magic, and found the exact things she needed to figure out. “And now, you're looking at the new edition to the Ebbot City Jail.” Opening a mail, she began to attach the info onto it, along with a couple of notes and his pictures. 

 

 

**To - ThrowThrow.BlankLines.Com**

**From - 1851481819141135.InfoInfo.Com**

 

Manuel J. Anderson. 

Wiring money to an Anti-Monster, Humanity's Survival member. 

Name - Fred Turner. 

Manuel J. Anderson also connected to mafioso

Is seen with underaged girls at a bar, chatting with a natorious hitman

See attached. 

 

 

With a couple more clicks, she hit the send button and sat herself down. She waited until all was done, and once it informed her that everything had been safely sent, she pulled out her cell and dialed her uncle's number. It rang three times before he finally answered, his voice gruff and coated in exhaustion, something she understood well and mentally apologized to him for. 

 

 

“Leo Justice, what do ya want?” He grumbled, greeting her like he always greeted everyone on his phone.

 

 

“The information has been sent uncle, I'll rush over as soon as I'm done here and we can see what to do in person.” She quickly explained, saving everything to her USB and closing the files on the laptop, seeing it slow down a little while she safely removed the device. “Tell uncle Marshall that it was just as he had suspected, and that Anderson was meeting up with a hitman to have a monster whacked.” 

 

 

“Get your ass here safe kid,” he grumbled, shuffling being heard on the other line as he grabbed a couple of things and typed on his keyboard. “I'll let Marsh know, you be good.” With that, he hung up, leaving [y/n] to pocket her phone and USB, before cleaning up the computer from any and all traces of her and making it a little faster than it had been. Marcus, that idiot, didn't know he had a virus hidden in a file that had yet to be opened. 

 

 

“You...” Rosa began, watching her with wide eyes, before they narrowed. “You knew how to do all of that, and you had all of that information... AND YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING HERE?!”

 

 

“Th-That was amazing, [y/n]!” Monica gasped, as though still trying to believe it. 

 

 

“I can't... You're an info broker...” Marcus whispered to himself, glancing down at the floor with furrowed brows. He was still trying to believe what he'd seen, to believe that the girl he'd called lazy and useless had actually found a anti-monster supporter in less than a minute and already had his info out to her uncles so that they'd arrest him. “You have to be, how else could you do all of that?”

 

 

Closing the laptop, she stood and stretched, letting out a soft groan at the sound of her joints popping before she turned on her heels to walk off. The others continued, Monica complimenting her, Marcus still trying to comprehend it, and Rosa cursing her for not doing anything while she'd been there. Jonathan just kept his mouth shut and his eyes on her, not as shocked as the other two were.

 

 

He'd suspected it, since she was very close with her two uncles. They were always seen around her, and at one point or another they would call her out of the blue for a 'chat' as she'd say. [Y/n] was very secretive, very composed in any situation and always slept a lot. In her classes she'd give the right answers and some professors were very fond of her, allowing her to sleep as much as she wanted. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't lazy, she was just someone who held more secrets than anyone could imagine. 

 

 

No one would guess that 'lazy [y/n]' was actually a skilled hacker and informant. 

 

 

As she walked passed him, to where he just stood there with a calm expression on his face staring straight ahead, she lifted a hand and placed it upon his shoulder. Standing next to him, just a head shorter than the man, she smirked. The two ignored the other three stuck in their own little world. Jonathan knew what was going to happen now, and as much as he knew he should accept it, he refused. 

 

 

“Let's leave the 'monster avenging' to the big kids,” she began, dropping her hand before shoving it into her pocket to hold on tightly to her USB. “This was fun to watch while it lasted, keep yourselves out of trouble.” 

 

 

With that, she was out of the barn and out of their group. The others were asking where she was going, Monica apologizing for suggesting she get kicked out, and Rosa calling her a coward when there was so much she could have done for their group. Jonathan made no move to go after her or stop her, standing there with her words just echoing in his mind. 

 

 

_Let's leave the 'monster avenging' to the big kids..._

 

 

This meant that all those events and the survival of countless monsters... 

 

 

Was all _her_ doing?

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

The clock ticked on by, not a single word was spoken among them as they waited. Waiting patiently for him to return, so that they could all discuss something of importance among themselves. 

 

 

Flowey couldn't help but scowl, watching everyone as they waited patiently for his return, all the while there he sat, bored out of his mind. Nothing angered him more than having to sit there listening to what they're all going to talk about once his came home, but he guessed the look on his face would be hilarious.  

 

 

_Click!_

 

 

The front door unlocked, and soft humming was heard. Everyone immediately turned their heads expectedly as he walked into the living room, plastic bag of snacks that Frisk and Papyrus asked for in one hand, while holding onto his cell in the other. A calm expression graced his face, as he chuckled at a recent text he'd gotten. But right before he could even respond, someone cleared their throat, causing him to snap his head up and his eyes to widen at the sight of everyone sitting there with a serious expression on their faces. 

 

 

“Uh, hey there,” Sans greeted, brow bone raised in confusion. “Something happen?”

 

 

“Have a seat Sans,” Toriel told him sweetly, smiling at the skeleton as her armed was pointed towards a single person couch that was empty for him. Her smile was soft and inviting, like it always was, but something else was on it. Nothing bad, just a bit off.  

 

  

Something in Sans told him that this was not something he was going to like, especially with that smug look Frisk was sending him. _'What did you do kid?'_ Sans thought, as a ding! Echoed around him, indicating that he had gotten a text. He had to stop himself from glancing down at his cell, or responding to his message. If he did, they'd know, and they'd either take the cell away from him, or question him.  

 

 

“Is that from [y/n]?” Frisk teased, chuckling when a soft blue coated Sans' cheeks, ignoring the weak glare that was sent their way. 

 

 

Ever since he had texted her that night he had woken up due to his nightmare, the two had been exchanging a lot of messages. She confided in him a little more than she had before, however she was still a mystery to him and was good at dodging questions as though they were nothing new to her. He had fun chatting with her, he could tell her his issues and she'd listen, giving him advice on what to do when he couldn't fall asleep fast enough or when he wanted to relax before bed to prevent a nightmare. She knew a lot of nighttime remedies, and he had learned that she was also a big fan of memes. Whenever he was sad, a meme would be sent to him and he'd be finding himself on the floor, wheezing.  

 

 

“Uh... What's going on?” He asked, jumping slightly when Papyrus suddenly stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to him. “Paps-”

 

 

“COME NOW BROTHER, THERE IS MUCH FOR US TO TALK ABOUT!” He exclaimed excitedly, picking his brother up by placing his hands under his armpits, much like he does with [y/n], and carrying him over to the couch.

 

 

“WE ARE ALL READY FOR THIS DISCUSSION!” Plopping him down, Papyrus took the phone and quickly began to text [y/n], much to Sans' dismay, that he will chat with her later. “HERE! I'LL LET MISS [Y/N] KNOW YOU ARE BUSY! 'MISS [Y/N], I, THE GREAT SANS, CANNOT SPEAK WITH YOU RIGHT NOW. WE SHALL SPEAK SOON' NYEH HEH HEH- WAIT, SANS WERE YOU SENDING HER PUNS?! DO NOT CORRUPT HER, SHE WILL TURN INTO YOU EVEN MORE!”

 

 

“Now that everyone is here,” Toriel began, clapping her hands together before sitting down next to Asgore and Frisk. “Let's begin. Sans, is there something you'd like to tell us?” She cooed, looking as though she were just as excited about something as everyone else was. Something was definitely up, and Sans knew he should teleport his ass out of there, but curiosity was a very powerful being. 

 

 

“Uh...” The shorter skeleton began, raising a brow at them in confusion. “No? Throw me a bone here, did something happen?”

 

 

Flowey let out a growl in annoyance, this was taking too long for his liking. He just wanted to get this over and done with, especially since the smiling trash bag's life wasn't so amusing. Turning to the shorter skeleton he glared and crossed his leaf hands over his chest, narrowing his eyes at him. “Frisk told us that you want to take that lazy human woman out on a date, didn't take you for the sort of guy that liked that type.”  

 

 

Sans head sharply turned towards Frisk, who smiled back at him. That sneaky little kid, they had planned this, they knew that he'd have no escape if everyone was there. Frisk wanted to play matchmaker, that's what this was all about, but they couldn't do it alone so they assembled the ultimate matchmaking army. Their friends and family, who will stop at nothing to make sure one of them gets hitched. Especially Sans, since the lazy bones was hard to date or have a relationship that lasted long. His previous girlfriends, various women that ranged from monsters to human, would give up with trying to talk with him or get along with him after a couple of months and break it off with him. 

 

 

Their souls were just not compatible.

 

 

“SANS! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WISH TO CANOODLE AND GO ON A DATE WITH MISS [Y/N]?” Papyrus asked, staring at his brother before letting out an overly dramatic sigh, back of his hand placed on his forehead. “BUT I UNDERSTAND, SHE IS A GREAT HUMAN FRIEND, I WILL TEACH YOU THE ART OF DATING AND LEND YOU MY DATING RULE BOOK.”

 

 

“Uh, no thanks Paps-”

 

 

“That punk is so like you!” Undyne interrupted, sending the short skeleton a toothy grin. “You two will hit it off good, if you need help I'll help you! Rrrruugghh!'' Undyne roared and did a heroic pose, arms out and flexing to show her muscles. “I'll help her grow some muscles, we can go to a gym.”

 

 

“Undyne, I'm good I just-” 

 

 

“Th-This is just like an anime!” Alphys added, her hands cupping her reddening cheeks as she thought about it. “Th-This is so cute! S-Sans is the hero wh-who has a crush on the heroine!” Undyne had picked her up by now, holding her to sit on her arm while she flexed, all the while Alphys continued to gush and mutter about how cute it was and that she ships it. 

 

 

“Alphys it's not like that-” Sans couldn't help but face palm, letting out a soft groan while Asgore, Frisk and Toriel chuckled at everyone. They were okay with it, and enjoyed watching the other three go crazy with excitement. Completely understandable, since Sans love life needed a lot of work. 

 

 

The stars knew that Sans needed someone to talk to and lean on.

 

 

“SANS! DOES THIS MEAN YOU FELT YOUR SOULS CALLING TO ONE ANOTHER?” Papyrus asked, causing the shorter skeleton to stare at his brother. Everyone else turned their heads to face him, equally curious as to what his answer might be. Flowey was the only one who scuffed, it'd be impossible for their souls to be calling to one another, Sans could, but not [y/n]. Her soul was pushed down within her so deep that it'd be impossible to hear unless you're close to her and you concentrated hard enough. Her soul didn't want to call out to anyone, it didn't want to be heard nor found.  

 

 

“Whoa Paps,” Sans began, shaking his head at his little brother. “Let's not get carried away, her soul isn't calling, her soul... Uh... Her soul isn't really calling out to anyone?”  

 

 

He could feel Flowey staring at him, giving him a blank expression, no doubt he was calling him an idiot. A soft sigh was heard from Asgore, before he spoke for the first time that night. “Is it because her soul is dim and wary?”

 

 

Both Sans and Flowey snapped their heads towards Agore, their eyes wide in shock while everyone just stared at the former king of monster in confusion. They hadn't told anyone about what they knew on [y/n]'s soul, and they were sure that no one else who knew [y/n] had the ability to sense her soul, yet the knowing look on Asgore's face told them that they weren't the only ones who knew. Their expression caused the large goat monster to let out a soft chuckle, before he turned to everyone around him. “Alright everyone, I seem to understand,” he began, trying not to crumble under Toriel's intense gaze. They may have gotten together after years apart, but she was still very wary of him. “Sans will see what he feels with her soul and his, it's a private matter and we must not interfere.”

 

 

Everyone began to groan and whine, wanting to ask Sans a couple more questions, but with Toriel's help, he was able to quiet them all down. “And Frisk, I understand that you want to help Sans and all, but he'll be able to work this out on his own.” Frisk wanted to protest, but shut their mouths and nodded sadly, knowing that they couldn't really go against their goat parents. “Now then, how about we all watch a movie and eat some of Toriel's pie?”

 

 

As Asgore took care of the situation, with Toriel's help, both Flowey and Sans sent one another a glance. Sans phone, which Papyrus had placed on the coffee table next to Flowey, began to buzz, as [y/n] sent him another quick message. One thing was on their mind, one thing they knew they had to address sooner or later with the former king of monsters. 

 

 

How long has he known about [y/n]'s dim soul, and why did he keep quiet about it?

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

“That son of a bitch...” Leo gasped, as he watched the scene go down from his computer screen. “That SON OF A BITCH!”

 

 

**_Bam!_ **

 

 

He slammed his closed fist onto his desk, papers, pens and files all sliding and bouncing off, hitting the ground. The room was quiet, and Marshall was at the window, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to calm himself down. 

 

 

From Leo's computer screen, they watched as a transaction was going down. An undercover cop they knew, had no idea he was being watched, and they heard and watched him head towards a famous Mafia boss. They discussed regular things, bribery money to turn the other way from their crime, their profits from their illegal sales and the worst thing they could every bring up. 

 

 

The murder and kidnapping of many monsters. 

 

 

According to the mobsters, there were some people, rich people that liked to play Hunter and Prey with a couple of monsters. This meant that they kidnapped a couple of them, set them out in a forest and hunted them down with specially made monster bullets. These bullets can turn any monster into dust in less then a minute, and they were growing in demand now with Humanity's Survival. 

 

 

If the monsters that got kidnapped weren't being used for hunting, they were sold in an underground auction. There were people around the world that wanted a monster as a pet, a servant, and as a sex toy. Monsters were erotic to them, and who wouldn't want to bang one and have one do their bidding?

 

 

“I'LL KILL HIM!” Leo growled, picking up his chair and throwing it across the room. The chair snapped in half before slumping to the floor, all the while Leo let out a huff, his face red with rage. 

 

 

“Calm down Leo...” Marshall mumbled, before turning to his twin with a frown. “I get that you're angry, I myself want to land a good right hook to his front teeth, but we need to calm down and assest the situation.”

 

 

Leo wanted to fight, to curse and throw things around, but he knew his brother was right. Inhaling a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down, closing his eyes and feeling his shoulders relax. They were both angry, but other than that, they felt betrayed. This guy was in the force, well respected by all and a man that they trusted with information on the whereabouts of monsters and who they had found were monster-phobics. This man had info on all of the monsters, including [y/n]'s friends, and no doubt he told the mafia who they were and where to find them. 

 

 

“Call [y/n] and let her know, if something happens to one of her friends...” Marshall began, trailing off when he thought about the possibilities. She was similar to her father and the two of them, she was very protective of those around her, and if her friends are harmed or kidnapped. 

 

 

Let's just say heads will roll faster than a ball and places will explode as big as a firework show. 

 

 

“I'm on it, she'll be on his ass faster than you can say 'Hallelujah,'” Leo growled, pulling out his cellphone and dialing. He knew that [y/n] was up at this time, she had a tendency to stay up late working to sell info and hack places for anyone who called, and make whatever little bits of cash she could. “I have no idea what ya wanna do with this asshole, but I'm prepared to go kick his ass if ya let me.” 

 

 

Marshall shook his head. “No, I don't think that's a good idea,” he confessed, heaving a deep sigh before moving away from the window and turning to the laptop. “I think its better to get [y/n] in here and talk to her face to face, kiddo's smart, she'll come up with something.”

 

 

Marshall watched with a saddened expression on his face, as the man he knew as his childhood friend gave info to the mobster and took his bribery money. Your biggest enemies are the ones closest to you... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Rap God on my Youtube playlist and I thought '[Y/n] could be the HACK God' and shock those at the Monster Avengers... I can see her sitting down going 'Sit down children, let the big kids teach you how it's done.'
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	9. Sick Of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Lil Wayne Ft. Eminem Drop The World. Inspired the chapter, relates to [y/n]. She won't let shit slide.
> 
> That grocery store shit, the fight with the boys, my playlist song landed on Jessie J's Do It Like A Dude... Nice.

“-And Mary Jane was so sad, I had to stay there to comfort her you know? She didn't want to eat or sleep, and she had to apologize to Sans and everyone else because of her dad!-” 

 

 

[Y/n] let out a soft grunt, cheek pressed against the cafe's table as Anne Marie talked about what had happened to her 'best friend' and her family issues. She had arrived that morning and dragged [y/n] out of bed, ready to head to school until it was announced that the school was currently closed and under investigation. Everyone wanted to know what had happened, but the police kept their mouths shut about it. Unable to do much after that, Anne Marie just dragged [y/n] around to go shopping and hang outside, without really caring that the [h/c] haired girl was about to collapse from exhaustion. Eventually, Anne Marie found this monster cafe that a lot of humans had been avoiding, and entered with [y/n] in tow. 

 

 

“-And Jonathan's been quiet lately, always thinking and stuff. I asked him what's wrong, and he just asked about you...” Anne Marie mumbled, placing a hand on her chin to hum in thought. 

 

 

“..Mmm... Cool...” [Y/n] mumbled, falling asleep with everyone chatting around them. Her hands dangling off the side of the table, soft snores escaping her with her hood up. She had been up all night and only got 5 hours of sleep after her uncles had called wanting to talk to her about a traitor, she didn't hesitate to rush her way over there and discuss things with them. 

 

  

Of course, she was furious, but instead of throwing a chair like she wanted to do, she just sat herself down at her desk, and allowed her head to fall upon the wood with a soft 'thunk!'

 

 

After a couple of minutes of just staying like that and trying not to punch someone, she sat up and they came up with a plan. 

 

 

They'll follow him, track him down, bug his house and find the mafia man he had been associating himself with. The brothers would act all kind and friendly, pretending to not know anything and feed the man false info on monsters, that way he'd think they were still on his side while [y/n] keeps a close eye on the monsters and protect them, especially on the ones that were going to be targeted. 

 

 

“[Y/N]!” Anne Marie exclaimed, causing the [h/c] haired girl to sit up abruptly, glancing around in confusion and at the ready to attack. Because of her abrupt action, her chair tipped over and she almost fell, had it not been for another monster who had just entered the cafe caught her in time. 

 

 

“Whoa there, are you okay?” The blue rabbit monster asked, kind smile on his face. He pushed the chair forward and made sure she was sitting properly, before taking a step back. “That would have been a nasty fall.”

 

 

Turning her head around, she was about to thank the bunny until she recognized him, a lazy smile on her face as she took in his features in person. “Oh hey, the nice cream dude,” she mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes with her right hand. “How are ya?” He seemed surprised that someone, especially a human, was being so kind to him and had actually recognized him. He smiled brightly and was about to speak, until his friend stood next to him, recognition crossing his eyes. 

 

 

“Oh, hey little buddy, haven't seen ya at the burger joint lately.”  

 

 

Turning her gaze towards the man, [y/n] immediately stood and walked towards him. Each of them lifted one of their hand, taking each others hand and giving a shake, smirking at one another as though they haven't seen each other in years. “Yo BP, how've you been pal?”

 

 

The man let out a soft laugh and leaned in to give her a hug, patting her back softly. “Been good little buddy, could be better but eh, what can you do?” 

 

 

“[Y/n]? Are these your friends?” Anne Marie asked, small blush coating her cheeks as she stared and locked eyes with the blue rabbit. It was obvious that something was there, [y/n] could sense it and the soft blush that coated the rabbit monster's cheeks confirmed it. She wasn't alone, since Burger Pants also seemed to notice, causing the two to spare each other a quick glance. “You wanna sit down with us?” Anne Marie offered, her normally loud voice was surprisingly soft, catching [y/n] off guard, staring at the girl as though she were an alian. 

 

  

“S-Sure, can we BP?” The rabbit asked, his eyes practically gleaming when [y/n] and Burger Pants just shrugged and sat themselves down next to one another. The rabbit, who introduced himself as Jack or 'blue' as BurgerPants called him, sat himself down Anne Marie. 

 

  

“Nice to see you guys enjoying Muffet's cafe,” Burger Pants began, giving them a short nod. “Not a lot of humans come in here, a majority of them avoid it 'cause of all the monster hate' and stuff.”

 

 

“Gods, that must be a pain.” [Y/n] mumbled, before pulling out her cell and sliding it over to the orange cat. “Anyways man, gimmie your number, we've been friends for three years now and I don't even have it.” A chuckle escaped the cat as he took the cell, letting out a soft 'shit you're right' before punching in his number, taking a quick selfie and adding it as his contact picture. Burger Pants had been pretty wary around humans, and when [y/n] met him three years ago, he was shocked that a girl could be so laid back and cool with him. They hung out every once in a while, he'd give her a discount at the burger joint, and she'd give him pretty big tips.

 

 

All in all, he ended up relaxing every time he saw her, and the two were more like siblings than just friends. He even knew her brother, and the two actually got along.  

 

 

Anne Marie and Jack were in their own little world, chatting softly and laughing at whatever it was that they were laughing at. It was cute to see Anne Marie acting all shy and sweet around a guy. 

 

 

They spent the rest of the day there, joking with one another and eating some of the baked goods Muffet's spiders brought for them. [Y/n] had also gotten Jack's number, and took a picture of him, causing her contacts' list to keep growing. Everything was going good and all, but there was something she needed to ask Burger Pants in private, one about info on monsters so that they'll be protected... 

 

  

And the other about that weird, strange glow she could see on both Jack's and Anne Marie's chest. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Asgore did nothing but laugh at the two, his shoulders trembling as tears build up in his eyes. He sat at his dinner table, Flowey on top with Sans sitting across from him, confused expression on both their faces. 

 

 

They finally had the house alone, so the skeleton had taken that opportunity to sit the large goat monster down and talk. The two had asked how the man knew, and for how long, that [y/n]'s soul was dim, to the point where she was a walking, talking empty shell. This had taken the man by surprise, before he in turn asked them how much they knew, so that he'd have an understanding of what was going on. 

 

 

Flowey told Asgore about the night he had found out, about the low hum of [y/n]'s soul and how it would change whenever they asked her a question her soul didn't seem to want to answer, and how it can only be sensed better when she was just about ready to fight. 

 

 

Sans told him about the many times he's felt it glow, heard its low hum, rise and fall in pitch. He even confessed to seeing her a couple of times after the meeting, sensing when she didn't like a person or was wary of anyone or anything. They'd assumed that this wasn't normal, since they've never encountered a human or monster like this.

 

 

Asgore hadn't said a word to them and just sat there, arms on the table with his fingers intertwined, straight faced and in thought. It wasn't until he began to laugh, that they felt that maybe what they had assumed was bad, really wasn't as bad as it had seemed. 

 

 

“Oh... That was entertaining,” he mumbled to himself, wiping away the tears in his eyes before calming down. They stared at him, unamused and waiting for an answer. Seeing this, Asgore cleared his throat and explained.  “Yes, it's understandable as to why you would assume she is dangerous or very strange,” he began, his voice softening. “But you see, there are many people out there with souls like that, many of them unable to live in everyday life like she can.” 

 

 

“What do you mean?” Flowey asked, already angry and confused. “Isn't it bad? Isn't she like a killer or something? She hides everything from everyone, and the questions-”

  

 

“A child with a fragile soul will want to keep themselves safe,” Asgore interrupted, inhaling deeply before turning to the flower monster. “You see, the people I've met with a soul like that are often... Not strong enough... They can't live like that and therefore they...” He wasn't sure how he should put it, especially since the subject was a touchy one. He knew that Toriel had _also_ noticed it, but decided not to say anything about it to anyone. She'd been worried half to death, especially with how the majority of the humans she'd met prior with a similar soul, had left them all and taken a different path. Asgore had to calm her down, it had taken a while but he was able to do so, and she eventually treated [y/n] with extra. 

 

 

“They... They what?” Flowey asked, growing more and more impatient. He wanted to know, he wanted to learn about this human, and why her soul was nearly impossible for him to detect.

 

 

Sans kept quiet, listening intensely and praying to the stars that it wasn't what he thought it was. She understood him, she knew what he was like, how he acted, and felt. He wondered _why_ she understood, and it still bothered him, but all he can do is sit back, keep quiet, and listen to what the former king of monsters had to say. 

 

 

A heavy sigh escaped the larger monster, his large hand reaching up to rub his face. He didn't want to go into detail, but they needed to know. All he can hope for, is that the two don't start treating her differently when they learn the truth. “Humans are strong... But that strength varies, there is strength in intelligence, strength in power, and strength in emotions. The rare one is strength in soul, which is what Frisk has. [Y/n] so happens to be three of those four things, she is smart, she is composed, and her soul is very strong to be able to keep itself in tact for as long as it has been.” 

 

 

“So you're sayin' that the kid has a weak soul?” Sans asked, finally speaking up after keeping quiet. He wanted to know, wanted to make sure she was alright, and that she wasn't in any danger with her soul or anything of the like.  

 

  

Asgore pursed his furry lips and shook his head. “Not weak, insanely strong actually. I would have considered her a threat, but that strength is not the killer kind, it's the strength that grows with the need to protect.” They seemed to understand what he was saying, but still held confusion in their eyes. “She will protect everything around her, that includes herself and her very soul. She keeps it hidden so that it's safe from harm, safe from humans and monsters alike that could see her scars and cracks.”

 

  

Silence surrounded them, barely breathing. It made sense, if you thought about it. She's kind and she's never shown hostility unless someone posed a threat, she liked to keep her distance, and took up a stance whenever she'd feel that something could harm those she cared about. But one thing bothered Sans, and he wanted answers. 

  

 

“The humans with a similar soul,” he began, taking notice of the way Asgore seemed to flinch at the question. “What happened to them? Will it happen to [y/n]?”

 

 

That was the question that Asgore tried to avoid, but it was unavoidable. Sans was a grown skeleton, he could handle it, and Asgore knew that. Sans watched as Asgore's face turned grim, the larger monster lowered his head as though he were in mourning and Sans felt his soul sink, face falling when Asgore spoke his next words. 

 

 

“Humans with that big of a burden on their shoulders, who can't handle it...” He began, taking in a deep breath and mustering the last words out, right as Toriel and Frisk returned, standing outside the front door with groceries and house keys in hand and bright smiles on their faces, not hearing the conversatons that the other three were having inside. 

  

 

“...They take their own life...”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

_**Catty The Cat Has Been Reported Missing since Tuesday Morning At Around 9, Authorities Are Still Looking Into The Case.** _

 

 

[Y/n] let out a low growl, reading the headline on her cellphone sent to her by her friendly neighbourhood Burger Pants. She hadn't been careful enough, hadn't seen it coming, and now Catty was missing. Friends and family were looking for her, looking for any leads that could help find her. [Y/n]'ll do everything she can to see if she can track down Catty's whereabouts, before the worst happens.  

 

 

Burger Pants had been more than willing to help with info, giving her everything he could on each and every single monster around their area. She'd told him that her uncles are the ones investigating the case, and he'd complied, telling her that every monster he knew was grateful towards the two men, who tracked down and stopped any anti-monster attacks. He was actually surprised to hear that she had helped, hugging her tightly and asking if she was the strong soul he'd felt was protecting them at the big funeral a month and three weeks ago. 

 

 

Turns out that one of the 12 monsters that had been dusted had been his cousin, and he had missed them dearly. 

 

 

She mentally promised to protect everyone she could, so that no monster or human felt the same pain they did on that day.

 

  

“WOWIE MISS [Y/N]! LOOK AT ALL THESE PASTAS AND INGREDIENTS!” Papyrus exclaimed, holding out a box of bow tie pasta towards her. His excited face caused her to smile and give him a lazy nod, before pointing out that the other box had green and red pasta bow ties, which meant extra flavouring. Hearing this, Papyrus let out a happy squeal and turned to grab ten boxes off of the shelf, throwing them into the grocery cart. 

 

 

She had been at home just watching television and eating a burger she bought earlier, when Papyrus called to ask if she was busy. [Y/n] told him the truth, that she was home alone and eating a burger, since Anne Marie was gone with some friends, leaving her at home with no lunch. In no less than a couple of minutes, Papyrus ran to her home and barged in, scolding her for eating fatty foods and offering to make her dinner. Papyrus' pasta was very nostalgic, so of course she had no problem with it. As soon as she nodded her head at him, he shooed her to her bedroom to get changed out of her pajamas and dragged her to the grocery store. 

 

 

“You takin' the bows or the swirly ones Paps?” She asked, letting out a chuckle at his reactions. There was a monster store around his area, where he lived with Asgore, Toriel, Frisk and Flowey, but that grocery store only had limited items. There are brands that don't seem to 'make it' to that store, so the pasta aisle is very small and limited. This would explain why Papyrus was acting as though he had died and gone to heaven.

  

 

She thought it would be a fun idea to bring him to the mega store around _her_ area, and she was glad she did. 

 

 

“MISS [Y/N], I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY PASTAS, AM I IN HEAVEN?” He asked, picking up a couple of boxes and throwing them into the cart. People at the store stared, and a majority of them scowled, scoffed and steered clear from the two of them. She had heard them talking, and tried to distract the taller skeleton so that he didn't hear their disgusting, racial slurs. 

 

 

She was just about ready to drop kick a man a couple of feet away from them for talking badly, until Papyrus asked about sauces. 

 

  

“What kind do you want Pappy? There are lots, and each sauce gives the pasta a different flavour.” She explained, chuckling when he let out the most dramatical gasp she's ever heard.

 

  

He didn't just gasp, he leaned back, arms in the air and exclaimed 'GASP,' making sure to let the S slide out.  It wasn't until she noticed a group of rowdy, bad looking teens making their way towards Papyrus that she froze. They were snickering and glancing towards him, sneering and looking like your typical bullies. Her body filled up with that protective urge she tended to feel with her brother, and inwardly cursed. With her face straightened, she calmed herself and turned to face him. She looked composed, lazy, like always, but her eyes practically dared the boys to take another step closer. They noticed, for they stopped in their tracks as soon as they locked eyes with her. Taking a step back with wary expressions, they murmured among themselves, glancing from Papyrus to her, then back a couple more times. 

 

 

She'd have gone up to them, she'd have asked them what it was that they wanted, and let them know that she had no problem defending someone, until Papyrus stopped her. He placed his hands under her armpits like he always does, and picked her up as though she weighed nothing. “LET'S GO MISS [Y/N]!” Papyrus exclaimed with glee, placing her into a sitting position inside the larger part of the shopping cart as though she were a child, next to the pasta boxes and packages, and began to rush the grocery cart to where the sauces were located. 

 

 

His squeals echoed around the store, so loudly that the manager had to rush over to see who it was. The sight of a tall skeleton monster on his knees in front of the pasta sauces, arms up in the air as though he were being basked in a white light with angels singing hallelujah, must have been some sight, for the manager was doubling over with laugher on the floor.  

 

 

Papyrus eventually had to pluck [y/n] out of the cart and put her down next to him, since he needed to fill the thing with different sauces. It must be something he was used to doing with Sans, since the shorter skeleton seemed to always have his brother picking him up every now and then like it was a routine thing. 

 

 

The day had been fun, she enjoyed shopping with an excited Papyrus. The only downside was the occasional glare and hateful slurs that were thrown their way by a couple of other customers, who hated the glare she threw back at them. _'As if humans are such great creatures...'_ She thought bitterly, making her way to a cashier with a cart filled with various pastas and pasta sauces. “Paps... We might need to get someone to drive us home buddy...”

 

 

“HMMM, IT APPEARS THAT YOU ARE RIGHT, MISS [Y/N].” He agreed, giving her a nod when she asked if she could text his brother for a ride. He'd stopped calling her 'human [y/n]' a while back, stating that she's his best friend and more than just human. So he went from that, to miss [y/n], which she found cute.

 

 

“Let's hope Sans is awake.” She mumbled with a chuckle, pulling out her phone as they waited in line. 

 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

Hey, you alive?

 

**Sans the SkellyMan -**

Yea

Wats up?

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -**

At grocery store with Paps 

Bought too much pasta

Need help

Bring a car

  

 **Sans the SkellyMan -**  

Uh, sure

I'll b there

Where r u guys?

 

  **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

Gravi-T Grocery Store

Around Dip Street

 

 

As she sent the message, she heard Papyrus stutter, which was never a good thing. Taking her eyes off of the phone, she watched as Papyrus was refused help, all because some teenage cashier with curly raven locks refused to help monsters. Arms crossed over her chest, she sent Papyrus a glare, the perfect image of teenage rebellion in this one, angst-filled child.  

 

 

“You good, Paps?” [Y/n] asked, taking a quick picture of the girl in case, before pocketing her cell. She looked no older than 16, already acting as though she had seen so much of the world. If [y/n] wasn't tired beyond belief, she'd have probably confronted the girl without a word. Her patience for monster-phobes was slowly wearing thin, any more of this and she's sure she's going to have to find a way to put every single one of them in their place. 

 

 

Papyrus turned to[y/n], beads of sweat running down his skull, as he became unsure of what to do. He didn't really know how to handle this sort of situation, and he didn't want to seem rude at all. “I-IT APPEARS THAT THE HUMAN HERE DOES NOT WANT TO-” 

 

 

“You with this monster?” She hissed, interrupting Papyrus and turning to [y/n] with a thick brow raised up high. Her eyes stared at [y/n] with disgust, taking in her skinny jeans, knee high sneakers and dark [f/c] hoodie. “You're disgutsing.”

 

 

 [Y/n] raised a brow at her, not really fazed by her venomous words. “You're 12, what are you doing working in a big kid store?”

 

 

The girl scoffed at her in disbelief, before scowling, much to [y/n]'s inner amusement. “I'm 16, and I'm not ringing shit up for a monster-”

  

 

“Monster discrimination I see,” [y/n] muttered, pulling out her cell and punching in her uncle Leo's number without glancing at the screen. “The authorities are really going after them, 'specially with all the kidnappings and hate crimes, wonder what a teen would get into.” She watched as the girl's face paled at the thought, her eyes widening as a soft 'you wouldn't dare' was heard under her breath.

 

 

The teen knew that everyone was keeping quiet lately, that the hate has been all lowkey, since no one wanted to be targeted by the unknown force that seemed to find them. Her gaze moved from a confused Papyrus, to [y/n], then back to the skeleton. Her painted lips were pursed, inwardly fighting herself with her hate for him, and her need to keep out of being judged for racism, until she finally let out a sigh. 

 

 

Reaching for a box of pasta that was placed on the conveyor belt, she began to scan them, trying hard to give Papyrus a smile so fake it physically caused [y/n] to cringe at the sight. “How was your day, sir?” She asked, beeping in as many items as she could.

 

 

“OH, WELL, TODAY HAS BEEN RATHER WONDERFUL!” Papyrus answered honestly, before moving to bag all of the items and place them gently into the empty grocery cart he had moved there earlier, careful not to break any of the glass jars of sauces.  

 

 

Watching him with a small smile, [y/n] continued to place the rest of the pastas and sauces onto the conveyor belt with one hand, a little too lazy to do it any faster or grab too many of them. She kept her cell out just in case, and the cashier knew that one wrong move could have someone brought there faster than she'd be able to blink. 

 

 

The girl slammed down a small box of pasta, almost ruining the noodles, before reaching out to grab a jar of Alfredo sauce. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, catching her off guard as she turned to see [y/n] staring at her with a frown on her face. [E/c] eyes quickly glanced at a busy Papyrus, before leaning in until no one but the cashier heard her. “You break anything, or I find a single noodle crushed, or jar cracked... I'll make sure you'll never be able to get another job in this city again.” Giving the girl's wrist a small squeeze, [y/n] leaned back and let go, sending her a small smile as though nothing happened. “Glad we had this talk.” 

 

 

Everything from then on went perfectly well, causing people to raise a brow as the price rose higher and higher. Papyrus had already finished up with the now filled grocery cart, surprised at the amount he'd actually gotten. He hadn't realized he grabbed so much, too excited at the moment to really count the number of items in the cart. “U-UH, IT SEEMS THAT WE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO PAY FOR IT ALL, MISS [Y/N]...” He told her, growing sad as he turned to all of the pastas and sauces in the shopping cart. 

 

 

[Y/n] gave a small shrug, before turning to the teenager, asking for the price of everything. “Er...” The girl began, still a little nervous around them after their interaction. “I-It'll... It'll be around 600.98...”

 

 

“Okay, cool,” [y/n] mumbled, not really as fazed about the price as everyone else. She let out a soft chuckle when Papyrus stared at her, then back at the teen, and exclaimed “GASP!” dramatically. Pulling out her wallet, she took out her Tale credit card and slit it through the slot, punching in her pin and watching as it began to take out money from the card. “I'll pay Paps, no worries.'' She told him, knowing that she needed to get rid of that ever growing cash one way or another, she hasn't been spending it like she should have and her bank will start wondering where she's been getting it from.

 

 

“B-BUT MISS [Y/N]-” Papyrus tried to protest, but it was a little to late now, since she already seemed to have paid for it.

 

 

“I can't wait for your pasta tonight.” [Y/n] interrupted, shrugging her shoulders at him. 

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH, IT SHALL BE THE BEST PASTA YOU'VE EVER CONSUMED!”

 

 

Turning away from Papyrus, she watched as the large cash register began to spit out her long receipt. Everyone around her, who'd been watching, had their jaws to the floor. Even the cashier, who'd been so rude and sassy before, now looked downright nervous. The whole store was silent, the others watching with surprised expressions as the receipt kept on coming, longer and longer. No one assumed from her appearance and her friendship with a monster, that she had money with her.

 

 

When the receipt was finally done, the girl grabbed it and threw it at [y/n], leaning back so that she didn't hurt her. The [h/c] haired woman just raised a brow at her and pocketed the long sheet of paper. “Let's go find Sans.” She chuckled, sending the teen a wink before pushing one of the carts, Papyrus following right behind her.  

 

 

“OH, I FORGOT ONE THING!” He gasped, turning to the scared girl and pulling out a 20 dollar bill from his change purse, placing it onto the conveyor belt for the girl to take whenever she felt the need to. “A TIP FOR YOUR TROUBLES, HUMAN TEENAGER.” With that, he turned and dashed towards the door, where [y/n] was waiting for him.  

 

 

[Y/n] met the girls eyes and sent her another wink, almost as though telling her that they'll be seeing each other soon. 

 

 

As they exited the grocery store, Papyrus practically jumping on his spot with excitement, [y/n] kept a close eye out for Sans. She knew that he's most likely driving Asgore and Toriel's van, so it'd be pretty easy to spot him since the contraption was rather large. How the shorter skeleton was able to drive it was a mystery, but she found it funny to see him sitting at the driver's seat with a bunch of books holding him up to see over the steering wheel, blue magic pressing the pedals for him. 

 

 

When he spotted the two of them, he drove up to where they stood, smug smile in place as he lowered the windows. The van was the biggest thing in that parking lot, causing a lot of civilians to gawk. “Hey sweetheart,” he greeted, sending her a wink as he rested his elbow on the window's edge. “Need a ride?”

 

 

“We do,” She greeted, sending him a wink as she pointed towards the side door of the van. “ _Wheel_ put all the groceries inside, you just sit there and look handsome.” This made Sans let out a laugh, all the while Papyrus groaned, scolding Sans for 'corruping' his best friend with his puns. 

 

 

Wiping a tear away from his eye socket and unlocking the doors, the shorter of the two skeleton watched as his brother slid open the side door of the van and began to place grocery bag after grocery bag in. “I see you're  _steering_ all of my puns.” When she let out a laugh, he gleamed, pleased to know that she found it funny as his brother let out another groan, asking him to stop. Hopping out of the drivers end, he made his way towards her and plucked the heavy bags out of her hands. “Let me take care of that for you, sweetheart.” She let him take the bags and watched as he helped Papyrus load them into the back. 

 

 

“What a man.” She swooned dramatically, watching as he nearly doubled over with laughter, his cheeks glowing a soft blue. The two had grown comfortable around each other as of late, joking and giving light, flirtatious comments. Of course, Sans was the first to flirt, not that she minded. 

 

 

With more puns from Sans, replies from [y/n] and scolding from Papyrus, they were done. “I SHALL GO AND LEAVE THE CART WITH THE OTHERS, I WILL RETRIEVE YOUR COIN, MISS [Y/N].” Papyrus announced, grabbing the grocery cart's handle and rushing to where the others were, leaving the two alone and waiting for him. 

 

 

“So, uh...” Sans began, glancing towards the pastas and sauces in the bags, before turning to her. “This is enough for a big party, I knew you could eat a lot but...”

 

 

[Y/n] let out a soft snort and shook her head. “Papyrus was in pasta heaven, I couldn't say no.” She confessed, sending the shorter skeleton a shrug. “I was thinking of inviting everyone to my place for dinner, maybe give some of those pastas and sauces to everyone to take some home with them and ya know, enjoy ourselves.”

 

 

Sans stared at her, eyes taking in the features on her face. Her smile was the usual lazy one, but her eyes were gleaming at the thought of everyone at her place, enjoying themselves. They had fun last time, and her couches and television were pretty big, she also had a lot of amazing movies, so it'd be a fun night. He'd get to hang out with her a little more, joke around and maybe learn more about the reason behind her dim soul. He remembered what Asgore told him, about what happened to humans with a soul that dim. He didn't want that fate for her, or for anyone. She was so kind, so gentle and fun to be around, what could have happened to her poor soul?  

 

 

“Uh, you okay there Sans?” She asked with a raised brow, causing the short skeleton to snap out of his thoughts. “You... You looked like ya had stars in your eyes...” She commented, poking his cheek.  

 

 

It took him a while, but he finally let out a chuckle and reached out to grab her hand, stopping her from poking him. “Yeah, I think that's a great idea sweetheart, the party thing I mean,” he agreed, giving her a nod. “Paps would love that, and I'm sure Undyne and Frisk would love to make new pastas.” He kept her hand in his, and just as he was about to ask if he could come over, Papyrus rushed over to them, quarter in hand. 

 

 

“BROTHER! MISS [Y/N]! I HAVE RETRIEVED THE QUARTER- WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MISS [Y/N]'S HAND, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, cocking his head to the side in curiousity.  

 

 

Sans' cheeks began to turn a soft blue, as he tried to come up with a good excuse, if he didn't then Papyrus would start exclaiming that Sans had feelings for [y/n] and he'd tell the others. He'll never hear the end of it. But as always, [y/n] was there to save the day. With a smile, she lifted their hands to show Papyrus and gave a small shrug. “I kept poking his cheek, he wanted me to stop and now he's holding me hostage.”

 

 

Papyrus let out a hum, narrowing his eyes down at them suspiciously, as though he didn't really believe her. Sans tried to keep a poker face, [y/n] doing a much better than he, before the taller of the three just nodded and made his way towards the van. “WELL THEN, MISS [Y/N], YOU SHOULD NOT POKE A SKELETON.”  

 

 

“But it's fun.” She responded, making her way towards the van, hand still in Sans' hold.  

 

 

“IT IS NOT ALL THAT FUN, NOW COME! THERE IS PASTA TO BE MADE!”

 

 

A glance was exchanged between Sans and [y/n] causing the two to chuckle, before Sans finally let go of her hand and made his way towards the driver's end. It would have been the perfect end to their shopping, had it not been for those rowdy teenagers throwing rocks at the van and shouting out slurs. “What the-” Sans muttered, bone brow raised as he examined the van, making sure there were no damages or scratches on it.  

 

 

[Y/n] tensed up in surprise, before turning her head to glance around, trying to find the culprits. Her eyes finally landed on the teenagers, and a low growl escaped her throat. With a quick 'I'll be back' to Sans, she made her way over to them. Sans couldn't help but flinch, sensing the dangerously low hum of [y/n]'s soul, knowing that it was pulsing, ready for a battle. He actually felt sorry for the boys, since he's been through multiple resets and genocide runs to recognize that sort of soul pulse. But even Chara wouldn't last against [y/n]. Chara could not _compare_ to how low and strong [y/n]'s soul's waves are. 

 

 

Walking up to the teens, she dodged the rock being thrown at her in time. “Now, if that had hit me, I would have called the cops.” She told them calmly, standing before the three, one hand in her pocket gripping her keychain while the other held her cell and took some pictures of them, before being pocketed. Her eyes examined these teenagers, counting two 16 year old and a 17 year old, who looked like he might be their leader. “What are a bunch of children doing here? Vandalism is against the law, you know.” 

 

 

“Piss off bitch!” The leader hissed, playing around with a rock in his hand. “You're with those two monsters, and you held one of their hands, fucking monster fucker-”  

 

 

“Watch your profanity,” [y/n] muttered sarcastically, shaking her head at him. “And as I told the cashier earlier, monster discrimination-”

 

 

“Like I give a fuck,” the 17 year old cursed, throwing a rock at her as hard as he could. “Does it look like I'm scared of the fucking fuzz?”

 

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

 

“[Y/n]!” Sans called out, hopping out of the van and about ready to run to her, until she turned to glance at him from over her shoulder, shaking her head and telling him to stay back. He didn't want to, but with the way her soul's hum sounded lower and lower in pitch, he had to. It was too low, it was too _dangerous_ , it made him want to run to save not only himself, but also his brother. By now, it was to the point where Papyrus could feel it faintly, so much so that he called out to Sans in a low and scared voice, asking if everything was alright. 

 

 

This time, there was no way she could keep as calm as she did with the cashier. That girl knew danger when she saw it, these kids needed to be roughed up first. The blood from the wound rushed down the side of her face, becoming sticky and cold as the November winds blew against it. It stung, and it throbbed with the beat of her heart, but this wound would most likely come in handy. And if anything, it gave her an excuse to teach these teenagers a lesson. “I'll make sure you regret that, and if anyone asks, it was technically self defense.” She hissed, taking a step closer towards the teenager. 

 

 

“Self defense my-”

 

 

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, for she roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. She heard as the other boys gasped and screamed, as their friend fell to the ground, unconscious. She had to go easy on the kid, but if he'd been 18 or older, she'd have kicked him hard enough that his great grandkids would be born with a sore jaw. 

 

 

“What the _fuck_ did you do?” One of them asked, kneeling down to make sure his friend was still alive and breathing.

 

 

“You bitch!” The other screeched, running at her with his fist up in the air, ready to punch her. Dodging out of the way, she grabbed his hand and did a twirl until his arm was twisted up against his back. He let out a yelp in pain, as she pressed him up against the wall like a cop would, holding him in place. The one who was making sure his knocked out friend was okay, began to yell for help. He screamed and tried to get some of the pedestrians to come to his aid, but they did nothing, they stayed at a distance and watched. Fortunately for her, the security guards of the grocery store ran towards them, and instead of grabbing her, they grabbed the three teens.

 

 

“Wait, why us?” The teen that was beside his knocked out friend asked, confusion written all over his face. “She attacked _us!_ She knocked out my friend! She started all of this-”

 

 

“The security cameras tell a different story,” one of the guards interrupted, turning towards [y/n] and asking if she was alright. She just shrugged, sending the officer a short nod while stuffing her hands into her pockets, as though her [f/c] sweater wasn't covers with blood that ran down her face. “Sorry about that ma'am,” another security guard muttered, a much younger one looking genuinely saddened about the whole ordeal. “We'll deal with these delinquents.”

 

 

With another nod, the three guards took the teens into the store and towards the employees only room, where the security cameras were. By now a large crowd had surrounded the store, as many people who've taken out their cells to record just stood there, watching intensely without making a single move to help or do anything. As [y/n]'s adrenaline began to dissolve, she felt herself calm down and tried to walk. Her legs, however, had different plans. Upon taking her first step, her knee buckled, and she found herself kneeling on the ground, head spinning as she tried to focus. 

 

 

“[Y/n]!”

 

 

“MISS [Y/N]!”

 

 

It didn't take long for the two skeleton to be at her side, checking her wound and panicking. She did what she could to reassure them, letting them know that she was just dizzy due to the slight blood loss. Immediately Papyrus lifted her up and rushed to the car, with Sans following behind, letting her know that they'd take her to a human hospital to be checked out. “I never assumed those human teenagers would harm you because of us...” Papyrus whispered, causing [y/n]'s heart to ache. She knew the crowd was still there, still filming, and that sickened her. 

 

 

“Humans have always been like that Paps, don't worry about it...” She said, loud enough for the crowd to hear, as she closed her eyes. They wanted to record? They better record her next words, because they needed to hear it.

 

  

“'If it's not blacks, it's women, if it's not women, it's religion, if it's not religion, it's gays... Humans always find something and someone to hate on for a couple of decades before they grow a heart and stop...”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

This was sickening, this was _infuriating_ , this was the _last straw._

 

 

“How much.” She asked, staring at her uncle Leo's bruised and bloodied face. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that the _traitor_ would have these two attacked. That monster-phobic bastard was going to pay. 

  

 

“Kiddo,” Marshall began, making his way towards the jail bars and staring down at her, trying to smile. “You don't have to-”

 

 

“How. Much?”  She asked again, her expression hardening. This caused the two brothers to flinch, knowing that if she had their blood through her veins that she'd be stubborn and keep asking until she received an answer. The twins exchanged a glance, before heaving a sigh in defeat. Leo grumbled something about 'stubborn children' and glanced away, soft blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Marshall knew that his twin wouldn't say a word about the price, too prideful to have his niece pay for him, so he had to be the one to tell her.  

 

 

“Eh...” He began with a shrug, trying to play it off. “It's not _that_ serious since we don't have criminal records or any of the like, and we're also apart of the justice system... So around a thousand-”

 

 

“Done.” [Y/n] tells him nonchalantly, getting ready to call out to a cop in order to pay, but Leo immediately reaches out through the bars and places his hand on her shoulder. “Whoa kid, what are ya doin'? Ya don't have to pay for us, we can-”

 

 

“I'll pay both of your bails, and I'll be your surety, you go to court, and I'll try to stop myself from breaking Jackson's legs,” she tells them calmly, as though she were talking about her weekend plans of playing video games and eating snacks. “He's a traitor, and I'll be the witness at your court hearing. I'll give your lawyer, a _good_ lawyer I know, a copy of the video of Jackson talking with the mafioso, and he'll have his ass sent to jail along with all of the _friends_ he had sent there throughout the years.”

 

 

“Fine! Do what ya want, there's no arguing with you!” Leo hissed, pushing himself away from the bars and walking over to the other side of the small cell. Marshall heaved a sigh and turned to [y/n], trying not to flinch at the pain when he tried to smile down at her. “Don't worry too much about Lee-Lee over there kiddo,” he reassured her with a chuckle. “What's important right now is that injury you got there, what happened? You told us you were out grocery shopping and got into a scuffle?”

 

 

[Y/n] just shrugged, ignoring the dull ache of her slight cut, the large bandage covered a small portion of her forehead above her left eyebrow. ''Some 17 year old threw a rock at me for protecting Sans and Paps... Knocked him out with one kick to the jaw.'' 

 

 

“Good! Lil' shit probably deserved it! Who the hell in their right mind throws a rock at a person!?” Leo hissed from the corner of the cell, causing the two of them to chuckle. 

 

 

Marshall reached out and gently gave [y/n]'s head a soft pat, her eyes taking in the bruises on his hands and wrists. “Keep up the good work kiddo, but be a little careful,” he told her, eyes softening to the point where she felt her heart break a little at the sight. “You're doing the right thing protecting your friend, we won't be able to see you much until the court date where you'll be on the stand, so keep yourself well hidden until then.”

 

 

Her uncles were strong men, fighting for all sorts of justice and equality. For women, for the safety of children, for the rights to education for immigrants, and for so much more. They fight and defend, and seeing them like this really showed her that they were not as young as they used to be. It was getting tiring, hearing about all of this monster hate, having to see it, having to learn that everyone just stood by while it happened. It was becoming a pain, and she needed to do something, something so that she never had to look at Sans or Papyrus' worried and saddened expressions again, hear Anne Marie's teary and worried voice, or even Jack wondering what he could do to help. She sent her uncle Marshall a nod, before moving away and turning to let the officer know that she's going to pay their bail. 

 

 

Her uncles had been down in a neighbourhood full of monsters, monitoring a lead they'd heard about, protecting a yellow monster teen with no arms who was said to be the next target. They watched as a van pulled up and grabbed the monster, but not before they jumped out in front of the van and fought back. Leo, being the strongest of the two, jumped in the back and took care of the three men, while  Marshall pulled monster teen to safety and ripped open the driver's door. A fight had broken out, and the kidnappers quickly vanished into the distance. 

 

 

Everyone in the neighbourhood had seen, and the mother, who'd made her way over to them, thanked the brothers profusely for saving her sons. It'd been a good day for them, until the men in the van returned.

 

 

They cornered the brothers on their way home, and one of the men that popped out happened to be their traitor, Jackson. He'd helped tip off the mafia of their whereabouts, threatening to kill both their parents, sister and brother in law, and even niece and nephew, if they didn't back off and let the mafia do what they wanted with monsters.

 

 

A brawl broke out, and Jackson, with the help of a couple of cops who were in on his deal with the mafia, falsely accused the two and slapped some charges on them. Harassment, rape, assault, kidnapping, possession of drugs, you name it. A lot of people were disgusted with the two, and actually believed Jackson.  

 

 

[Y/n] was at home, returning from a short stay at the hospital with Papyrus in the kitchen making her some pasta to eat, Sans sitting next to her on the couch, cracking jokes and fighting her in a video games. Anne Marie had arrived home an hour later, Jack with her and began to shriek at the sight of [y/n]'s wound. Sans and Jack had calmed her down, letting her know that it was fine, and no, [y/n] wasn't going to die because of it. It wasn't long until Anne Marie began to baby her even though it wasn't necessary, rushing into the kitchen and helping a happy Papyrus with dinner.

 

 

Right when they were watching the news and finishing up dinner, they saw it, [y/n]'s uncles being handcuffed and placed in the back of a police cruiser. 

 

 

Not a second later, she'd gotten a call from them, asking for her to see them since there was something they needed to discuss with her. She didn't hesitate to leave the house, with Sans offering to drive her there because of her wound. Upon arriving, she was allowed to see them, and Sans was told to wait for her at the front. The skeleton, being glared at and avoided by some of the cops, sat in the waiting room, waiting for her and hoping that everything was alright. 

 

 

“So, must be hard for you,” one of the cop ladies murmured, watching as [y/n] signed the surety papers and pulled out her wallet to pay both the bails for each of her uncles. “To have two criminal uncles, must really hurt huh? They were really respected too, who knew they were such gross-”

 

 

“Must be hard for you,” [y/n] responded, not once taking her eyes off of the paper she was reading. “Having to sit your ass there all day, thinking you're actually a cop saving the world, when all you do is spew shit out of your mouth about situations you know jack fuck about?”

 

 

Sans, who was sitting by her side drinking water, spat it out and began to cough, trying to cover his laugh. [Y/n] was always the kind to speak her mind, a no nonsense person, but he never thought she'd say something like that with such a calm face, she rarely ever swore and when she did it was _hilarious_. The cop looked so offened, her face cherry red and just about ready to speak until [y/n] slapped the paper in front of her and stood. “Done, now let my _respectable_ uncles out of that jail cell. Can't wait to see you in court, you'll see who's _respectable_ and who's a traitor.”

 

 

“Heh... _Police_ let them out.” Sans muttered, causing [y/n] to chuckle. He felt rather proud, knowing that even in that situation, he could still put a smile on that composed and serious face of hers. 

 

 

The police woman cursed and grumbled under her and grabbed her keys. While she told the two detectives of their court date, letting them know [y/n] paid for their bail and so on, Sans's hand reached out and gently held onto hers, catching her off guard for a moment, but she made no move to pull away.

 

 

“You okay kid?” He asked, watching her with a worried expression. He felt the way her soul stopped, scaring even him when they heard about her uncles being taken to the police station. Sans had no idea that she was related to those two, everyone within the monster community knew that they were very pro-monster, helping them out and even protecting both Frisk and Asgore at a confrerence from a Humanity's Survival member, who ran up the stage with a gun at the ready to shoot them. 

 

 

Marshall had tased the man, and Leo tackled him, it was very shocking.  

 

 

It made [y/n] that much more interesting, a woman who had more mysteries to her very being than any puzzle, word jumble or crossword he's ever come across. A sigh escaped [y/n]'s lips, causing Sans to give her hand a squeeze in comfort, this situation must be taking a toll on her very being. He could sense it, her soul was in a strange pitch, one that could be taken as exhaustion and sorrow, just why did she go through all of this? But of course, the [h/c] haired woman never let herself stay sad for long. 

 

 

Turning to him, she sent him a smirk and nodded towards the police officer that was chatting with her uncles. “It's a pain, and I could go for a _cop_ of coffee right now.”

 

 

By the time her uncles were standing before them, Sans was on the ground, [y/n] beside him practically doubling over with laughter at their puns. This was not how he wanted to be introduced to the two men, but it was a start at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YamiBaki is surprised at how many people like the story. 
> 
> YamiBaki is pleased with the comments. 
> 
> YamiBaki is amused by the whole ordeal... 
> 
> This story was never meant to be published, but it was by accident... 
> 
> Was it meant to be, YamiBaki wonders...
> 
> ... YamiBaki wonders if it's weird that he chuckled at his own puns...
> 
>  
> 
> YamiBaki would like to know, are you enjoying the story? If yes, YamiBaki is pleased, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message YamiBaki, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	10. We Can Be Home-ies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings,
> 
> But I'm only going to get this one chance, and you need to learn your place. 
> 
> Something's wrong, and you can feel it, you made the mistake to pick on Anne Marie... 
> 
> If that means, what you think it means, you're in trouble, seriously BIG trouble.
> 
> And if [y/n] is as crazy as they say, you better not taking any chances
> 
> [Y/n]'s just what the doctor ordered, to put her in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Now's not the time for you to be spewing shit,'' [y/n] told the asian woman with a sigh, standing up with her hands in her pocket. ''Shouldn't you and your mother get ready for your dad's trial, it's in three days right/'' 
> 
>  
> 
> ''What does this have to do with my-''
> 
>  
> 
> ''Listen,'' [y/n] began, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She's really growing tired of this shit, and just about ready to punch someone. ''I don't know what's got your panties in a bunch, but if you have beef with me, just come after me... Don't drag other people into your pity party or your problems, if all you do is whine just call your mom and tell her to bring your pacifier, because we're all tired of your nazily voice whining and ruining my sleep.'' 
> 
>  
> 
> There were soft chuckles and mumbles heard from everyone around them, causing Mary Jane to smirk and put her weight on her left leg, propping her hip up. ''Oh, miss sleeps a lot is awake. I'm sorry did I wake you up/'' 
> 
>  
> 
> ''You can do better than that, come on.'' [Y/n] cooed, taking a hand out of her pocket and waving it lazily at her, as though trying to cox a child to go on without being shy. While the woman growled at her, [y/n] pulled out her cell and began to text her grandparents, remembering that there was something she needed to ask them for. ''Almost forgot...'' She grumbled to herself. 
> 
>  
> 
> ''[Y/n]...'' Monica whispered, flinching when

It's been rising. 

 

 

Someone out there is pissed, and they've noticed. 

 

 

One by one their men and women are getting taken down, they're getting found and charged with many things. It didn't help that a majority of them had criminal records, with pasts they'd rather forget. Kidnapping, illegal prostitution, tax evasion, drug abuse and distributing, assault, rape, soliciting sex from a minor, attempted murder, homicide, and the like. 

 

 

But even with the tinniest thing, be it shop lifting, their men and women were caught one way or another. 

 

 

They have hackers going at it with one of them, only to get attacked by a virus, a virus named The Captain that seemed to black out the screen and even go so far as to send each and every single information that computer had to the police, CIA and FBI. Their hackers were no match for this person, and it was starting to get on their nerves. 

 

 

“Boss!” One of the members barged in, huffing and causing everyone to turn towards him. He was panting, sweat rolling down his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. Everyone around him held their weapons closed to them, others making sure they were at the ready to run should a raid happen. It wouldn't be the first time, throughout these past three months they've been doing nothing but running, especially after the arrest of the infamous Justice brothers. 

 

 

“Spit it out you idiot!” Their boss hissed, sending the man a glare. “What the hell happened? You were supposed to be at a meeting with the mobsters for more weapons!”

 

 

The man finally caught his breath and swallowed hard, standing up straight. He knew that his boss wasn't someone you'd want to mess with, especially since they had a temper and an obsession that couldn't be quenched. Inhaling through his nostrils, he prepared himself for the man's reaction, as he spilled the unfortunate news. 

 

 

“The police found out that... Jackson was in on the monster kidnappings and was caught,” he began, flinching when the big boss turned to him with a sharp glare. He knew he might not get out without a scratch for his next line. “And... They caught one of the mobsters, their informant, Tight Lipped Tim...”

 

 

_**Crash!** _

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Sleep. 

 

 

[Y/n] wanted sleep more than anything in this world, but Anne Marie, precious child, wanted her to have an education. So here she was, sleeping and drooling on a lunch table, with Anne Marie groaning and apologizing to her friends about her, while trying to keep her voice down. She didn't want [y/n] to have bad attendance or bad school record, but she didn't want to force her. 

 

 

Normally she'd do what she could to keep the girl awake, but with her injury and the sight of her uncles in prison, as well as the fact that they'd be too busy to see her until their court date took a toll on her. Every night she'd lock herself in her room, and every morning she'd be sleeping in up until noon, only eating when Anne Marie forced her to. She never knew what [y/n] did in her room, and as curious as she was, she wanted to respect her roommate's privacy. 

 

 

“Ugh, lazy trash.” Mary Jane grumbled, eating her salad and sending [y/n] a dirty look. She was still bitter about the [h/c] haired girl's uncles sending her dad to jail, then again this was just her pointing the blame on someone else, mostly because she refused to accept that her dad was actually a bad person. 

 

 

“Don't be so bitter,” Marcus told her, glancing down at his laptop and trying hard to memorize binary codes. “She's tired, and she has her reason.”

 

 

Mary Jane dropped her plastic fork and turned to Marcus, hands on her hips as she sent the raven haired, chulo hat wearing male a glare. “Since when are _you_ protective of anyone other than Rosa?” She hissed, not caring that those around her table had stopped eating to turn to her, eyes wide in surprise. “Don't start acting confident just because you finally have your first girlfriend, you were the biggest emo kid back in high school, listening to your stupid Fall Out Discos and Panic at The Boy, Pierce the Chemical and My Veil Romance or whatever the fuck they're called.”

 

 

“Hey!” Rosa hissed, standing up from her seat at the ready to attack and defend her boyfriend. “What the hell crawled up your ass and died? Marcus is telling you to stop being such a bitch and get over the fact that your dad was a monster-phobe!”

 

 

“Oh wow, look at this!” Mary Jane gasped, her voice practically oozing with sarcasm. “The _girlfriend_ who's more of a man than a girl, is protecting her weak _boyfriend_. Go back to taking some staroids, everyone knows about your shit family life, finally getting a man to like you and doing everything you can to protect him, because daddy is in jail and _never gave you the love you needed_.”

 

 

Marcus and Jonathan had to stand abruptly and rush to Rosa's side, holding her down from her arms and trying to calm her. Her screeches caused a scene, making everyone in the cafeteria turn to them with wide eyes. “What the _fuck_ did you say you bitch?!” She screeched, hissing at both boys to let her go, to let her beat some sense into Mary Jane, and teach her a lesson. The asian woman just sat there, smirk on her face as she leaned back against her chair, legs crossed and arms crossed over her chest looking as though she'd won the world lottery.

 

 

Anne Marie kept quiet, staring down at her meal and poking it with her fork. She didn't know why Mary Jane was being so rude to them, she'd been so kind when they'd first met, but she started acting meaner and meaner, ever since they found out that her father didn't plead guilty and the evidence against him was easy to give him a sentencing. Monica cleared her throat and tried to calm the pretty asian woman, wanting nothing more to make peace with her, only to make herself the main target of the asian woman's anger.

 

 

“Oh don't even try me Monica,” She growled, turning to the frightened young woman, not caring that she looked as though she were about to burst into tears at any given moment. “You and I both know you're only here because you can't make real friends, and you follow Jonathan around like a lost puppy!”

 

 

“That's enough!” Jonathan roared, watching as Mary Jane tensed, her eyes locked on the angry blond who was furious with her. Jonathan was kind and polite, he rarely grew angry with anyone, so hearing him roar like that was a surprise to them all. “You're going too far Mary Jane, we understand that you're hurting right now, but you shouldn't take your anger out on others.” He began, trying to calm himself and everyone down. “We're friends, we know that you're going through a rough patch right now, but you shouldn't let your emotions ruin you like this.”

 

 

By now everyone was filming and listening in intensely, as though they were putting on a play. Anne Marie had scooted closer to [y/n] as though looking to her for protection, wondering how the [h/c] haired girl had been asleep with all of this ruckus and actually glad she was asleep. Mary Jane wouldn't last if [y/n] were awake, she'd know, she'd seen the girl rip someone a new one using nothing but her words. 

 

 

“Excuse me?” Mary Jane asked surprisingly calm. A low, bitter chuckle escaped her lips, as she slowly stood up, hands on the table the whole while. “You _understand_ that I'm hurting? You _know_ that I'm going through a rough patch right now?” Her words becoming darker and darker, causing Jonathan to tense and take a stance, ready for what ever she was going to say. “Let me tell you something Jonathan, we all know that you're pro-monster, and we get it! You want to avenge your monster friend, we understand and shit. But how about you stop acting like you're some kind of saint, and sit your ass down, you don't know shit about me or my life!”

 

 

Jonathan didn't say anything, not once flinching at her words or reacting to her words, which caused her to growl before continuing.

 

 

“You see yourself as a leader, but you now you can't do anything for anyone. You'll cave under pressure, and do what everyone tells you too.” She told him lowly, realizing that she hit him where it hurts when he flinched. With a smirk, she continued. “You're no leader, and you know it. You're a follower, you're not strong enough to lead or guide, and you'll never be the leader everyone expects you to be. Just face it Jonathan, you're a weak little boy trying to play the hero.” She felt victorious when he glanced down, face crunched up with hurt and eyes squeezed shut.

 

 

She was right, he knew it and his friends knew it, yet no one wanted to tell him for fear of hurting his feelings. 

 

 

Anne Marie wanted to fight back and tell her off, but she knew she couldn't, she was a little bossy and pretty loud, but she was sensitive to harsh words, unable to handle someone yelling at her and unable to yell at anyone. She couldn't do anything to protect her friends, and that was enough to break her heart. A whimper escaped her, wanting nothing more than to apologize to the others but unable to let the words come out, until Mary Jane turned to her with a sharp gaze. 

 

 

She was next. 

 

 

“And you!” Mary Jane began, pointing an accusing finger at the red haired female. “You think you're understanding and all that crap, but you're not. I felt bad for you, and I let you stay at my place, but I wanted you to leave, you were so annoying and needy with wanting me to 'feel better' or whatever. God how could [y/n] _live_ with you for as long as she has?”

 

 

“M-Mary Jane-” Anne Marie began, flinching with each of the woman's words, her hand reaching out to grip [y/n]'s [f/c] hoodie sleeve instinctively when Mary Jane just growled at her. 

 

 

“Let me tell you something you _ginger_ ,” she began, watching as the tears grew in Anne Marie's eyes, even more so with the ginger comment. She'd heard the story, about how in her younger years she'd been bullied and called soulless for her red hair, to the point where she was home schooled all throughout middle and the first half of high school. It was very low of her to call her that, but she wanted to hurt Anne Marie, and that comment would help. “Everyone felt bad for you, that's the only reason they're your friends.”

 

 

“Th-That's not true!” Monica tried to deny, wanting Anne Marie to realize that what Mary Jane was saying wasn't true, and squeaking in fear when Mary Jane glared at her from the corner of her eye. 

 

 

“You're whiny, you're loud, you're a crybaby, you think that everyone is willing to be your friend, you think being at everyone's beck and call will make them like you and you're the kind to drop everything for everyone,” Anne Marie flinched again with each word that was thrown at her, as though it hurt her physically, her grip on [y/n]'s sleeve grew tighter and tighter to the point where her knuckles turned white.

 

 

“You hang around [y/n], who probably wants nothing to do with you and she _literally_ falls asleep _around you_ , that's how boring you are. So if you think we're really friends, we're not!” Mary Jane's voice echoed, causing everyone to murmur among themselves, a familiar yellow dino watched with tears in her own eyes, feeling helpless for her friend. “The only reason I hang out with you, is because of your family name!” Anne Marie let out a sniffle, as a tear fell from her eyes and onto the table, landing on [y/n]'s cheek as she slept. “God look at you, crying like a baby-”

 

 

“...Ngh, what the hell..” [Y/n] mumbled with a yawn, sitting up straight and giving a stretch until her joints popped. Sniffling caught her attention, and she immediately knew who it was from. “...Annie... What happened, and who did this?” She asked, rubbing her eye and glancing around, trying to remember where she was for a minute. 

 

 

“[Y-Y/n]...” Anne Marie stuttered, as the [h/n] haired girl turned to see her friend crying, and instinctively she reached out and patted her hair like the first time they met. She may be half asleep and have no idea where she was or what was going on, but she knew when Anne Marie was in trouble and very distressed about something. She didn't know whose ass she needed to kick, but she knew she had to kick it pretty damn hard for making the red haired girl cry. 

 

 

Mary Jane just scoffed, arms over her chest and muttering about Anne Marie being a crybaby, and going to [y/n] for help. “God, there she goes again.” She grumbled, not really caring about the two girls. “I don't see what you like about her, is it the money? That's probably it, all Anne Marie is good for is handing out cash.”

 

 

“Naw,” [y/n] whispered, sending her red haired friend a smile and trying to sooth her tears. “She's a good friend, caring, and the only one that can get my ass out of bed and straight to class.” [Y/n] muttered softly, before her eyes shot to Mary Jane, narrowing dangerously as though to send her a warning. “She's also not the kind of cold hearted girl that pretends to befriend people, call them names, and then think they have every right to hang out again. That last bit is a warning, in case your money-hungry brain can't register that, _Mary Jane._ ”

 

 

Once Anne Marie's sobs had calmed, [y/n] stood from her seat and prepared herself. She had a feeling that Mary Jane was only using Anne Marie when she first met the woman at Toriel's and Asgore's place, mostly because the two girls had parents and family members with political ties, those types liked to hang around one another. That's why [y/n] made sure to keep a close eye on Mary Jane, even more so after finding out that the asian woman's father was a Humanity's Survival member.

 

 

She'd leak info involving the asian woman's recent activities to everyone that was there, but that was something best saved for when the asian woman stepped over the line and [y/n] needed to send the principal some reading material. 

 

 

“So,” [y/n] began, sending the woman a small nod. “Anything you wanna say to me, before I say something that might make you cry?” This caught Mary Jane off guard, never has she ever seen [y/n] so serious. Her body was relaxed, hands in her pockets and lazy smile in place. But her eyes, her eyes were piercing her, warning her, _daring_ her to say or do something that could provoke her. 

 

 

Mary Jane felt uneasy, knowing that she should be careful with her. [Y/n] held so many secrets, she was a mysterious girl and no one knew much about her other than the professors, and even  _they_ knew nothing about her. Scowling, Mary Jane sat herself down and grumbled, knowing that she'd rather keep her mouth shut than go up against someone she knew nothing about. She could try, but she knew it'd only backfire on her. She wasn't going to embarrass herself by losing a battle with the laziest person on campus, it wasn't worth it. 

 

 

“Good girl,” was all [y/n] mumbled, before glancing around, shrugging at everyone that was watching and filming their whole interaction. “Lunch is almost over children, eat while you still have the chance. Or, ya know, do whatever it is ya do.” With that being said, rather than wait to see if everyone was leaving, [y/n] sat herself down. Making herself comfortable on the chair, she slouched down and pulled her hood up, crossing her arms over the table and resting on them for a quick nap before the bell rang. 

 

 

No one knew what to say at the moment, as Mary Jane ate what was left of her meal in an angry silence, and Anne Marie stopped crying, sending a grateful smile towards her sleeping friend. 

 

 

Rosa, Marcus and Monica stared at [y/n], wide eyes in surprise that she's able to shut Mary Jane up with just a few words. Then again, they've all seen the videos on EbTube, the ones where she kicked a 17 year old in the jaw and knocked him out for assaulting her with a rock. She had claimed it as self defense, and many others such as the store manager that'd been watching intensely from the window, along with the security guards, had agreed. The teenagers had started it, and they were charged with loitering, vandalism and disturbance of the peace. The 17 year old got slapped with assault, and because the rock actually hit [y/n], causing her to bleed, it was assault and battery. They all got sent to Juvenile hall after pleading guilty, and the families could do nothing but send [y/n] a glare when she appeared to testify and show her wound.  

 

 

A lot of people on campus ended up being conscious of her and avoiding the girl who rarely spoke or stayed awake. 

 

 

Jonathan watched as she slept, taking in the dark circles under her eyes, that seemed to have darkened more these past three months, darker than they'd been when she walked out on their group. She's doing all of the work herself, and as amazing as he found that, he couldn't help but feel rather bad that she did all of that on her own. She could share that weight with him, he knows that he could help her carry it. 

 

 

He just had to get her alone, and convince her to get back with the group, they can do so much together if she'd just trust them. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

_Honk!_

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -  **

Weird question

Are you and Paps still living with Toriel and Asgore?

 

 

Sans raised a bone brow at the strange text. He was sitting in the living room watching some shows with Frisk and Papyrus, keeping an eye on the kid and the house while Toriel and Asgore went shopping, when he felt his cell vibrate. He'd placed a specific text song to ring every time she'd text him, the sound of an old clown horn being squeezed. It's funny when he'd first heard it, and it always made him chuckle whenever he heard it. He was rather surprised when he realized that he enjoyed her texts, to the point where he looked forward to receiving them whenever he had the chance. 

 

 

With a quick, cautious glance towards Frisk and his brother, he pulled out his cell and unlocked it, reading the text only to be confused by it. Why did she want to know?

 

 

 **Sans the SkellyMan -**  

Yea

Y?

Havent found a place 2 stay 

No 1 wants 2 rent 2 monsters

 

 

He heaved a soft sigh when he thought about it. Finding a peaceful place like the one they had before was hard, even with their very little belongings. Not a lot of people wanted to rent to monsters, and although that was housing discrimination and against the law, he didn't bother pushing it. He didn't want to live in an area with monster-phobes, what if his brother was home by himself and a monster-phobe tries to hurt him? Or worse, if a Humanity's Survival member hunted him down and dusted him, all while Sans was at school?

 

 

He just wanted to find a peaceful place for the both of them, and one near reliable friends. The last thing he wanted was his brother to be kidnapped by those bastards, he knew he'd go on a rampage if that ever happened. 

 

 

_Honk!_

 

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -**

You will love me for what I'm about to tell you

 

 

A chuckle escaped him as he read her message. He already knew he was pretty interested in her, and that was just about it. He tried not to let any of the others know though, he'd never hear the end of it if they found out. Frisk would most likely team up with Undyne and Papyrus, trying to give him romance advice on how to 'swoon' and 'court' [y/n]. He wasn't really up for all of that, he wasn't even sure if he liked her as much as they made it seem he did. Yes, he's attracted to her, and he did find her interesting, but that was just about it. He found her fun to be around, funny and over all, very strong and kind. What she did for them, and on more than one occasion, was enough to make him smile. 

 

 

But that's all it was, interest. 

 

 

 **Sans the SkellyMan -**  

O rely?

K, wat did u do?

 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

House behind mine is up for rent

They rent to monsters

 

 

2 bedrooms

1 bathroom

Laundry in basement

 

 

He couldn't help but stare at the screen in disbelief, she had to be pulling his leg. Her neighbourhood was very pretty, the houses looked so white and clean, the picture perfect place for anyone, with the white picket fence surrounding the area. He hadn't seen a single for sale sign the many times he's been there, so this couldn't be true. 

 

 

Then again, she's never lied to him before... That he knows of. 

 

 

 **Sans the SkellyMan -**  

Ur jokin' 

...

Wait r u serious?

[Y/n]?

U there kid?

 

 

When she didn't respond, he was pretty sure that she was lying to him. There's just no way a house as beautiful as the ones in her neighbourhood could be up for rent, and for two monsters, no less. His doubts however, were gone when the next message was sent, only confusing him further.  

 

 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

Knock Knock

 

 

 **Sans the SkellyMan -**  

[Y/n]...

Knock knock jokes r my thing

 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

Are you leaving me out in the cold?

Open the door for a pal

 

 

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, before he responded. It's been a while since he's told anyone a knock knock joke, normally with Toriel and Frisk it was just the two of them making bad puns. But with [y/n], they'd watch comedies together, joke around, tell bad puns, and now she was starting with the knock knock jokes? A soft hum began to rumble in Sans' chest as he thought about it. 

 

 

**Sans the SkellyMan -**

Lol

Who's there?

 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

House

 

 

 **Sans the SkellyMan -**  

House who?

 

 

 **Miss Laze-A-Lot -**  

House about you move and become my neighbour?

 

 

He fell off of the couch with laughter at that, causing both Frisk and Papyrus to jump and turn to him in fright. They asked him if he was alright, before he started to wheeze, reading the next text message that was sent. 

 

 

_Honk!_

 

 

**Miss Laze-A-Lot -**

We can be home-ies

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

“What do ya think 'bout that Sans character?” Leo suddenly asked, catching Marshall off guard. The two men were at their office, finishing up with a few small cases before heading home. After their court, with [y/n] arriving to testify and serve her duty as surety, they'd showed all of the evidence they had on Jackson. Their lawyer was just as good as [y/n] had said, and did her job swiftly with expertise. 

 

 

Jackson had been at the court that day, standing trial as a witness for the brothers, at the ready to have them both hauled off to jail until the evidence was presented. Upon the giant projector they showed both video and audio evidence, causing the whole crowd to gasp. Jackson turned to the brothers, growled and yelled at them, letting them know that if something happens to him, many others will come after them and their family.

 

 

He fought against the guards that tried to hold him back, and pushing them down he grabbed a pen and ran towards [y/n] at the ready to stab her. But of course, she took him down. All those years of self defense classes paid off, as she skillfully dodged and punched him in the throat, bringing him down instantly in a coughing fit. The judge ruled in the brothers' favour, apologizing on the justice system's behalf and setting them free, dropping any and all charges. [Y/n] did get refunded for the bail cash, and they were able to return to all of their workload. 

 

 

“What do you mean?” Marshall asked, eyebrow raised as he lifted his gaze away from the report he'd been reading. “He seemed like a good guy, [y/n] liked him. Been a while since I've seen the kiddo laugh that hard, to be honest it was kinda refereshing.”

 

 

Leo just grunted, going back to his computer screen at the ready to type up a quick message, skimming through the multitude of lines. “Just askin'... Kid goes to [y/n]'s university... Been lookin' into his file and everythin' and he's pretty clean. No surprise there to be honest.”

 

 

“A university student?” Marshall asked, before furrowing his eyes in confusion. “Wait, are you looking into the kid? I doubt Sans is a suspicious person.”

 

 

“It's not that you nincompoop,” Leo mumbled, lifting a hand to turn the computer screen in Marshall's direction in order for him to see. “Mom and dad sent me his file, it's just 'im and his lil' brother and they wanna rent out the house behind [y/n]'s. They sent me this to make sure these two are safe from some of the monster-phobes around the area, and reading his file I noticed that he's a pretty smart kid, the kind anyone would want their daughter to marry since he has a pretty good future ahead of him.”

 

 

Marshall hummed and went back to his report. “What's he's studying?”

 

 

“Says here he's majoring in Quantum Machanics and Engerneering, he's also taking some classes in Physics and Anatomy,” Leo let out a short nod of approval, reading the digital file thoroughly. “Works part time at a hotdog joint, seems to get a lot of monster and human customers, clean criminal record, no bad credit and even pays everything on time.” He had been surprised to see Sans the first time at the station, but he'd greeted him with a polite smile. Turns out that Sans had been the one to take her to the hospital and drove [y/n] to the police station. He was grateful to the skeleton, even more so when he noticed the smile on [y/n]'s face. 

 

 

It was so carefree, not coated in exhaustion and she looked like she was genuinely having fun. They may have been riding in the back, but it was still easy to see how much [y/n] enjoyed his company. Sans seemed to also enjoy [y/n]'s company, since his cheeks had glowed a soft blue, and he'd make a pun about everything he could, just to get her to join in and have a quick laugh with him. Leo had also taken notice of the way Sans' pin pricks for eyes would turn into tiny stars whenever one of his jokes would make her laugh. 

 

 

“He seems fine to me.” Marshall grumbled, picking up another file he had gotten his hands on.

 

 

These past few days they'd gotten a lot of anonymous tips about the members of the Humanity's Survival group. These tips normally never told them where they got their info from, nor did they let them know who they were. The info could be bad, but they make sure to double check it before following, however they never took chances with any tips that involved monsters, especially since the Mafia and Humanity's Survival were going into hiding and secretly trying hard to kidnap as many monsters as they could. They failed a majority of the time, what with the mayor of the city upping the security around monster neighbourhoods, much to monster-phobes displeasure. Opening a certain file that a friend in the force had received, he examined it, and raised a brow in utter confusion.

 

 

“Uh, Leo?” He asked, receiving a soft 'yeah' from his brother. “You know how to read them, number codes?”

 

 

“The hell you talking 'bout?” Leo asked, raising a brow at a small note his brother handed him. Taking the note, he read it, eyebrows furrowed. It was a strange string of numbers that he knows he's seen a certain, [h/c] haired woman read before with ease, almost like she literally memorized the whole damn thing. He tried to see which ones he could remember, trying hard to push his brain into recognizing, before giving up and reaching for his cell phone from his pocket. 

 

 

“I was thinking 'bout doing the same thing,” Marshall mumbled, rubbing his tired eye and yawning. “But decided against it, [y/n] needs the sleep more than we do... She's young, she's wasting that away.”

 

 

“Yeah well, ya actually think the kid'll listen to us?” Leo grumbled, hearing the soft ringing on the other line, before he heaved a sigh of his own. “Let's just hope that we can get these bastards caught, so that she can have a normal life for once.” Marshall nodded along, sniffling and taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

 

_'Lord knows she needs to get over her past, and find herself something or someone that can make her happy...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you something, I FORCED MYSELF TO LEARN A COUPLE OF THINGS INVOLVING LAW, [I took Law back in high school] SO THERE ARE SOME THINGS I LEARNED IN CLASS AND ONLINE FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY. Also, I learned some more codes... Be on the look out for that... And the hints of my favouite shows and what not... All of those things are hidden within this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	11. 0101010001001001010101000100110001000101  01001000010001010101001001000101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01010011010011110100001001000010010010010100111001000111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would be funny to see someone actually try to translate the shit I wrote... 
> 
>  
> 
> 010011000100111101001100

Binary code wasn't as easy to read and remember as people thought, it'd taken [y/n] at least a year alone to remember the lowercase part of the alphabet, and there were a lot of other symbols too. It was easy to tell when someone who was being serious was using binary code to convey a message, or when an amateur was using it for shits and giggles.

 

 

Judging the way the binary message had been sent, along with how it was written, the sender was a newbie and desperate to have their message sent.

 

 

“Damn...” [Y/n] muttered, glancing down at the sheet of paper with all the ones and zeros. “Well the message is clear, sloppy but clear...” Grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper, she grabbed her cell and opened up a special file she'd made when she had the thing modified. Opening up the chart, she went on to decoding it as fast as she could. She's currently at her uncles' office, staying there while the two went out to buy some pizza for the three of them. Had Anne Marie or Papyrus been there, they'd be scolding her and fainting at the greasy mess she likes to call breakfast. 

 

 

That morning she had rushed out of the house as fast as she could, grabbing her overnight bag and rushed out with a simple note on her bedroom door. About once a month she liked to leave for a couple of days, returning later and falling back into routine. Anne Marie was already used to this, knowing that [y/n] worked with her uncles and there were times where she needed to leave for a while. 

 

 

Her biggest worry was Sans and Papyrus, along with all the others she hadn't seen in a while. They'd most likely try to contact her, but she has a tendency to keep her personal cell off, that way it won't be possible for trackers to intercept it and do God knows what with all of the info she has on there. 

 

 

“Almost done... The fuck?” She mutters to herself, right as the door opened. Her uncles walk in, each one with different things in hand. Marshall held their bags with clothes in, while Leo held the pizzas, fries and drinks. They were huffing and panting, their cheeks coated a soft pink as they gave a soft shiver. The panting was probably due to the fact that they'd climbed a couple of stairs in order to reach the office, and their pink cheeks was thanks to the November winds, especially since October was just around the corner. 

 

 

“What's wrong kiddo, is it serious?” Marshall asked, closing the door behind him. Once done, he placed the bags down in a corner and rushed to help his brother with the food. He must have heard her curse, knowing that she rarely did and when she did it was when something really confused or anger her. 

 

 

[Y/n] scoffed and rolled her eyes, setting the pencil down. Pieces of paper before her were brushed off to the side. “I know who sent this to you guys,” she began, lifting a hand to rub her tired eye, while the other tried to clear as much space as she could. The last thing she needed was to get grease on her reports, files and papers. “Seriously, I might have to confront him... This was so stupid and time consuming.”

 

 

Leo placed a pizza slice on [y/n]'s desk, along with her Fruitopia drink, before standing and placing his hands on his hips. As she grabbed the slice in order to eat it, her uncle grabbed the paper and read it with a raised brow. He could never understand what she could possibly like about binary or whatever it was called. How did [y/n] not get a head ache just staring at all of those numbers? He would have quite trying after a minute. 

 

 

 

 

**Translations -**

 

01010000010000010101000001011001010100100101010101010011  01001110010001010101100001010100  010101000100000101010010010001110100010101010100

**PAPYRUS NEXT TARGET**

0100110101000001010001100100100101000001  0100000101000110010101000100010101010010   0101001101001011010001010100110001000101010101000100111101001110

**MAFIA AFTER SKELETON**

01010000010100100101000101010100010001010100001101010100

**PROTECT**

01001101010011110100111001010011010101000100010101010010  0100000101010110010001010100111001000111010001010101001001010011

 **MONSTER AVENGERS**  

 

 

“Ain't that skeleton a friend of yours?” Leo asked, turning to his niece with a look of concern on his face.

 

He had met the brothers on the day they went to move into their place, going there with Marshall to welcome them into the neighbourhood and keep an eye out on any of them. Papyrus was very kind, greeting them with open arms and even hugging Marshall, who only returned the hug. Sans had also gone out of the house in order to greet them, his face turning a bright blue when Leo thanked him for being a guy who didn't do something stupid around [y/n] like those in the past. 

 

 

The two seemed to be doing fine, rather excited to have a nice new place in a safe area, especially with friends nearby. Leo and Marshall had helped them unload their belongings and new furniture from the moving van and into the house, with Leo doing the work a little faster, since he noticed some of the neighbours that hadn't moved away were walking towards the house. Leo had to be the one to tell the angry, monster-phobic neighbour to turn around and head back home, or else he'd be forced to arrest him on the spot for harassment and disturbance of the peace. 

 

 

[Y/n] let out a soft hum, nodding her head at her uncle Leo. “Yeah, Paps and Sans,” she responded, cheeks full of pizza. “I'll make sure to keep an eye on them, first I have to visit the sender of the code.”

 

 

Leo just grunted in acknowledgement, going back to eating his pizza. Those 'Monster Avengers' were going to learn a lesson with [y/n] there about how hard it actually is to do what they do... 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The barn felt strange, everything looked better, fixed up even and the air around it stopped being so...

 

 

Broken?

 

Cheap?

 

 

She didn't know how to describe it, but it's an improvement. With a shrug, [y/n] walked slowly towards the front doors, not really wanting to be here but knowing that if she didn't come see them, they'd do something stupid like going head to head with Humanity's Survival and most likely fail miserably. The not really trying to be quiet, she pushed the door open and ignoring the loud creak it made.

 

 

Poking her head inside, she noticed that the place had been cleaned up. the hey was neatly stacked and pushed up against the walls of the barn, the floor had been swept and looked like it could actually sparkle, the lights that hung from the ceiling looked new and replaced, and the roof didn't have those small cracks and holes in them like they used to. _'They've stepped up their game.'_ She thought, nodding her head in approval. Stepping inside, she also noticed that the once strong scent of hey, manure and chickens was long gone, replaced with a faint scent of lemons. 

 

 

Poking her head inside, she noticed that the place had been cleaned up. The hay was neatly stacked and pushed up against the walls 

 

 

“Lemony...” She mumbled, walking up to the couch. The white board was no longer alone, with two others alongside it, a small pencil holder with red, blue, green, and black markers off to the side, and even two bulletin boards were added. 

 

 

There was also another couch, this one old with some patches here and there, adding to the room. A television was added to the mix, an old one, but large enough to allow them all to see what goes on in the news. The small coffee table was still there, but it was off to the side with a couple of overnight bags placed on top of them. Where it used to be now stood a beautifully large and sturdy one. 

 

 

And finally, the one piece she took notice of as soon as she stepped in. The desk at the far end with an internet router and everything. But as impressed as she was, she knew that there was something very important they missed, something that would save them should trouble come for them. 

 

 

“[Y/n]...”

 

 

Turning, she met with the sight of Jonathan and the others all entering the barn. In Marcus' hand were bags from a popular burger joint [y/n] liked to visit, while Monica held their drinks. Rosa looked like she wanted to say something, but instead opted to scowl and glance away, a wise choice. 

 

 

“'Sup?” Was all [y/n] said to them, before glancing around the room once more, nodding her head in approval. “I like the upgrade, this time it _actually_ looks like a place for monster avengers.”

 

 

“The fact that you're here means...” Marcus began, taking a step closer to her with caution. “You... Solved the binary code?” Although his face was indifferent, his eyes were sparkling with excitement. He actually looked like he wanted her praise, like a child who did something good and wanted to be told they did good. 

 

 

[Y/n] gave a small shrug, nodding. “Yeah, next time you send something like that, use the lower case letters, and maybe a comma or two. Makes it look more complicated and not rushed. You also misspelled Papyrus and Mafia.” 

 

 

Before Rosa could even open her mouth to defend her boyfriend, Jonathan walked up to her with determination. [Y/n] couldn't help but raise a brow at him, raising her guard when he stood before her. “[Y/n],” he began, bowing his head as though he were ashamed of himself. “Listen, I know that we wanted to kick you out at first-”

 

 

“-And I'm guessing you want my help now?” [Y/n] interrupted, ignoring the growl Rosa sent her. Marcus and Monica quickly jumped to calm her, not wanting her to start a fight with [y/n], especially when she hadn't done anything wrong. 

 

 

Jonathan pursed his lips, but nodded. She was a smart woman, he didn't need words to tell her what he wanted, she probably already knew what he was going to say. “Well, I don't work that way buddy... My uncles just sent me here to make sure you guys didn't do anythin' stupid,” she confessed, turning to make her way around Jonathan and out of the barn, hands stuffed in her [f/c] hoodie. “Don't sends notes like that without meaning, we're doing some serious work in trying to put an end to Humanity's Survival-” 

 

 

“Well so are we!” Rosa screeched, causing [y/n] to stop and stare the latina down. They said nothing for a moment, chocolate brown eyes gazing deeply into [e/c] eyes, as though studying the shorter woman. A minute passed until Rosa inhaled a deep breath from her nose, calming herself down, before speaking. “Look, I know we're not as smart as you, or as skilled as your uncles, but we really want to put an end to Humanity's survival!”

 

 

“Sh-She's right...” Monica whispered, silently pleading with [y/n], wanting her to understand that they were just as serious as she was about this whole ordeal. “We've lost friends, we've lost _family_... You do whatever you can to protect your friends... Why won't you help us protect ours? Why won't you let us prevent more kidnappings, hate crimes, murders and... A-And rapes...?”

 

 

[Y/n] said nothing, she stood there, blank expression on her face while staring at Monica. She knew the woman's background, she knew everything she could about her family and friends, so her words made sense. However, she wasn't going to let simple words change her mind, if they wanted to recruit her, they needed to come up with something better, something stronger. [Y/n] knew that they lacked that one thing, that one shard of determination to keep her, to want to help others and to show that they were willing to fight back. Frisk had it, and she knew that they can also have it, they just needed to show her that they were more than capable of fighting and arguing to keep her. 

 

 

“...There's nothing here that benefits me,” [y/n] announced softly, letting out a tired groan and shrugging her shoulders. “I mean, your base is cool now, but that's just about it. I like sleeping in the hay with Chipper the chicken, but that's about it. You don't have any skills, you can't hack, you can't fight, and your leader is... Well, not really a leader.” She knew her words hurt, but it needed to be said. They _needed_ to face reality, because this was not a game, and people _will_ die. “So let me ask you all this...” They tensed, waiting for her next words. 

 

 

“If I stay here... How will it benefit my uncles, myself and my work?”

 

 

She met with silence, not one of them knowing how to respond to her questions. What could they give her? What could they show to her that's beneficial in any way? Was there much they could do, aside from reporting suspicious activity anonymously?

 

 

 _'That's what I thought...'_ [Y/n] thought with bitter disappointment, lowering her head and just about to walk, when Jonathan placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She didn't know why, but for a minute she thought she felt and heard a soft humming coming from the blond. It was similar to the hum she felt when around Jack and Anne Marie, or Undyne and Alphys, yet it was _very_ different. 

 

 

“You...” He began, as though trying hard to admit something he didn't want to admit. Eventually, the words spilled out, sounding almost as though he were admitting it more to himself than to her. “You can be our leader, guide us better than I ever could... You were always a much better candidate, and I'm more than willing to follow you...” He murmured, inhaling a deep breath and holding his head up high. “That's one benefit, you'll have us four at your beck and call.”

 

 

“I already provided the base,” Marcus adds, looking headstrong and nodding at her. “So you have a place to escape to, my parents are pro-monster so they already know. And since this _is_ private property, no one other than family has a reason to be here. We're safe, my dad's a cop and my aunt is the secretary to the mayor of the city. That's another benefit, you have a place to hide out and work in.”

 

 

“M-My dad and older brother work a-at a bar my dad owns,” Monica pipped up, offering [y/n] a small smile. “I-I sometimes work there as a bartender part-time, and a lot of gang members and m-mobsters get drunk and confess a lot...I-I can try and gather info... So, th-there's that...”

 

 

Rosa let out a scoff and crossed her arms, not liking where this was going. But the pretty latina knew that she wanted someone as smart and skilled like [y/n] in the group, even if she wasn't all that fond of her. “My uncles and cousins are mechanics, and I grew up around machines so I can help fix, take apart and build shit.” She began, crossing her arms over her chest looking rather proud of herself. “My older sister is also a maid for a shady gang member, she's always gossiping about what they say in meetings so there's that, I also know a junkyard to get us any spare parts if we need them.”

 

 

[Y/n] stayed silent, each one of them having their eyes on her, gazing expectedly and looking like they weren't going to back down or take no for an answer. Jonathan moved to stand before her, hand still on her shoulder with a determined smile. “So, what do you say?” He asked, waiting patiently for her answer. [Y/n] let out a soft hum, pulling a hand out of her pocket and placing it on her chin, almost in thought. 

 

 

Minutes of silence passed by, with each of them growing more and more anxious. They wanted her in the monster avengers, and they'd keep hounding her and trying to convince her to stay as one of their own. Sure, they didn't really want her as a leader, but they knew there was no better candidate than her, even Jonathan agreed. [Y/n] thought for a few more minutes, before heaving a deep sigh in defeat. “Fine, you got me.”

 

 

The others could not help but smile brightly, about to cheer until she stopped them, taking out her cell from her pocket. “But, I _will_  let my uncles know about this, and since you just named me your leader, we'll start doing things the way professionals do it.”

 

 

“We're more than ready,” Jonathan confirmed, the others nodding at her in agreement. Taking her eyes off of her cell, she stared at the blond, letting out a chuckle. She couldn't help but think how cute they were, thinking that everything was going to be easy. 

 

 

“You better be... It'll be a lesson drilled into your heads until you're old and dead.”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

Sans heaved a sigh as he stared down at his cell, wondering if he'll get a text from his friend anytime soon. He'd been worried when he noticed that [y/n] wasn't at home nor at school, but when asking Anne Marie, he was told that once every month she would leave to work with her uncles. This had calmed him down a bit and tried to text her, only to receive nothing in return.  

 

 

 Another sigh escaped him, he pocketed his cell and continued to wait around for more customers. “The hell is wrong with you?” Flowey asked, raising a brow leaning away from the short skeleton. He'd been dragged along to the monster's job, since Asgore, Toriel and Frisk were gone to enjoy the day as a family. So far, he could do nothing but listen as Sans sighed and glanced down at his cell every chance he could. “You keep sighing, what happened to the smiling trash bag that won't let me live in peace?”

 

 

“ _Leaf_ me alone Flowey,” Sans grumbled, pocketing his cell and standing up straight as a group of teenagers made their way towards his hotdog stand. “I don't need you to  _petal_ in my problems.”

 

 

“Arrgghhh!” As much as Flowey hated his puns, he'd prefer the skeleton make stupid puns rather than stay sad. His soul's hum and wavelength could be felt, and it made even _Flowey_ feel sad, something that he didn't like at all. He'd noticed the way Sans soul had begun to change slowly, occasionally raising in pitch to a soft tune when everyone spoke about [y/n], how it went to a strange, soothing beat when the two spoke on the phone, how it sounded content when he returned from her place and even the excited and upbeat tune it hummed when he received a text. 

 

 

But now, it just sounded so bored, a low, slow and lanky sound, it made him feel it himself. “So what, [y/n] doesn't want to return your texts now?” Flowey asked as the human customers walked away, hotdogs and drinks in hand. “Did she realize what lazy trash you are and decided not to bother anymore?” A smirk made its way towards his face when he noticed the irritated expression on Sans face. 

 

 

“You know Flowey,” Sans began, pulling out the all-too-familiar spray bottle with water inside. “You're lookin' a little dry there pal, here have a drink...”

 

 

“Sans,” Flowey warned, as the skeleton drew closer and closer to him, spray bottle in hand. “Sans don't you dare, you know I hate getting randomly sprayed-”

 

 

_Sprizz! Sprizz!_

 

 

A laugh escaped the short skeleton, watching as Flowey screeched and waved his body around as though he were glitching out. He really did hate getting sprayed randomly and when he didn't really need it. Sans knew that, and he _still_ did it, going so far as to make sure he had a spray bottle near him whenever Flowey was around. “I WILL BE THE END OF YOU!”

 

 

“Sure pal, whatever you say,” Sans snickered, turning to place the bottle back where he had left it as some rabbit monsters walked up to his hotdog cart. “I'll be _rooting_ for ya.”

 

 

“Grrraawwww!”

 

 

The minutes passed by the same way, with Flowey trying to see what he could say that would anger Sans, and Sans responding with bad puns, causing the flower monster to glare at him. Customers came and went, proving to be another good business day for the skeleton, but it wasn't busy enough to keep him from glancing down at his cell in anticipation, waiting to receive that text from his close friend. Flowey wanted nothing more than to just leave, unable to take the skeleton's moping, and to his luck, it was time for him to return home.

 

 

“Frisk! Oh thank Stars that you're here!” Flowey exclaimed, waving his little leafs for arms, as the familiar brunet smiled and walked up to the hotdog stand. “You gatta get me outta here, Sans has been doing _nothing_ but moping and looking at his phone, arrrgghhh it's so annoying I can't take it anymore!”

 

 

Frisk just raised a brow at the flower monster, before turning to Sans, who was sending Flowey a warning glare. This only served to confused Frisk even more, they knew that Sans and Flowey still held feelings of anger towards each other, but they'd been doing better over these past nine years. Frisk didn't understand what was going on, and right as they opened their mouth to ask, Flowey answered their unasked question. 

 

 

“Sans is just so mopy! And all because he couldn't get a single text from [y/n],” Ignoring the low and dangerous growl that Sans sent him, he continued. “You know, ever since he started hanging out with her more, he's been all hums and songs and acting sickeningly happy, but now that she's not paying attention to him, he's sad an-”

 

 

_Sprizz! Sprizz!_

 

 

“Ack!” Flowey growled, using his hands to try and dry his face. 

 

 

Frisk's eyebrows furrowed, watching Flowey curse and grumble under his breath, trying to dry himself. Everything he'd said was slowly registering in the brunet's mind, causing the wheels to turn. But instead of actually believing what Flowey was telling them, the 16 year old turned to the skeleton who seemed to be sweating nervously, and raised a brow at him in questioning. “Sans, what's he talking about?”

 

 

“Uh...” The beads of sweat rolled down his skill, he turned to Frisk and shrugged his shoulders, feigning confusion.“I dunno, _water_ you talking about Flowey?”

 

 

Flowey hissed at him, leaning back as far away as he could from Sans and the spray bottle he held in his hand. Eventually, the skeleton was able to change the topic, asking Frisk how their day with their mom and dad went, how things were going at school, and how things were going with the government, the angry politicians and the bill to pass so that anti-monster crimes were treated with just as much concern as human crimes. They chatted for a couple of minutes until Sans' regulars started to come by, to which he sent Frisk off with a hotdog and told the kid to be careful when heading home. 

 

 

“You know he's lying, right?” Flowey asked, as he and Frisk sat down at a bench in the park. Frisk wanted to enjoy the day and eat their hotdog before heading back home, ignoring the many stares and glares they received from those who passed by. “He knew what I was talking about, but the trash bag just _had_ to go and spray water on me. Bastard.”

 

 

“So I was right,” Frisk mumbled to themselves, stuffing the rest of their hotdog into their mouth. “He's been acting weird lately, and he's always texting [y/n], and just last week he moved into the house behind [y/n]'s and Anne Marie's!”

 

 

“Yeah,” Flowey grumbled, trying to wipe the dew drops from his petals. “Now his girlfriend won't text him back, and I had to deal with him being all sad and dramatically sighing the whole time.”

 

 

Frisk just hummed and crossed their arms in thought, all the while Flowey complained and cursed about Sans and how he was being a jerk. Frisk knew that Sans was starting to like [y/n], a little more than he did the first time they'd met. There were times when he'd laugh out of nowhere, scaring everyone around him until they all realize he was reading a text. Frisk had also noticed the way Sans would text back immediately, he'd even call and his chuckles along with the soft blue blush of his cheekbones gave away just how much fun he had talking with [y/n]. 

 

 

Asgore had told them all not to interfere, and although Frisk could see that it'd been a good idea none of them actually did anything to push Sans towards [y/n], they knew they needed to help or else Sans will be stuck being friends with her and she might get herself a boyfriend.

 

 

[Y/n] was pretty, she was intelligent and composed, and every time Frisk needed help with something such as what to say at a conferences or how to get back at certain arguments, she would give them pointers and even throw a couple of laws that could be used against the opponents argument. The reason why Frisk and Asgore have been doing so well thus far with the politicians, especially when they wanted nothing more than to head to the underground, dig around and experiment with The Core, was because their rebuttal during the arguments were good enough to shut those nosy and racist politicians up. 

 

 

Knowing just how smart and kind she was, Frisk just _knew_ that there was someone bound to fall in love with her. She was pretty lazy, yet fun, she was also laid back and she was so cuddly and sweet. Who could not want to date or like her?

 

 

“I have an idea.” Frisk mumbled, pulling out their cellphone from their pocket and quickly sending [y/n] a text.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Flowey questioned, brow raised in confusion. “You're not _actually_ going to help the smiling trashy pun throwing water spraying bastard, are you?” Flowey knew that if those two got together, he'll never have peace, especially during the holidays. 

 

 

A chuckle escaped Frisk's lips, as they pressed enter. As soon as the text was sent, they moved their cell and showed Flowey what they had written. The unamused expression on the flower monster's face was enough to make Frisk laugh a little louder. 

 

 

“Sometimes... Sans needs to realize his own feeling, and how _bonely_ it can get without a lover.” 

 

 

“Frisk! No puns when around me!”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

_Ding!_

 

 **Friskers With Whiskers -**  

[Y/N]

GRILLBY'S ON SATURDAY 

6 PM

B THERE OR I WILL TELL MOM UR THE 1 STEALIN DA LAWN GNOMES 

 

 

 **Sans' Future Girlfriend -**  

Err.. 

Sure... I'll be there

Let me Uoogle map the location

Toriel's gnomes are happy with me

 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Leo began, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose and the other being held up, as though telling her to give him a moment to fully understand what he'd just been told. “You are now the leader of these monster avenger people... And they found ways to benefit us...?”

 

 

Looking up from her phone, she let out a soft chuckle and nodded. She knew her uncle Leo would be the one who would take a while to understand the situation, unlike Marshall who just shrugged and accepted it. “Yeah, don't worry though, I'll be sure to whip them into shape.'' Sending her uncle a wink, she continued to check all of the messages on her cell, seeing that there were some she hadn't responded to. Sans was probably waiting for a response, she'll have to send him one as soon as she was free. 

 

 

After accepting the monster avengers' request to be their leader, she sat them all down on the couch at the barn and began to write on the whiteboard what they needed before they can _really_ get started. They needed to know the basics of self defense, which can be done by them without her help. She also let them know that they needed to equipped themselves with legal weapons, such as self defense knife, and get a permit to have a taser just in case. 

 

 

They seemed confused at first, but she made sure to let them know that if they were serious about this, they needed to take any and all precautions possible. She also warned them that there will be people out to get them, and that what they were doing was both illegal and very dangerous, they could back down now if they wanted, or they can stay with the consequences and all. 

 

 

“So then, you're working illegally?” Rosa had asked, arms crossed over her chest. Of course she'd be the first to ask, especially since she wanted to act smug and defiant. But of course, [y/n] already saw this coming. 

 

 

With a soft chuckle, she sent Rosa a smirk and shook her head. “Nope, I've been hired by my uncles and I'm registered in the system as an intern, so I work with them. I guess you can say I'm also a detective, but I'm more of a secret service kind of hacker.” She explained with a shrug, not really caring if they understood or not. “My uncles and parents made it this way so that the government didn't hunt me down and try to recruit me, politicians are jerks like that and I prefer to use my skills to _help_ people rather than act like an IT tech for their computers or something.” 

 

 

With that being said, she explained that they needed to find a way to get them signed up with a self defense master who was very good at what he did. She also pulled out a two inch blade, showing it to them with a small frown. “Since the firearm act of 1995, you can't carry pepper spray, switchblades or self defense keychains. But, you _are_ allowed to carry a knife as long as it's under 2 or 3 inches, so you can use _that_ for self defense. Just aim for the face, arms and legs.”

 

 

 

 

With that being said, she continued to list the many things everyone else can do, who would get what job and what their next plan of action would be. 

 

 

After that whole ordeal was done, she left, ignoring Jonathan who ran after her and asked if the two of them could talk. Her uncles had texted her and asked her to come in and look at a certain file, so she didn't have time to wait on him and see what he wanted. 

 

 

“And... That's about it, you can head home now kiddo,” Marshall told her, leaning back against his chair and stretching his arms, letting out a sigh when he heard the satisfied pop of his joints. “Be careful on your way home kid, and tell Papyrus to send me some of that pasta of his, I'm in the mood for a nostalgia trip.”

 

 

A chuckle escaped her as she stood from her seat, stretching herself and pocketing her phone. “You really do love his pasta huh... But yeah, I'll let Paps know, he'll be over the moon.”

 

 

“Wait kid,” Leo called out, grabbing his niece's hand softly in order to stop her, before she left the office. “Don't forget 'bout Christmas, everybody's comin' over to your place, so bring those monster pals o' yours to meet with everyone.”  

 

 

[Y/n] nodded and smiled. “Sure, mama and Toriel will get along, with their home made pies and stuff-”

 

 

“Also, Cas will be at your place in a week,” Leo added with a nod, letting go of [y/n]'s hand and crossing his arms over his chest. “He got excited and decided to get to your place early, wanted to surprise ya, but I thought I'd let ya know ahead of time-”

 

 

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” [Y/n] hissed, not bothering to listen to her uncles and running out of the room. The door slammed closed behind her, as she ran down the stairs and out to the streets. If this meant what she thought it meant, she needed to get things ready for his visit. The last time they saw each other was in October, during Thanksgiving. She'd gone to see him at his place, but this year they were all supposed to meet up at hers. 

 

 

Anne Marie would flip if she found out Cas was coming over, especially since they had known each other for a while now, and she had the biggest crush on his oblivious self. [Y/n] had to get the house cleaned and clean her room, since the [h/c] haired male liked to sleep next to her, like they used to when they were kids. 

 

 

[Y/n] wondered how he'd react to her skeleton neighbours... She can only hope that Papyrus and her brother can get along. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YamiBaki blushes like a shy little child, knowing EvergreenEmerald liked the story and has read it.
> 
>  
> 
> YamiBaki wants to know, are you enjoying the story? If yes, YamiBaki is pleased, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message YamiBaki, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	12. Taking Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUPID. SHITTY. LAPTOP OF MINE IS MAKING IT DIFFICULT. TO WRITE THIS STORY.... I NEED A NEW ONE SOON.

“YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!”

 

 

The sound of [y/n]'s voice roaring actually scared Anne Marie, nearly causing her to drop the tray of tea she held. Sans, Frisk, Flowey, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne had arrived earlier that morning to hang out with both university girls. Anne Marie had been the one to let them in and offered them something to drink, letting them know that [y/n] was in her room doing some quick work for her uncles and would be coming down after a she was finished.  

 

 

Hearing her scream like that, when she never screamed at all, was actually pretty alarming. 

 

 

“Whoa, is she alright?” Sans asked, quickly jumping off of the couch, his head glancing up the stairs with a concerned expression on his face. 

 

 

A scoff left Flowey's face, as he crossed his leafy arms over his chest. “Of course _you'd_ be the first one concerned, smiling trash bag.” He grumbled under his breath, ignoring the warning look that Sans sent his way, along with that glowing eye of his. Frisk let out a soft shiver, remembering all of those times they've come face to face with Sans and his glowing eye. Those were painful times, and they never wanted to relive it again.

 

 

“Is the punk okay?” Undyne asked, just about ready to get up and go check on [y/n], until Anne Marie stopped her. She placed the tray with their tea onto the coffee table and sent them a small nod, looking rather uncertain herself yet trying to sooth their worries. “I'm sure she'll be fine, [y/n] doesn't normally scream like that but... I guess she lost a bidding war on ebay again? Last time that happened she was bidding on a Legend of Zelda game and said she lost to someone else who outbid her at the last minute.” 

 

 

“O-Oh... I-I didn't know [y/n] l-liked to bid...” Alphys stuttered rather nervously, picking up her cup of tea and taking a sip. 

 

 

“She only does it when she _really_ wants something,” Anne Marie explained, crossing her arms over her chest, giving a soft huff. “She must be really good at saving money, because I honestly don't know where she gets it all from.” 

 

 

They all continued talking about [y/n], with Frisk asking question upon question, just to see the expression on Sans' face whenever Anne Marie would answer as best she could. What kind of guys did [y/n] like? Did she used to date anyone before? Is she interested in the strong type or the lazy type? Does she know about soul mates and so on. These questions went on for another couple of minutes, until they started hearing [y/n] let out a bunch more curses. Crashes and bangs came from her bedroom, causing everyone to tense. 

 

 

Sans stood once more from his seat on the couch and stepped a little closer to Papyrus, should [y/n] fling anything at them by accident. He could feel it, the way her soul was screeching. It was roaring, loudly, and it was very, _very_ angry with something. 

 

 

Or _someone_... 

 

 

“O-Oh my...” Alphys whispered, Undyne stood and placed an arm before her protectively, letting out a soft growl. “Can you guys hear that?” Undyne asked, causing everyone excluding Anne Marie to nod nervously at her. 

 

 

“I can _feel_ that...” Sans mumbled, beads of sweat running down the side of his skull. He didn't want to have to fight [y/n], but if she attacked then he'd have no choice. He needed to protect his brother, and he'd do it no matter how much it pained him to think that he might have to do to [y/n] what he used to do to Frisk during their Genocide run if she did. 

 

 

“Frisk, stay close to me.” Flowey growled, his face contorting into how it would normally go when ready for battle. With a nod, Frisk stood beside him, at the ready to bring their soul out for battle much like everyone else. Alphys, Papyrus and Anne Marie stood off to the side in both concern and fear. It had taken a while, but she could feel it now. It was like a vibration, one that felt like that of a boom box at a club playing loudly. It went with her heartbeat and made it irregular, scaring her to the point where she was sure she was about to have a panic attack. 

 

 

[Y/n]'s soul was reaching lower pitches and pulsating, enough to where it felt like there was an earthquake, that accompanied by her throwing things around only intensified the feeling. This did not compare to the way the soul sounded during the large monster funeral, nor to when she faced off those teenagers at Gravity Supermarket. This was intense, serious, angry and very frustrated. This was out to get someone, and their monster instincts told them that whoever it was that came their way, to avoid conflict or fight to survive. 

 

 

That was when she opened her door. 

 

 

If her soul had been intense before, it was even worse now. 

 

 

Like a gust of ice cold wind hitting your face as soon as you stepped outside, or a bucket of ice water being splashed on you, [y/n]'s soul wavelength was low and roaring, beating at a fast rate. The closer she came, the better the others could feel that low roaring in their chest. They could feel that raw, hard anger and spite she held within her. Upon rushing down the stairs, they all noticed it. 

 

 

The red glow that was emitting from her chest. Of course, Anne Marie couldn't see it, but it was as clear as day to the rest of them, and it sent a chill down Sans's spine. It was recognizable, and Flowey knew it to, he wondered if Frisk could feel it, that deep feeling of rage within her. 

 

 

That strong sense of _Determination._

 

 

“[Y/N]!” Anne Marie cried out, stopping the [y/n] haired girl in her tracks. The others couldn't help but flinched when she turned to the red haired woman, her determination easily readable upon her face. “Where are you going? We heard you cursing and throwing things up in your room, did something happen?” Confusion crossed [y/n]'s face, before she noticed everyone else standing there, staring at her with caution in their eyes. Panting and not wanting to spare a single second, [y/n] inhaled a deep breath, before explaining what she could. 

 

 

“They went after my uncles, Marshall got shot in the leg saving a monster, and if that isn't bad enough,” she muttered, feeling herself grow angrier the more she thought about it. “The bastard that shot him dusted three monsters, started a gang war and deleted a majority of my data somehow.” 

 

 

“What?!” Undyne screeched, now understanding fully why [y/n] felt the way she did. How did she, a cop, not get this information sooner? She would be at the scene of the crime by now. [Y/n] didn't bother to acknowledge Undyne and just nodded towards them all with a serious expression on her face.

 

 

“There are monster-phobes out there trying to dust everyone and kill anyone who's friends with them,” she hissed, making sure her knife was with her before opening the front door and sending Anne Marie a warning glare. “Do _not,_ under any fucking circumstance, go outside for _anything_. You have every right to kill anyone outside of the house if they try to break in but once they enter the place, fucking run because the law won't save your ass. Trust me, I know the laws of this land like the back of my hand.”

 

 

“Where are you going?” Frisk asked, staring at her with deep concern. If there were really gangs out there hurting monsters and those who had connections to monsters, then won't she be in danger too? Frisk didn't want her to leave, even if they knew she was tough enough to protect herself. 

 

 

With a quick glance at Frisk, she sent them a smirk as she held the door open. “I'm going to get my soldiers ready.” With that, she was gone, leaving everyone there in concern. 

 

 

This wasn't how they'd planned their day to go. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The room was tense, but everyone stood in a straight line. Monica, Marcus, Rosa and Jonathan all waited for her to speak as she walked by, examining each and every single one of them. She'd whipped them up into shape as much as she could in less than a couple of day, just as she'd said she would. 

 

 

They were told to eat healthy and build up some muscles, work on their reflexes, and learn the basics of self defense. They'd even gotten themselves small, 2 inch knifes to protect themselves, and held small blades in sheathes hidden within their wristbands, should they ever get captured and tied up with rope. Receiving a quick text to meet up at Marcus' family barn, they all rushed over there as fast as they could, especially after hearing on the news what had happened. 

 

 

“Alright,” [y/n] began, before pointing towards the couch, looking composed yet very serious. “Sit, we need to discuss what you all got for me.” 

 

 

They did as they were told without question, even Rosa, who didn't offer to fight back, make a single comment or even send her a glare like normal. Standing before the white board, she wrote down Good, Bad, Solution in black marker, making a line in between the three before grabbing a red marker. “Now, give me the bad news. All of them, I wanna hear 'em without a single ounce of hesitation.” She began, glancing at their faces, before pointing towards Marcus. “You first, what have you learn.” 

 

 

“From what my dad tells me, the station is going crazy with a hacker that started taking data and literally deleting records,” he began, trying not to flinch at the look of pure rage on [y/n]'s face before continuing. “He says that certain people were cleared of any and all crimes, so there's no way to know who was being charged for something severe and who was charged with something minor.” 

 

 

“Get your dad to see who's had their records clean, I'll see what I can do about that,” she ordered, as Marcus gave a nod and stood, rushing out of the barn to head to his house a few feet away. Turning, she quickly wrote what he'd said under Bad. “Good. Monica, you're next. Any info?” 

 

 

“Y-Yes!” The short, pudgy girl stuttered, before sitting up straight. “M-Mafia members have captured a monster g-girl named Bratty, a-and word around the street is that the females are b-being targeted. M-Males get dusted on sight and the police officers aren't doing much...” 

 

 

“Bastards,” [Y/n] grumbled, writing what she said down. “Call your brother and ask him some questions, casually. Ask him if his friends in gangs know where they get their guns for self defense purposes and ask which streets to avoid those gang members.” With a nod, she stood and took out her cell, before walking out of the barn. 

 

 

“Rosa, babe, what have you got.” The [h/c] haired woman teased, only causing the latina to scoff and cross her arms.

 

 

“Since the warehouse blew up, my aunt heard that they captured the guy who did it and had him killed, shot to the back of the head.” She shook her head, before continuing. “She said that they'll be moving closer into the city, renting a house near Garden street. If that doesn't sound bad, I have a cousin who is on the opposing gang that Monica talked about, and they're stationed near monster neighbourhoods, so shootouts are highly likely.”

 

 

“Call your cousin, ask for the areas to avoid those shootouts for safety purposes.” Rosa didn't need to be told twice, as she stood whipping her cell out and walked out, looking just about ready to wring out as much information from her cousin as she can. Turning to Jonathan, [y/n] nodded, silently asking him for his info. He inhaled through his nose, before exhaling.

 

 

“I have an uncle who's an IT Tech, he says that these Humanity's Survival hackers sent out a virus that stops any and all electronic devices from sending out any message to anyone with certain names such as police officers or the FBI...” He began, before staring at her with a serious expression, knowing that this next line will piss her off.

 

 

“The virus also has keywords into it, that make it so that you're easily traceable when you use keywords like pro monster, monster, mafia, gang names or...” The blond stopped himself for a moment, before continuing. “...pro-monster locations...”

 

 

“God DAMN IT!” [Y/n] hissed, not bothering to apologize to the blond for scaring him. If that was all of the bad news, then she needed the good news to help her think this through. With her uncle Marshall at the hospital, and uncle Leo with him to make sure he was still alive and well, helping out with the blood transfusion and all, she didn't have many options. ''Fine, let's get the good written down already, then we can find the solution to all of the bad.''

 

 

“Will everything be alright?” Jonathan asked, concerned expression upon his face. Hearing all of this, he couldn't help but admire [y/n] and how calm she was with everything. If he had been in her position, he would most likely be over thinking things and panicking, trying to figure out what they should do and how they should do it. But she was composed, already jotting things down and even looking like she had an idea on how to deal with everything.

 

 

Turning to him, [y/n] gave a small shrug, before smirking. She knew something, he could tell by the look on her face, the looking she was giving him. Everything would be more then alright, she didn't need to tell him that to know by the confident smirk on her face.

 

 

It didn't take long for the others to return, giving her all of the info she needed, lifting up that tension that was in the air before. “Alright,” [y/n] began, reminding herself that she needed to speak with Marcus afterwards to see which criminal they could get arrested, and which ones needed some investigation. “Now that we have the bad, we need the good. Give me the good news, any info that could help?”

 

 

Rosa grunted. “My dad saw the face of one of the guys that was attempting to kidnap a monster kid, he's a good artist so I can get you the drawing to show you what he looks like.”

 

“Excellent job Rose,” [y/n] told the latina with a nod, writing it down before turning to the others. “My uncle is alive, and although both my uncles won't be working for a while they'll be letting me use any file and info I need to help us. So that's two good things.”

 

“If it helps,” Jonathan began, lifting his hand and smiling at everyone. “There's this place where monsters and humans alike go, from what I hear info is given out there to help protect everyone from Humanity's Survival members. We can all take turns going there in pairs, since you need a... Partner... To enter...”

 

Not really paying attention to the blush of embarrassment that Jonathan had on his cheeks, [y/n] wrote down what he said with a smile on her face. “Great, we're doing good.”

 

“My dad let me know the officers that were suspected of being traitors,” Marcus adds, pulling out his cell. “I actually have a list of them on my cell, took them down when we were talking just incase.”

 

A whistle escaped [y/n], as she sent the raven haired male a nod of complete approval. “That's pretty good, that's how you start it, taking notes of any and everything you think is important.” Marcus muttered as soft thank you, blushing when Rosa leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, looking proud of him. “Anything else?” 

 

As the others tried to think, Monica lifted her hand, as though she were a child asking her teacher a question. “Sure, go ahead. What do you have for me?”

 

Clearing her throat and blushing slightly when she felt everyone's eyes on her, Monica revealed the good news she had. “I-I was working at the bar and a gang was there. Th-They were mourning the loss of a friend who left to blow up Humanity's Survivor members' warehouse, where they had weapons and items for k-killing monsters.” She took in a deep breath and continued. “My brother knew the guy, s-said he was really pro monster a-and says he knows a hacker that anonymously takes requests. H-He said that he sent this anonymous hacker all of the info that he'll receive tonight at midnight...”

 

“Nice,” [y/n] praised, feeling herself smile softly when Monica's face beamed. “So, any idea what this anonymous hacker's alias is?”

 

“Y-Yes!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

 

“H-His name is The Soldier.”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

It was very tense in the home, both Asgore and Toriel glanced around the house in utter horror and surprise. The house was trashed, the walls scratched and there were things thrown around left and right.  

 

They had received a text from [y/n], letting them know about what had happened and where the others had been. They were worried, undoubtably, but listened to her. They knew that she knew what she was doing, and they trusted everything she said. Her uncles were loved very much by the monster community, they had saved both Frisk's and Asgore's life, and their souls were powerful, kind souls. 

 

They watched on television as the rampage went on, gang wars and shootings, even the kidnapping and chasing was all frightening for them. It wasn't long until they received a text from [y/n], letting them know the safest route to getting to her house without bumping into any of the violence. They, without a word, took [y/n]'s directions and arrived in one piece. In the text, [y/n] let them know that on the walk to the front porch of her two story house, in the flower bed on the right, there was a small garden light that lit up at night to show off the flowers. They needed to unscrew the lid and pull out the spare key, that way they'd be able to enter the house.  

 

 Asgore wasted no time in doing this, and went to unlock the door. They had expected something horrible, they just hadn't expected a trashed room with everyone barricaded inside. “Oh my...” Toriel gasped, watching as Frisk's and Papyrus' heads popped out from their hiding spot. 

 

As soon as [y/n] had left, the others went frantic with grabbing any and everything they could to protect themselves. Once done, they pulled the couches forward an made sure to surround themselves with them, making a fort of sorts and keeping everyone inside, occasionally leaving in order to bring some snacks. 

 

“Is everyone alright?” Asgore asked, closing the door behind him as he and Toriel made it deeper into the room. 

 

“Mom! Dad!” Frisk exclaimed, jumping out of the makeshift fort with Flowey in his hands. “Why are you here? Are you okay?” They asked frantically, jumping right into Asgore's open arms and ignoring Flowey's screeches and protests. 

 

“[Y/n] sent us a map via text, showing us the safest route here,” Toriel explained, letting out a soft chuckle when her child jumped into her arms, giving her a big hug. “She said that the violence has stopped for now and to help take you all home. If not, you guys can just stay the night.”

 

“[Y/n]'s okay?” Anne Marie asked, a big smile appearing on her face as she poked her head out of the fort. “That's great! She left here in a rush and never answered any of my texts.” With that being said, she hopped out of the fort and made her way towards the two goat monsters, welcoming them into her home. 

 

“Alright!” Undyne roared, jumping out of the fort after the red head and making her way towards the former king and queen of monsters. “I _knew_ she'd be fine, nothing can take that punk down!” 

 

“UM, SANS?” Papyrus asked, turning to his brother with a nervous smile. “IS IT ALRIGHT IF WE ALSO, STAY THE NIGHT?” A chuckle rumbled in Sans chest, as he turned to his brother and gave him a short nod of approval. “Sure thing pal, we'll stay the night.” 

 

“YAY!” The taller of the two cheered, jumping out of the fort and running towards Undyne and Frisk. “WE SHALL HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY, THE VERY BEST ONE YET!”

 

A chuckle bubbled up within Asgore, as he sent Frisk a nod when they turned to ask if it was alright. “Yes, you and Flowey may stay the night, Toriel and I will be heading home. [Y/n] has informed us that she and her uncles are all safe and sound, and she will be returning shortly.”

 

Hearing this, a sigh escaped Sans, feeling relief wash over him. He had been sure she had either harmed someone or had gotten herself harmed, the sounds of people rushing into their houses, car tire screeching and people yelling scared them all. They were literally at the ready to fight and defend. Fortunately, it all ended a while ago, but they stayed in their fort with their guard up, just in case. 

 

A soft giggle captured the shorter skeleton's attention, as he turned his head to meet Alphys' giggling face. “ Somethin' tickling your funny bone there, Al?” Sans asked, raising a bone brow at her. The yellow dino had been quiet the majority of the time, too scared and nervous to do or say anything, as she kept herself on high alert. Watching her giggle for a couple more seconds, he finally understood why she was giggling, especially with that smug expression on her face. “Uh... Al-”

 

“You're worried about [y/n],” she teased, giggling harder once Sans' face began to glow a bright blue, illuminating the slightly dark fort. “Oh g-gosh... My otp...”

 

“Al... It's not like that,” Sans tried to deny, cooling his face down as best he could and trying to regain his composure. “The kid... You see, the kid-”

 

“I ship it.” Alphys muttered, pulling out her cell and quickly sending out a text. “Oh g-gosh... Frisk was right, you guys would make th-the cutest couple...”

 

“No Al- wait Frisk said that?” Sans muttered to himself, making a mental note to have a small chat with them in private. Completely ignoring him, Alphys continued to text [y/n], smiling when she received a response. Sans had been really obvious lately, to her at least. She had seen the snapchat pictures that Papyrus would often take, and even in those pictures, it was obvious. Sans was close to her, he'd tell her jokes more than he did anyone else, and his face would light up when she'd laugh and joke with him. It was obvious to her that he just didn't want to admit it, and needed a little push in the right direction. Her cell sounded again, letting her know that she had received another message. With a smile, she opened it and began to red through it, only to furrow her brows in concern. “Oh... Sh-She says she's on her way...” Alphys muttered, noticing the way Sans just nodded at her. “Sh-She was with Jonathan this whole time...”  

 

“That's cool-” The shorter skeleton tensed, causing the yellow dino to glance at him from the side of her eyes.  She wondered what he was feeling at the moment, especially since his feelings for [y/n] were becoming increasingly obvious. She'd been wondering what had happened between the two, what with Sans telling Frisk he'd like to go on a date with her and all, but what if she already had a boyfriend? Anne Marie did say that Jonathan's been asking about [y/n] a lot, and she herself had seen the man looking around for anywhere that [y/n] may be.

 

Alphys gave a slight jump in surprise when Sans scooted closer, leaning forward until he was able to read the text for himself. His normal smile now gone, and replaced with a frown, his bone brows furrowed and the small pin pricks for eyes were completely gone.  

 

“With **_Jonathan?_** ”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YamiBaki still has no idea where this is going.
> 
> Enjoying the story? Awesome, come to the blog and give suggestions, submit fanart, message me, chat or whatever we do with blogs nowadays. Let's keep this story alive!
> 
> Link - https://yamib-toysoldier.tumblr.com/


	13. Cas' Quest To Find [Y/n]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, [y/n]'s bro is in town, and got his ass lost. Jonathan visit's [y/n]'s home and finds Sans and their friends there. Jelly Skelly Sansy Pants questioning the man's intentions, and Cas finally finds [y/n]'s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to love writing about Cas...

The streets all looked the same, how can one really tell the difference between one or the other? The sheet of paper clenched within his palm made no sense, and what's more, his phone was completely drained of battery. 

 

 

There's no one around who could help him, no one around who wanted to help him. Everyone was so cruel, and it was starting to annoy him. But nonetheless, he'll find a way. Trudging through town with nothing but his suitcase, the [h/c] haired male glanced around, trying to find anything that looked vaguely familiar to the street that his sister lived on. But nothing seemed to stand out to him. There were many buildings around, and if he takes another route, he'll come to realize that he had walked in a circle.

 

 

“Grraaahhh!” He growled, scaring a few people that were walking by, causing them to turned around and high tail it out of there, should he attack. “Where in the world is Mark street!” His suitcase was next to him, his arms up in the air and his face scrunched up in annoyance and distress. 

 

 

“Mark street?”

 

 

The sudden voice scared him, as he whipped himself around and found himself face to face with a blue rabbit monster, who was sending him a small, nervous smile. This surprised him at first, since monsters didn't normally approach him, but it was exciting nonetheless. “WOW! HI I'M CAS!” He greeted, sticking his hand out in order to shake the monster's hand. It surprised the monster at first, but he chuckled and took the [h/c] haired man's hand, giving it a firm shake. He introduced himself as Jack, and unlike every other jerk that walked around them, Jack was more than willing to help him with directions. 

 

 

Cas was used to interacting with monsters, if and when they decided to speak with him with little to no hesitation. He actually preferred monsters to human, they were much kinder and they never judged him, unlike others who took one look at him and immediately assumed that, due to his loud and eccentric personality, he was crazy. 

 

 

Doctors had once misdiagnosed him with Mania and ADHD, and tried to separate him from his sister and put him in a special class in school. Of course, their father was the head of Ebott City Hospital, so when he had heard about this, he was  _furious_  and had gone to speak with those doctors. Dad did not yell, dad did not curse, he simply stood before the doctors with a composed expression, and spoke with them. When he came out, a majority of them were in deep thought, one of them looked utterly shock and another, a much older doctors, looked just about ready to throw things around in anger. 

 

 

In the end, 6 of those 11 doctors moved state and changed the way they did their medical practice. 

 

 

“-Wait [y/n]? As in, [y/n] [l/n] Justice?” Jack asked, looking rather surprised. He hadn't heard much about her brother, but now that he took a good look at the man, he could see a lot of the very same features. Same eyes, nose, mouth and even hairstyles were  _almost_  identical. 

 

 

Cas just nodded, and went back to enjoying his nice cream. Jack was very helpful and had talked a little about himself, trying hard to ignore the way some humans just sent glares their way. Cas didn't seem to notice, or just ignored them to the point where it was as though they didn't exist. “She's my twin sister, I'm older by 3 minutes, so technically she's my little sister.” 

 

 

A hum escaped Jack. “I know where she lives, she's a real great gal, very kind and she's friends with a lot of the monsters in that area,” he explained, pulling out a pen and grabbing a napkin. Quickly, he began to sketch a small map for his new friend to read and follow. “Here, follow this road straight to Dawson street and Shane avenue, then make a quick turn to Septic road and if you turn here, you'll enter the neighbourhood where Mark street is. You'll see your sister's house at the very end.”

 

 

With a nod and a quick thank you, Cas took the map and went on his way, making a mental note to return for more of the tasty treat he was selling. Every street looked exactly the same to him, but with Jack's map, which was easy enough to follow, he soon began to recognize a road or two. 

 

 

But things weren't going to be as easy as he had assumed they'd be. 

 

 

With the sun setting and the street lamps slowly turning themselves on, he found himself realizing that there were a couple of footsteps following behind him. Big steps of around three people, most likely men, following closely behind him. He was concerned at first, but he figured they were probably just making their way to their home within the area. The cold, winter breeze blew by, causing a shiver to run down his spine, as he buried his nose a little deeper into his blue scarf. 

 

 

Stopping at Septic road, Cas began to glance around, trying to follow the rest of the map Jack had given him, until a heavy hand placed itself on his shoulder. With a soft squeak in surprise, the [h/c] haired male turned to see three men staring down at him with grimacing expressions upon their faces. “Hello!” Cas greeted, sending the men a bright smile, as he turned around to face them fully. “Do you need any-”

 

 

“Shut the _fuck_ up you monster loving freak!” One of them growls, as his friends began to inch closer to the shorter male. Cas glanced around him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the men. He hadn't done anything to offend them, so he didn't know why they were surrounding him with the intent to harm. “Uh, excuse me-”

 

 

''We're ganna teach you monster-lovers a lesson,” one of the men, the leader, chuckled. He punched his left fist into his right open palm, staring down at Cas in a threatening manner. “This is  _our_  turf, Humanity's Survival is here, and there's no room for lil' shits like you...”

 

 

All Cas could do was stand there, surprised expression on his face as they neared closer and closer to him. 

 

 

 _'Humanity's Survival?'_  He thought to himself.  _'[Y/n] warned me about them...'_  

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

It was a strange buzzing that he felt in his chest, his soul was restless and his instincts were telling him to assert himself, to show off his strength to the man. But he couldn't, not in [y/n]'s home, not like this.  _'I need to calm down,'_  he though to himself, ignoring the looks he kept receiving from a giggly Alphys and a smug Frisk. They were enjoying this, but he wasn't going to let them get to him.  _'Calm down, calm... Down-'_

 

 

“You okay there, bud?” [Y/n] asked, raising a brow in concern as Sans tensed up. It didn't really help him calm down much now that he remembered he was actually sitting beside her on the couch, quite close to her too. When he didn't respond, she let out a soft chuckle, before sending him a rather smug smile. “Somethin'...  _Rattling your bones?_ ”

 

 

“UUGH! [Y/N] WAS THAT A PUN?” Papyrus called out from the kitchen, sounded rather shocked that she'd make a bone pun. She only let out a soft chuckle in response, which caused the taller of the two skeletons to groan and scold her, before he turned his attention to Sans. “SANS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CORRUPTING MY FRIEND? SHE HAS STARTED MAKING PUNS!”

 

 

“Uh,” Sans mumbled, before shrugging his shoulders, knowing that his brother couldn't see him from the kitchen. “I guess I'm...  _Ribbing off on her_...”

 

 

“THAT IS IT, I AM DONE WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!”

 

 

“Aw, you know you love my puns Paps, you're smiling.” Sans called out, turning to [y/n] and sending her a lazy wink. The way she had one hand, which was covered by the long sleeve of one of her hoodies, covering her mouth to stop any chuckles from escaping made his soul hum softly, his chest feeling a little warmer than it had been mere seconds ago. 

 

 

How was he supposed to keep himself calm when she's being cute like that?!

 

 

“I KNOW, AND I HATE IT.” Papyrus called out, causing [y/n] to finally laugh a little louder. Him, being so close to her on the cramped couch, could feel it it slowly rumble from her being. Her soul, although still well hidden, was letting out a soft hum of its own, as he chuckled along with her. Once she calmed herself down a little, she turned to him and whispered. “I guess he didn't find your puns... Humerus...” She continued to chuckle, all the while Sans just sat there, stars in his eyes as he watched her closely. 

 

 

His cheeks were warm, a soft blue coating them as he watched her pretty hair bounce with each laugh she tried to conceal. When she had leaned in to whisper to him, he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo mixed with that of pizza. The scent was familiar, relaxing, and it would have made his heart skip a beat. 

 

 

If he had one. 

 

 

The two continued to joke around, mostly with him throwing pun after pun, watching her face as she laughed at each one that he threw. He hadn't noticed it, but his hand had slowly inched closer to hers, to the point where they were touching, and if he reached a little more, he'd be holding-

 

 

“Oi! Smiling, walking talking trash can!” Flowey suddenly snapped, causing Sans to snap back to reality and turn towards the flower monster. “What's with those stars in your eyes? See something you like?” Hearing this, Sans tensed, the pin pricks he had for eyes were long gone, all the while Flowey continued what he had been saying before. “And what's with your hand? Why don't you just take a picture, it'll last longer-”

 

 

“Ya know something,” Sans interrupted, sending Flowey a lazy smile, but his eyes were still dark and rather threatening. “You're lookin' a little thirsty there, pal.”

 

 

“You wouldn't  _dare_.” Flowey growled lowly, as the two glared at each other, all the while [y/n] rested on the couch in her lazy position, just watching them in amusement. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs had captured her attention, as she turned her head just in time to see Jonathan making his way towards her. 

 

 

He gave her a short, nervous smile, before making it to her side of the couch. “Thanks for letting me use your restroom.” He thanked, to which she just waved her hand aimlessly to dismiss his words of thanks, letting him know that it was nothing, before asking him if he'd wanna stay a little longer to watch a movie or eat dinner, or even just to destroy each other in Mortal Combat X. Hearing his voice, the soft hum in Sans soul changed, going back to that strange buzzing, his instincts up where it had left off and telling him to be assertive and show that he's the dominant one. 

 

 

 _'Forgot about this guy...'_  The shorter skeleton thought to himself bitterly, remembering as to why he was so annoyed at the beginning. Pulling away from Flowey, he laid himself back against the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

 

Jonathan had arrived earlier that day, wanting to speak with [y/n] and see if the two of them could spend time together. But when he was invited into house by Anne Marie, Sans and the others were already there visiting. When Sans saw him, he greeted him like he normally would, assuming that he was there for Anne Marie, but he had been wrong. Jonathan immediately ran up to [y/n] when she came downstairs from her bedroom, dressed in nothing but a sweater, sweatpants and socks, hair still damp from the shower she had been taking when the others arrived and her sweet scent lingering in the air. 

 

 

He didn't really like the way Jonathan seemed nervous around her, while she acted normally, not noticing his glances or gestures. Sans was hoping that she'd tell the blond to leave or something, and just as Jonathan was about to head for the front door, Frisk asked him to stay and enjoy the rest of the day with them before heading back home. 

 

 

Sans never thought he'd ever want to smack the kid upside the head as he did in that moment. 

 

 

So far they've all watched a couple of movies, played some games and even asked each other questions, with the blond occasionally asking [y/n] some questions about herself, to which she answered much to Sans disapproval. When dinner rolled around, Anne Marie invited him to stay, and he had agreed in a heartbeat.

 

 

That's how Sans found himself angrily glaring at the television screen, sitting in between [y/n] and Jonathan. 

 

 

The blond didn't really seem to mind much, but he did spare [y/n] a glance every now and then from the corner of his eyes. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the skeleton. 

 

 

From the other couches, Frisk and Alphys were giggling, with the brunet taking pictures of the three every now and then. To them, Sans resembled an overprotective brother or father, arms crossed over his chest, grumpy expression on his face as he kept a close eye socket on Jonathan, making sure he didn't make any unnecessary movies. “O-Oh gosh,” Alphys whispered, turning to Frisk with a slight blush coating her cheeks. “H-He's definitely jealous! This is like that a-anime I watched... K-Kimi Ni Todoke.”

 

 

“So...” Jonathan began, not realizing that him just speaking made Sans soul rumble lowly, dangerously. “What's for dinner?” He asked, turning to stare at [y/n] with a polite smile upon his face. She didn't really need to answer, for Undyne screamed it from the kitchen. 

 

 

“We're making bow tie pasta with alfredo sauce! So it'll be in a while punk!'' She screeched, causing Jonathan to jump on the spot in surprise. He didn't take in the low, mocking laugh both Flowey and Sans sent his way. “You sluts better be ready for some bomb-ass pasta!”

 

 

[Y/n] just shrugged and turned to Jonathan with a smirk, causing the blond to blush, and Sans to grunt in disapproval. “Dinner will be done in a  _femur_  minutes.”

 

 

Jonathan looked rather confused at first at her words, until Sans let out a laugh. “Was that... A joke?” He asked, looking around the room at everyone for some answers. He wasn't really all that good with jokes, and he never knew [y/n] to be a punny person. She never really allowed herself to relax when around them, always being serious and teaching them what she could, so seeing this side of her was rather refreshing. 

 

 

“That, my friend, was a pun.” Sans explained, not really liking the smile nor the expression on the blond's face. “And  _Tibia_  honest with you, that one was pretty good.”

 

 

“Wish I could say I had a  _femur_  puns on me,” she replied, sending him as short shrug and shaking her head softly. “But I don't want to tell a  _fibula_.” Sans' face practically beamed, as he let out a soft laugh. She did improve, that he was sure of, and she wasn't all that bad for a beginner in the pun making business. Just as he was about to throw a pun in, Jonathan interrupted him with a soft laugh, before scooting a little closer, as though trying to move closer to [y/n] and ignoring the fact that he was sitting in between the two. 

 

 

“I didn't know you were funny,” Jonathan chuckled, causing Sans to roll his eyes at him. “You're normally so serious around me, you also don't really talk a lot unless giving an order... So it's nice, seeing you being cute like this.”

 

 

“Oh my...” Alphys whispered, already feeling the way Sans' soul seemed to be pulsating. It was nothing like [y/n]'s but it was definitely something, and his face also showed it. [Y/n] didn't really seem to take notice, as she shrugged her shoulders at Jonathan, before turning back to the television with a small smile on her face. “I dunno. Guess it never occurred to me to make puns or jokes when we hang out... Never really felt like it.”

 

 

Sans' soul continued to rumble, but he tried to push it down. He continued to sit there, deep frown on his face while Jonathan continued to try and hold a deep conversation with [y/n]. Hearing about her spending time with him, knowing that they always got alone time together whenever they could, and seeing the easy way that she responded to him like she normally would respond to any of their friends, annoyed the shorter skeleton. 

 

 

What did this kid want with her? Was he trying to get her to like him? If he was, tough luck for him, Sans already knew [y/n] wasn't all that into the goody-goody type thanks to what Anne Marie had told them. 

 

 

“Dinner time, sluts!” Undyne announced, exiting the kitchen with two plates of pasta on each of her hands. “[Y/n]! Let's watch a movie!”  

 

 

“Sure, what do ya wanna watch?” She asked, not really feeling up to getting up off of the couch and setting up the dvd, instead she opted for grabbing her remote control and setting up her PS4. They had grown fond of watching some Netflix, and she didn't mind using it a lot. She paid for it and everything, but she rarely used it, so she it was better if the others watched as many movies and TV shows as they wanted. “Anything-” 

 

 

“Oh, Breaking Bad,” Jonathan muttered, seeing the cover for the show up on the screen. “I have to finish that...”  

 

 

 Sans jumped slightly when [y/n] sat up abruptly, her face coated in shock, almost as though she realized something. “Damn...” She muttered, pursing her lips into a straight line, looking rather annoyed with herself. “I haven't finished it...” 

 

 

“Just like me then,” Jonathan commented, letting out a soft chuckle. “We can watch it together, you know? I bought the box set a while ago, I just never found the time to watch it.” 

 

 

 Sans scoffed, rolling his eyes at Jonathan's desperate attempt to get her to hang out with him. She wouldn't agree, he was sure of it. She could watch it at home, she had Netflix and everything, so there was no use for her to agree. Just as Sans saw both his brother and Anne Marie walking into the living room, with trays of pasta in hand, [y/n] hummed in thought before turning to the blond with a nod. “Sure, I don't see why not.”

 

 

 Sans soul hit a pitch so low at such a fast speed, Frisk let out a shriek of fright at the familiar, dark wavelength. The last time Frisk had felt it, they had been in the judgement room, fighting an angry Sans. 

 

 

The feeling wasn't exactly a good thing for Frisk, and they knew that Jonathan was in some serious trouble. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

“Where... Is it?” Cas hummed, walking around the empty streets, his suitcase rolling behind him. The streets were illuminated by the bright, orange lights of the street lamps, hiding any and all darkness that tried to seep through. 

 

 

Turning his head, he sent the three men an apologetic smile, shrugging his shoulders as though not knowing what he could say or do for them for what he'd done. “Sorry about that, but I have to get going. My little sister is waiting for me.” With that being said he walked off, leaving the three men on the ground, groaning in pain. 

 

 

 Finally, things were becoming more and more familiar to him. Eventually, he spotted it, his sister's house. 

 

 

It was kind of easy to spot, especially with all of the pretty and funny decoration on the front lawn. The ninja gnomes, the multitude of flowers, the pretty bird bath and mini fountain, even the toy spider [y/n] had placed on the roof of the house when she first moved in, and left it there for Thanksgivings, Halloweens, Christmas, New years and so on. Seeing the house made Cas heave a sigh of relief, before rushing towards it. 

 

 

The wheels of his suitcase had gotten caught in a few small cracks of the sidewalk, but that didn't stop him from running. Making it to the walkway that lead to the front porch of his sister's home, he couldn't help but raise a brow when he watched a handsome looking blond man walking out of the house. The blond greeted Cas with a polite smile, before making his way towards a motorcycle. The blond soon drove off, leaving Cas standing there wondering if he was [y/n]'s boyfriend or not. 

 

 

 _'If he is,'_  the [h/c] haired male thought, raising a brow in surprise.  _'Then he's different from what I thought any boyfriend of [y/n]'s would be... But it's up to her.'_  

 

 

With that being said, Cas made his way towards the front door. Excitement began to fill him, as he pulled out the spare key he had with him, unlocking the door with a smile. There was nothing more exciting than seeing his best friend and only sibling after so long. Skyping was fun and all, but it's not the same as putting your sibling into a head lock, or beating them in a good old game of Super Smash Bros. 

 

 

Opening the door, he couldn't help but be surprised of the sight of monsters in the living room. They all turned and stared at him, wide eyes in surprise. The movie they had been watching on the television played, but none of them paid attention to it. 

 

 

Before he could say anything, [y/n] stood from the couch and made her way towards him, small smile upon her face. “You're late Cas,” she began, as Anne Marie quickly stood as well, her face breaking out into a bright smile at the sight of the familiar man. “Just who do ya get your horrible sense of direction from?” 

 

 

A chuckle escaped him, as he placed his suitcase down, before opening his arms wide open for her. “As always, I got it from mama,” he joked, as the two gave each other a loving embrace, holding her tight as though he hadn't seen her in ages. “Missed you, how have you been Lazy Larry?”

 

 

“Been fine, Happy Harold.” She teased, gazing at her brother with a look that none of them had ever seen before. 

 

 

Full of love, protectiveness, caring, the gaze of someone who adored their sibling more than anything. As Cas continued to chat with [y/n], he felt a shiver run up his spin, a chill that he felt when someone was watching him intensely. Turning his head, he was surprised to see a shot skeleton, eye sockets black as ebony, just staring at him with a tense smile upon his face. It confused Cas at first, but he quickly recognized the gaze. It was similar to the one their father would send any man that would randomly hugged their mother. Turning to [y/n], he raised a brow and nodded his head towards the monster. 

 

 

“Uh... Who's the Jelly Skelly?”


	14. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting with Castor. Sans realizing he actually may like [y/n] more than he initially thought. Humanity's Survival growing a bit desperate and [y/n] receives a message she did not see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERY TIME I WRITE ABOUT SOMEONE YAWNING... I YAWN. HOW DARE YOU, BRAIN.

The room was filled with big, bright and intrigued eyes, as the man who looked exactly like a male version of their female friend, sat himself down comfortably on the couch. A big, bright smile upon his face, as he glanced around at his surroundings, looking rather excited to see so many monsters in one room. Anne Marie was sitting a few feet away, next to Alphys and looking rather nervous, fiddling with her fingers as a soft blush coated her cheeks. 

 

 

He was the complete opposite of [y/n], in a lot of ways. 

 

 

[Y/n] slouched when she sat and stood, she liked to shrug a lot, her smile was lazy and the way she dressed was like that for someone who was looking for comfort. She ate a lot, was very laid back and could be serious at times, and her laughs were low, lazy and soft. 

 

 

Cas on the other hand sat up straight and even stood with his back straight, he moved his hands a lot when he spoke, his smiles were wide and bright and he dressed very sharply, stylish. He didn't eat much, looked pretty alert and was goofy. His laughs were loud and booming, cheerful and even contagious, causing others to laugh along with him. 

 

 

“WOW! THIS TASTES GREAT!” Cas exclaimed, his cheeks full of the delicious pasta that Papyrus had served him after his introduction. He had been starving, and hadn't really had the chance to eat much. “IT TASTES NOSTALGIC!” When he had first arrived, after his first comment to the 'Jelly Skelly' and all, Anne Marie hugged him tightly and dragged him towards the couch. Sitting him down, she told Papyrus to bring some food for him and show off how good the pasta turned out. 

 

 

Sans had heaved a deep sigh of relief when he had introduced himself as [y/n]'s elder brother. One less guy to worry about.

 

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THANK YOU FOR THE GENUINE COMPLIMENT, HUMAN BROTHER CAS!” Papyrus thanked, his cheekbones glowing a soft orange of embarrassment. A chuckle escaped [y/n], as she sat next to her brother on the couch, Sans sat on the other side of him, staring at his face in utter intrigue.  

 

 

“So, why're you here early?” [Y/n] asked, resting her elbow up on the couch's armrest, her cheek resting on her open palm. “You're normally with mama and dad, or I'm the one that goes to visit you guys.”

 

 

Swallowing the pasta he was chewing, he handed the empty plate back to Papyrus, giving him a quick compliment that the pasta was delicious, before turning to his sister with a bright smile. Draping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and heaved a dramatic sigh. “I came to see you, of course! How great of your big brother, to make sure his little sister is safe.” With that being said, he began to nuzzle his cheek against hers, all the while she just smiled softly, letting him cuddle her as much as he wanted. 

 

 

“U-Um... E-Excuse me...” Alphys spoke up, jumping in surprise when he turned his attention towards her, whipping his head around at a speed they never witnessed a human do. She, as well as the others, have never seen twins before in person, so she had a couple of questions for the male. “E-Er... I've never met h-human twins before... H-How is that possible... F-For monsters, it's actually very rare...'' 

 

 

“Yeah!” Undyne suddenly exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the [h/c] haired male. She leaned in and began to examine both of their faces, as they stood still in their position, Cas looking rather confused, while [y/n] just shrugged at her. ''You both look like a copy and paste kind of thing, it's pretty cool.” She took in the way their faces were shaped, similar to one another, with [y/n] looking a little softer compared to her brother, who had some facial features that were a little sharper than hers. 

 

 

“That's what happens with two separate eggs or when the egg splits!” Cas suddenly blurts out, causing [y/n] to quickly slap her hand over his mouth. The others may be confused, but [y/n] knew that it'd be very awkward to have her brother talk about the human body, the  _female_  human body, around everyone here. Especially, with Papyrus present, she did  _not_  want him to stare at her weirdly for a month like he did when he found out that once a month women bleed. Anne Marie's face was a cherry red, as she covered it with the open palms of her hands, it was embarrassing to have a talk about female lady parts in front of all of their monster friends like this.

 

 

In front of the  _three_   _male_  monster friends in the room. 

 

 

“Egg?” Alphys asked with her brows furrowed in confusion, fixing her glasses nervously. “A-As in, a-an actual egg? I-I wasn't aware that humans l-laid eggs...”

 

 

 _'This precious child.'_  [Y/n] thought, before turning to her brother and shaking her head.  _'Don't. Say. Anything'_  her eyes told him, ignoring the confused expression he held.

 

 

 _'But, why?'_  His eyes asked, blinking at her in genuine confusion.  _'They're curious, so why not explain-'_

 

 

 _'Because,'_  she interrupted, pursing her lips as she continued to communicate with her eyes.  _'Explaining things to them is like telling a 5 year old where babies come from.'_

 

 

He raised a brow at her at first, allowing what she was trying to get to his mind to process, until his eyes widened in realization.  _'Oh.... OH! Okay, change of subject...'_  

 

 

“What are you two doing?” Flowey asked, leaning away from the two with a suspicious expression on his face. He didn't like this, he didn't like the sight of someone who looked like [y/n], just secretly talking to one another. They just kept looking at each other in silence, making strange faces as though they were speaking, yet not physically moving their mouths or anything. He didn't like it at all, it was as though they could read each others mind.

 

 

“What if I just explain the egg part-”

 

 

“Castor [L/n] Justice,” she hissed, sending him an threatening expression. “I will tell dad that you carry sour candies around and give it to the patients at the hospital, even though you know you're not supposed to.”

 

 

“Oh come on!” He whined, shaking her slowly, wanting her to understand that there was nothing wrong with talking about the female body. He loved explaining things to people, especially when it involved the human body, be it male or female. 

 

 

“Heh, be careful there kid,” Sans finally spoke up, for the first time since Jonathan left. “You wouldn't want your sister to...  _Castor_ -ate you.” Cas had to turn to face him, eyes wide in surprise. Beads of sweat began to form on Sans' skull, wondering if he had somehow made the man dislike him, until he heard [y/n] chuckle. This lightened the mood up a bit, and calmed him down, knowing that at least  _someone_  liked his joke. 

 

 

“SAAAANNSS!” Papyrus scolded, sending his brother a look of disapproval. “YOU HAVE ALREADY CORRUPTED [Y/N] WITH YOUR PUNS, DO NOT CORRUPT HUMAN CAS!”

 

 

“Eh,” the shorter skeleton mumbled, shrugging his shoulders at his annoyed brother. “[Y/n] found it  _humerus_.”

 

 

“To  _Patella_  the truth, that I did.” [Y/n] quickly added, causing Sans to laugh. Lifting their hands, the two gave each other a quick high five, while Papyrus groaned in the background, complaining about how he put up with it because he loved the both of them. Sans couldn't help but feel the way his soul seemed to have jumped, humming a soft tune when not only had she made a good pun, but also when their hands touched, even if it had only been for a moment. It wasn't long until Cas turned around to fully face him, and point an accusing finger in his face. 

 

 

“It was  _you_  who made [y/n] start telling puns!” He gasped, before placing a hand on his chest over his heart, looking as though Sans had just offended his ancestors. “It's so hard to skype with her now, since she always has to throw a pun here or there.”

 

 

“You love it,” [y/n] teased, giving a shrug of her shoulders. “Besides, he's the pun master, not me. I'm just trying to steal the crown.”

 

 

Sans let out a low chuckle, feeling his soul soar. It's been doing that a lot lately, and he's been trying to not only calm it down, but shut it up. He already acknowledged that he finds [y/n] interesting, attractive even, he'll even admit that he  _may_  like her a little more than a friend should. But other than that, his soul shouldn't be reacting the way it was, it just wasn't what he wanted. He was sure Frisk knew, by the way the kid had been staring at him intensely for about an hour now, silently plotting. 

 

 

Turning his gaze back to [y/n], he watched as she held Flowey close to her, ignoring his protests as Cas just laughed along, before turning his attention towards Alphys and Papyrus. Undyne had gone to the kitchen along with Anne Marie to get them all something to drink. Somehow, the question as to how human twins are born still lingered in the air, yet no one wanted to address it. Frisk was still staring at Sans, causing nervous beads of sweat to fall from his skull. 

 

 

He didn't like the look Frisk had on their face. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

“-The End.” Sans muttered, stifling a yawn as he closed the book in his hand. He was tired, and felt as though he would fall asleep standing if he didn't make it to his bed, but as per usual he stayed up to give his brother his bedtime story. 

 

 

They had arrived home from [y/n]'s place not too long ago, with them bringing back some of the actual leftover pasta that Castor couldn't finish. He knew a few things about the human body, such as their insides, hearts, muscles, veins and so on. But he had yet to learn much on the reproductive system, for both males and females. He only knew what he knew involving himself and monsters, assuming that it was similar to what humans did but other than that the rest was very confusing and complicated. 

 

 

According to Castor, who's an apprentice doctor at Ebott City Hospital, twins are born from two eggs or when the egg splits? He still had no clue as to how that worked, but he made a mental note to Uoogle it later. 

 

 

Taking a quick glance at his sleeping brother, Sans heaved a soft sigh and closed the book. He had the day off tomorrow, what with it being Sunday and all. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could spend some time with [y/n]. Hopefully Frisk wouldn't stick their nose where it shouldn't be stuck in. 

 

 

After placing the book back onto his brother's shelf, he softly shuffle his way towards the door, as quietly as his slippers would allow him to. Making it to the door, he was just about ready to exit, until Papyrus groggily called out to him. “Uh, yeah Paps?” Sans asked, standing at the doorway with a concerned look on his face. His brother didn't look fully awake, fight against his sleep in order to ask his brother a serious question. 

 

 

“You and... [Y/n]... Ganna date?” He grumbled, his eye sockets still closed. “I, the great... Papyrus... Will lend you... My dating book...” 

 

 

As cute as it was that his brother wanted to help him and his nearly nonexistent love life, it was really not all that necessary. He doubt he'd be dating anyone anytime soon, let alone [y/n] herself. But nevertheless, he decided to just humour his brother, especially since he was half asleep. “Uh, sure Paps,” he responded with a soft chuckle. “I'd love to borrow your date book, thanks.” 

 

 

“The great... Papyrus... Needs no... Thanks...” He mumbled, before soft snores were heard from him. 

 

 

Another soft chuckle escaped him, muttering a soft 'so cool,' under his breath, before closing the door behind him. Making it into his own room, while ignoring the mess that laid everywhere, he walked up to his bed and with his hands still in his pocket, he just slumped down without a thought. A soft groan rumbled out of his throat, before he lazily position himself down, gazing up at the ceiling. 

 

 

Today had been draining, somehow he felt exhausted even though he had done nothing but eat, sit on the couch, and play video games. Yes, he was pleased that he had slaughtered Jonathan over a million times playing Mortal Combat X, and he may or may not have sent him a smug look every time he killed him with no mercy, but that did nothing to stop himself from feeling like crap. He didn't even know why he was so annoyed to begin with, the blond was just another friend of [y/n]'s and Anne Marie's, nothing more nothing less. 

 

 

But, his  _soul_  was different. 

 

 

The blond had a dark blue soul, one that shined of Integrity. He hasn't seen one of those in a while, not that they were all that rare to be honest, even if some people had integrity for all of the wrong reasons. Jonathan means well, and Sans was probably taking him way too seriously, but he couldn't help himself. When a monster sees a potential mate and/or interest, their instincts begin to kick in when a threat appears. 

 

 

And Jonathan a serious  _threat_. 

 

 

He was studying to become a pediatrician, so he'd not only get along with Castor, he'd get along with their father as well. He was blond and held eyes as blue as the sky, something he had learned that humans found very attractive and desirables in both sexes. He was polite, tall, well built and stylish when dressed casually. He also seemed to hang around [y/n] a lot, which wouldn't have been a problem had he not seen just how she can be when she's fully relaxed with a bit of her guard down. 

 

 

Not to mention the fact that he was human. 

 

 

He felt the way Jonathan's soul would softly hum, hitting high pitches with joy when [y/n] actually spoke back to him or would smile even for the shortest moment. It was not something he liked all that well, it irritated him to no end. Had it not been for the laws of this land, he would have slaughtered the blond where he stood, but that would only be if the law allowed it and he was allowed to do what his instincts wanted.

 

 

He would have been merciless to, but he could never do something like that. He just settled with just slaughtering him to death in a video game multiple times without mercy, all the while using [y/n]'s favourite character within the game to do it.

 

 

Turning to his side, Sans couldn't help but feel a sharp pain within him. Lifting his hand, he placed it on his chest, and slowly pulled out his soul. The soft, blinking glow of it illuminated his face and room. It was pulsing softly, wanting something it couldn't possibly get, and crying out for a soul that was compatible with his, but couldn't hear its pleas. That was the thing with monsters that humans couldn't understand or sense. Their souls are easier to spot the difference between who they're compatible with, and who they should avoid any romantic relationship with. 

 

 

No use in thinking about that now, it was better to just get some shut eye and hope that maybe, if he's lucky enough, he'll get [y/n] to like him in return. He has the patience for it, he's gone through an eternity of resets, he can wait as long as he has to for her. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The room was dark and filled with many members of their group, three of their own returning with a couple of bruises, only to get scolded and called stupid for thinking they can just randomly attack citizens out in the middle of the streets. 

 

 

The group needed to be careful, all of the members were told that.

 

 

Hide everything they owned that belonged to the group, don't show fear towards the cops when passing by, and pretend they did not want to dust and kidnap any monsters in the surrounding area. That was how they had avoided being caught thus far, and because the hacker had somehow found a way to retrieve all of the data that had been deleted. 

 

 

It was harder now, for certain members of the group to go about doing anything without having police on the lookout for them. 

 

 

“This is bad boss,” one of the girls muttered, carrying a piece of paper with the amount of cash that they had wasted written on it, simply paying off one of the hackers that had planted that virus online. “We won't have enough cash for future purchases. The numbers... They just won't crunch.”

 

 

A low growl rumbled from the boss' throat, before clearing it. “Then we'll have to do what we should've done earlier.” The others all turned to him with a raised brow, murmuring among themselves as they try to think about what their boss meant by that. There were a lot of things they should have done earlier, a list of things they had planned on doing at the moment, so it could be anything that the boss could be referring to. 

 

 

Unless the boss was referring to...  _That_.

 

 

“Boss... That hacker is _expensive_...” The accounted tried to explain, as she brought up the list again. “We have a bit of savings, but we can't really-”

 

 

“That hacker is the strongest there is, the best of the best in the 'black market of the online world' as they say,” their boss hissed, slamming their fist onto the desk before them. Everyone tensed up, knowing that if their boss wanted something, they had to listen, especially with all the power and connections the boss had. Lifting their hand, the boss pointed to one of the girls on a laptop, who had been listening intensely to everything that had been going down. “You, get the contact number of that hacker, send them a message to pay him for the job of getting every monster's contact info, as well as telling them that they will officially be a member of Humanity's Survival.”

 

 

The woman gave a short nod and turned back to the laptop, her hands flying across the board at a rapid speed, before pulling up a file. After working her magic, she quickly got the email ready to sent, but there was one problem. “Boss,” she began, turning to the big boss with a serious expression on her face. “Who am I sending this private message to?”

 

 

A large, wicked smile grew on the boss' face, as a low chuckle rumbled within their chest. They were excited, excited for this hacker, a famous one known to everyone around the darker parts of the world. This hacker had many enemies, but was feared by all, knowing that if messed with, you were immediately done for. 

 

 

“Send it to none other then... The Soldier...”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

A soft sigh escaped Castor's lips, as he made up [y/n]'s bed with some clean sheets. He knew his sister was rather lazy, never taking time off of her day to make her bed or fold her clothes, so he naturally had to do it for her. It did bother him, though, that she had a pile of clothes just laying around in the corner of her closet. 

 

 

He had told her time and time again, over skype, text, and call, to pick up the article of clothing and put it where it belonged. She just shrugged her shoulders and threw it into another part of the room. 

 

 

She'd been like that since they were kids, so he was used to it already. “Your room is always so messy!” He complained, puffing his cheeks out as he glanced around the now beautifully cleaned room. He had folded her clean clothes and threw the dirty ones into her laundry basket. Her closet was set, the floor was swept, garbage picked up, and trash can finally found and placed neatly in its proper place. He just wondered how long her room would stay cleaned for, especially now that he was there to clean it for her. 

 

 

“Eh, I literally do nothin' and the place just gets dirty.” She mumbled, her hands typing the keyboard, fingers growing tired the more she typed. But she needed to have this done by tonight before she went to bed. She never could go to sleep peacefully if she didn't finish up a quick job, not really needing the cash but keeping up for appearances sake. 

 

 

Castor, already in his race car pajamas, just hopped into bed, bouncing a bit at the bouncy springs before snuggling into the sheets and pillow. “[Y/n]! Hurry up with that and go to bed you Lazy woman.” He scolded, pouting like a child when she just grunted. 

 

 

A couple more minutes passed by until she sent out her final email, finally finished with work. With a yawn, she glanced at the clock and stared at it in surprise. It was only 2 am, that's the earliest she's ever been to bed. Saving her work to her USB and safely had it removed. “Alright bro, let's get to bed.” She yawned, giving a soft stretch as she stood from her seat. “We should go see uncle Marshall and Leo tomorrow...” 

 

 

“Oh yeah...” Cas muttered tiredly, before lifting his hand and slamming his open palm on the side that waited for her to sleep on. “Then we shall do that tomorrow! Now get to bed, you lazy child!”

 

 

[Y/n] smiled at her brother, and turned around to shut off her laptop. Her finger was literally inches away from the power button, until a message was received to her computer. “The hell is this...?” She grumbled, furrowing her brows in confusion. She didn't receive messages on her laptop like that, especially when everything was ready to be shut down. Moving the mouse pointer over to the message, she opened it and to her surprise, she found a throwaway email had sent her a rather short message...  

 

 

Sent to The Soldier. 

  
  



	15. Soldiers Of The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans learns a little about the female body courtesy of Cas. A member of Humanity's Survival injure someone important and piss off [y/n]. Monster Avengers gain a new name for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a couple of sick days, that's why I didn't update, I had a stuffy nose, cough, sore throat and a headache and just couldn't write. Sorry for any inconvenience. Also, been eating pasta for three straight days, this will be the forth day... I love pasta...
> 
> Also let's clear a few things up... I can't edit, I don't have an editor and edit while I write so I understand the spelling errors. 
> 
> Unless you're talking about the words written with a U and so on... I keep getting told I spell those wrong but people don't realize that I'm Canadian and that's how it's spelled in Canada... We spell a lot of words with a U, like Colour, Honour, Humour, Favour etc. So if that bothers you... Meh. 
> 
> I'll fix all of the errors, but you guys have to decide. A] I fix the errors but stop posting as fast as I'm posting or B] I continue writing the way I am and keep posting.

It was no surprise to anyone when they found out that the media had blown everything out of proportion, exaggerating every little thing they could, just to get views and ratings. The only one who could do that, who had the  _right_  to do that, was none other than Mettaton and his beautifully awful and over exaggerated soap operas. 

 

 

“It's just a graze,” Marshall explained, letting out a soft laugh when Papyrus asked if he was going to live. “Bullet flew right past me and scratched the skin. It did hurt, but I'll live.”

 

 

When Papyrus caught wind of the twins heading over to see the other twins known as Leo and Marshall, he had asked to come along, dragging Sans with him on that fine Sunday morning. The two were both concerned and curious as to how the human body actually worked in healing itself from potentially fatal wounds, Sans knowing a little more than his brother. “WOWIE, AND YOU WERE BOTH  _STILL_  CHASING AFTER THE CRIMINAL THAT IS  _STILL_  AT LARGE?” The large skeleton asked, stars practically dancing in his eyes. 

 

 

A chuckle escaped Marshall, liking the fact that someone was actually interested in what he went through. Not that [y/n] and Castor weren't, it was just that they already knew enough in their age so they didn't really need to ask for details. “Yeah, a lil' old wound wouldn't keep me down, you see, Leo and I found out that he was planning something terrible so we...”

 

 

Sans didn't really listen much to the story and just stood a couple of feet away, letting out a soft chuckle at the sight of his brother just enjoying himself, listening to the story with such an intensity. Speaking of brother's, Sans had a couple of questions for the [h/c] haired twin that sat next to him, simply enjoying his iced cappuccino. Leo had gone off somewhere with [y/n] to discuss something important, and judging from the expression on her face, he could tell she looked genuinely conflicted. This was the only chance he'd have at speaking to the twin brother, and he was going to take it. 

 

 

“Say uh, buddy...” He began, turning to him with a short smile. “You're a doctor right? I got some questions for ya if that's okay.”

 

 

This did nothing but excite the man, for in a matter of seconds he whipped his head around to stare at Sans and smiled, waiting patiently for his question. He seemed to really love answering and talking about anything that involved the medical field. Coughing into his hand and trying to push down his embarrassment, he sent his brother and Marshall a quick glance, before turning back to Cas and whispering. “Uh, how are twins born from a split egg?”

 

 

He looked confused at first, before recognition ran through his eyes. “Oh! No, only identical twins are born from a split egg, [y/n] and I are fraternal twins, we're from two different eggs...” All Sans did was raise a bone brow in confusion, which Castor could understand, since a lot of people confused the difference between fraternal and identical twins when it involves a male and a female. “Well, identical twins are always of the same gender, so my sister and I are fraternal twins. It means there were two different eggs with two different sperms and they just flew in at the same time like, whoosh!” He explained, using his hands and extending them before him as though he were pushing something in. 

 

 

By now, Sans cheekbones were coated a soft blue, but he'd fight that embarrassment to continue asking questions. He wanted to know more than anything, especially since Anatomy didn't teach human reproduction... At least, not yet as his professor had announced. “Uh... Kid, by egg y-you mean the-”

 

 

“Yup!” Cas interrupted with a nod. “The things produced within the female body, the ovaries!”

 

 

“Heh...” Sans audibly swallowed, taking a quick glance at his brother from the corner of his eye socket, and heaving a sigh of relief when he was still inthralled with Marshall's story. He already knew about that part of the female reproductive system. Just from what he remembered from Uoogle images, and even  _then_  he was too embarrassed to continued searching. Somehow, that would have been way better than talking to Castor as he was doing now. “I... See...” 

 

 

A soft hum was all he received, before Cas grabbed Sans' hand and began to examine it. “You know, I've always wondered this... I only know a little on Monster intimacy, a lot about soul bonding and the like, but I think the overall way of intercourse is exactly similar to humans... Right?” 

 

 

Sans didn't really know how to respond to that, he was actually quite surprised that Cas even knew about monster intimacy and the like, not a lot of humans bothered with that sort of thing. They didn't really accept monsters in many hospitals either, but if he knew a thing or two about monster health and monster intimacy, than no doubt did his father know as well. 

 

 

Somehow, that sort of thought frightened him. 

 

 

“You like my sister, right? Is that why you're asking?” 

 

 

Sans had often heard humans use a strange expression, the one where they say they felt their heart drop to the pit of their stomach, and it always made him think they were over exaggerating with things. But at that moment, he realized that they weren't over exaggerating with that expression. 

 

 

He didn't have either organ, and _already_ he felt the way they dropped. 

 

 

“Uh...” He began, feeling his cheekbones glow a little brighter. He felt like he was talking with his brother, what with the way Castor spoke, acted and even looked at things. He could understand the way [y/n] felt so protective towards Papyrus now that he spent a little time with the [h/c] haired male. But, there was something different between Castor and Papyrus, something he found out after speaking with him on the way to Marshall's and Leo's office. 

 

 

Castor knew a little more than he let on, despite the fact that he was a bit oblivious. 

 

 

Knowing that he couldn't really lie to him or avoid the question, Sans heaved a sigh in defeat and gave a sort nod. He didn't really trust his voice, the very last thing he needed was to say something wrong, if the [h/c] haired male was just like his sister then he'd most likely do something in a calm fashion that would probably have him fearing for his life. A smile grew on Castor's face, before he gave a nod, muttering under his breath. “I knew it.”

 

 

Castor's soul began to pulse, a soft and catchy tune could be felt from him. He was different from his sister, what with his soul glowing brightly within his chest. It was a beautiful shade of green, filled with kindness, but there was that shine of red that he recognized. 

 

 

Determination. 

 

 

That meant they also had that connection to Frisk, he really needed to find out what happened to the kid's family, especially since the two twins didn't seem to have noticed their relation to Frisk when they had met. 

 

 

“So, does this means you're soul mates?” Castor suddenly asked, causing Sans to snap out of his thoughts. “I heard about monster souls that call out to each other in compatibility, the kind that if humans were able to fully understand it, we could do so much with it!” His eyes began to shine with determination as he continued, his soul switching from the deep shade of green to that bright, ruby red. “It would help a lot of people out, do you know how many people could be saved from abusive relationships? No more children born into unloved families, no more orphans or even children growing up in abusive homes! Dad always talked about trying to find human-soul compatibilities-” 

 

 

“Uh, kid? Alphys is already workin' on it.” Sans told him, letting out a soft chuckle when a loud gasp escaped the [h/c] haired male, before he nodded to himself, muttering under his breath to make sure he spoke more with Alphys. “So... About your sister...” This snapped the boy out of his thoughts and back to the topic at hand, turning his full attention towards the skeleton. “Uh, it's not that we're soul mates... It's more like, we're  _very_  compatible? And my soul calls out to hers by instinct, but because she's not a monster she can't pick up on those wavelengths, so it's kinda pointless-”

 

 

“Ah, it's because she's too guarded.'' Cas told him, nodding his head at the skeleton in understanding. “She's always been like that, ever since the incident when we were five...”

 

 

This seemed to peak Sans' interest. “The incident?”  

 

 

“Yeah...” His voice suddenly became softer, almost as though he were scared to speak much about it. “We don't really... Talk about what happened... But ever since then, she's been reserved, she was also too calm as a kid and she always held secrets even though the family doesn't keep secrets from each other.” He explained, pursing his lips in thought. “I think it's better if she tells you, Anne Marie doesn't even know about it and that's saying something. So, if she tells you about it, then it means she trusts you a lot. And I mean a  _LOT_ , because that incident left her scarred, to the point where she tried to...” Castor's voice drifted off at this point, looking as though he didn't even want to think about it. 

 

 

Sans recognize that expression, he had seen it on Papyrus when he was down and didn't want to talk about it. It was mostly when he felt that he couldn't really make any friends, even with humans being as racist as they were after nine years. He tried to make it look as though he wasn't hurt by it, but Sans knew his brother was really saddened by it. That was, however, until he had met [y/n]. That expression was now nothing more than a memory. He needed to think fast and cheer the kid up, he couldn't really bare to see him like this. 

 

 

He was going to regret it later, but it'd most likely cheer him up and make him forget what they were talking about. 

 

 

“Hey kid, knock knock.” Sans began, watching as Castor just raised his brow at the skeleton. “Come on pal, don't leave me at the door. Knock knock.” 

 

 

“Who's... There?” Cas asked, looking rather unsure as to where this was going. 

 

 

“Ivana.”

 

 

“Ivana... Who...?”

 

 

“Ivana date your sister...”

 

 

As much as that made him want to cringe and ignore the blush that coated his cheekbones, it had made Cas let out a soft laugh, before scolding him for making such a bad joke. On the bright side, it had made the kid happy, so it was worth the cringe and slight embarrassment. “Yay, do it. My amazing sister could use someone like you,” he chuckled, turning to the skeleton with a bright smile. “You make her laugh, it's been so long since I've seen her genuinely laugh so much knowing someone for such a short amount of time... There was only one other person that made her laugh and he's... Gone now...”

 

 

Sans practically beamed at this, feeling his soul hum softly in approval. He actually liked the way she laughed, low and soft, it was very different from the other kinds of laughs she seemed to share with others. Her smile was also great, and he'd tell her a thousand jokes just to see her laugh and smile even for a second.

 

 

“So... Why did you wanna know about female ovaries and eggs?” Castor asked, before his smile brightened. “Oh! Do you wanna marry my sister? I don't mind being an uncle, but have her consent! Be careful with my dad though, he'd go all Dr. House on you.” Castor didn't notice that [y/n] had already returned to the room and was making her way towards the two, hands stuffed into her pockets with a soft smile on her face. “I think [y/n] is kinda like mom... She'll probably have an egg split, or you'll have two sperms in two different eggs, fraternal twins like us or identical twins like our uncles!”

 

 

By now Sans' face was pure blue, and if he had a heart, it would have probably stopped by now, especially with [y/n] standing next to the two with a raised brow. “Hey, 'sup?” She asked, turning to stare at Sans' blue face. “You okay there pal? Your face is as blue as the sky.” Hearing this, a chuckle left his teeth, knowing that she probably wouldn't understand what had just happened between him and Castor. 

 

 

“I'm feeling  _egg_ -cellent, buddy.”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Alphys loved a lot of things, she loved her friends, she loved anime, she loved Undyne, she loved science, and she loved any and everything that was new to her. If there was something that was new that she didn't really know much about, she'd do as much research as she could to better understand things. So that's what she did, and now she was cherry-red in the face with embarrassment. 

 

 

Learning about the human body was interesting, to say the least. How they work, how they heal themselves, how they combat disease, their instincts, their genetics, everything about them was intriguing to the yellow dino. But what was a bit embarrassing for her to learn was how they reproduced. 

 

 

Intimacy between two beings was important to monsters, they were intimate in a similar way to humans, however they made it sacred. According to what she had learned, a majority of the humans race was intimate in that sense for the fun of it. The female genitalia is just similar to female monsters, except for one thing. And that was the eggs, the very thing Castor had been telling them the night he had arrived, but never did fully explain.  

 

 

Whereas monsters only grow their eggs when both parties consent to the thought of wanting a child and their souls had bonded and were in-sync with one another, humans don't really need to and a majority of the time, children are born by accident.

 

 

“...U-Uh Frisk?” Alphys began, her cheeks still coated in that deep red, still feeling nervous around any human after learning what she had learned. Turning away from the sandwich they were eating, the brunet turned to their monster friend and hummed, letting her know that they were listening. Frisk had arrived earlier to discuss something important with Alphys, she had been continuing her research on the female reproductive system while Undyne was at work, and since Frisk came over frequently, they had a spare key. 

 

 

“What... What was this i-important discussion y-you wanted to have?” Alphys sat herself down onto the table across from the brunet, sending the brunet a small smile. It'd be nice to distract herself, especially after her research took her to a dark place of the human internet.

 

 

Swallowing the rest of their sandwich, Frisk washed it down with their drink, before heaving a sigh. “I think Sans and [y/n] are... Soul mates...” Alphys furrowed her brows at Frisk in confusion. “I mean, Sans' soul is easer to hear when he's around her, and she just naturally reacts to him, and a lot of monsters that react like that are soul mates... Kind of like you and Undyne, so I wanted to help them realize that since [y/n]'s human and she can't hear Sans soul calling out to hers.”

 

 

If Alphys hadn't been blushing moments before, she was pretty sure she was blushing now. But she could understand where Frisk was coming from, they had all heard the way Sans' soul reacted to her when she was nearby, if anything they heard the way it just began to lowly whisper her name. But with her being human and all, she couldn't hear it. However, Frisk was missing something really big about this whole situation. “U-Um, Frisk... They're not r-really s-soul mates... Th-They're just really c-compatible...” Alphys began, realizing that Frisk didn't really understand. 

 

 

Of course Toriel and Asgore would keep a few things away from Frisk's ears, such as the topic of soul mates. 

 

 

Clearing her throat, she tried to think of he best way to explain it to him. “Y-You see Frisk... S-Sans's soul just calls out to hers... I-It's a sign of c-compatibility. I-If they were soul mates, th-then Sans' soul would be glowing brightly and so would hers. [Y-Y/n]'s soul can't hear it because she's human, but h-humans have ways o-of knowing when someone is th-the one for them...” She could see the way Frisk's face went from understanding, to slightly saddened. She understood why they felt, they all wanted Sans to finally find someone to be with, mostly because he looked like he needed the company since every time he found someone he liked, it never really ended well. “I-If they were s-soul-mates, then [y/n] and S-Sans would have already been together b-by now... The souls p-push the body forward towards their soulmate...'' 

 

 

“But... They're compatible...” Frisk began, before lifting a brow at Alphys. “That means, if they're together, then its possible to become... Soul-mates?” 

 

 

A hum escaped the yellow dino, placing a finger under her chin in thought. “I-It actually  _could_  be possible for t-two compatible souls to become s-soulmates...” Frisk's eyes began to shine brightly with hope. “B-But it depends o-on the two people a-and how compatible they are, I-I think Sans and [y/n] _can_ become soumates, s-since they do l-look like they're v-very compatible.”

 

 

Knowing that one day his Dunkle Sans could find his soulmate, filled Frisk up with Determination. 

 

 

“O-Oh, I haven't seen you th-this determined in a while Frisk.” Alphys mused, letting out a short giggle. She, too, wanted Sans and [y/n] to be together, they were her OTP after all. It was just like an anime, the spark is there but both parties either haven't seen it yet, one of them sees the spark, or they both see the spark but something or someone is keeping them away. “ Arrgghmmmffeghaaa! It's so exciting!” Alphys squealed, placing her hands on her cheeks. 

 

 

The two continued to talk with one another, thinking up of a plan to get [y/n] and Sans alone together, and wondering how they could do it without really getting themselves caught. Sans was well aware that Frisk wanted to 'help' him with his love life, and he did what he could to avoid any and everything that Frisk through at them. If Frisk sent flowers to [y/n] under Sans name, Sans would say that he had forgotten to write Papyrus and Frisk's name on it. Invited out to lunch together alone? Papyrus would love to come along. Invited out to Grillby's? Nope, spending the day inside with pasta and some television.

 

 

He was sharp, so setting the two of them up wasn't going to be easy. 

 

 

As they finally thought up of the perfect plan for the two, the doorbell rang, followed by a throw of knocks, as though someone were urgently trying to break the door down. “I-I'll get it.” Alphys announced, getting up and making her way hurriedly towards the door. As he watched her leave, Frisk couldn't help but feel this deep feeling of dread deep within his soul. They've only ever felt this sort of dread once, and it wasn't pretty. Standing from their seat, Frisk quickly rushed over to the front door, calling out for Alphys. 

 

 

As they got there, they watched as Alphys opened the door to a group of three men, each one sneering down at her with their hands behind their backs. Alphys could feel their threatening aura, but she kept her calm and took a deep breath. “C-Can I... Help you?”

 

 

“Yeah,” one of them began, pulling out what appeared to be a gun. “You can turn to dust you monster freaks!”

 

 

“ALPHYS!”

 

 

_BANG!_

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

When she had arrived at her uncles' office, with Sans, Papyrus and Castor in tow, she pulled her uncle Leo into another room in order to explain to him the situation. She gave him the brief run down of what had happened, showing him the message she had received from Humanity's Survival. “They messaged ya?!” Leo asked in bewilderment, eyes wide in shock before he growled. “I wanna say reject 'em, but ya never know when ya might need the info. Then again, everything up to now is all up to you.”

 

 

[Y/n] knew that her uncle was right, she was an adult and could decide what she should do. But she wanted to let her uncles know, especially since she technically worked for them. They knew what she did at night, and how she earned her extra money, so of course they needed to know this. “I'll see what I can do then, they're actually paying me to help them and I don't really want to ruin my reputation. I'll need a good excuse to reject them, if they fuck up it'll benefit me.”

 

 

“That's true...” Leo mumbled, before placing a hand on his chin in thought. “Well, give it a while and talk with your Monster Avenger friends. You kids have all been makin' progress and helpin' us out a lot, so maybe they can come up with something.”

 

 

[Y/n] just nodded, before pulling out her cell and sending out a quick text to Monica, Rosa, Marcus and Jonathan letting them all know that they needed to meet at Marcus' family barn as soon as possible, frowning when she remembered that they still had to be careful with that virus that involved tracking down key words. “I gatta change our name from monster avengers...”

 

 

“Well,” Leo began, before turning on his heels and heading straight for the main office, where everyone else was. “You're a tough soldier, you'll figure something out.”

 

 

Soldier. 

 

 

Something that held a strong meaning in her life, that meant more to her than just a word. 

 

 

Memories of a person, a man that meant more to her than anything else in this world, rushed to her mind. Strong, tall, composed, cheeky, funny, intelligent, lazy and many more, an admirable man. He had been a major part of her life, and made a big impact. The soldier she admired, and the one that had ended her nightmare during the incident. 

 

 

That incident changed a lot of things for her. 

 

 

She was just a child, still innocent to all of the darkness of the world. She hadn't done anything wrong, no one in her family did, and yet she had become a target. It had been a living hell for her for one full year until it ended, thanks to that man, the soldier that had rushed head first into the war and saved them all without a second thought.

 

 

Not wanting to think about it, [y/n] shook her head and took in a deep breath, she watched as her cell phone exploded with text messages from everyone, asking if something had happened or if someone was harmed. They always questioned her, before agreeing to whatever it is she asked them to do. It was a bit f a pain, but she guessed it was because they didn't fully trust her or see her as a good leader. The only one who always agreed without question was Jonathan, who sent a simple 'okay' in his text. 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled, feeling exhausted and wanting nothing more than to drop onto a bed and just sleep. But she was used to this, being exhausted had already become something she knew how to deal with. Entering the room, she sent Papyrus a soft smile, before making her way towards her brother and Sans. The skeleton seemed to get along with Cas, like she knew he would. Castor was like Papyrus in a way, so she had a feeling that Sans would like him. 

 

 

As she neared, she couldn't help but raise a brow at the two of them in confusion. “-fraternal twins like us or identical twins like our uncles!” Castor exclaimed, bright smile on his face. Sans just sat there, eye sockets completely empty and looking as though his heart had stopped. In all honesty, he looked like literal death, pun intended. “Hey, 'sup?” She asked, turning to stare at Sans' blue face. “You okay there pal? Your face is as blue as the sky.” She watched as a chuckle left his teeth, his face completely blue while he tried to avoid her eyes.

 

 

“I'm feeling egg-cellent, buddy.” He grumbled, all the while Castor just turned to her with a shrug. [Y/n] pursed her lips in suspicion, but decided not to question what it was that they had been talking about, that had gotten the skeleton to blush a bright blue. She actually found it cute, and it made her want to tease him, but she decided not to... 

 

  

... Decided not to  _let this chance pass by._  

 

 

A small smirk began to grow on her face, and Sans took notice of it. “You feeling down there, pal?” She asked, watching as he turned to narrow his eyes at her in a weak glare. “...'Cause you're lookin' a little blue.”

 

 

“Har har,” Sans grumbled, before chuckling. “You're so  _humerus_.”

 

 

“Didn't tickle your funny bone?” She asked with a raised brow, smirking in victory when Sans burst out laughing. She didn't notice the fact that Castor had snuck off with a mischievous smile on his face, as he made his way towards Leo.  

 

 

Making it to his uncle's side, he leaned into his uncle's ear, Castor whispered to him and pointed towards [y/n] and Sans, as they continued to joke and laugh. There was something there between the two, he could see it, and Leo could see it, and he wanted to help his sister out in any way he could. 

 

 

Especially when it was obvious as to what [y/n]'s feelings were towards the skeleton. Her smile has never been that genuine with anyone outside of the family after so long.  

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

“So, what's this about?” Rosa grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. Marcus didn't comment, but he, too, was a bit annoyed that he had also been called out. Apparently, the two of them had been out on a date and had to cancel it just so that they could arrive there. 

 

 

Monica tried not to look too upset, since she had to leave her family early to be there. She'd been with them at the movies, ready to watch something she's been waiting to watch for a while now until she had been called.  

 

 

Jonathan didn't say a word, a serious expression on his face as he watched [y/n] pace back and forth before them with a deep frown on her face. He knew that she'd never call them all out there without a good reason. And judging by the expression on her face, there was a very good reason for her to call them out there to Marcus' barn at 7 p.m. for a quick meeting. 

 

 

“Hey!” Rosa screeched, sending [y/n] a glare and standing from her seat on the couch. She didn't like being ignored, and leader of the group or not, she wasn't going to let [y/n] act all high and mighty. “What the hell is your problem? Being all quiet and shit, normally by now you're all smug letting us know whatever it is that you'd call us out here for!”

 

 

“Rosa,” Jonathan called out, narrowing his eyes at her. “Stop it.”

 

 

“No! Piss off Jonathan!” Rosa growled, before reaching out and grabbing the front of [y/n]'s hoodie and turned her to face the angry Latina. “Tell me what has you so fucking mopey! It can't be all that bad!”

 

 

This seemed to have ticked [y/n] off, to which she let out a low growl. Lifting her hand she wrapped it around Rosa's wrist and gripped it tightly, causing her to flinch in pain. “Not all that bad?” [Y/n] asked in a mocking tone, seeing the sudden fear flash in Rosa's eyes. “My friend was  _shot_  by a Humanity's Survival member, and you think this isn't important?” Scoffing, she pushed Rosa off of her until she fell back onto the couch. “Sit your ass down and shut the fuck up, I'm getting pretty sick of your shit Rosa and now's not the time for you to act all pissy because you missed your more than likely shitty date.”

 

 

Rosa's jaw dropped to the floor, before she rose it back up and shut her mouth, looking rather scared. Inhaling a deep breath to calm herself, she turned towards the three of them, hands on her back and serious expression on her face. “So far you guys have been making progress, we've been able to retrieve a lot of the data that had been deleted and my uncle Leo even praised how far you've gone.” She began, sending Marcus a glare when he opened his mouth to speak, this shut the raven haired male up. “I called you here because I've realized that as great of a progress you've all made, you're all children compared to how things  _really_  are.”

 

 

“Children?-”

 

 

“Yes Monica, you're  _all_  children,” [y/n] interrupted, turning to her. “My uncles are basically Veterans, I'm a Captain by now and all of you are children. You three are basically babies,'' she pointed towards Rosa, Marcus and Monica. “While Jonathan is a Toddler, already bumping up in the ranks.”

 

 

“What?” Rosa exclaimed, flabbergasted. “Why-”

 

 

“Because he's doing what  _every_  soldier does, especially at the start.” [Y/n] roared, causing the three to flinch. “You guys wanted to do this, you all wanted to help monsters and bring down Humanity's Survival, but a majority of you complain, question everything I do, and don't put a lot of effort into everything I ask you to do.” They all glanced down, while Jonathan sat there with his back straight, listening to her every word knowing that she was right. “Jonathan doesn't question my texts, he arrives without a word, does what I tell him to do with little to no complaints and he even goes out of his way to text me even if it's the tinniest bit of info without being asked to.”

 

 

They kept their mouths shut, knowing that she was right. Jonathan tried to suppress a smile, not really expecting the praise from her but taking it silently. 

 

 

“You guys want to play as the soldiers of a new world, so act like good little soldiers and listen to what I say,” she hissed, before heaving a sigh. “Soldiers are respectable, strong, intelligent, passionate and disciplined. And you guys are nothing involving these things, so don't even try to complain or act as if I'm being nothing but a pain in the ass for you.”

 

 

Her words seemed to actually hurt them, but she didn't care, they needed to understand that although they were progressing, they've been acting like nothing but brats. They were acting childish, they complained and although they've improved, they were still just a bunch of kids that she was babysitting and it was getting on her nerves. With a sigh, she began to explain why she had called them there. “Humanity's Survival members had gone to the monster side of town and went to Dr. Alphys' home. With a gun pulled out, they began to shoot and amount of three shots, before hightailing it out of there.”

 

 

“Oh my gosh.” Monica gasped, lifting her hands to cover her mouth. 

 

 

“Holy shit.” Marcus muttered. 

 

 

“What the fuck?” Rosa whispered. 

 

 

Jonathan just kept quiet, gritting his teeth and listening intensely. As angry as he was, he wanted to hear the rest of the story. Seeing this, [y/n] sent him a nod in approval, before continuing. ''Fortunately, Dr. Alphys survived. Because  _she_  wasn't the one shot.” Inhaling a deep breath, she continued, struggling to keep her temper in check while explaining something she knew she would have mercilessly taken care of had her uncles not told her to just leave it for later. “Frisk, the Ambassador for Monsters, had been there to visit Dr. Alphys and when the members had arrived, they jumped in and saved the doctor's life.”

 

 

“Judging by what we saw on the news,” Jonathan continued for her, knowing that she was trying to contain herself, and she was more than grateful for his sharp senses. She might have to up his ranking, especially since he was being very smart and helpful. “Frisk's injuries weren't all that bad, one of the bullets grazed their upper arm, one hit them in the leg and the third one was on their shoulder blade, each one narrowly missing any and all vital organs.”

 

 

“And that's  _one_  of the things we're here to talk about.” [Y/n] announced, her voice loud and filled with authority, just like how she her father had it. She's always envied the man, especially with the way he was able to get anyone and everyone to listen to him, with his serious expression and booming voice. “Do any of you know who the hacker The Soldier is?”

 

 

Marcus was the first to say yes, eagerly nodding his head. “The Soldier is basically _everything_ on the internet, a cyber-soldier and everyone wants to follow him. But he's so mysterious, and when someone tries to hack into them, they get into trouble like, the hacker warns them and if they don't listen their computer is destroy. Making an enemy of The Soldier is just the end of your life, basically.”

 

 

“He's really that powerful?” Monica asked, eyes wide in surprise. She gasped when Marcus nodded, looking rather excited about everything. 

 

 

“Politicians, CEOs, Mayors, Senators, all of them became an enemy of The Soldier, and getting themselves sent to jail.” Marcus explained, eyes basically turning into stars in excitement. “It's amazing, if we had him in our group, we'd be unstoppable!”

 

 

“Then let's get him to join,” Rosa muttered, smiling at the sight of Marcus' excited face. “He'll probably join our cause, and he sound really powerful.” Monica nodded in agreement, while Jonathan shakes his head at them in disappointment. 

 

 

[Y/n] just hums and checks her cell, heaving a sigh when she received a text from Castor, asking if she would be coming home soon. “Well, Humanity's Survival messaged The Soldier and offered him a lot of money to work for them, they want him to take down any and everyone that was pro-monster and shut down the computers that belonged to all authority figures including police, detectives and the FBI.”

 

 

“This is bad,” Marcus muttered. “If The Soldier takes up their offer, we're screwed.”

 

 

“Then we need to do something!” Rosa growled, standing up from her seat and turning herself to face [y/n], who was sending texts to her brother and some to Sans who was still awake. “You know something about computers right? Get him to help us!” 

 

 

“Rosa, sit down.” Jonathan began, sending her a frown. “Calm down, and sit.” 

 

 

“No! Don't be a goody goody just because you like her!” Rosa screeched, turning to [y/n] before she glared at her. “We'll get him, he's strong and powerful. And then we won't need you.” 

 

 

A hum escaped [y/n], not really caring about Rosa or what she was screeching about this time. Her brother was telling her to return home safe, while Sans kept her up-to-date on Frisk's condition, letting her know that they were alive and well, just asleep and doped up on Morphine. A sigh of relief escaped her, glad that the 16 year old was alive and well. When she got home, she was going to hack into Alphys' security camera and get a glimpse of their faces, just to see what she could do to have them arrested. 

 

 

Or she could just find them and beat them up herself. 

 

 

“ROSA!”

 

 

Jonathan's loud voice actually scared [y/n], causing her to nearly drop her cell. She'd been able to catch it before it fell to the floor, but she had sent a weird message to Sans, her fingers must have mashed the keypad and sent it by accident. Lifting her head away from her cellphone, she was surprised to see Jonathan just standing there, sending Rosa a serious expression, his eyes narrowed at her dangerously. “Honestly, ever since we started this group all you do is complain, yell and basically curse. [Y/n]'s doing her best, yet you're still up in her case, calm down and listen to her, or get out of here.”

 

 

Everyone was shocked, eyes wide in surprise since Jonathan was never the type to really yell or scold. Rosa didn't say anything, unable to react much before [y/n] let out a soft chuckle, before walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “At ease, that was impressive. We need to work on your authoritative tone though, it'll come in handy in the future.” Jonathan just mumbled a soft 'thank you' to her, before sitting down with a blush of embarrassment on his face. 

 

 

Even  _he_  couldn't believe what he had done, but it was all said and done now. 

 

 

“Well, thanks to Jonathan, I can finally tell you three babies that The Soldier won't be helping Humanity's Survival at all after what happened with Dr. Alphys and Frisk.” This snapped the three out of their shock, as they turned to the [h/c] haired. They were quick to ask what she meant by that, but she shut them up by lifting her hand. Of course they wanted to ignore her and keep asking, but after Jonathan's sudden outburst, they thought again. Smart move, especially since she would have been the one to yell this time should they start to complain. Seeing that they weren't going to say anything she explained.

 

 

“Because, I don't join assholes who harm my friend. I plan on sending them a message letting them know that they've made an enemy of me, and I'll be sure to see how I can trace them down and have those bastards arrested.”

 

 

Her voice began to raise with each word she said, fist clenched and teeth gritted. “Before I would have made sure they knew their place, and recently they haven't harmed anyone knowing that I could have them destroy and taken down in hours. However, they went and tried to harm Alphys, and actually harmed Frisk. They started a war, and I am going on full attack-mode, I don't know how many of you  _children_  are with me but I will take them down without any  ** _MERCY!_** ”

 

 

Jonathan nodded and agreed with her, just like she had expected, but the others were sitting down with their jaws to the floor. Heaving a sigh, she pursed her lips and ignored the message she had received from Sans in favour of turning to all of  them, ready to change everything for them. If they wanted to really get a taste of what she and her uncles did, then they better get themselves ready. 

 

 

“This is war, so it  _will_  get violent and your safety is going to be put on the line,” she began, pocketing her vibrating cell. “Monster Avengers can stay as cute and sweet as it is, but I'm changing things up. We're all the soldiers of this world, we're here to fight the war that everyone else is either too scared to fight or incapable of doing so. Your safety  _will_  be threatened, and you  _will_  be in danger. You will have to be out on the field, and we will have to fight to defend ourselves as well as others. We have to be true soldiers, but if you're not up for it, then stay here, I'll be at my uncles fighting this war on my own.”

 

 

Jonathan was the first to stand and agree, extending his hand out with a serious expression on his face letting her know that he was a soldier with her. “I'll be one too then, sign me up.”

 

 

“I-I will too!” Monica suddenly exclaimed, standing with a determined look on her face. “I-I know I'm not a-all that strong... O-Or confident, or smart... B-But I want to save people, I want to save monsters! P-Please, let me join you...”

 

 

Jonathan and [y/n] sent each other a glance, their eyes asking each other if it would be a good idea. Monica was too kind, too sweet to be a soldier, but she was determined and they could find a way to use her. If she was willing, she could make it and they knew she could do it. 

 

 

Marcus and Rosa both stood and glanced at one another, before lowering their heads, holding each others hands and intertwining their fingers. “We'll... We'll join too...” Marcus began, speaking for both himself and Rosa. He knew that if Rosa spoke first, [y/n] would most likely reject them without a second thought. “Listen... I know we're rude a majority of the time and... We're not exactly all that kind to you but... It's just that we've met a lot of people who always told us the same thing, lead us and guide us and then they just... They just up and leave in the middle of all the bullshit. It's hard to trust anyone but...”

 

 

“But you've stuck around...” Rosa grumbled, not really liking the fact that she was admitting it. “You're not like Mary Jane... And even though I'm rude... You still stick around, it's admirable so... I don't give a shit what you say, you're stuck with me until death.”

 

 

[Y/n] stared at the two, examining their faces to see if there was any lie hidden beneath it. Surprisingly enough, there was nothing but truth within it, and that was enough to convince her. “It's do or die man, you up for it?” She ended up getting a strange mix of answers, but they were pleasing nonetheless. 

 

 

“Of course, bitch.”

 

 

“Yeah...”

 

 

“Y-Yes!”

 

 

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and Jonathan leaned in to send her a sweet smile. “We're with you all the way, [y/n].”

 

 

Seeing them, she sees that it was at least drilled into their minds, even if it was just a little bit. They were childish, still not understanding the severity of everything. But they agreed, and there was no backing down from everything, it was do or die now, and they had to see it all until the end. With a shrug, she let out a chuckle at their behaviour, wondering if she's ever been like that in her life. “Alright then, but the name has to be change. Monster Avengers sounds... It honestly sounds like a toy brand and has no real meaning.”

 

 

“Anything you suggest?” Jonathan asked, standing next to her. She noticed that he hadn't taken his hand off of her shoulder, but she didn't bother to shake it off. Jonathan acted like a right hand man at times, and she preferred it that way. He was trustworthy and very loyal, this was most likely his way of acting while in that position. With a hum, [y/n] began to think. She already knew what they were doing and where they were going, so there was only one name that was perfect for them all. 

 

 

“We're all basically Toy Soldiers.”

 

 

“Toy soldiers?” Rosa asked with a raised brow. ''Why toy? We're not disposable-”

 

 

“Urban Dictionary defines a Toy Soldier as a friend that's willing to go out and ride with you, no matter what the situation may be, and a friend who has your back and is willing to give his/her life to ensure your protection,” [y/n] interrupted, sending Rosa a lazy smile. “And that's what I'm doing, willing to give my life to ensure my friend's protection. I'm 100 percent sure all of you are the same.”

 

 

“It also kinda goes with your hacker name...” Marcus adds, the stars returning to his eyes when he realizes that [y/n] is that powerful and admirable hacker. “Toy Soldiers... We're the Toy Soldiers of this war...”

 

 

Seeing them, [y/n] let out a soft chuckle. “We're the soldiers of the new world...” She muttered under her breath, a fond expression on her face, as she remembered  _his_  face. Platinum blond nearly white hair, icy blue eyes, cheeky smile with a slight stubble on his face.

 

 

The soldier that she's adored since she was a child.  

 

 

“You've been saying something like that for a while now...” Jonathan began, finally letting his hand fall from her shoulder and back to his side. “Is it a saying from somewhere?”

 

 

A small laugh passed through her lips, as she shook her head. It's not a saying per say, but it had a lot of meaning. It meant a lot to her, a lot more than it will ever mean to anyone else in this living world. “The man who saved my life used to say it to me a lot...'' She explained, whipping out her cellphone and turning it on. Ignoring the text messages she had received from a worried and confused Sans, she gazed at her locked screen, a picture she hadn't seen in a while. A familiar face stared up at her, lazy smile, tired eyes, blue hoodie, with some stubble on his chin, appearing as though he had just woken up yet still looking rather handsome.

 

 

“He was a good soldier... Ironically my first love too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to... Study the female reproductive system thoroughly... I learned something new on the bright side, as awkward as it was... By puberty a woman has around 300,000 eggs, you can sell one of these to those science for a couple million dollars... 
> 
> Sell all of them and you're a billionaire... RANDOM FACT. Ah, but it's not healthy to sell your eggs or get rid of them or have the tubes tied... That actually does a lot of damage... 
> 
> But eh, I'm pro-choice so you can do whatever you want with your body.


	16. Your Missing Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone seems to be following [y/n]. Sans doesn't like the thought of [y/n] spending time with Jonathan so he finally makes a move. Humanity's Survivor's boss is pissed off, and decides to get rid of some members...
> 
> ... And Castor and [Y/n] find out something they never thought possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were eating eggs today... My bro doesn't seem to like puns, so I did what any sibling does... I gave him puns. 
> 
> The eggs were egg-cellent... But my bro didn't seem to like any of my puns or yokes...

Her soft snores could be easily heard throughout the room, as students continued to ignore her in favour of listening to their professor. This was one of the many university classes that she didn't have with Anne Marie, since she wasn't all that interested in business. Her arms were draped across the desk, her cell next to her recording anything and everything the professor said, while her laptop which was next to her recorded everything he wrote on the board. 

 

 

She may be lazy and tired, but she at least still made an effort to try and pass her classes. 

 

 

As she slept, a pair of eyes watched from afar, ignoring the professor in favour of watching her sleep. Their whole body was covered in a black from head to toe. Black hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers and gloves, anything to make them seem like an outcast, that way no one would actually bother trying to talk to or befriend them. In their hand was a simple cellphone, snapping picture upon picture of her every move. 

 

 

They made sure to examine everything, from her hair to her clothes, the way her chest went up and down with every inhale and exhale, even taking in the soft snores that escaped her. Their eyes never left her being, roaming all over her body from the converse on her feet, to the small bow hair clip that hung loosely on her hair on the back of her head. Probably being placed there by her best friend, the red head, or even her twin brother. 

 

 

They knew everything about her, from what she liked to eat, to what her favourite movie was. They made sure to keep a close eye on her, since her safety was top priority, and no one was going to get in the way of that. 

 

 

The professor continued to speak, voicing his own obnoxious opinion that no one cared about, before writing something on the board. They sent the man a glare when [y/n] scrunched up her face slightly at his voice, before returning to her slumber. She must have been up late last night, probably playing a video game or on her phone. They never knew what [y/n] was up to since she was good at making sure no one knew, but as long as she was safe they didn't really care. 

 

 

Snapping another quick picture, they made sure to save it to their cellphone, smiling down at it when it didn't come out blurred. Multiple pictures of her were in the photo album on the cell. Each one varying in age and year. 

 

 

From 15 to 19 up until she turned 21. 

 

 

Of her sleeping in bed. 

 

 

Of her at her uncles' office. 

 

 

Of her at the mall with Anne Marie. 

 

 

And even her taking a quick nap upon her couch at home. 

 

 

A multitude of pictures, and each one belonged to them, each one more precious than the last that they'd make sure they had multiple. And they will keep taking more, so as to always remember her. 

 

 

She belonged to them, after all. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

A yawn escaped her lips, as students all walked passed her, making their way towards their next class without standing around to wait. The professor reminded them about their essays, causing a few students to groan as they walked out of there. While making her way out of the classroom, [y/n] happened to turn her head to glance out at one of the windows.  

 

 

That was when she noticed the person in the black hoodie, hood up to cover their hair and head, following closely behind her.  

 

 

With everything that's been happening involving Humanity's Survival, she wouldn't be surprised if they were slowly going after anyone associated with monsters hidden in plain sight. With a composed expression, she turned forward and continued to make out of the classroom, making it look as though she hadn't noticed them. But she put her guard up, ready to fight should they make a grab at her or catch her alone. 

 

 

Her knife was well hidden within her sleeve, she'll whip it out if they corner her or pull out a weapon of their own. While walking down the long, semi-empty halls, she listened as their footsteps continued to follow her closely, closer and closer as it became empty. 

 

 

As she neared the exist of the building, since she had no afternoon classes that day, she pushed her concealed knife forward and held it within her hand within in her jacket pocket. In her other hand she held her cellphone, at the ready to speed dial her uncles should they needed to hear the struggle if she's unable to fight her stalker off. They had her tracked so they'll know where she is should anything happen. Her bag with her laptop and papers were jingling next to her, bouncing against her hip with each step she took. 

 

 

It might have been a few minutes, but it felt like an hour until she made it to the exit door. That was when she saw someone familiar, just standing by the exit and waiting for her, cellphone in hand as he played a random balloon popping game. A soft sigh of relief passed though her lips, knowing that she wouldn't have to stab someone on campus ground. She hurriedly made her way towards the exit, thanking the stars that the shorter skeleton was there instead of at the science building. “Yo Sans!” She called out, watching as he lifted his head up from his cellphone in order to turn to her with a smile. “What're you doin' here bud? Isn't the science department on the other side of the building?” She teased, taking a quick glance over her shoulder. 

 

 

The person was retreating, walking back the way they came and acting as though they hadn't been following her. 

 

 

She had been right to suspect that they had been following her, especially with their posture and appearance. They kept glancing around, hands shoved into their pocket while they slouched down. It didn't take long for them to make a turn and disappear from sight. Whoever they were, she had to be alert, who knows what they would have done had Sans not been there waiting for her. 

 

 

The short skeleton just gave a soft shrug, pocketing his cellphone and sending her a smile. “Eh, don't have any afternoon classes,” he explained, sending her a quick wink. “Anne Marie's busy, so what do ya say, wanna hang out?”

 

 

[Y/n] let out a soft chuckle and nodded, walking out the exit doors with Sans walking alongside her. Sans had been acting strange lately, but she assumed it was because of what happened with Frisk. Everyone had gone berserk about it, and activists of all kinds began to complain and protest. The mayor himself was enraged by the news, making an official appearance and stating that the town will have new laws re-enforced to protect both monsters and humans with any and all relations with each other. Many people were against this, but he had shut them all up stating that more blood and dust will be shed if nothing is done. 

 

 

The president has refused to make a statement, leading everyone to believe that she honestly didn't give a damn. Nothing new to [y/n], she's always hated the president, and voted against her. With elections coming up, the president had to figure out how she'll get votes and the favour of the citizens, she can't ignore these problems for much longer if she wanted to be president again for another four years. 

 

 

“So, where're we goin'?” [Y/n] asked, turning to the skeleton with a small smile on her face. “Just a quick hint, I'm up for something sweet.” 

 

 

Sans chuckled and nodded his head, agreeing to take her to Muffet's cafe. The spider girl seemed to love having human customers, they were more vocal when it came to trying her baked good and enjoying them. They made their way around the protestors that were at the front of the university as always, not really caring about their whining and curses headed towards the two. It's been nine years, yet here they were complaining about the monsters that were doing more studying than they were. Chatting along the way, Sans brought up the whole story involving Frisk and Alphys, the parts that the media either exaggerated or left out. According to Sans, Frisk often heads over to Alphys' place to help her out with any experiments or research, or even just to hang out. While there Alphys answered the door to three men, each one with a weapon and a need to shoot the yellow dino into dust. 

 

 

[Y/n] already knows who they are, and she was  _still_  deciding whether or not she should kick them into oblivion or let the police handle it. 

 

 

Frisk was quick to act and jumped in front of Alphys, protecting her from the bullets. A fight had ensued, with Frisk pulling out all of their souls and engaging in battle, a battle they weren't experienced in nor familiar with. All in all Frisk's determination is what kept them alive for as long as it did, and they showed no mercy when leaving the three Humanity's Survival members with nearly broken souls. 

 

 

The operator had refused to arrive on the scene to help, because she was, and I quote, 'a monster in an area that was out of their district' and hung up on her while Frisk laid on the floor in a pool of their own blood. 

 

 

[Y/n] needed to find that operator and teach them a lesson, because that type of attitude is not right for that sort of job. 

 

 

Eventually Alphys called Castor, knowing that he was a doctor, to come help Frisk who was bleeding out. Castor had been at home with Anne Marie and [y/n], and that was how [y/n] knew about Frisk's accident. Without a second thought, Castor had ran over to preform first aid on the 16 year old. Fortunately for them, Alphys' home wasn't all that far from [y/n]'s and Anne Marie's place. When Marshall and Leo heard, they were screaming into their phones in order to get any and all emergency personal over there before death ensued, letting them know that they'll be signing a report of discrimination against them for almost letting the Ambassador, who is still a minor, die. 

 

 

Frisk was doing well at the hospital, recovering right with Castor constantly checking his vitals and everything, making sure that the nurses and doctors did their job. Castor really did go as crazy about his doctoring just as Papyrus did with his pasta. 

 

 

[Y/n] was just glad that Frisk was alright, and Sans just mentioned that Frisk has dealt with worse. “There's no killing that kid...” He muttered, his eye sockets empty as his mind went back to those days, back to when Frisk did their Genocide run. It took [y/n] placing her hand on his shoulder and ask him if he was alright for him to snap back to reality, no, they were no longer underground so there was no need for him to think about that. The two of them arrived at Muffets, surprised to find it rather packed with both monsters and a couple of humans, before making their way towards an empty booth at the very back. “So, about yesterday's text,” Sans began, ordering them both some coffee and spider doughnuts. “What was that about? And  _doughnut_  tell me that it was nothing.”

 

 

[Y/n] let out a soft chuckle, knowing that he would probably continue asking until she fully explained. Castor hadn't really asked where she'd been, and Anne Marie had stopped trying to figure out what she did and where she went. But Sans was worried and kept asking, to the point where she was sure he'd pun his way towards the answers.

 

 

“I was in the middle of sending you a text when I dropped my phone,” she explained with a shrug, thanking the spiders that dropped down to bring them their order. “Jonathan randomly yelled and scared me, but I caught my cell before it hit the ground.” Picking up a spider doughnut, she ate it while muttering 'I'd have murdered him if my cell had a scratch.' 

 

 

She didn't notice the way Sans tensed, doughnut in his hands just inches away from his teeth. Jonathan, she was with him  _again_. “I see.” He responded, shrugging his shoulders and trying to look casual. He tried to tell himself that it was fine, and his instincts didn't need to react or anything. But Frisk's voice echoed in his mind, their smug tone still being heard as though he were there. 

 

 

_'Alphys told me about your soul compatibility... [Y/n] likes you too...'_

 

 

“So, wanna go see Frisk afterwards?” [Y/n] asked, not really sensing the fact that Sans was sitting still, silent with his mind racing. His soul was pulsating, enough so that a majority of the monsters there, including the spiders that surrounded them, were cautious, sending him a concerned look. His instincts were screaming at him, making it hard for him to calm himself down the more he thought about [y/n] with Jonathan. [Y/n] was unable to sense his soul and the way it was trying to calm itself down, too busy drinking her coffee and continuing to speak. “Cas is probably acting like a doting parent, checking up on Frisk every second. We can-”

 

 

“Hey,” Sans interrupted, as she let out a soft hum to let him know that she was listening. He couldn't get the thought of her hanging out with Jonathan out of his mind, feeling that same bitter feeling he had when Jonathan came to visit [y/n] on Saturday. Ignoring the part of him that told him to rethink his words, he just went for it. 

 

 

“Ya wanna go to Grillby's on Saturday?”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

One response.

 

 

One quick response by The Soldier, and all hell broke loose. 

 

 

The desk was thrown over, chairs had been flung, papers were spread all over the floor and the room was overall trashed. Many of the members stood there in silence, equally as angry by the news as their boss was. The big boss was huffing, their whole body trembling as they tried to calm themselves down. The boss' hands were clenched tightly, to the point where the knuckles were a deathly white. 

 

 

“Boss...” One of the girls asked, taking a step closer and around the three bodies on the floor. “What do we do with them?”

 

 

One of the bodies on the ground groaned, cough up blood and hissing in pain when he couldn't move his arm. The boss turned their head sharply, sending the bodies on the floor before them all a harsh glare on their face. They were the reason as to why The Soldier refused to help, the reason as to why the media as well as the law were keeping a close eye on them all. 

 

 

Scoffing, their boss pointed towards a group of men with weapons, before pointing towards the three beaten men, and then making a gun sign with his index finger and thumb. “Get rid of them, they're a disgrace to our organization.” With a nod, they grabbed the men and walked off, as they groaned awake.  

 

 

Everyone else just watched in silence, pursing their lips and closing their eyes. They didn't want it to be this way, but it had to be done, in order to teach the newer members that this was not all fun and games. From the outside, they could hear the three screaming, apologizing and begging for their lives. But it was all in vain, seconds following their struggling and pleas, gunshots sounded. Thumps of bodies falling to the floor limply caused them all to flinch, but they kept their mouths closed. 

 

 

The three that had walked in with guns walked out, straight faced with light blood splatters on their shirts. As they entered, the big boss inhaled deeply from their nostril, before exhaling and turning towards them all. “We've been cornered...” The boss explained, turning to them all with a frown. “Due to these  _imbeciles_ , we lost our last chance on having someone strong on our side... We have to make our move.”

 

 

“Boss...” One of the girls asked, trying to avoid the boss' intense gaze. “What do you mean... What are we... Going to do now?” She asked nervously, flinching when the big boss let out a low chuckle. This could not be good. 

 

 

“Simple,” the boss explained, pulling out their cellphone in order to make a quick call. “We're going to war.”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

A sigh escaped Frisk, feeling the dull ache return to their body. Alphys and Undyne had arrived to see them earlier that day, and Frisk's parents and Flowey had already left knowing that Frisk needed their sleep, even Marshall, Leo, Sans and Papyrus had come to see him. But there was one person who hadn't visit them yet, and Frisk was starting to think she'd never come see them.   

 

 

[Y/n] still had yet to visit.  

 

 

When Frisk had asked everyone around them about [y/n], they gave them different answers. Castor let them know that [y/n] was working, Anne Marie gasped and began to call her nonstop, not really knowing where the [h/c] haired woman was. Alphys and Undyne couldn't get ahold of her, Marshall and Leo also told them that [y/n] was pretty busy with some things back at the office. Papyrus had gasped just like Anne Marie had, whipped out his cell, and began to text [y/n] to come see them, since he was sure she was either with Sans or sleeping.  

 

 

Sans had been the only one to actually give them a rather satisfying answer. According to the skeleton, [y/n] was running around trying to get revenge for Frisk. This had made the brunet laugh, knowing that even though she was lazy, she'd most likely do something about it. [Y/n] was surprisingly strong, especially after what Papyrus had told them about her and what they had seen on EBTube. Whoever they were, they were going to get their butts kicked. 

 

 

The television show Frisk was watching was no longer entertaining, just a re-run that they had already seen a million times before. It was rather boring there, and they didn't really allow them to have their tablets or anything like that. Still, they would try and see if they could get Undyne or Sans to sneak them their tablet or something. Another couple of minutes filled with nothing but boredom followed, but fortunately for the brunet, the door to their hospital room opened. At first, Frisk assumed it was either Castor or one of the other nurses and doctors that were to check up on them, but they were wrong.

 

 

“Friskers Whiskers, 'sup?” [Y/n] greeted, making her way inside with Sans following behind. “Sorry I haven't been visitin', I had some... Stuff to do...”

 

 

“[Y/n]!” Frisk exclaimed with a bright smile upon their face, wincing at their wounds when they whipped their head around to see her. Frisk was more than excited to see her, especially since they felt like they could really trust and confide in the [h/c] haired woman. She was understanding and mature, but she never gave up that childish charm of hers. Frisk could see why Sans liked her so much, anyone could, [y/n] was a great person both inside and out. A soft laugh escaped both [y/n] and Sans, as the two took a seat next to Frisk's bed. While [y/n] pulled out the small eating tray on the bed, Sans glanced around to make sure no one was looking before he placed three coffees onto it, while [y/n] whipped out a brown bag filled with burgers inside. “We snuck in some snacks, don't tell the nurse.” The [h/c] haired woman whispered, sending the teen a wink. 

 

 

One of the many things about her that Frisk found cool, she knew exactly what they needed. Hospital food wasn't filling nor tasty enough. 

 

 

“Thanks!” Frisk thanked, picking up their burger with their right hand and taking a big bite out of it, all the while Sans sent them a chuckle. He had heard that hospital food was crap, and seeing Frisk enjoy a burger as though they might never eat one again just proved to him that it was true. [Y/n] took her coffee first, taking a sip of it while sending the television a quick glance, raised brow at the soap opera that was being shown. Mettaton had appeared, apparently ruining a wedding and letting the protagonist know that he was being cheated on, and they would not stand by it. 

 

 

She could understand now why Papyrus loved this robot, he was so overly dramatic it was just glorious. 

 

 

“So kid,” Sans began, taking his own burger and pulling out packets upon packets of ketchup. “How're you feelin'?” All Frisk did was grunt, not really wanting to talk about it. They were aching all over, the pain medication did little to stop the pain, the food was crap and the nurses and doctors weren't all that great. They seemed to not want to do much for Frisk's comfort, being a little racist against monsters and all and knowing that the brunet was the ambassador for monsters. Frisk, Toriel and Asgore were all just glad that Castor had been there, taking over everything since the head of the hospital so happened to be a friend of his fathers. Frisk was comfortable, and it could have been worse, but thanks to the [h/c] haired male, they were completely fine. 

 

 

Not really receiving a proper answer, Sans just shrug and continued to pour all of the ketchup within the packets onto his burger. “Eh, worth a  _shot_.”

 

 

Frisk sent the skeleton a glare, and was about to say something, until [y/n] began to choke on her coffee. The two turned to her, only to see that she was cleaning her mouth with a napkin and laughing to herself. Frisk didn't miss the way Sans seemed to glow with pride, completely proud of his pun knowing that he had made [y/n] laugh. Normally the brunet would have gotten mad, but this was an opportunity they just couldn't miss. 

 

 

“[Y/n],” Frisk began, noticing the suspicious look on Sans face. When the [h/c] haired woman turned to the brunet, calming herself down and sending them a smile, Frisk smirked, pretending not to notice the way Sans tensed. “Do you know about soul compatibility?”

 

 

“Frisk, kiddo,” Sans added with a soft chuckle, sending him a warning look. “What are you doin'?”

 

 

Frisk and [y/n] both ignored him, with the brunet sending Sans a quick glance, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively at the skeleton. As she thought, she let out a soft hum, before shrugging her shoulders. “I don't really know much about souls, I'm not as... Educated... On that subject like Castor or my dad are.” This answer seemed to please the brunet, for their smile grew. Sans just turned to him and slowly shook his head, wordlessly telling him to not do what they were planning on doing. 

 

 

But of course, Frisk wouldn't listen. 

 

 

Turning to [y/n] as she sipped on her coffee, they opened their mouth and tried to explain. But Sans was prepared, as always. “Well, soul compatibility-” 

 

 

“Ya know kiddo,” Sans interrupted, picking up the coffee that had been brought for the brunet and pushed it towards them, tight smile on his face. “Words cannot  _expresso_  how glad I am that you're alright.” Without another word, the skeleton placed the coffee cup in Frisk's hands. The 16 year old huffed and puffed out their cheeks, glaring at Sans all the while [y/n] chuckled, not understanding the situation. Sans didn't seem to want anyone to talk about it, always wanting things to be kept a secret for as long as they possibly can. 

 

 

This was irritating not just to Frisk, but also to Alphys and Flowey, knowing that he liked to hide a lot of things, his feelings along with them. “Seems like Sans'  _bean_  waiting for you to try the coffee, before it's too  _latte_ and gets cold.” [Y/n] suddenly piped up, sipping her coffee as though it were nothing. Of course the other two were surprised, but they let out a laugh nonetheless. “You're getting better at this, kid.” Sans complimented with a wink, a soft blue coating his cheekbones as he lifted his hand to push Frisk's cheek away. The brunet was sending him a smug expression, and Sans didn't need to see it or have it aimed at him. 

 

 

The three continued to chat and enjoy themselves, with Frisk occasionally flirting with [y/n] in front of Sans. The skeleton didn't care at first, but after a while he began to make a competition out of it, using stupid and cheesy pick up lines and making [y/n] laugh, while Frisk continued it and sending the skeleton a challenging look. 

 

 

Fortunately for the three of them, no nurse nor doctor walked in to check on Frisk. They had been there for about an hour or so, until they were interrupted. There was a soft knock at the door, and Sans and [y/n] quickly began to take the trash off of the tray and began to throw it away. They had just gotten everything cleaned up, when the door creaked open, and Castor popped his head in. “Hey... Frisk...” He mumbled, looking rather nervous. However, his nervous expression turned to shock when he saw both [y/n] and Sans sitting down next to Frisk's bed, in an overly dramatic pose. 

 

 

Sans held a pair of glasses on his face, with a fake nose and a mustache on it. [Y/n] was draped over the chair, leg up like a model with her hand resting on her cheek, and Frisk was posing as best as they could, arm resting on the pillow and resting their cheek on their open palm, with their body turned and hand on their hips like a model. 

 

 

“[Y/n]?... Sans?” Castor asked, entering the hospital room and closing the door behind him. Although the scene was rather funny, he wasn't up to laugh at the moment, not with the news he had for both the brunet and his sister. “You came to visit Frisk...” He mumbled, as she laugh and sent him a quick thumbs up. The air in the room was nice, relaxed compared to the way it normally felt. It made him feel bad that he might have to change it, even more so when he noticed the smile on his sister's face. 

 

 

But twins had this special connection, especially when they're close to one another. 

 

 

[Y/n]'s smile slowly began to drop, noticing that her brother was rather distressed. “You okay bro?” She asked, sitting up straight with a raised brow. Castor didn't really say anything, his eyes turning to glance at both Frisk and Sans, who were equally as worried as [y/n], before he turned back to her. With a purse of his lips, he motioned for her to follow him, before opening the door and walking out. 

 

 

She wasted no time in walking out, letting the other two know that she'd be back in a moment. Closing the door behind her, she turned to her [h/c] haired twin, arms crossed over her chest as she waited. Castor rarely acted like this, and when he did, it was mostly due to bad news. He often allowed his emotions to betray him, that is why he is not really all that trust-worthy with secrets, hence why everyone told each other everything. Nurses and doctors passed by, paying no mind to the two twins, as they stayed in silence. It wasn't until the halls were empty, that Castor opened up. 

 

 

“You know how I took over as Frisk's doctor while they're here?” Castor began, his hand rubbing his arm nervously. She just nodded, taking notice of the file he held clenched tightly within his right hand. “Well... I found something... Interesting...” He mumbled, his face twisted into that of sadness, no doubt knowing that his sister will be the one who will take the news harder than anyone else. Without another word, Castor handed over the file, watching as she turned her gaze from the file, to her brother, then back. 

 

 

Hesitantly, she took it from her brother's hand, her heart slowly beating faster. She was nervous about what she'd find, and if it made her brother act the way he was acting, she knew she was either not going to like it, or won't be able to handle it well. 

 

 

With another quick glance at her brother, the [h/c] haired woman opened the file and began to read. Everything seemed fine, Frisk was doing better than okay and would be allowed to return home in a while, but something was wrong. The names that were written there for Frisk's known family were Asgore and Toriel, but there were four other names there, two of which she recognized without a single doubt in her mind. 

 

 

“Frisk... Is our missing brother...”

  
  



	17. Of Flirting and Cock-Blocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of an old friend appears. Sans acknowledging his feelings even more and wanting to make a move with [y/n]. Everyone being a cock-block. And Humanity's Survival make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take longer to update since I'll be doing more editing, and I was asked to start updating more of my other stories, so I'll be doing all of that... I SHAN'T abandon this story, so don't worry. 
> 
> I am one person, on a mission to make a name for myself in the faniction community... I must perfect myself... 
> 
> I was also listening to Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy when writting about the date at Grillby's. My playlist really knows how to work for me well. 
> 
> Also, just so we're clear... I am Canadian, some things are spelled differently. Just, FYI in case more people tell me that I spelt something strangely... Canadians spell things with a U like the English do...

_“Whoa there,” his deep, soothing voice muttered, letting out a soft chuckle. “Did you enjoy your trip this fall? Heh.” Without waiting for a response, he made his way towards the fallen child with his hands in his coat pocket._

 

 

_[E/c] eyes turned from staring at the grass, in order to send him a pout. He stood before her, lazy smile in place and eyes as blue as the sky staring down at her with a fond expression. With another chuckle, he made his way before her and knelt down, extending his hand out to her. “Come on kiddo, let's get you home.” [Y/n]'s eyes glanced down at his open, extended hand, before turning back to his eyes. He gazed down at her fondly, his smile not being forced nor just for show like it was for others. It was genuine, like it always was when directed at her. Puffing her cheeks out, she lifted her hand and placed it in his large, open palm despite not wanting to, she could never find it in herself to say no to the man._

 

 

_Without much effort, he picked her small, 8 year old body up off of the ground to stand, as she dusted herself off with that pout still in place. “So, what were you doin' skipper?” He asked, noticing that she refused to let go of his hand, and he didn't pull it away from her tiny grasp. “Tryin' to dance on the grass?”_

 

 

_“No...” She mumbled, her cheeks growing a light pink in annoyance and embarrassment. She didn't like the fact that she had been caught doing a failed front flip, especially by him out of anyone that could have found her. He stared at her for a moment, waiting to see if she would continue and explain, but noticing that she was too embarrassed to speak, he just shrugged his shoulders and hummed._

 

 

 _“Well, whatever. I won't tell anyone,” he told her, as she whipped her head around to gaze up at him with a pleading expression. “Just... Careful out here kiddo, the woods aren't exactly... Ideal... When it comes to playing.”_ 'Especially with all of the strange men and women recently,' _he thought bitterly to himself. '_ No one needed another kidnapping to happen.' 

 

 

_“I... Wasn't playing...” She mumbled, her small hand tightening around his larger one. He just raised a brow, smile still in place as he silently questioned what she meant by that. He was tall, and trustworthy, he wasn't the type to laugh at anything she did or said to him, so naturally, she told him. She always told him where she went and what she did, she always wanted him to know. “I was trying to fight... Like you...”_

 

 

_“Like me?” He asked, brow raising higher. She didn't bother to explain herself, and he didn't bother to continue asking, knowing that even if he did she'd keep her lips sealed shut. She stood there in silence, eyes glued to her boots, while she gripped his hand tightly. Inhaling through his nose, he hummed and knelt down, holding her hand tightly while giving her a soft smile. “Alright kiddo, let's do this,” he began, capturing her attention as she turned her attention away from her shoes and to his face. “I'll teach you what I can, but ya can't come out here on your own anymore... Your parents will freak, and I'd get scared for ya too...”_

 

 

_She pursed her lips in thought, taking note of the way his eyes darkened. The dark expression was not directed at her, she knew this. He wasn't joking, nor was he lying. After what had happened, of course he'd be worried, and her family was still on edge about everything. She didn't want to be seen as a child, she wanted to be strong, to be calm and intelligent..._

 

 

_She wanted to be like him..._

 

 

_But he was right, it wouldn't be wise to enter the woods on her own, especially when no one knew where she was going. With a nod, she watched as he lifted his hand and ruffled his hair, causing a soft giggle to escape her lips._

 

 

_“Atta girl,” he teased with a proud smile, standing and picking her up by placing his hands under her armpits. Holding her close to him with one arm, and stuffing the other in his coat pocket, the two walked off out of the woods and into the direction of where the neighbourhood was. “Now, let's get ya home, your mom invited me over for dinner.”_

 

 

_“Dinner?” She asked, leaning in to bury her head into the crook of his neck. She loved him, he was her hero and someone she looked up to more than anyone else in this world. A chuckle rumbled from his throat, as he nodded._

 

 

 _“Yup, dinner. So_ house _about we get you home for a bite?” She giggled and nodded, arms wrapped around his neck as she watched the trees pass them by. The cold autumn air breezed by, and his short, messy hair and the fur on his heavy coat tickled her nose. The smell of his cigarettes and musky shampoo met her nose, a familiar scent that made her feel relaxed._

 

 

_They eventually left the woods and were heading back to her place, but she didn't care about that._

 

 

_She just wanted to keep hugging him, not wanting to let him go..._

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

Castor and [y/n] had something weighing on their souls, something big that caused the two to keep themselves calm and quiet upon entering the hospital room. Normally Sans wouldn't have noticed it since [y/n] came back acting normal and letting them know that it was nothing more than a family thing, but Castor's soul gave everything away. And even if Sans couldn't sense the man's soul, his face gave his feelings away like an open book. 

 

 

It's been about a week since then, and slowly Castor was returning to his normal self. Seeing him act nervous or in thought put Sans on edge, especially since it was like there was a secret he didn't want to keep to himself but had no choice but to keep his lips sealed. 

 

 

Sans decided not to think too much into it, especially since Castor seemed to get over it. Right now, he had something bigger to deal with. “So, uh, Grillby's... I'll pick you up at 6?” Sans asked, trying to play it off cool while beads of sweat began to form on the side of his skull. 

 

 

The day was rather cloudy, the sun not making an appearance and looking as though it wouldn't for the rest of the day, while students upon students made their way towards the cafeteria. Sans had made it a routine to go and pick [y/n] up after class, realizing that their schedules had strangely become in sync with one another, making the two of them available after classes. Anne Marie however, was getting busier, if she wasn't at home while [y/n] was at school she was at her program after classes, in class or with another friend of hers. But neither of the two university students minded, especially since they liked spending time with one another without another person there. 

 

 

“Well, if ya want we can meet up there,” [y/n] suggested, turning to send him a lazy smile. “Paps would wanna come with if ya came to my place to pick me up.” She had a point, since Papyrus would never miss a chance to spend time with his 'bestest human friend.' He'd also let out a gasp and tell the two to stay at home rather then head out to that, in his words, 'grease-filled restaurant.'  

 

 

“Yeah,” Sans muttered, letting out a shrug while clenching onto his book bag, which hung to his side and bounced against his hip. “I'll give you the directions, Grillby's has the best burgers and fries, and your bro told me how much you love burgers.” This made her chuckle, to which the skeleton chuckled himself. He had been texting Castor back and forth for a while now, since the kid wouldn't take no for an answer. It was rather funny talking to him, especially since he'd text in capitals like his brother, making sure his grammar was perfect and spelling was correct. 

 

 

Castor was unlike [y/n], he wrote in one whole text, a long sentence without stop and made sure to ask question upon question when he assumed someone didn't understand what he was talking about. The [h/c] haired male would constantly ask Sans if he made his move yet, or if he noticed something different about [y/n].  Sans had eventually found out that the only way to stop the male twin from asking was to make a bunch of knock knock jokes. 

 

 

He was merciless with the knock knock jokes. 

 

 

He didn't do it because he hated Castor, the opposite really, he just was a little overwhelmed with all of the help people seemed to want to give. He found it rather nice that they wanted his happiness so much. Their help, however, made him nervous, uncomfortable even when they brought [y/n] up or asked him about the progress between them when he himself has no idea how to move forward with it. He's already admitted to himself that he likes her, and he's accepted it rather than continue to deny it, he even wants to move forward himself and see if there was something more for the two of them aside from friendship. But being around her made his soul react strangely, to the point where he couldn't seem to control it, and being unable to control it puts him on edge. 

 

 

He accepts the compatibility, he even accepts that his soul calls out to hers, it was just nerve wrecking. It was all new to him, since the compatibility between them was strong. His past lovers, males and females alike, didn't make him nervous, they made him feel strange yes, but it wasn't the same. He had gone out with many monsters in his lifetime, from underground to up on the surface. The compatibility was good, it was there, but it never worked out since the interest would slowly die out. 

 

 

With [y/n], it seemed different. The feeling within his soul only seemed to intensify every time the two were together. His instincts would constantly need to be placed under control, making it a little hard for him to act natural around her. She didn't seem to know or sense any of this, to which he was fortunate. 

 

 

He'd be embarrassed if she could hear the way his soul would hum when around her. 

 

 

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how she felt. She kept her soul locked up with with chains and dead bolts, making it nearly impossible for anyone to hear any hums that her soul might give out. She was different from Marshall and Leo, who had mature souls that pulsated loudly when enraged, and different from Castor, who's soul was practically out in the open. He still wonders what it was that made her like this, what did she go through that made her lock herself up like that?

 

 

“So, casual dress then?” [Y/n] asked, snapping Sans out of his thoughts. “I don't know what you wear to Grillby's, so just makin' sure.” They had made it to the cafeteria, which so happened to be filled with cheerful and tired university students. Many were working on their projects and essays while they ate, while others ate as though it'd be their last meal. 

 

 

“You can if you want,” Sans muttered, shrugging his shoulders while the two of them stood in line, deciding on what to buy for lunch that day. “You can come like this, or you can come dolled up, whatever makes ya comfortable kid.”

 

 

She just chuckled and picked up three pizza slices, before making a joke about food. Times like these are what Sans likes, even if his soul wouldn't let him feel calm and relaxed like he wanted to. They had paid for their meal and drinks and made their way towards a seat at the back near the windows, joking and laughing along the way, occasionally poking fun at each other. Not many people cared about the two of them, sure they got the occasional disgusted looks from some of the students and staff, but they didn't do much to them. Sans wouldn't really care, as long as they didn't come up to them to bother their conversation, he didn't mind the looks. 

 

 

“So, you think the dean will actually throw that Christmas party that everyone's talking about?” [Y/n] asked, taking a bite of one of her pizzas. “I bet he'll make it grand and invite certain students, probably the rich kids in order to get funds for the school.”

 

 

A chuckle escaped Sans teeth, before he reached out and pulled the crust off of one of her pizza slices, letting out a laugh when she sent him a weak glare. “I'll take a  _pizza_  that bet.”

 

 

“Sans how could you?” [Y/n] whined, sending him a fake pout. “I  _crust_ -ed you, and you take my food, I hate you.”

 

 

He just shrugged and ate the crust, actually finding it tasty while she just took another bite of her pizza, weak glare still in place. “No you don't, and I know it's  _cheesy_  to say this, but you love me, admit it.” He joked, finishing off the crust before picking up his coffee and taking a sip. [Y/n] just let out a soft hum, chuckling before sending him a smirk, eyes half closed in a flirty fashion before she muttered. “I guess you can say I love you and your puns a  _latte_.”

 

 

Sans was sure that if he had a heart, it'd stop. 

 

 

He choked on his coffee and tried to catch his breath, all the while [y/n] began to laugh. His face began to turn a bright blue, his soul humming in questioning as she continued to laugh, her own cheeks coated a soft pink. Sans knew he shouldn't feel happy that she said that, she most likely meant it in a platonic way. But his soul didn't want to listen to his mind, and it went ahead feeling happy with her words. “Heh, didn't think you'd  _expresso_  your feelings.” He teased, ignoring his blue cheekbones and just relaxed himself. He rested his cheekbone on his open palm, bone brow raised, trying to play it cool. 

 

 

[Y/n] just let out another laugh, trying to stop herself from chocking on her pizza. Grabbing a napkin, [y/n] wiped her mouth clean, before turning to send the skeleton a small smile. “You think you're so smooth, don't ya?” She teased, raising a challenging eyebrow at him. Sans watched as her eyes gleamed mischievously, and his soul let out a small rumble in approval, taking her up in her challenge. “I'd like to think of myself as pretty smooth,'' when she rolled her eyes playfully at him, he just shrugged and sent her a wink. ''It's not a lie, I don't tell any  _fibulas_.”

 

 

“Right,” she responded, before resting her chin against her open palm and leaning in. “Surprise me, Mr. Skeleton. How smooth are ya?”

 

 

“Well,” He began, looking rather smug. “I have a  _skele_ -ton of lines, if you can handle them.”

 

 

“Try me.” She challenged, her attention fully on him. Sans' soul began to hum a little louder, before he prepared himself. If she wanted to flirt, he'd flirt, no problem with it. If anything, this gave him a reason to se how well she responded to them, and see how relaxed she was around him. 

 

 

“As ya know, kid, I'm studying in the science department,” Sans told her, making sure she was paying close attention to him, before he sent her another wink. She was a smart girl, she'd get this. “And I'm doing this project, so why don't we measure the coefficient of static friction between you and I? It's for the greater good of science.” Her laughter rang in his ears, completely overpowering the sound of the other university students chatting and eating around them. They were in their own little world, no one else really mattered at that moment. And he liked it, he also liked the sight of her cheeks reddening, it looked rather cute on her. 

 

 

“Wow,” she chuckled, wiping away a tear, before sending him a quick eyebrow wiggle. “Something tells me you're sweet, how about giving me a sample?”

 

 

His face turned blue within seconds, and she continued to laugh. So that's how it was going to be? Then Sans had no problem going for it, no point in holding back at all, since she seemed to really like it. 

 

 

“Wow look at you, all those curves, and me with no brakes.” Sans shot back, seeing how she just smirked. 

 

 

No one seemed to care about them, too busy doing their own thing to hear their small, pick-up line war. “Baby, are you a broom? 'Cause you just swept me off my feet.” She looked rather proud of herself for that one, but not for long. 

 

 

“If I ever found a room of requirements, you'd be the only one in there.” Sans felt rather victorious when she stared at him in surprise, cheeks glowing a soft rose coloured. It was an expression he's never seen on her, and he wanted to keep it to himself. 

 

 

“Nice,” she muttered, before humming in thought. “If you were a vegetable, you'd be a  _cute_ -cumber.”

 

 

“Hey kiddo,” Sans gently called out, as he sat himself up on his chair with his back straight, extending his hand out to her with a smile upon his face. “Can ya do me a favour and hold this for me?” He watched as she blinked in confusion, her eyes trailing down to his hand, then to his face, before returning back to his extended hand. He could have sworn he saw a flash of familiarity and sorrow in her eyes for a second, but he could just be imagining things. Sans was sure that she'd just laugh it off and shake her head at him, but he was rather surprised to see that she smiled softly at him and lifted her own hand. Sans watched her closely with anticipation, as she extended her hand, her fingers brushing up against his palm until- 

 

 

“Hey guys.”

 

 

Turning their heads, they met with a happy Jonathan, who was making his way towards their table, his own slice of pizza in one hand and a water bottle in the other. [Y/n]'s hand hovered over Sans' for a moment, before she pulled away to placed it back into her hoodie pocket. “Hey,” she greeted, not sounding all that excited to see him. “How's it goin'?”

 

 

“Pretty great, didn't know you guys would be here.” He began, pulling up a chair and sitting himself down, either not hearing it or completely ignoring the low growl that escaped Sans. “None of my friends have any classes today, but you guys are here, I'm glad I won't be eating alone at least.”

 

 

[Y/n] just sent him a nod, going back to eating her pizzas without much of a word. Sans wanted to tell him to beat it, but he knew he had no right to. He was supposedly friends with both [y/n] and Anne Marie, so it'd be rude to tell him to leave without a real reason. Going back to his own meal, he tried to calm his irritation while Jonathan continued to blather on and on about pointless things, receiving a soft hum or nod from the two of them. 

 

 

And as much as Sans wanted to just use his magic and push him away, he just calmed himself down, and allowed him to stay there without a word. He just had to keep reminding himself that, unlike Jonathan, he'd be going to Grillby's with [y/n]. A place he knew the [h/n] haired woman would love. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Fires began to raise higher and high, embers in the sky like a bon fire at a camp. They watched as many ran by, both humans and monsters, each one trying to get away. No one knew why this had happened, and no one had a clue as to how it began. 

 

 

It had been a simple birthday party, a joint one between two families, both monster and human. The kids had been filled with joy, the adults were all conversing and enjoying themselves. There was music, happy and bubbly, as well as meals for all to enjoy. And yet all of that changed when the firs seemingly appeared from nowhere. And while many ran off, each one grabbing their children and family for safety, many others ran off towards the fire to save those that had been trapped inside. 

 

 

Houses nearby had also caught on fire, some people began to cry and screams, the air filled with smoke, panic and sorrow. So many monsters, so many humans, so many lives lost, because someone had started this fire. 

 

 

The fire fighters, ambulances and even the police had all been called, but they did not arrive fast enough. The woods that surrounded the area only worsened the fire, helping to feed it as it went on its way to destroy more of its surrounding. Those cries for help, the many screams from children and adults alike, the injuries that many are obtaining, none of that mattered. 

 

 

What was done, was done. 

 

 

From behind an alleyway stood a hooded figure, a woman concealed undercover of darkness. With quick hands, she whipped out her cellphone and dialed, her eyes not once leaving the scene as it continued. The ringing on the other end continued, once, twice, and a third time. On the fourth, a deep voice answered, asking if the job was done without waiting for much of an answer. “Yes.” Was all the hooded figure responded with, as the screams reached her ears. 

 

 

A soft chuckle was heard on the other end, before rustling followed. “Good, now get out of there before you're caught,” the boss ordered. “With the message you've left for them, everyone will now know that we are serious about this monster purge.” 

 

 

With a click, the call ended, as a sigh escaped her lips. The sound of multiple sirens reached her ears, letting her know that authorities were on their way. She turned off her cell and threw it on the ground, making sure to stomp on it until it was in a multitude of pieces. Throwaway phones were great, yet very easy to trace. Once the police passed by, she hid herself further into the alleyway. The screams all rang in her mind, letting her know of the sins that will now be with her until her dying days, but it had to be done.

 

 

It had to be done. 

 

 

With a shake of her head, she turned and began to make her way out of the alley, no one spotting her due to her dark clothes. She could smell the smoke in the air, clinging to her clothes and hair. Normally, this would not be a bother, but the scent of over-cooked meat and black dust left her uneasy. “It had to be done...” She whispered to herself like a mantra, trying to push down her guilt while pressing herself against the alley walls, making herself unseen. 

 

 

This had to be done, it had to be done... 

 

 

These deaths will not be in vain... It had to be done...

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

It was not a date, that was what she tried to tell them. But Castor and Anne Marie didn't seem to listen or understand. 

 

 

[Y/n] never kept her mouth shut when her brother asked her a question, she trusted him and loved him more than anything. That is why, when he asked what she was doing that night, since he wanted to walk around and spend time with her, she blurted out her plans with Sans. Anne Marie, with her amazing hearing, had dropped the pot she had been cleaning on the sink and ran all the way from the kitchen towards the living room. She had been laying upon her couch, one leg over the couch's armrest, while the other hung over the other side and resting upon the floor. 

 

 

She had been playing some Super Smash Bros, killing some time before she had to leave, but of course she had to stop in order to listen to the two of them. Her poor character was getting their butt whipped, and she could do nothing but allow it to happen, as Anne Marie and Castor stood before her, surprised expression upon both of their faces. 

 

 

The two of them began to question her non stop, wanting to know what she planned on wearing and if she liked Sans at all in that way. When [y/n] admitted that she was just going to wear nothing but casual clothes, a pair of jeans and one of her grey sweaters since it was cold. 

 

 

She took this as a personal offense. 

 

 

With a screech, she quickly ran up the stairs and to her bedroom without a word, throwing her bedroom open. With the way the door made contact with the wall, [y/n] was sure the house would have rattled, since Anne Marie used a lot of force to throw that open. Castor stood before her, wide smile on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. He was acting rather smug knowing something that she knew she wasn't going to like, but she didn't want to ask him. 

 

 

He knew that she wouldn't ask, so he gave a sigh and asked her, with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “You like him don't you?” He didn't bother to let her answer, for he lifted his arm up as though he were victorious, and began to cheer. “I KNEW IT, I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN. I, YOUR LOVING BROTHER, KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE SOMEONE LIKE SANS.”

 

 

Normal sisters would deny this, scream and tell their brothers to shut up. However, [y/n] wasn't normal, and just shrugged her shoulders, letting him have his fun. “Sure, he's a cool guy,” she confessed, lifting her hand to scratch her head in a lazy fashion. With a huff at her reaction, Castor moved her legs and sat himself down. He wanted her to blush, to deny it like most sisters did, as he had seen on television. But [y/n] didn't care, and would admit it without much of a hassle. 

 

 

“So this  _is_  a date...” Castor mustered, remembering the way Sans would talk about his sister and ask a couple of questions through text, before avoiding any questions that were asked with nothing but terrible knock-knock jokes. 

 

 

“It's not  _really_  a date,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders before going back to playing her game. “He just invited me out, we'll just be hanging-”

 

 

“[Y/n],” Castor interrupted, sending her a knowing look. “It's a date. He asked you out. You agreed. You like him, you just don't show it normally.” He let out a victorious laugh, leaning back until his back was on top of her, ignoring her annoyed groan. Of course, his weight on her never stopped her from playing her game, making sure she knocked Mario out of the park as Kirby. “How am I not normal? I'm normal-”

 

 

Sitting back up, Castor turned his head and stared at his sister with blank expression, not caring that she paused her game just to return the expression. “You have his pictures in your phone, with either you, Frisk, Papyrus or just him on his own. You text him often when you normally don't text at all and make puns just to see him laugh. You already know his working schedule and go over after he's done working with dinner in hand. And you even call him asking him random questions about astronomy when you already know the answer, just so that you can hear his voice!”

 

 

She didn't blink nor flinch, and just raised a brow at him, not really seeing his point. “That's normal, anyone would-”

 

 

“No one would hack the university's system and rearranges their crush's schedule, just so that they can spend more time together after classes. Alone.  _Without_ their friends.” Castor said, matter-of-factly. “No one shows their affection like that. You're not normal [y/n]. Accept it.” He knew about the schedule thing, for he had been in her room at the time she casually strolled in, sat herself down, and worked her magic upon her laptop. He didn't question it, knowing that she was like this for a reason, and her way of showing her affection was rather strange. 

 

 

The last time she was really fond of someone, like  _him_ , she'd gone to his house and gave him valentine's day chocolate at 10 p.m., while handing him some flowers and dragging him outside for a late night walk.

 

 

With a purse of her lips, she heaved as sigh and turned her head back towards her game. That was her way of admitting defeat, to which Castor felt proud of himself, knowing that it wasn't often that one beat [y/n] in any matter, she never allowed herself to be on-upped by anyone. Before he could continue asking her about Sans, knowing that she would tell him without a single thought in her mind, Anne Marie ran down the stairs items within her hand while panting. “Get up! [Y/n]! Get up off of the couch and go shower! I'll do your make up and hair, you only have an hour until 6!” [Y/n] didn't have a say in the matter, for in seconds she was whisked off of the couch and dragged straight up the stairs towards the bathroom. 

 

 

“Shower, clean up beautifully, and head to my room.” Anne Marie ordered, pulling the clothes off of [y/n]'s body, practically stripping her as quickly as possible until she was in nothing but her underwear. “Once you're done, head to my room and I'll blow dry your hair. I have that sexy underwear that I bought you for your birthday last year but you never took it, you'll wear that!” With that being said, she turned on her heels and allowed the door to be slammed shut behind her. 

 

 

[Y/n] just gazed at the door in utter disbelief, just standing in the middle of the cold tiled floor with nothing but her underwear on. She had a feeling that Anne Marie would act like this should she one day go on a date, but she didn't think it'd be  _this_  intense. Nonetheless, she took off her underwear without much thought and just climbed into the shower, complying with the red head's wishes since it'd be better to just do what she asks of you rather than deny her anything. 

 

 

Even if it was all pointless, since she didn't really see why she needed to dress up just to hang out with her friend. Dates weren't normally like this, or so she didn't think they were. Then again, she shouldn't be the one to judge or complain.  

 

 

This was technically her first ever date with anyone.  

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

Grillby had the music blasting that night, with everyone dancing on the floor, enjoying their meals and overall having a good time. Sans had arrived rather early after texting [y/n] the directions of the place, feeling rather surprised when she answered with a strange 'I'LL SEE YOU THERE' in all caps.  

 

 

Sitting himself down at the bar, he gave Fuku, Grillby's daughter a smile and wave, before turning towards the man of fire himself. “Hey Grillbs, bottle of ketchup while I wait for someone.” Without a word, the man of flames pulled out the ketchup bottle and placed it before the skeleton, almost as though he has had it ready all night should he arrive. “Heh, thanks.” Grabbing it, he unscrewed the lid and just chugged the thing. 

 

 

It was obvious to the fire elemental that Sans was not acting like himself, the lights nor the music could cloud his vision, the skeleton was clearly nervous about something. It wasn't really bad, for he wasn't drinking any alcohol, but it wasn't him being normal judging by how fast he drank the condiment. Normally he savoured it, taking sip by sip and chatting, enjoying his time there and listening to the music. “You okay?” Grillby asked, raising a fiery brow at him in concern. He's never seen him like this, and he's seen many sides of Sans before these past nine years up on the surface.  

 

 

“Yeah, just fine,” Sans quickly responded, heaving a sigh and trying to calm himself down. “Ya see, I'm meeting someone today-”

 

 

“Is her name [y/n]?” Grillby quickly asked, knowing the answer the moment Sans snapped his head up at him, shock written all over his boney face. Before Sans could even ask the fire elemental how he knew, he received the answer with just one word. “Frisk.”

 

 

With a sigh, Sans just grumbled and took another swig of his ketchup, muttering something under his breath about the kid being unable to keep their mouth shut. Frisk most likely blabbed to half of the monster community by now, trying to see if they could find anyone that would help push the two together. That kid was stubborn, and their determination was a pain in the ass sometimes. 

 

 

Frisk was more than determined to get Sans and [y/n] together, no matter what it took it seems. 

 

 

“Is she as pretty as Frisk says she is?” Grillby asked, cleaning off one of his cups for the next customer. “She's been the talk of the bar for months now, everyone wants to meet her.”

 

 

Sans felt his smile tightened and his body tensing as soon as he heard Grillby say that. If so many of them wanted to meet her, how many of them would be compatible with her? No, he shouldn't be thinking about that, she's there with him, nothing more nothing less. “Heh, well she _is_ pretty great...” Sans began, surprised to hear Grillby ask him what he thought of her. Placing a hand on his chin, he let out a soft him in thought, where to begin? “I think she's a great kid, smart and funny... Kind heart, soul full of justice and determination... She's beautiful inside and out, my brother loves her and she loves him back. She's also pretty laid back, fun to be around, relaxing. She's also trustworthy, you can tell her anything and she'd keep your secrets and never judge you for anything...”

 

 

Grillby watched the way Sans' face seemed to relax and his smile grew, a fond expression now replacing what once used to be a nervous once. There was not a trace of doubt on Grillby's mind that the skeleton was pretty much in love, especially with the way he seemed to talk about her. Their compatibility must be pretty high, since he's never seen the skeleton act this way before, when it had been many of his past lovers, Sans would act like he normally was. He was never nervous, nor did he ever speak as fondly of his lovers as he did with her. 

 

 

As he continued to speak, the doors to the bar opened, and many heads were turning to see the beautiful woman walk in. Grillby himself lifted his head to see her, surprised to see such a pretty human woman walk in, glancing around for someone with a bored expression, before spotting him at the bar. He immediately knew that this was [y/n], especially with the smile that seemed to make its way towards her face as she made it closer and closer to the bar, eyes glued to Sans. “Yo Grillbs, you okay?” The skeleton asked, bone brow raised up high in concern. The fire elemental was just standing there, eyes staring straight ahead, his hands no longer moving to clean the glass cup he held. He seemed star struck, face frozen in surprise as someone's heels clicked against the wooden floors of the bar, slowly making their way towards the two of them. 

 

 

Furrowing his bone brows in confusion, he was just about to turn around and glance behind him at who it was that had him so quiet, until she had taken a seat next to him at the bar. “You're pretty early pal,” [y/n] muttered with a soft laugh, turning to him with a smile upon her lips. “So far, I'm likin' the place.”

 

 

Sans just sat there in silence, eye sockets wide in surprise, as he took in her features. She was wearing a short dress, not too extravagant but still so very beautiful. Her hair was done up and looking professionally done, her make up wasn't caked on, done just right and simple to emphasis her already gorgeous features and she wore heels rather than her regular sneakers. He's always seen her in sneakers, jeans, t-shirts and hoodies, so this was quite the transformation. 

 

 

With a brow raised in confusion, [y/n] lifted her hand and poked his cheekbones, asking him softly if he was okay before he finally snapped out of it. “You good, Skellyman?” She asked, but he couldn't find the words to respond. His soul was humming louder than normal, and he could feel his cheekbones coat themselves in a soft blue. She was beautiful... 

 

 

Why did she have to be so beautiful that night, of all nights?

 

 

“Y-Yeah...” He muttered, shaking his head to snap out of his daze. With a bead of sweat sliding down his skull, he forced himself to act normal, not wanting to give anything away and making everything awkward between them. “You dolled yourself up huh? Lookin' good kiddo.” He complimented, sending Grillby a look when the fire elemental just chuckled under his breath and shook his head. Sans could do better than that, the fire elemental knew that, and the skeleton himself knew that.  

 

 

With a soft laugh, [y/n] thanked him, before turning to smile at Grillby. “You must be Grillby,” she began, lifting her hand to make a gun and shooting him a wink. “You're pretty  _hot_ , this place is rad. You're on  _fire_  tonight with all of these customers.”

 

 

This caused the bartender to heave a sigh, he should have realized that the woman Sans would like also liked making puns. He greeted the woman and introduced himself, shooting Sans a quick glance when the skeleton just laughed, before handing her the menu. She gladly took it and began to scan it, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the burgers and fries combo. “If ya want, we can share,” Sans offered, sending her a quick wink. “ _Fry_  can see that you're interested in the burger.”

 

 

“Sure,” [y/n] agreed, handing Grillby the menu with a nod, knowing he'd understand what she wanted. “ _Lettuce_  share some fries, I want my own burger though.”

 

 

Sans lifted his hand and placed it over his chest, faking a look of hurt as he stared at her. “Ouch, I didn't want your burger anyway.”

 

 

The two sat there the rest of the night, joking and laughing, and [y/n] had even gone so far as to order herself some fruity alcoholic drink, stating that she's seen girls in movies do it so she might as well. Sans would occasionally brush his fingers with her while they shared some fries, and laughing when she shoved a ketchup-covered fry in his opened mouth. She was mad because he had given her the ketchup bottle, and spilled the ketchup on a majority of their fries. There was the occasional monster that would walk up to the two and greet [y/n], letting the woman know that they've heard so much about her from Frisk and the others. It would have bothered Sans, but [y/n] acted like herself around them, not really showing them any special treatment. 

 

 

It made him heave a sigh of relief, knowing that she didn't feel anything with any monster, and the compatibility between them was below the 30s, which was a good sign for him. Anything over 50 percent made it rather dangerous, since his own compatibility with her, according to Alphys, was nearing the 70s. 

 

 

Monsters were rather complicated with their compatibility percentage. 

 

 

“-Basically, she threw me into the bathroom for a shower, then dolled me up like it was nothing,” [y/n] explained, pouting when Sans let out a short chuckle, taking occasional sips of his ketchup. “She was excited, since she knows I never really dress up unless it's special.”

 

 

Sans let out another soft chuckle, before leaning his cheekbone into the open palm of his hand, staring at her with a soft smile in place. “Special?” He asked, hearing her hum as she sent him a short nod. “So tonight was special?”

 

 

“Obviously,” she responded, sending him a shrug. “Why'd ya think otherwise?” She was also leaning her cheek casually into the palm of her hand, sending him a relaxed smile. Sans felt his soul flutter, enjoying where this was going. It made him happy to know she thought tonight with him was special, she had allowed herself to be dressed up without a fight just for him. 

 

 

“Is it a good thing I have my library card?” Sans suddenly asked, enjoying the confused expression on her face. “'Cause I'm totally checking you out.”

 

 

“Oh I see,” [y/n] muttered with a chuckle, sending him a smirk. “A continuation from lunch, bring it on.” She liked a good challenge, and Sans was really smooth, he had only won the last round because Jonathan had appeared and ruined it. Still, she wasn't going to give up, not when seeing his flustered expression made her laugh. “People call me [y/n], but you can call me tonight.”

 

 

“Did the sun come up, or did you just smile at me?” Sans added, smirking when she blushed lightly. She's been doing that for a while now, and he had no idea if it was all due to the alcohol or something else. But he didn't care, he loved seeing that blush, it made her look cute. Seeing Grillby make his way towards them with a raised brow on his fiery face, the skeleton lifted his hand and casually made a motion for him to not come over. He didn't need someone ruining their small flirting competition, not this time. He wanted to see just how far he could go with making the [h/c] haired woman blush.  

 

 

“Are you a camera?” She asked, before smiling rather sweetly at him. “Because every time I look at you, I smile.”

 

 

 _'So it's like that huh?'_  Sans thought, feeling himself grow a little more confident. Scooting a little closer to her, he made sure to send her a wink, happy to see that she didn't lean away at all at the closeness between them. “If I had a star for every time you brightened my day,” he began, before gazing up at her, his pin-prick for eyes turning into tiny stars as he took in her beautiful face. “I'd have a galaxy.”

 

 

That one made her tense up, her blush intensifying, but her eyes told him she wasn't willing to give up. And frankly, he didn't want her to. “Nice,” she whispered, before sending him a wink of her own. “I might as well call you google, because you're everything I'm looking for.”

 

 

“Can I take your picture so that I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?” Sans asked, pulling out his cell and waving it around. She just laughed, causing his soul to hum a little louder, knowing that she probably didn't see that coming. 

 

 

“Oh, you like sleeping?” She asked in mock surprise. “Me too, we should do it together sometime.”

 

 

His cheeks began to glow, and he could see Grilby chuckling from the other side of the bar. “Are you butt dialing? Because I swear that ass is calling me.”

 

 

“I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you tonight?” Oh, she was taking it there. Getting a bit intimate, not that he minded. She was a very bold woman, and she wouldn't give up at all until she won. 

 

 

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.” By now the two were basically leaning against one another, their faces rather close as they ignored all of those surrounding them. She was quiet and he was scared at first that maybe he took it too far asking for a kiss. But with the way she smiled, and the way her eyes just gazed down at him, he knew he hadn't freaked her out or made things awkward. Slowly, they leaned in closer, and he could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo- 

 

 

“Hey little buddy.”

 

 

Someone was asking for a bad time, because he seriously didn't think he'd have another cock-block around him, especially at Grillby's. 

 

 

[Y/n] leaned back and whipped her head around, just in time to see Burger Pants standing next to her, tired smile dancing on his lips. He turned to see Sans and sent him a wave in greeting, not all that surprise to see him there at all. As he waved, however, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Paying closer attention to the skeleton, Burger Pants noticed the shorter monster's eye sockets go pitch black, and his regular smile was pulled into a tight frown. Not noticing Sans' expression directed towards the monster cat, [y/n] quickly stood and hugged him like she normally would when she would see him, smile in place. “Yo BP, how have you been man? What're you doing here?” She asked, feeling the chuckle rumble within the tired cat's chest as he hugged her back. 

 

 

“I've been good little buddy,” he replied, his smile widening as the two leaned back. Taking in her appearance, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. “You cleaned up nice, almost didn't recognize you.”

 

 

“Anne Marie.”

 

 

“Makes sense...” He agreed, opening his mouth to speak again, only to freeze. His very soul felt it, the threatening hum that was sent to him. His eyes immediately glanced over [y/n]'s shoulder, only to see Sans sitting there. His bony fingers tightening around the bottle of ketchup, his eye glowing a cyan blue with small hues of yellow. It was low, threatening, and it was frightening to the cat. His hair and fur were on their ends, and his fight or flight instincts were screaming for him to run. 

 

 

Burger Pants cleared his throats when [y/n] asked him if he was all right, eyebrow raised in both concern. “Er, I just w-wanted to see if it was y-you, little buddy,” Burger Pants stuttered, quickly taking a couple of steps away from the [h/c] haired girl. He knew better than anyone not to mess with someone else's soul mate, and he didn't plan on being dusted over interrupting anyone's date. “A-Anyways little buddy, I-I'll talk to you later, you have my numbers so-”

 

 

The threatening hum of Sans' soul only intensified, now turning into a deep growl in warning. With a squeak in fright, the orange cat turned on his heels and ran off, leaving [y/n] standing there, utterly confused and concerned with her friend's strange behaviour. Burger Pants has never acted like this, so whatever was scaring him away must have been big, she should probably be on alert just in case.

 

 

“Huh...” Sans muttered, regaining her attention and smiling at her, as though he hadn't just threatened the cat monster with his soul. “Didn't know you knew BP...”

 

 

“Er, yeah,” [y/n] mumbled, before shrugging her shoulders and sitting back down next to Sans. She'll deal with it later, at the moment she was there with Sans, she was there to enjoy her night. “I've known him for three years, he's never done that before though...”

 

 

“Yeah... Strange...” Sans mumbled, glancing down at the empty plate before him, where his burger once sat. Sans didn't like to consider himself the jealous type, but when Burger Pants hugged [y/n], he felt it, he felt the way the cat monster's soul hummed sweetly. His instincts kicked in, and before he could control it, he was already sending threatening soul signals to him, not wanting to let the cat near [y/n], not after what he saw. 

 

 

Their soul compatibility was at 53 percent. That means that his soul found Burger Pants' to be a  _threat_. 

 

 

Sure, his soul compatibility with [y/n] was 66 percent, but still, if his instincts saw a threat, they'd take over.

 

 

“So, I think I should tie your shoes...” Her saying this snapped the skeleton out of his thoughts, as he turned to her with a raised bone brow, not really understanding what she meant by that. Seeing his expression amused her, as she smirked at the skeleton.

 

 

It confused the skeleton, and he watched with slight surprise as she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheekbone with little to no hesitation. Sans' face immediately exploded into a bright, cyan blue, eye sockets as wide as saucers, as he turned to the [h/c] haired woman in utter embarrassment and disbelief. He hadn't realized it, but his eyes had turned into tiny heart, his soul practically singing her name and buzzing within his chest, he was sure everyone could hear him. She just smiled at him, sending the skeleton a wink flirtatious wink as Grillby made his way towards them with an amused expression on his fiery face. 

 

 

“That way, you won't fall for anyone else...”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamibaki is so very... VERY... Much in love with the thought of the soldier [y/n] seems to love and look up to... 
> 
> Yamibaki thinks it'd be funny to use him to make Sans jelly... 
> 
> YamiBaki is going to do it... 
> 
> Yamibaki would also like to note that your comments feed the author, they help motivation, they fill the author with DETERMIN-FUCKING-NATION. 
> 
> LET'S MAKE THIS THE BEST FUCKING UNDERTALE READER INSERT OUT THERE.


	18. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a bold move and thinks about it all night. [Y/n] hears the news and immediately springs into fight mode. And the Toy Soldiers declare war on Humanity's Survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn electricity, turning on and off on me. Pisses me off. HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU MAKE ME RE-WRITE EVERYTHING. 
> 
> Also, I feel like I'm making Sans a little OOC so... 
> 
> I love nervous Sans... But I also love bold Sans... 
> 
>  
> 
> I love Sans in general...

The amount of lives lost that day was a grim reminder to monster and human kind, that not everything was as bright and happy as they'd wished it were on the surface. Many humans blamed monsters for the loss of lives that day, but it was clear to see that the monsters were not the ones at fault. Many children and adults, both monster and human, were found diseased among the ashes and remains of trees and house. This news brought many to their knees in sorrow, so many shedding tears once they realized who it was that had done this.

 

 

Humans.

 

 

Humans had been the ones to cause this cruel event, and they'd continue until they are stopped. 

 

 

News crews and police officers reported everything little detail of what had happened before the fire had started to the public, letting it be known that it was not the work of monsters, as so many seemed to want to believe. One news anchor, a proud and strong woman who reported the large monster funeral months prior, did not hesitate to do her report on the many monsters that had given up their lives in order to save their human friends. She refused to listen to her boss, pulling out her earpiece in order to voice out her opinion, knowing that everyone listening needed to hear the truth without anyone sugar coating it. 

 

 

Imagery of what the fire had left behind was shown to the public, instilling sorrow into the hearts of many. The police chief refused to show what message had been left behind, believing that it would cause widespread panic. The people and the media, however, would not stand for it and did everything they could until they saw the message. 

 

 

There, written in what everyone could only assume to be the dust and blood mixture of monsters and humans, was the message on a large wooden plank, which had been left untouched by the fire's flame. 

 

 

A horrible day for those in Ebott City... One that would be remembered as the day a gang war was waged. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

His soft sigh echoed around his room, eyes gazing up at the ceiling. He had long since returned home, finding Papyrus fast asleep on the couch with Castor and Anne Marie sleeping on the other couches. The three must have had a sleep over, one which Sans appreciated. He was a bit nervous to leave his brother alone, especially with those monster-phobes still stubbornly residing within the neighbourhood, but now it seems that he had been nervous for nothing. 

 

 

The night with [y/n] had gone better than expected, but he was sure that his face could light the night with how much he had been blushing. Her movements, her smile, her laugh, her gaze, her voice, everything about her just left him in a daze. She must've known what she was doing, because no one could drop those kinds of hints onto his lap and then act innocent. She showed an interest in him in more than a platonic way, at least, that was what Sans picked up. 

 

 

He'd been quiet when she'd kissed him, and worry could be seen clearly on her face. Fortunately for him, Grillby stepped up and asked if the two of them wanted a refill of their drinks. That had snapped him out of it, and he tried to calm himself down enough to hold a simple conversation with her. 

 

 

All throughout the night the two of them joked and flirted, with Sans scaring off anyone that wanted to interrupt them, he was getting pretty tired of all the unwanted interruptions. So far, the night had gone perfect, and she seemed to be a little more comfortable with him, not pushing him away when he sat closer to her to the point where their shoulders touched. Eventually it came time for him to take her home, which he had no problem doing and all, but of course, he hadn't exactly _driven_ there.

 

She, on the other hand, had. 

 

In the end, she was the one that had driven him home. He was rather surprised to see her car in the parking lot though, having no idea that she could drive, or even had a car at all. Apparently, it was a gift from 'an acquaintance' as she said, and she only drove to places when she needed to since she actually liked to walk despite how lazy she was. He didn't know who this 'acquaintance' was, but he decided not to question it and just enjoy the ride. 

 

He told her to just drive to her place, and he'd hop the fence over to his house, that way she wouldn't have to waste much gas. She was hesitant at first, not really sure if that was a good idea or not, but just shrugged her shoulders and doing what he suggested and drove straight home. As soon as they had arrived, she parked and and hopped out with ease. He followed behind her, making sure to walk her up to her front door.

 

Some of the neighbours that were still awake at the time had glanced out their windows and watched them with disgust, not really doing or saying anything more than just peeking and eavesdropping on the two. “What's their problem?” [Y/n] questioned under her breath, before rolling her eyes and opening her front door with ease. 

 

“Heh,” Sans chuckled. “They're looking for a _window of opportunity_ to kick me and Paps out.”

 

[Y/n] let out a soft laugh, before turning to send them a wave in mocking, Sans following her lead. They laughed a little harder when the neighbour let out a grunt in anger and closed the curtains, before walking away. The neighbours were keeping to themselves rather than try to cause trouble, so every little thing they did to show their disgust and disapproval did nothing but make the two laugh. It's been the same way since the skeleton brothers moved into the neighbourhood, but the less they tried to interact with them, the better. 

 

“Weirdo,” [y/n] chuckled, before she turned to Sans with a small smile upon her face. “Tonight was fun, I'm pretty sure I'm ganna marry Grillby just for his burgers and fries.” She teased, licking her lips remembering just how good those burgers were. Sans knew that she was joking, but that still didn't stop the small pang he felt in his soul. With a soft chuckle, he just nodded and joked along with her, playing it off cooly. He's been on edge and alert all night, he wasn't going to let his instincts ruin it for him now. 

 

“Guess I got some competition,” He joked back, smiling softly when she nodded and hummed in agreement. After a while of small talk, the of them just stood there in silence, not really knowing what they should say to one another, even though they had a lot of questions on their minds. Minutes passed by until [y/n] cleared her throat, capturing the skeleton's attention. “I should probably get inside now, Castor and Annie will bombard me with questions early tomorrow morning so I better be prepared.”

 

“Uh, yeah...” Sans grumbled, trying not to feel too disappointed as he shrugged his shoulders at her. “Glad you could make it tonight.”

 

“'Course,” she responded, her eyes seeing the small, shiny kiss-print of her lip gloss on his cheekbone. “I was promised a good burger, and I'd never waste a chance to be with my good ol' skeleton friend.”

 

Sans soul gave a sad hum, his wavelength trying everything it could to reach out to hers, even though he know it was futile. It was kind of annoying, mostly because he knew that it would be impossible for that to happen, but his soul didn't seem to understand that. He didn't want to be seen as a friend in her eyes, and he knew that if he didn't do something that's all he'll ever be seen as in her eyes. 

 

And he'd be turned to dust long before he'd ever let Jonathan one-up him. 

 

As she turned her doorknob and took her first step inside, Sans reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her on the spot. This startled her, before she turned her head to stare at him with a raised brow. His face was determined, a eye sockets empty and his smile appeared tensed. Before she could even ask what was wrong, his hand tightened its grip on hers slightly, before he interrupted her. 

 

“'Bout that kiss we were talkin' about earlier...” Sans muttered, tugging at her hand gently, causing her to lean down a bit. Their faces were inches apart, causing a soft blush to appear on her cheeks. Her face was beautiful, her eyes were brighter than the stars or any of the gems in the wishing room, and her soul, what little of it he had been able to hear when she would let her guard down, was utterly amazing. She herself was breathtakingly gorgeous both inside and out. He could feel her breath fanning his cheekbones, causing a shiver to run up his spine. 

 

His soul was practically singing at this point, and he was sure she could hear it, hell he was sure his brother could most likely hear it from their house. 

 

[Y/n] didn't move or turn away, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she waited patiently for Sans to say or do something. She didn't know what to expect, but she was definitely expecting something from him. She noticed the pin prinks he had for eyes had turned into little hearts, and it would have gone unnoticed by her, had she not been so closed to his face. “...I'm ganna borrow one...” He whispered, causing her let out a soft 'huh?' In confusion.

 

Before she could even ask him what he meant by that, he pulled her arm down a little more and pressed his teeth against her soft lips. It was such a short instant, no more than a couple of seconds or so, and yet it felt like it had been longer. As they pulled back, she was able to catch a quick glimpse of the skeleton, face so blue he was practically lighting up the place. Her face was a bright red, coated in confusion and eyes in a complete daze. It was a rare sight for Sans, and as much as he wished he could be there to stare at it all night, he disappeared the moment she opened her mouth to say something. 

 

Leaving her there probably wasn't the best choice for him, but he knew he couldn't handle just wanting one kiss. His soul was all over the place, humming and singing, buzzing and calling her name. It was getting out of control, to the point that it would come out just for her, and any more embarrassment would surely kill him. 

 

He only had 1 HP, one strike and he was dust in seconds.  

 

Another sigh escaped through his teeth, before he turned his body and gazed at his bedroom wall. As soon as he entered his place, making sure Papyrus was safe and sound, he teleport himself to his bedroom and just slumped down upon his bed without a second thought. He was hoping he wasn't too forward, since Humans had a tendency to misunderstand everything or blow everything out of proportion. 

 

Then again, she had been dropping hints onto his lap all night, so he's sure she has some feelings for him aside from platonic. But, he'll deal with that in the morning, no doubt he'll deal with it eventually.  

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

The last thing she expected from waking up the next morning was a frantic call from Jonathan, followed by a couple of missing calls from the other three. With a quick glance of the clock she realized she had slept through the day, waking up at 3 p.m. 

 

She couldn't help but find it strange, since she so happened to have two early birds in the house that would normally wake her up within seconds of the sun rising. Of course, this put her on high alert, and she was wide awake in seconds. Answering the call, the very last thing she planned to hear was a serious and panicked Jonathan telling her to meet up at Marcus' family barn, because Humanity's Survival has made the first move. 

 

She didn't waste time in getting up and grabbing her things, glad that she thought to pack an emergency night bag just a week prior. Grabbing the duffle bag filled with a few things, she made sure to stuff her laptop into it before running out the door and down the stairs. The house was empty, Castor and Anne Marie were nowhere to be seen, but she assumed they were at Sans and Papyrus' place. If anything were wrong, they'd text her immediately. 

 

Taking her car, as per usual, she placed her duffle bag into the back seat and raced her way towards Marcus' family barn within seconds, avoiding any streets with patrol officers just so that she could break the speed limit. She already knew their schedules and routes, so she had no problem doing this. As soon as she arrived, she parked her car in its hiding spot, placed the alarm on it and ran towards the barn.  

 

She knew that if a meeting had been called by Jonathan, without her having to ask him to do so, then this was serious and she would most likely hate what she was about to find out.  

 

“What the _fuck_ happened?” She growled as soon as she threw the large barn door open, surprising the other four that were inside. Jonathan stood from his sitting position upon the couch, waiting for her as she slammed the door closed behind her, storming her way up to them with gritted teeth. This was not how things were supposed to go, and if she had to get serious and limit her hours of sleep, she'll do it. 

 

She's done it before, she can do it again. 

 

“Humanity's Survival went too far this time,” Rosa began, ignoring the warning glare that Jonathan sent her. She wasn't going to start a fight, not now, not today. “They burnt down the joint houses in the DeFranco district, monsters and humans, kids and the elderly, so many people died just so that they could send us a message.”

 

“Us specifically?” [Y/n] asked, placing her duffle bag down onto the couch and unzipping it. She pulled out her laptop and equipment, before making her way towards the small desk in the barn, setting everything up with swift hands. She needed to turn it on and send her uncles a quick message, if Jonathan and the others had heard about it, then they already know by now. They're probably just as pissed off as she is about this whole thing, and any ideas they may have they'll be sending her as many messages as they can using throwaways account.  

 

Jonathan spoke before Rosa could respond, walking over to the bulletin board and turning it so that [y/n] could see the severity of the situation. Upon it there were pictures of the wreckage, houses and trees burnt down to a crisp and in ashes, unrecognizable chard that were most likely bodies of those that couldn't make it out with their lives. “It's not really all that surprising, they know that there's a pro-monster group out there to stop them, and with everything we've done to fight back, they declared war,” he explained, watching as she continued to set up and turn on her laptop, not once turning around to see the pictures. “We don't know how much further they're planning on going, but they'll most likely kill a lot more people to get whatever it is they want.”

 

Once the laptop was on and fully functional, the [h/c] haired female turned on her heels, finally turning her gaze towards the bulletin board. Her lips pursed into a tight line, her eyes taking in each and every picture, before landing at the one that concerned her the most. The message. 

 

“We didn't know what to do,” Marcus began, his head following her as she made her way towards the bulletin board with an angry expression. “It's been all over the news, my whole family started crying, my dad even went to the area and said that everyone there was charred to bit to the point where they were unidentifiable.”

 

[Y/n] sent him a quick grunt, standing before the bulletin board with a frown as she reached up and ripped the picture with Humanity's Survival's message on it off of its tacks. She knew they were ruthless, and recently they were becoming worse than she had thought they'd first be, but to do something like this. They were nothing but self-righteous murderers who think that they can take life from anyone they see fit. “So this is it,” she began, turning to them with a deep frown. “You guys ready to take this out of the barn and out into the streets?”

 

“What do you mean?” Monica asked, looking rather worried. Her eyes were puffy and red, tear stains down her pudgy cheeks as though she had been crying her little heart out. But now that [y/n] took a closer look, she realized that Monica wasn't the only one. Jonathan, Rosa and Marcus also had puffy red eyes, but they tried to play it off as nothing. This had affected them more than it did her, and it most likely brought back unwanted memories of the day their close family and friends were dusted mere months ago. 

 

Feeling the determination return to her, [y/n] stood up straight and nodded towards them. “I mean that they've declared war, and we can all sit here doing what we've been doing this whole time behind computer screens...” She said, as she pointed towards her laptop. “Or, better yet, we can go out onto the streets and fight this war head on.”

 

“You want us to put ourselves in dangers way?” Rosa asked, raising a brow in confusion. “I'm okay with this, since I live at Kiseichuu, basically the bad part of town. But would the others be able to handle it?”

 

“I've had this planned out for months,” [y/n] explained, walking over to the cleaned white board and picking up a black marker. Uncapping it, she began to write the battle plan she's had since the beginning. She had a feeling something like this was bound to happen, and just in case anything went wrong she had made multiple battle plans for any and all possible outcomes to unsure both hers and her gangs' safety. “You're all skilled in certain things. Rosa I know you're tough, so I had you positioned in Kiseichuu, you'll be in charge of lookout around that specific area because you know the place well and I doubt anyone would find you suspicious or out of place.” [Y/n] paused in order to send the woman a smirk. “Make as many friends as you can, you have connections and respect, so it won't be all that hard for you.”

 

Rosa looked shocked at first, her eyes glinting at the praise, but she quickly reverted back to her old self. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, enjoying the praise she was getting from [y/n], while blushing bashfully at the soft words of encouragement that Marcus whispered to her. 

 

“Monica, I know you're not a very outdoorsy type of gal,” as soon as [y/n] said this, Monica lowered her head and pouted. She already knew that she was nothing like the others, and that she wouldn't be much help due to her shy and nervous personality. “However, that doesn't mean you're not great in your own right.” [Y/n] added, smiling when Monica looked up at her with hopeful eyes. “You're shy, but you make friends easily and no one would get suspicious from you. You're the one who can get us info faster, just chat with everyone and anyone that you can, befriend anyone you can and see what you kind of info you can get.”

 

She nodded, looking rather determined and blushing when Rosa gave her a friendly slap on the back. Her short curls bouncing with her movements, as she turned to the latina with a shy smile upon her face. 

 

“Marcus, you're nothing like Rosa. You're not all that strong, nor can you go out into the battlefield and survive for longer than 10 minutes,” he flinched, but nodded. “You're also nothing like Monica, you can't make friends and you're very anti-social. You're practically scared of the sun, if I think about it.” Rosa kept quiet and didn't try to comfort her boyfriend, knowing that [y/n] wasn't really saying all of this to be mean, at least she hoped not. As strong as she was in a fight, she doubt she could take on a girl that slept all day and could knock someone out with a swift kick to the jaw with little to no remorse. “Because of that, you'll be staying at the barn receiving and giving out info to and from us.”

 

“Eh?” He asked, his head snapping upwards to stare at the woman, eyes wide in utter surprise. [Y/n] just shrugged and went back to writing everything down on the board, from their names, to their roles all with ease. “You're anti-social, so I'm going to be giving you a few pointers on how to give and receive info. You'll be here at the base, and you'll be on alert to make sure no one tracks us down, if they do, you quickly steer them away.”

 

“Y-You can do that?” He stuttered, still trying to get over his initial shock. A smile began to make its way toward his lips when she just nodded, looking at him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Of course I can, I'm a hacker,” she reminded him, his face practically beaming at the thought of being trained to hack by his supposedly favourite hacker. “Someone tried to get to me once, **_once_**. I rearranged the coding and had them sent to a pizzeria in a small town with weak wifi. Kinda funny if you think about it.”

 

While Marcus marvelled at the thought of being trained by The Soldier herself, blushing nervously when Rosa and Monica cheered and hugged him, the [h/c] haired woman turned to the last member of the group. He just stood there, smiling at her softly and waiting patiently for her to voice his role out. He knew he wasn't as skilled as the others, or at least he believed he wasn't, but he'd be pleased with any role given to him if it helps. “Johnny boy, you're practically my right hand man.”

 

Jonathan let out a soft chuckle and nodded, feeling his cheeks burn in slight embarrassment. “And because of that, you and I have to stick close to one another. If I go out onto the field, you come with me. If I stay at the base, you stay with me. However, if I need something and can't leave the base, you'll have to go in my place, you got that?”

 

The blond just nodded, knowing that he'd do all of that even if she didn't ask. She was their leader, and she knew what she was doing. He trusted her more than anyone else, and she was always right when she said or did anything, so he'd have no problems following her orders down to a T if he had to. “Good.” [Y/n] mumbled with a nod of approval. “Now with the positions down, we need to think up of a good way to make ourselves known in a classy yet less violent way.”

 

“You have a point,” Jonathan mumbled, placing a hand on his chin in thought. “How about we take them down one by one, or even round up some of the members and take them to the police? We can place a note on them letting them know that we won't stand for them harming the innocent.”

 

“W-We can even get my dad to play the part and pretend to 'receive a tip' from an anonymous source about the members!” Marcus piped up, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. “My dad is on our side, and he knows what we're doing. He'll be happy to help, his best friend of nine years happens to be a monster, and that monster's family were among the ones that got dusted in the fire.”

 

“The note can also say something like 'challenge accepted' with our group name on it!” Rosa added, letting out a soft huff and glancing away with a blush on her cheeks when [y/n] whistled in approval. “I-It's just an idea, fuck...”

 

A soft hum escaped [y/n], as she lifted the picture she held in her hand. Her rage now long gone, knowing that they'd be able to combat their rivals with everything they've got. “That's a great idea,” she mumbled, turning away from the picture and sending them a smirk. “We'll do that, if it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get.”

 

The others lifted their hands up and cheered, ready to take on Humanity's Survival after what they had done. Seeing their message made her realize that there was no time to be playing the good kids, no time to be pretending that they were heroes. It was go big or go home, and big she was going. With what they've done, and with the message that they've sent, it meant war, and they weren't backing down from this. All they've done up until now was just small, odd jobs, but this gave her an excuse to bring in the big guns. 

 

Glancing at the picture, she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get. 

 

**_Humanity's Survival Will Rise. This Means War._ **

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

_“What do you mean you don't know?!”_

 

Castor flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear, flinching once more as his mother continued to screech and panic through the other end of the phone. The [h/c] haired male had woken up at Papyrus' and Sans' house late that afternoon, groaning when his neck felt sore and stiff, aching from the awkward position he had been in while he slept. He greeted the two skeletons with a smile upon his face, and accepted their offer to sit down with them for brunch, considering the time they had all woken up in. Anne Marie had left soon after she ate, letting them know that she had a date to get to later that day. 

 

No doubt with a certain blue rabbit monster. 

 

Everything had been fine, and he had decided to just stay over and get to know the Skeletons a little more, especially since he'll be leaving once New Years was over. Pestering Sans for details had been the fun part, with him getting Papyrus' help with trying to get the words out of the shorter skeleton. But his teeth were sealed shut, and he made a bunch of corny and unwanted puns and knock knock jokes until the two gave up. 

 

Sans knew just what methods to use to get the two off of his back, but it won't stop them for long, especially since the soft blue that coated his cheekbones did not go unnoticed by both Castor and Papyrus. 

 

So far everything had been fine, and they've just been chatting and sitting down upon the couch watching television with coffee in hand. It was around 2 when it happened, the emergency broadcast that they don't normally put on at that time. They showed images and footage of what had happened earlier that day, ashes and charred up bodies, torn and brunt up houses and trees, police tape surrounding the area and even monsters and people shedding tears at what had just occurred.  

 

Castor felt his heart drop and his stomach churn, unable to believe that someone could do something so cruel and vile. He didn't know who those monsters were personally, nor who those people were, but it affected him all the same. The sight was horrible, and he knew that had, his sister and family seen it, they'd be just as horrified as he was. But he wasn't the one that was feeling terrible just watching the news, Sans and Papyrus had it worse, since they actually _knew_ some of the monsters that had been dusted.

 

Nothing could ever describe the looks of horror and sorrow that crossed the two skeletons' face, it was utterly heartbreaking. 

 

A couple of minutes into the news anchor explaining the situation in detail, his phone began to blow up. His mother, father, uncles and grandparents were all calling, each one wanting to know if they were all right, or if their monster friends were home safe and sound. Everyone sighed in relief to hear that he was safe and [y/n] was most likely sleeping through the whole ordeal, with that they hung up and went about their day.

 

All of them except one. 

 

 _“Will she be okay?!”_ His mother practically screeched on the other line, causing Castor to continue his flinching. He had slipped out of the skeletons' residence and went straight to his sister's place in order to wake her up, only to find that she wasn't there. Letting his mother know this was a mistake on his part. _“I know what her line of work is, b-but with everything that's been happening-”_

 

“Mama,” Castor interrupted, heaving a sigh to calm himself down. “She'll be fine, if anything bad happened to her you know that she'd immediately send a message to uncle Leo and Marshall.”  

 

This seemed to calm her down a bit, for her once panicked-filled tone changed, as she took in small breaths. _“O-Okay,”_ she stuttered, pausing shortly before hesitantly asking in a soft tone. _“Wh-What about your... Brother... Frisk?”_

 

Castor flinched at the sorrow that coated his mother's usually sweet voice, feeling himself saddened just hearing it. Castor had been the one to break the news to his parents and family, letting them know that the child that had been missing for years now, had been found safe and sound in the arms of a new family. [Y/n] wanted to be the one to tell them, but he had refused to let her do so. She would be blaming herself without end for what happened to Frisk, and she wouldn't speak, eat or leave her bedroom for a whole month, she's done it before and it had taken a lot of convincing for her to return to normal.

 

That was the very last thing he wanted for his sister, he didn't want her to go through that again, not after what happened the first time. 

 

His parents had been in shock, and his mother was reduced to tears, knowing that Frisk was alive and well after all these years. It was heartbreaking telling her that Frisk had no knowledge of them, nor that Frisk even went to look for their true family. After much talking and debates, they have all come to the very same conclusion. They will keep quiet about Frisk's past, especially since he was happy the way he was, with his gender neutral pronouns and his new family. 

 

It was hard and painful, but it was something that needed to be done.  

 

“Frisk is fine,” Castor mumbled, smiling softly through the phone as he remembered how happy his baby brother was. “He... They'll be allowed to head home by tomorrow, I made sure Frisk got the best treatment.”  

 

 _“That's great...”_ His mother responded with a sigh. _“I... We'll be happy to meet them for Christmas... Frisk is... Happy, right?”_

 

“Yeah...” Castor whispered, lowering his head to gaze at his shoes. He hadn't realized he had started crying until a tear rolled down his cheek and to the floor. It was painful, meeting your younger sibling for the first time since the incident, only to pretend they're not related to you at all, for the sake of their happiness. It must have been harder for [y/n], who had grown close to the child only to find out that they were related. She didn't cry, and when speaking to Frisk she acted as though she was fine, but her eyes did gloss over at one point. She was strong, she wouldn't let her tears fall, not again, not after what happened to _him_ all those years ago. They all wanted to speak to Frisk, to let the child know that they were family, but they needed to hold their tongues and pretend they were strangers. They didn't want to, but they had to do it, Frisk's happiness meant everything to the [l/n] family, no matter how heart-breaking it would be to see them after so many years... 

 

“Frisk is beyond happy with their new family...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insider joke that no one here would understand - Kiseichuu is the name of a 'family friend' of my mom's who is basically a pain in my ass. I liked them at first, but slowly I began to grow resentment and then over all I just don't give a shit about their existence. All in all, I named him Kiseichuu, which means 'Parasite' in Japanese. Rosa lives on the edge of the worst part of town, Parasite Street. 
> 
> The only reason I named it Kisichuu street, is because said 'family friend' was mention today in one of my mom's rants... So yeah. 
> 
> Also, yay Tsundere Rosa.


End file.
